The Dragon King
by Omnipotent97
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the story of fairy tail would be if natsu was there when gildarts first encountered acnologia? If yes, then join to find out, and if not, then find out. The first chapter is a challenge fic in which you have to continue in your way. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! HAREM!
1. The start of something

**Disclaimer-Fairy tail does not belong to me but belongs to Hiro Mashima. As such, I don't own any of the characters in this story which is only a fictional story which is not safe for work.**

 **Please read the notes in the end of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The start of something.

"Oye, natsu!" makarov dreyar, a short old man with a half balded head, white coloured hair on the side, and a white moustache, wearing an orange coloured cotton jacket over a white coloured t-shirt and orange pants said, sitting on the main bar, called out for one of the brats in his guild. "Come here, you have a special request to attend to!"

"Huh, again!" the boy, Natsu, an 18(?) year old teenager, with salmon pink hair and slanted black eyes said. He was tall, reaching 6 ft in height, with tanned skin, a muscular body and a powerful aura. He was wearing white coloured pants, combat pants with a black coloured jacket with orange linings, with his left arm out for view and right one covered. He had a mug of a flaming drink, literally, on his hand. "Didn't I go on one like... 3 months ago?"

"Yeah, but this isn't a small one, it is one of _those_ requests." Now everyone sitting in the main room of their guild was curious. A special request, though not ordinary, was still seen, but a special request that even their master said it with such words meant it would be something good. "It's getting that firethorn berry one."

"Master, what exactly are you talking about." A woman, perhaps a year older than natsu with long white hair, going till her hips, bright blue eyes and pale skin asked. She was wearing a maroon coloured dress, with a ribbon acting as straps and puffing out from below. She was incredibly beautiful, with a voluptuous figure. "What request does natsu have to go on?"

"Don't worry about it mira-chan." The master waved it off, getting off the barstool. "Natsu, get in my office right now!"

"Aye!"

* * *

"So, firethorn berry again?" natsu asked, looking through the mission request, details, and how to proceed. "How many do they need?"

"6 fruits all intact, we can keep one for ourselves." The old man said, rubbing the top of his head. "Natsu, I know that you have done this mission before, and that you have always succeeded in bring the berries back intact, and without any damage. But are you sure you want to go alone?"

"You know as well as I do that no one in this world, not even laxus would be able to accompany me where I am going." Natsu said, looking straight at makarov in the eye. "Not even you will be able to come with me."

"I know, but this firestorm berry is worth a lot of money, perhaps even more than 10 million jewls per fruit, and you are getting half of that price per the fruits you get. Even though your cause of giving more than 20 % of your mission payment is very much appreciated, I am worried about you." Makarov said. "You have to not only make your way through the only known way to the sacred mountain of zonia, but also go in the deep labyrinth below and through the large lava lake inside, through which you have to _swim_ through."

"I am not affected by any sort of heat, jii-chan, and I am not afraid of anything, in fact, I am not afraid of anyone in this world." natsu said, determinedly grinning. "I did it before, old man, and I can do it again. Don't worry, you will get your firethorn berries, 7 of them, all intact."

"Very well then, I count on you." The old man said, proud of his brat. "Now, what should I tell your team when they return?"

"Well, if I remember, erza lucy and wendy are on a special mission only for females to attend and that stripper is on a job in the town next to ours." Natsu said, getting up and picking the request. "Tell them if they ask, if not, then what you tell everyone. I don't have problems with anyone knowing about it, but I would like it to be kept in this guild only."

"Well then, I will tell everyone if they ask. Stay safe, brat, I don't want you in a casket!"

The old man had no idea as to what was going to happen in the mission, some simple encounters that were going to change the life of many people in the guild.

* * *

"Happy!" natsu called out inside his small hut, towards his trusty partner and companion, a small blue coloured cat with a white belly. He was wearing a simple bowtie, and was currently dozing off on the couch. "Get up!"

"I didn't eat all the fish in the guild!" happy jumped, eyes wide and filled with horror, but only saw the face of natsu. Yes, he could talk, and also use magic to grow wings and fly. "Uhh, it's you, natsu?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't tell a thing to anyone." Natsu waved off whatever happy had said. "Pack up, we are going on a long mission to zonia."

"What? Again?!" Happy, now wide awake, shouted, jumping down from the couch that was hidden in the amount of trash inside the place. "Didn't we go on one some 8 to 9 months ago?!"

"Yes, it appears that the short old man who orders it needs it for some medical procedure, and we can keep one for us. We get 5 million per piece." Natsu said, getting his trusty pink coloured travel bag and starting to chuck some things in. "Come on, get ready, we leave in an hour, gramps already registered us."

"Uuuu, but I wanted to give Carla the fish I caught..." happy pouted, pointing towards a fish, which had all sorts of flies and insects sitting on it. "WHAAA! GET OF MY FISH!"

"Happy, I know I am not that good in all that stuff, but I know that much that if you keep a fish like that out in the open, it will start to rot and attract flies." Natsu said, looking blankly at happy. "Come on, even _I_ know that, and people call me an idiot in anything that isn't fighting, navigating and blacksmithing. It is also the reason why Carla doesn't accept your fishes."

"Y you never thought of telling me this before!?" happy, now realising that his 'father' and best friend would probably have known this for a long time, including the others at the guild, reacted. "UWAAAA! You are so mean~~~~"

"All right, just shut up and get your things!" natsu was now getting annoyed by the constant whines of happy. He wanted to go damn it! "I will... _clean up_ our place because gramps said to do so."

* * *

"So you are ready to leave?" makarov asked natsu, who was standing on the route to mount hakobe, a large mountain in the distance from the town they were in, magnolia. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I have everything, including some food for the way. I will be going through the easier way." Natsu said, rolling his eyes. "As I said, don't worry about me gramps, nothing will go wrong, I will be back before _his_ return date is predicted."

"Good, I hope you have cleaned your room." Natsu grumbled and nodded at makarov's stern and warning gaze. "Good, I have given the keys to mira, so take it from her when you get back. Best of luck natsu, make fairy tail proud."

"You got it, jii-chan!" natsu grinned, turning around with his hand up, an 'L' sign on his fingers. "See ya in 2 to 3 months!"

Even though natsu had said that, makarov couldn't help but shiver. He knew something bad was going to happen, he just felt it. And he hoped it didn't affect natsu in any way. All he could do now was pray for his most destructive brat's safe return, and hope that if anything went wrong, it won't be much.

* * *

 **Hello world, my name, as you can see, is Omnipotent 97. I am a rookie author, this being my first ever story/challenge.**

 **As I wrote here, the theme is of natsu going to the sacred peak of zonia, where Gildarts first encountered acnologia. As most of you who have read fairy tail fanfiction would have predicted, natsu has to save Gildarts from acnologia. Now it is up to you whether you want to still give Gildarts the injuries, or give natsu the injuries, or somehow make them return without any injuries, though that would be illogical since it's acnologia, the same dragon the main part of fairy tail couldn't beat.**

 **Now, as the title suggest, this will be a story which promotes natsu becoming a the next dragon king. Yes, I know in cannon he is E.N.D, and he is not even remotely fit to being a king, especially of the dragons, I would love to see such a theme, since I haven't seen it well written many times.**

 **I am a very flexible guy when it comes to fanfiction. I would love to read the ideas that you have, basically, I would love to read your take on such a story. But I do have some conditions.**

 **The first one is, please, if you add a pairing, don't make it yaoi/yuri. While I have nothing against such stuff, I believe in a serious fairy tail story with action, drama, romance and adventure, those themes won't fit at all. I am okay with harems, as long as they stay under the number 15, not more than that, thank you very much, in fact, I am giving this number only because I have seen great stories with a large harem for natsu.**

 **The second contidion I have is the strength meter. While I am all for ridiculously god-like, super strong, galaxy destroying natsu, I won't like it if it happens on the spur of the moment, like-**

" _ROAR! I am acnologia, the king of the dragons!_ **"**

"Well I am natsu Dragneel, the next king of the dragons, now suck on this **Fire dragon's dragon killing attack!** "

"*BOOOM* _And acnologia is blasting of again!_ "

 **Or something like that. Please keep it under control, show the development, show the trouble natsu has to face, show the different forms of training he has to go reach that certain level to take on acnologia. Now, when I say that natsu in the end has to defeat him, it doesn't mean in the tenroujima island arc. I mean somewhere in the future, perhaps even after tartarous arc or even the alvarez arc. Just keep in mind that natsu** _ **has**_ **to defeat acnologia and be the next king of the dragons. Also, about those who like to potray natsu as E.N.D, well, I don't know how you will be able to do it, but as I said, natsu shouldn't be excessively powerful. I have no problems with a super strong natsu, just not on the spur godlike natsu.**

 **My third condition is pairing. I am all up for romance in a single pairing, or a love triangle or a harem. Now, there are some characters I would like to see posted up with natsu, I will write them down in list format, with the percentage of my liking if I see such a pairing.**

 **Mirajane-85%**

 **Erza-70%**

 **Lucy-75%**

 **Wendy(OLDER!)-50%**

 **Levy-30%(Seriously, gajeelxlevy is far too cute to be broken.)**

 **Evergreen-20%(Elfgreen rocks dude!)**

 **O.C-90%(I love unusual pairings.)**

 **Any other female character-40% initial.**

 **Yeah, that's about it. If it is rated M, A few lemon/lime scenes would be appreciated. Now, if it is a pairing, don't make natsu meeting the female in one paragraph and them sucking on each others tonsils the other and having babies in the next and grandbabies in the final one. Show how they get into the relationship.**

 **My final condition is going to be about natsu's previous development. I have written in this that natsu is a good blacksmith and navigator, which I am sure he isn't in cannon, at least about being a blacksmith, but just think of it. Natsu is the son of a fire dragon, the king of the fire dragons to be accurate, of course he must have been taught** _ **some**_ **extra skill or the other. I chose black smith because I find it rather fitting for natsu being able to mould and create weapons himself. And for a navigator, come on people, dragon slayers can remember and recognise scents even if they are miles away from the source. Almost everyone who is even literate till their 3** **rd** **grade knows the 4 normal directions, north, south, east and west. And also, we don't know much about where igneel trained natsu, so I presume igneel flew around with natsu all over the world, so natsu should know how to navigate. Now, other stuff you can include is a little more intellect, like using tactics, or plans. This doesn't mean he has to be mavis level, just normal battle plans. Also, he should at least know what love is or what attraction is. No need for a super block head natsu who has a harem.**

 **That is all I have to say, once again no yaoi/yuri. If you choose to take on this challenge, PM me or leave a review about your own profile name and link to my profile.**

 **As an additional note, I will also be doing my own take on this story sometime in the future, so please be on the lookout for it.**

 **Regards, omnipotent97.**


	2. Getting the Firethorn berry

**Here we go with the next chapter of the dragon king.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail, it belongs to The creator, Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own in this story is the idea and the oc's if there are any.**

 **Formats-**

 **"** Normal talking"

" **Dragon talking/roaring/Name of attack"**

'Normal thinking'

' **Dragon thinking.** '

" _flashback'_

Chapter 2- Getting the Firethorn Berry.

The continent of Earth land was a vast continent, with many different countries, 9 till the information goes. The biggest of these countries was the pengarde kingdom, the smallest being the country of veronica. One of these 9 countries was the country of fiore, or also known as ishgar in the older times.

Fiore was a country filled with wizards, people with the ability to control the ever present eternano in the air in the form of magic, which only 5% of the world's population could do. Natsu Dragneel was one such wizard. Many a times, wizards came together in one single shelter called a guild, a wizard guild. Many such guilds were present in fiore, and the guild which natsu was a part of was the legendary guild, fairy tail, famous, or rather, infamous for the amount of destruction they leave behind when a job is done, but they were the best and the strongest guild in the country.

The place where natsu was going was located way up on the border of the land of veronica, a mountain called zonia, the large mountain under which the firethorn berry grew. It was one of the most enigmatic berries of the planet, growing not only under the ground with the only source of light being the magma around, but also without water, instead, using lava as a source of nutrients. As such, the berry was so beneficial that it was used in the medicine for many diseases that were previously incurable. However, there was one side effect to getting such an important ingredient, which was getting it from the large pools of lava under mountains.

The journey to the location from fiore wasn't a small one either. Normally taking 1 month and 5 days if one goes walking, and 3 days if one goes via magic vehicle, or one if via train then other 12 days of hiking from the nearest town. As a dragon slayer who suffers a lot of motion sickess, natsu was going via the land way, walking the long journey from his hometown to zonia. His trusty companion, happy, was with him sitting on top of his head, tired beyond belief.

"Seriously happy?" as a fire dragon slayer, his magic was concerned around fire, so he could create a small invisible shroud of heat around himself to keep him warm from the harsh cold winds of mount hakobe, the first of the many mountains he would have to cross. "All we did was go from back home to the route through hakobe mountain and you are tired already? How are you going to survive through the one month long journey if you are tired of 8 hours of hiking? It's not even evening yet!"

"Easy for you to say!" happy, who natsu was quite sure was acting of being tired, sly little cat wanting to snuggle on top of natsu's head in his hair so he could enjoy the warmth, exclaimed. "I don't have endless amounts of stamina like you! And I am a cat! We sleep all day!"

"You are a _talking blue coloured cat that can fly_!" natsu deadpanned. Yeah, he was taking advantage of what his species, or rather, his presumed species(Remember, edolas arc has not still happened) was. "And we don't even know exactly what you are."

Happy did not reply, just ignored natsu and continued to laze around on top of his head. Natsu sighed and continued to trek along the mountain way. Hakobe Mountain was covered, being one of the tallest mountains on the mountain range it was in. There were many ways through it, but only one being the easiest, shortest and the safest way mainly because it didn't have any steep ends, cliffs or narrow routes. Being a mountain of ice, slipping was the most major problem that natsu could face, but he was a dragon slayer, a mage(Wizard) who had been taught by dragons to use their own magic. He had a very firm grip on the ground, he wasn't going to fall so easily.

"Natsu." Happy, deciding to talk for the first time after their little conversation on happy's apparent tiredness, asked him. "Do you think this is fair? I mean, we are a part of a team with lucy, erza, gray, wendy and Carla."

"I know what you mean. It had been bugging my mind since we left, but I decided it would be much safer if they didn't come along." Natsu said after a moment of thinking with his eyes closed. "You know the way how I need to extract the berries, you know that no matter what I said, gray and to an extent erza would try to get one up on me and not look unusable, and mess it up. Wendy is a little to young to come to this sort of a mission and lucy, well, if I regret one thing, it is not taking lucy along."

"Yeah, this not only would have been a great solution to her rent problems, at least for a while." Happy said. "Maybe she would even have allowed us to come to her apartments without kicking us out."

"Yeah." Natsu face took on a dreamy hue. "Her bed is so warm~~~"

"It reminds me of someone else." Happy said, getting a little drowsy. "Hey, wake me up when we stop for dinner."

"Sure you lazy little bug!" natsu growled, almost wanting to hit happy on the top of his head. "All you do is sleep on top of my head and still you want to eat dinner!"

He however, was dully ignored.

* * *

"We are back!" on the doorway of fairy tail stood 3 different females and one cat. Yes, a cat. The smallest of them all was a small girl in her early teens, with long blue hair falling down till her waist, two bangs falling down till her chest in the front. She was wearing a simple dress, with wavy blue and yellow stripes running across it, a ribbon in the middle of her chest area of the dress, with them ending in pointed edges in the bottom. She also wore wing like attachments on her hand and legs.

The cat standing beside her was a white coloured one, with a mustard yellow coloured top and a pink skirt. On the end of her long tail, there was a small pink coloured bow. She had smaller brown eyes than happy.

The third female standing there was a tall, red haired very beautiful woman, wearing a traditional armour, complete with the gloves and the boots, however, instead of the part of the armour that covered the lower body, she was wearing a dark blue coloured skirt. She had a strict look on her face. Even though one could not see her perfectly, she had a very voluptuous body.

The third woman was also a beautiful woman, with blonde hair, one ponytail sticking out from the side of her face. She was wearing a white and blue coloured tanktop and a blue coloured skirt with long leather boots. A belt was also around her waist where she kept a bunch of special keys on a ringer and a whip on the other side. She, unlike the other voluptuous woman, had nothing to hide her rather large bust and wide hips(89-58-88[Official fairy tail wiki measurements.]).

"Welcome back." Mirajane strauss, the head barmaid and one of the strongest mage's of fairy tail, greeted them with a sweet smile, a tray on her hand with some empty mugs in it. "How was your mission?"

"It was great!" wendy marvell, the youngest of the females said with a shy yet bright smile. "It went without a hitch."

"Yeah, it certainly was a little quiet" erza scarlet, the red haired woman and the apparent leader of the 3 man group. "Especially without those 2 idiots around, actually, 3 idiots around."

"And we actually got a full reward." Lucy heartfillia, the final member of the group, said. "I am tempted to make a team with only the 3 of us, but it would be rude to natsu."

"I, for one, and happy without him and the 2 other scoundrels." Carla, the female cat, huffed. "They certainly don't know how to control themselves."

"We have feelings too, you know." A man, taller than the 4 girls, wearing nothing but his pants, showing off his toned body and his guild mark on his chest, said. He had shaggy black hair and a strange necklace around his neck. "And we aren't scoundrels!"

"Oh really?" he didn't know why, but he was feeling sort of cold. "Then where are your clothes, gray?"

Gray fullbuster, now realising that he was missing his pants as well and was standing in his boxers, apparently started to freak out.

"Crap, where did my clothes go!" he looked around everywhere for them. "Damn it, not again!"

"Not a scoundrel indeed." Erza sarcastically said, removing the pant that gray was wearing from her head when it had been 'accidently' thrown at her face. A rapidly growing twitch on her eye made the other 2 girls on her team back away from her, but erza realised something just at that moment. "Wait, where is natsu?"

"Oh, he is on a job." That made gray, who had found his pants and lucy and wendy, who were backing away from erza who was rapidly growing enraged and Carla, who was glaring at gray, look at Mirajane along with erza, questioning in their eyes. "I don't know much about it, but it is one of those '3 monther's' as master puts it."

" '3 monther's'?" lucy, one of the newer members of the guild, asked in confusion and slight curiosity. "What is that?"

"It's an emergency job, or a special job." Erza said, a face on her chin. "Or that is what master tells us. Once in a while, natsu has to go on a mission far away from home, and he comes back exactly 3 months after he leaves, sometimes earlier or late."

"What!" Lucy's face scrunched up in anger, and slight betrayal. "He left on a job like that without us!"

"I have tried to follow him at times when he does go on this sort of a job, but I always lose him in mount hakobe." Erza coldly admitted the fact that she couldn't sneak out behind natsu. "For whatever that job is, it sounds incredibly important, and no doubt to natsu's strength, he can't do that sort of a job alone, even though everytime that job is a success and without any hitches or any sort of destruction."

"I if natsu-san does it normally and finishes it without any form of trouble." Wendy hesitantly said. "Then I think we should trust on his power."

"What's the job exactly though?" lucy asked. "And did he say anything about what should _I_ do?"

"Well, I don't know the job myself." Mirajane said, keeping the glasses on the table and starting to clean them. "You can ask the master, though he will only say a lie."

"Such harsh words, mira-chan." Said old man decided to appear on the bar stool at the exact moment. "I didn't tell you simply because it would have only raised a lot of concern over him, but I guess I can condone it for now."

"So master, what exactly is the job natsu goes on?" Now, the entire guild was listening to it, even those who were not paying attention to them, and all gathered around the master in sheer curiosity as the '3 monther' job was unknown to everyone. "And how important it is if it takes _him_ 3 months to complete?"

"Well, the job is a simple job, he only has to go all the way to the upper edge of the country of veronica to a mountain named zonia under which a berry grows known as the firethorn berry." Makarov said, though his eyes didn't hold that usual glint when he talked, but a much more serious one. "It is not only the journey through 22 different mountains and the walking through 2000 miles that natsu has to go through that takes him so much time, and he actually does it faster, normal adventurers take 5 to 6 months to go through that much trekking and walking, while natsu does it in one and a half at the most which is impossible for any of you here."

"Now that's a lot of travelling." Gray whistled. Even though he wanted to protest to the fact he could do it, not in one and a half month. "Flamebrains got some stamina out there."

"It's not stamina in the question here." Makarov said, closing his eyes in thought. "It will be guts, power and determination. Normally, it takes 2 weeks to even get out of the hakobe mountain range, but natsu does it in 3 days at max. I have travelled with him once, and even though he is an idiot, insane and foolish guy with no sense of control whatsoever, he knows where he is going. Friggin brat showed me routes I have never even dreamed of trying to explore in my entire life."

"Here it is, firethorn berry!" a girl, levy macgarden, said. She had a petite body with shoulder length hair was tied up in a bandana. She wore an orange coloured tanktop like dress with black coloured leggings going till her ankles and orange coloured sleeves. She had magic gale force reading glasses on and was looking through a large book she had on her table. "According to this, the firethorn berry is a very rare berry that is used in endless amounts of medicine and also creates the finest sake of the world."

"Oh." A brown haired woman, wearing a blue coloured bikini top and black pants muttered in interest. She had wavy brown hair reaching till her bottom and a rather curvaceous figure. Also, she had a pouch on her hips and was drinking beer directly from a barrel. "The finest sake in the world? I wonder why natsu never told me that."

"Ignoring cana's interest in sake." Erza said, shooting a nasty glare to cana, who ignored it. "What sort of medicine are we talking about."

"Well, it says almost all the high tier medicine including for the incurable diseases like ebola and such diseases and also... c cancer." Levy finished, guloing in the end. "This book also says that only one berry, the size of a normal orange, costs 10 to 12 million jewls, and in auctions, it even goes up to 2 200 million jewls a piece."

"200 MILLION!" it was the master that shouted out, jaw straight on the ground. "DID YOU SAY 200 MILLION?!"

"H hai." Levy nodded. "According to this book, it grows deep inside large mountains, I in the middle of lakes of lava, and usually on a very weak and fragile surface. The berry, when it has to be transported, has to be done in special containers that use magical lacrimas to keep the temperature high enough or the berry will start losing it's effectiveness."

"Well, damn." Even cana could not contain her shock at that. "That's a load of money he's got there in his hands. Who's paying for such stuff."

"T the king of fiore." Levy said it. "It's all in the book, the king of fiore orders this berry every year through some unknown means that involves a fire mage."

"M master." Mira, who had dropped the glass when she heard the price, asked her leader. "W what rank is this mission at exactly?"

"Well, considering the toughness of this mission and the value of the berries." Makarov, who still was drooling at the price for one berry. "I would say it goes on as a 10 year quest level."

"A and natsu does this **every year**!" erza whispered that, gulping in fear and nervousness. "M master, are you sure natsu can do this all by himself, because if he as much as makes one little mistake, it will probably cause our guild to close down."

"When it comes to this job, only natsu can do it, and that because he is a fire-dragon slayer." Makarov said, again his serious look appearing in his eyes. "Mainly because natsu not only has to go through a large labyrinth below the sacred mountain of zonia, but also swim in the lake of lava to get to the berry. Happy only tags along as a partner because natsu needs someone to hold the container in which the berries are until he 'dries up' after taking a 'swim'. I know it sounds ridiculous and a joke, but I have seen him swim in lava, it still freaks me out when he returns unscathed and unburned, but he is the only person in this planet, probably, that can do such a feat."

"S so, how much does natsu-san get for getting back the berries?" wendy asked the question after paling when she heard how the berries are 'extracted.' "I mean, he must get some amount for getting them."

"It depends on the condition. Till now, out of the 30 berries natsu has gotten in 5 years, only 1 has lost it's effectiveness, and that only by 12%. But on an average, he gets 5 million per piece, making it 150 million in total, more than half of which is currently lying in the guilds treasury." Makarov said. Though no one was there to listen it, all of the people had either fainted with their souls floating out of their body, or had gone into a deep shock. "Yeah, that was my reaction when the king first gave us the price."

* * *

"Phew, we finally made it into veronica." Natsu said, grinning as he looked on the town of veronica from the mountain he was standing on. "Good thing I had gotten that pass with me."

"Aye sir!" happy said his catchphrase. "You didn't forget to get something once in a time."

A pass was a normal paper signed by the king of fiore stating that yes, he had employed this person for a job and yes, he did qualify to do this job. Though it took for makarov to actually put that pass in his hand and threaten him to make sure he didn't lose it, he still had it with him. He had to give that pass to the border he travelled through to get into veronica, and now, after 1 month of travelling, he had finally made it to the normal path, and now, he didn't have to climb any more mountains, now, he had to go down mountains.

"Wonder what everyone's doing back at the guild." Natsu said, looking at his companion for the journey. "I think lucy will be on a job to get rent money."

"Yeah, and wendy would be with her." Happy said, well, happily. "And so would be Carla!"

"Erza might be raiding some cake shop." Natsu smirked, then growled. "And the stripper would be annoying someone else."

"Aye-sir!" happy cheered, raising his paw. "Hey natsu! We need to get back before _he_ arrives!"

"I actually said that when we left, happy." Natsu said, a ferocious grin on his face. "I might have lost last time, but this time, I will kick his ass!"

"Aye! You are going to lose again!" happy said with his usual smile on his face. Damn traitorous cat. "He will beat you in a fingerflick!"

"Don't count on it!" natsu shouted back at happy, his eyes gaining a dangerous look. "I have waited for 3 years for that moment! I will defeat him this time for sure!"

"I think you should defeat those bandits first." Happy on the other hand, had his attention to the 12 bandits that were surrounding him. "They have weapons."

"If I were you, I would give away all the things that you have." The lead bandit, a man wearing a strange leather jacket and leather pants, complete with a chain on his hips and boots, and smelled an asshole a mile away, 'suggested' them. "You know, so that way, no one has to get hurt."

"And if I were you, I would start running away right now." Natsu's hands suddenly went up in flames, heating the surrounding areas around him. "For I give you 10 seconds before I start hurting you."

"Che, cheeky little mage's. Attack him with the water gun!" the leader commanded. 2 of his men suddenly came from behind with a large gun, which shot a large amount of water at natsu, who simply stood there, letting the water hit him The leader smirked as the water hit. "Not so brave now, mage?"

However, natsu hadn't moved an inch, and nor had the fire in his hands doused out. He simply stood there grinning, using a burst of his magic to evaporate the water on him, drying himself up. The leader of the bandits and his minons could only gape in shock as natsu's grin turned feral, his unusually large canines glinting.

"That actually felt good, I haven't taken a good and nice bath since 2 days, didn't find a river you see." Natsu said,taking a stance, the fire encasing his fists growing more intense and larger. "But I am under a time scale."

"A attack!" the men surrounding him rushed at him, including the leader, all sort of weapons from pitchforks to knives to swords aimed at natsu, intent of skewering him or hurting him. But natsu managed to dodge all incoming attacks quite easily, and slammed a punch into one of the bandits, knocking him back into another one, before ducking below another bandit's hack at him with a machete. He jumped high in the air, and raised his arms to his mouth, making a small 'tube' through which he spewed out fire to the amassed group of bandits.

" **Roar of the fire dragon!** " large amounts of fire crashed down onto the group, burning them, or knocking them out cold, some even getting dug into the ground due to the force of the intense and hot orange coloured flames that suddenly emblazed them. "Not so strong now."

"I am not done yet!" the leader, who had some sort of a lacrima which contained his fire, said with a twisted grin of his own. "Taste your own medicine, kid!"

The lacrima opened up, shooting out his own flames at him, but there was something else that happened instead of burning him. Natsu simply stood in the middle of the blaze, calmly walking towards the bandit leader who was getting nervous at every step he took, to being absolutely terrified of the pink haired man when he stood directly in front of him.

"W what are you?" the man mumbled, before he got a punch digging deep into his gut, knocking him out cold.

"A mage of fairy tail." Was the last thing he head. Natsu grinned at his handiwork. 12 bandits down, the first fighting he had in days. It satisfied him well. "Well, they weren't that bad for bandits, they simply weren't good enough. I didn't get fired up though."

"Aye sir! You whopped their asses!" happy cheered, flying back from the tree he had flew up to, landing beside natsu. "Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"AAAHHH~~~~" Lucy moaned, resting inside her bath-tub in her rented house. "It has been a while since I got such a good bath, don't you think so plue?"

Plue, a canis major, a simple little celestial spirit which was humanoid in shape with a carrot for a nose and black marker drawing like face, who was resting in front of lucy in the bathtub, replied.

"Pu pun~~~" it said in it's strange voice. "Pun~~~~"

"I wonder what natsu might be doing." At the name of her 'partner' her face darkened in anger. "Friggin idiot, leaving on such a job without me."

Ever since she had found out the job natsu had to go on, she had been in a bitter mood as she could have gotten enough money to solve her rent issue for a year straight, but noooo, that pink haired idiot had to leave for such a long time, didn't he? And that also with happy. She was going to give them a piece of mind for this after they got back, and wasn't going to get on their job until they _begged_ for forgiveness, and that also when she found it humiliating enough.

"But still, I can't help but agree that I would have just slowed him down, even if we went via train and trekked the next 12 days." Lucy added in, closing her beautiful brown eyes. "ARRGH! I can't figure out whether to stay angry at him or be impressed!"

When she first met natsu, she had thought of him as one of those guys, strong, positive, naive, insane, idiotic and handsome, not to mention handsome. He was! Everyone in the guild agreed it, although some reluctantly and some dreamingly, he wasn't a slouch in a muscle and power department. And with his hair, he looked so cute! Shaking that aside, he at first got in her bad books when he tricked her to go on that mission to the duke everloo's mansion, and the S-ranked mission fiasco, and when he followed her when she went to meet her father, but she started to find herself amused by his antics.

Seriously, he started to dance in the middle of the guild only for some sort of attention. Though she still got angry at him when he broke into her house, every single time, she couldn't help but get used to it. He had saved her, many times as so, and helped her get into her favourite guild, and now, new family. So it didn't come as a surprise to her that she got a sort of a moderate crush on the dolt, no matter how he is.

'I wonder what he is doing right now.' Lucy thought to herself. 'I hope he doesn't cause to much trouble, and returns safely, I I don't know what I would do without him.'

Unknown to her, she wasn't the only one who had such thoughts about our resident fire dragon slayer.

Inside one certain house in magnolia, a white haired beauty laid back on her bed wearing a simple white coloured nighty going till her thighs, tight enough to hug her voluptuous and beautiful frame. Her long white hair laid back behind her, deep blue eyes looking up at the ceiling of her room.

Ever since the death of her sister lisanna, natsu had become one of the most important people in her life. He had given her a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold when she was alone and also raised her spirits whenever she was sad. He had become one person she could count on when she needed something. No matter what the problem was, he was always present.

Mirajane sighed and turned towards her right, looking at a certain photo of the guild, namely at one pink haired boy, taken some months ago, sitting beside where she was. She always knew this was going to happen, she didn't expect to fall so hard for him though.

Natsu's brightness was addictive, and though he was destructive, he could also be gentle and caring when needed, no matter how much that doesn't sound like natsu. His taking care of happy suggests that is true. She couldn't help it, but fall in love, with the most unlikeliest person she had ever though she would.

'Why natsu, why did you hide such a mission from me?' mira wondered to herself, closing her eyes as she tried to control her feelings. 'Was it because you didn't want me to worry? Or because you wanted it to be a surprise when I decide to take the matters on my hands? You have never hidden things from me.'

She was hurt that she had to find out such information of the person she loved from someone else. Natsu never hid things from her, even when they were little he always came to her when he had any problems. Though at that time, it was because he wanted to prank gray or someone else in the guild, the entire reason why their friendship started, even if at that time she hated anyone who was under erza. Natsu was an exception to that rule.

'You better return back natsu.' She thought out her final words before she left for dreamland. 'Or I will find you, no matter where you are, to kill you myself.'

* * *

" _Come at me, you overgrown pile of scaly shit!" the small figure shouted, his body burning. The other figure, something far larger than him roared back._

" _ **GROAAAAAAA!"**_ _the large reptilian figure roared back, it's 2 mammoth like wings glinting, blue coloured marking all over it before it all turned white._

Carla woke up in a start. W what was that? A bad dream? Why would she dream of someone who she didn't even know? Who was that man? Was he some sort of a famous person? Or was he just a random guy?

She felt Wendy who was sleeping on the same bed as her mutter something, and open one of her eyes, looking straight at her.

"Carla? What happened?" she sleepily muttered. "Is something wrong?"

"... No, just a... strange dream." She said, and laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes. She felt Wendy clutch her tighter, providing her much needed warmth as that... dream was something she had never seen. Clearly she wasn't going to get any more sleep that night. But she couldn't help but shiver. Something bad was about to happen. She just knew it. And she hoped it won't be something that affected her friends in any way.

* * *

"Finally, we made it!" happy cried out, looking at the large mountain looming over them. It was huge, so huge that they needed to look way up to see the tip. It was somewhere around 20000 ft in height, easily making it into one of the tallest mountains in earth land. Being a green mountain, it wasn't that steep, even though tall, it was one of the easiest climbs there were, but in travelling, everything was difficult.

"Yeah, it was a long trip, 1 month and 4 days, a new record if I remember." Natsu said with a grin of his own. "WHO-HOO! We did it!"

"Aye-sir! Now all that's remaining is to go in the mountain, get the berries and head back to eat some fish!"

"Yosh! Let's move out!" natsu declared, starting to run towards the mountain. "We will set up camp after we get the berries!"

The first test was to get through the maze of caves, a labyrinth as it was called, to get through the chamber in which the berries were located. However, first was getting to the cave, which was located in the trench in between one of the sides of the mountain. Getting to it was easy, he just had to jump into a river heading towards a large lake there, which both himself and happy enjoyed. Travelling for long meant that he had to compromise on some stuff like bathing(Which he only did so because he didn't want to smell), sleeping and eating a good amount of food(Seriously, the first thing he was going to do when he got back was ask mira to cook him a storm.)

Getting to the cave quickly, and looking at the trench he would have to climb out of if he didn't have happy, they simply went inside the large entrance in front of them, going through a number of turns until they came to a room which had many different caves in it. Natsu's left hand was encased in fire enough for one to see the way.

"Happy, get on." Natsu said, sniffing. Even though he remembered, it never hurt to check. Happy did as told, and got onto his 'father's' shoulder, natsu being the one to carry on ahead, on the cave to the far left from in the cave. "As I remember, through here, then towards the right."

Going through many such routes, it took him half an hour to even get to the room they were supposed to go to.

They were in a large chamber, with a lake of burning hot lava in the middle, coming from an indent in the lava. It didn't flow out of the lake, but it was still hot enough to not be contained in. Luckily, the ground was hard enough to contain it. In the middle was a small island, fragile and thin, which contained a single tree, a tree with no leaves and looked like it was from another planet. 8 berries hung from it, 1 green, the rest of the seven pure red with orange thorns on it. That was the perfect and ripe firethorn berry.

"So, here we go again." natsu said, removing his jacket/coat, pants, booths and everything he had on him, including his scarf. He was standing only in his boxers, his sweaty and muscular body shown off to the world, if anyone could see it. Removing a container from his bag, h held it in his arms, and walked into the lava, it going till his thighs, just below his boxers.

Now, most of the people would have been dead, but natsu was a fire dragon slayer, his lungs were able to stand the most intense of all flames, and his body was tough enough to not even have marks when he walked through the lava, so it had no effect on him. Sure, he had tried to drink this once, and even a dead rat's fart would taste better than that. It was so horrible, he had puked it out the second he drank it.

Getting through the lava was not easy because it was thick, and bubbling, but he managed to make to the tree. Carefully plucking the red coloured berries, he filled it up with the 7 ripe berries. Without a hitch, he completed the task, and he was sure that the berries weren't degraded in any way because he could still feel the heat emitting from them, even if they were in the special container which he had activated. Quickly getting back, he handed the container to happy, who held it until natsu got out, and used picked up his bag, both of them running out towards the main entrance, getting there in 10 minutes.

Without waiting, natsu jumped in the water to clean him of and cool his body down, the water starting to bubble and steam as he entered in. For 10 minutes he simply floated on top of the lake, letting his body cool down from the cold water. After cooling down, natsu got out, and grinned at happy, who grinned back, both of them raising an arm up in the air.

"We did it!"

* * *

"Phew." Makarov sighed, closing off his pen as he looked at the bundles of paperwork on his table. Sure, he drank and acted as a pervert, but even he had paperwork! Going for the mug of coffee he had on his table, he suddenly stopped when he heard something. The mug was cracked. Normally, one would say it was a bad omen, but makarov didn't believe it. But the next thing that happened would make him believe.

Due to a gust of wind, a pictureframe that was hanging on the wall fell down, making makarov look up and sigh. Getting down from his chair, he started to grumble about something or the other and came to pick it up, but his eyes suddenly widened when he looked at the frame.

There were cracks on the glass, namely over two people's photos. One was on a tall orange haired man's left hand and leg and part of his stomach, and the other was on natsu's hands, stomach, and 2 'horn' like cracks were on top of his head, and some near his eyes, and some behind his back, extending like wings. What was more interesting was that the cracks on his hands and near his eyes made it appear like he had... scales.

"Well, I would normally brush it off." makarov muttered, looking towards the way zonia was, towards where natsu was. "But this makes me feel slightly uncomfortable."

* * *

"So, now all that remains is to go back to fairy tail and we can party!" happy said, pumping his fist in the air. "Natsu! Wha-huh, what is it?"

Natsu however, was looking at a certain spot, namely the peak of mount zonia. He could feel something, something he hadn't felt in about 5 to 6 years. Something primordial he only felt when he was around... igneel!

" **GROAAAAA!"**

The roar that had sounded had knocked him of his feet, and made him clutch happy so he won't fly off at the jetstream of wind that came after it and the other at the container in which the berries were.

"WHAAA!" Happy shouted, clutching onto natsu's hand. The stream died down in a minute, but natsu knew what was going on. " WH WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Happy, get me up to the peak!" natsu shouted, keeping the container in his bag and the bag in some bushes. The camp had already flew off somewhere in the jungle, but he needed to do this first. That roar... "Let's go quick!"

"B but what was that?" happy asked, though he complied, picked natsu up, and carried him till the peak. "It sounded angry, and dangerous and-."

"That my friend, was a dragon." Natsu said, with an excited grin, yet some fear present in his eyes. "But that roar, it didn't sound friendly. I can smell human blood, someone is in trouble. If you see anything that resembles a dragon, drop me down towards land, I will take care of it, while you take the other person there is, pick him up, and get back down."

"B but!" happy started to protest. "It could be igneel!"

"No, that wasn't igneel." Natsu said, his grindying down as he saw the peak, and at the edge, he saw it.

A large black reptilian creature, with black coloured scales and a grey coloured underbody. It had blue markings all over it's wings and body, and gleaming yellow eyes. It was huge, even huger than the nirvana he had seen and destroyed. That thing was massive. And then he saw the person, and his heart stopped.

He recognised him, of course he did. It was Gildarts clive, his mentor, father figure, good friend and the one he wanted to surpass. That was the ace of fairy tail. Usually seen in a ragged black cloak, brown travelling pants and bandaged above, now, he was wearing only his pants, that also were ragged. His left arm and leg were missing, and he was rapidly bleeding out.

"Happy!" natsu shouted, his hands going up in flames. Drop me, and wait for me by gildart's side!

Without any hesitation, happy did what was told. Natsu started falling down, but he was ready.

" **With the flames on my right hand and the flames on my left, They both combine, to give me, Brilliant flame of the fire dragon!"** he had combined the flames on top of him, his hands clasped, before he flung the ball of super compressed flames towards the dragon, which expanded and collided upon impact. The dragon was encompassed in a large sphere of flames, which he had trouble getting out of. But natsu knew he didn't have much time. Quickly running to where Gildarts was, he was glad that he could see him alive.

"GILDARTS!" natsu shouted, skidding to a stop beside him. Without asking, natsu encompassed his hands in flames, and started to fuse his wounds. Little by little, natsu was able to stop the bleeding, saving Gildarts narrowly. "Thank god I made it in time. You are going to be okay!"

" na na nat natsu?!" Gildarts was able to whispered. "W w wh wha what?"

"I was here on a job when I heard the roar and smelt you. Don't worry, you will be okay." Natsu said. The dragon roared as he got free off the flames, and glared at it's new opponent. He knew that he was facing a dragon slayer. "Happy, get him out of here."

"A aye-sir!" Happy grabbed Gildarts, and flew at top speed towards the ground. Natsu was the one that faced acnologia.

" **Groaaa!"** the dragon roared, smashing a claw down towards natsu, who jumped to dodge, but the dragon raised his claw, grabbed natsu, and smacked him to the ground, then threw him to the side where the edge was. Natsu managed to grab on before he could fall, and growled himself.

"Oh no, you aren't going to finish me so easily." Natsu said through his teeth. Taking he deep breath, he went into the familiar stance of his breath attack. " **Roar of the fire dragon!"**

The flames collided at acnologia, who managed to endure it and hide his pain, and he slashed down at natsu again, this time, natsu knew what would happen, and he rolled on to the side, but the dragon came onto him, the spike like horn under his chin faced for him. Natsu managed to grab the hilt and hold it from crushing him easily. He however was picked up, grabbed, and smacked back down. This time, the dragon took a deep breath, and charged up it's roar attack. Blue coloured magic went into it's mouth, and formed a blue coloured orb, which then started to go straight towards natsu, who only crossed his arms. A large shield of his magic came in front of him, making a barrier of flames to protect him from the incoming magic cannon.

" **Great shield of the fire dragon!** " the shield did protect him from the dragon's breath attack, but not from the slash at him. It happened in a flash. One second, he was preparing his attack, the other, a claw came down on hi, ripping his arms to shreds. Infact, he only survived because he somehow fit in the place between it's large razor sharp nails.

He didn't have arms now, he couldn't do most of his spells. He was about to die. But then he remembered something.

(Flashback begins.)

" _Ne, igneel." A young natsu asked his foster father, a large red coloured dragon with a cream underbelly and glowing goldern eyes. "What if in the future, I encounter another dragon, and it rips of my arms?"_

" _ **That is a good question you have my son.**_ _" The mass fire dragon said, it's deep voice rumbling in the mountainside they were in. "_ _ **Even if you are a dragon slayer, you can be hurt by dragons, but there is one thing you can do. Sometimes, we dragons have to re-grow our limbs using magic, you will have to do the same. I don't know how it will turn out, but it is easiest when you imagine about your trusted ones and precious people. You will be able to do it.**_ _"_

 _(Flashback ends.)_

'My precious people?' natsu's mind started to flash with all sorts of people's faces. Makarov, Gildarts, erza, ... gray, Carla, happy, levy, jet, droy, evergreen, elfman, freed, bickslow, laxus, lisanna, romeo, macao, wakaba, laki, max, warren, reedus, all the other members of the guild and finally, the faces of 4 people, mira, lucy, happy and _her._ He thought of igneel, his father, and his most important person in life. Suddenly, flames surrounded him, making the dragon that was about to finish him off look at him in interest. The flames grew intense, while natsu got up. 'My precious people. You guys, I promised him I would come back, I promised mira that I would find _her_ body, I promised happy I will not leave him and take care of him, I promised lucy I would protect her. **I promised igneel I would find him and kick his ass if he disappeared on him.** '

Natsu roared himself, the flames encompassing his hands, creating hands for him. All his wounds on his chest, face, his missing right eye which he didn't even know he was missing, started to go off in flames. His entire body started to change, and in a minute, the flames died down.

The natsu that was standing was different. He had his arms back, though they weren't the usual arms. No, they were crimson scaled arms with 5 claws on his hands instead of fingers. There were also 2 dark spots on his elbows. Parts of his chest were covered in the same scales. His right eye now was changed into a draconic eye, with his sceleara yellow and his pupil a black coloured slit, glaring at the dragon in hatred, contempt and fury. 2 black horns had grown out, pointing upwards from the top of his head, and the most amazing part, 2 wings, 2 wings had grown out behind him. The didn't have any skin, just plain hard bone, crimson scale covered, with gaps between the flaps. Suddenly, natsu focused his magic, and the gap between the flaps were engulfed in flames, his wings now complete in their full dragon like visiage.

What was once a dragon slayer, was now a part dragon, part human. Natsu roared once again, his shout loud and clear.

" **GRAAAAAAAHHHH!** " the same jetstream of wind came after that roar, one which was returned by the dragon in front of him.

" **GROAAAAAAAAAA!"** the dragon roared at him, getting ready to battle.

" _ **COME AT ME, YOU OVERGROWN PILE OF SCALY SHIT!**_ " natsu shouted, the black spots on his elbows acting like thrusts, making him go up in the air, straight towards the dragon.

" **GROAAAAA!"**

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **Author's notes:-**

 ***Phew* that wasn't easy to right, no matter how simple it looked. I know it isn't the best when it comes to grammatical setting and theme, and some more suspense, drama, emotions and action is missing, I will work on that. I am new to this writing stuff, a good friend of mine inspired me to write these stories, so I started to work on it.**

 **Anyways, I haven't received any people who want to take on this challenge yet*Sob* But it's okay. I hope someone takes it in the future. Now, there are some things I need to explain first.**

 **First of all, natsu is different, he is a little smart, so he knows what to do in tough situations. It might seem he is a little OP at times, and also OOC, but let's face it, I want it to be that way. He is my version of what natsu should have been like.**

 **Secondly, he has a couple of moves that I wanted him to have. Come on, he has to have at least 1 simple move that acts as a defence right?**

 **Third, about natsu able to fight acnologia on fairly good terms. Natsu is a dragon slayer. Now according to the manga and the anime and the fairy tail wiki, dragon slayer magic is the only magic that can affect dragons. Now, acnologia, though a former dragon slayer, is still a dragon as zirconis said. So he will be hurt by dragon slayer magic. That brilliant flame wasn't used to hurt acnologia, he hasn't been hurted at all in the fight yet, but to trap so natsu could get to Gildarts and fuse his wounds. About that, it isn't my idea, I forgot the guy whose idea's it was, I think it was the author of the story, a slayer's pride. And finally, about him blocking the roar. Dragon slayer magic can kill dragons, so it should be able to block incoming attacks as well, or so I think.**

 **Any more questions, I will answer at the top of the next chapter, which considering my free time, should be up within a day or two, so keep tuned for natsu vs acnologia round 2.**

 **As a side note, I have some other ideas for fanfiction, including many different series, pokemon, naruto, high school DxD, Rosario+vampire, high school of the dead, SAO and Fairy tail again. Most of them are crossovers, except pokemon, which I am going to start writing when I finish my next chapter.**

 **Also, I will post this again, but about my fanfiction, I am happy if someone likes them so much that they want to write using the same idea, just mention that cause, you know, it isn't fair that you took my idea to write a story. Anyways, stay tuned for more updates on the dragon king. Till then, Ciao.**

 **Regards, omnipotent97.**


	3. The darkened upcoming future

**Disclaimer- fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima and not me. I don't hold credits for any of the characters in this fanfiction.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon talking/roaring/attack name** "

' **Dragon thinking** '

' _Flashback._ '

Chapter 3- The darkened upcoming future.

" **Come at me you overgrown pile of scaly shit!"** natsu shouted, the black spots on his elbows igniting in flames, acting like thrusters, and with his flaming wings, it gave him enough of a push to fly towards the black dragon.

" **GROAAA!"** the dragon responded, slamming a hand where natsu was, but natsu, now with his newfound ability to fly, was faster. In a red and crimson coloured flaming blur, natsu appeared directly in front of acnologia's face.

" **Fire dragon's jet propulsion fist!** " with the 'thrusters' on his elbows, and the speed he came at, natsu's enhanced signature move was further advanced in power, slamming with great force on the dragon's face, making it actually flinch. Not wanting to lose his temp, natsu flew back and engulfed himself in flames, appearing like the tip of a blade, or a horn around him. Then, he used his 'thrusters' and wings at full power to rush at the dragon. " **Fire dragon's horn rush!"**

The dragon responded with it's own breath attack, coming straight towards the flaming natsu, both of the attacks colliding with a great explosion.

* * *

"Gildarts." Happy, having reached back down to the ground from the mountain, was standing beside Gildarts, wiping off the blood of him to see the extent of the older man's injuries. His face was unlike seen the last time, containing a sad frown and a worried look. "Please be okay."

*BOOOOM!*

The ground shook as a large explosion sounded out from the top of the mountain, making happy clutch a nearby tree so he won't be taken away in the upcoming shockwave. Even though it was a bad idea, happy had tied Gildarts's leg with a vine so he won't fly away, well, his remaining leg.'

The man himself was groaning slightly in pain. His open wounds on his left arm and leg were luckily fused by natsu so he won't lose any blood.(Happy wondered where natsu learned how to do that. He was a sucker in everything that wasn't navigating, being a blacksmith, destroying stuff and starting brawls.) His stomach also had some wounds which were fused by natsu, but the damage was already done. The man wasn't conscious, having passed out in pain, but he could feel the ongoing battle as he groaned every 10 seconds, and his remaining hand twitched.

"Natsu..." happy worriedly trailed off looking up at the peak of the mountain where there was a large ball of flames resulting from the explosion, being sucked at one point on the tip. "Please come back alive.

* * *

*Gulp**Gulp**Gulp*

Natsu drank/ate the flames that had resulted from the collision of the two devastating attacks. His wings flared even more, the slit on his right eye glowing red as he looked at a particular spot inside the smoke, where blue coloured marks glinted with power.

" **You are tough, ningen.** " A deep, rumbling and menacing voice sounded out in the area. Natsu narrowed his eyes, looking at the dragon that had spoken for the first time since their meeting. " **Tell me, how do you know igneel, the king of the fire dragons."**

"I won't tell shit to you, black dragon!" natsu growled back, flames igniting his hands. "Who are you exactly to command me?"

" **Me? I am acnologia!"** the dragon proudly stated, his wings opening up and starting to flap creating great gusts of winds, making him hover in the air. " **I am the king of the dragons! The one who killed them all! I am the strongest being in this world. Stronger than zeref, stronger than E.N.D! I am the one who will destroy this world! Killing, destruction, apocalypse, I carve for them. I will feast on your body after I finish you off, then I will find that wretched fire dragon king, and kill him!** "

"Kill igneel?" natsu said with a very dangerous grin. " **Now you just made it personal, you overgrown lizard!** "

Without warning, natsu propelled upwards, way above the dragon, the fire in his hands growing to a level which was never before achieved, even by him. He then waved his arms together in a circular motion, using the strongest and his signature finishing move.

" **SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART!** " the flames on his hands circled around when he waved his arms, and joined them together on his side, the form of a devastating blade of super compressed flames appearing. Acnologia in return charged up his own breath attack, this time, far more dangerous than the ones before, and much larger as well. " **CRIMSON LOTUS:EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!** "

The 'blade' of super compressed flames shot down as natsu launched it towards the dragon, the spiralling form of a blade from the circular motion of his arms appearing behind the main attack. Acnologia also launched his breath attack, both of them colliding in the middle in ground shattering force. Natsu's attack was strong, but it was nothing compared to acnologia's, who was much stronger. Even though both the attacks were countered perfectly, acnologia shot another breath attack, this time, natsu wasn't prepared for it, and he had to take the full force on himself, with nothing to save him.

The resulting explosion was enough to shake the entire mountain, and send natsu launching downwards, through another mountain, and into a forest, causing many different trees to fall down and destroy under the force of the roar natsu was launched back with.

Acnologia roared once more, before flying off, but there was one thing different about him. There was the mark of a fist, completely burnt, on the place where natsu had impacted first. He knew the human wasn't dead, he was sure of it. But he wasn't going to take the pain to find him. But that didn't mean he won't finish him off the next time they meet.

Natsu groaned from the crater he was lying in. Damn it! That dragon was too strong! He was supposed to be a dragon slayer! A person who has mastered the magic of the dragons to slay other dragons! But this thing, this thing endured all of _his_ attacks! _HIS!_ The strongest dragon slayer as of now! Just what was he worth if he couldn't even damage a dragon? Is that why igneel left him? Because he was weak? Or because he wasn't worthy?

Pushing those thoughts to the back, he got up, albeit shakingly, looking down on his torso which had a lot of cuts along with the scales that he had grown somehow. Focusing enough magic on his doused wings, they came back to life with a fiery ignition as he flew off towards where he smelled happy, but he wasn't happy. For the first time in his life, he had felt as if he had failed a job, even if he completed it.

* * *

"Do you... okay?" a voice, very familiar to him, said from somewhere.

"His inju... Had you not... take some weeks... heal." The second voice, an unfamiliar one said. This voice was more wise and professional than the other one. He couldn't see anything, but he was sure he was in the hospital, he could smell the different scent of the hospital. "What...?"

"I... fine." The voice familiar to him, still breaking slight, said. "It was... lucky enough... happy's trick."

"Good... su-san. Take care of... overwork yourself." After that, it was silent, but he could start hearing much better.

45 year old Gildarts clive felt that he had messed something up. He didn't feel anything on his left side, namely his arm, leg and lower abdomen region. He knew he was hooked up to some thing or the other because there was a pin attached to his right arm, which he could feel. Other than that, there was the familiar smell of ashes, fire and metal in the room, a smell he hadn't smelled in almost 3 years. Managing to find the energy, he cracked open one eye, and looked at the familiar face of natsu Dragneel, but he didn't look that familiar now.

His right eye was covered in some bandages, so was his forehead and many other smaller bandages on him. A large dangerous scar covered most of his upper body, going from his left pectoral down towards the right of his lower hips. And were those scales on his arms? Upon focusing more, he realised that natsu's arms weren't arms anymore. No, they weren't _human_ arms anymore. They were what was expected of a dragon, of natsu's size. Crimson red scales, perfectly attached to the skin below creating a hard armour that he guessed won't be penetrated even by erza's swords. Instead of 5 fingers, there were 4 claws, with super sharp nails that were read to cut apart any enemy that came in the middle. The nails were glinting in the light of the hospital room they were in, making them look even more deadly. However, even with those changes, natsu still had that same grin on his face that he had all those years ago.

"Yo Gildarts!" his voice was a loud, loud for his injured body and sore ears, even though it wasn't that loud. Still, it was loud enough to make his ears ring in pain. "Oops."

"N natsu?" his voice was scratchy, low and also filled with pain and confusion. His body was aching very much, especially his lower abdomen. "W what happened? W where are we? W wh where is the b black dragon?"

"Trust me; you don't want to know what happened. It will only bring back painful memories for me and for you." Natsu said, his left eye closing in tiredness and slight frustration. "All that you need to know is, we both got our asses kicked, hard, very, very hard."

"I can see that." Even if he was in pain, he managed to give of a quiet chuckle. "S so, what happened to your arms?"

"Same thing that happened to your right arm. And also right leg, and also to some of your inner organs." Natsu said, looking towards his new arms and flexing his claws and fingers. "I will tell you everything after you regain some strength. It's a long story and we are going to have a lot of time since you are going to stay here for over 4 more days until you can be discharged. Nice look with your new limbs though."

"Huh?" it was at that moment that he noticed he didn't have normal, flesh, bone and blood filled arm with muscles that attracted the ladies. No, his left arm and leg, both of them were made out of wood and metal, attached to his body, which he could also control. Bending his left hand, he gave out his most intelligent review. "The fuck is this?"

"Those old man, are your new arms." Natsu gave the answer. "Created from the best quality metals found in the country of veronica, able to be controlled using your own brain, and can also contain magic. That's not cheap, but I managed to get it done for you without any money being wasted."

"That's not the point. How did I get these?" Gildarts was confused. The last thing he remembered was facing the black dragon, blinding pain shooting from his left side and natsu's face. "Did that dragon take of my left hand and leg?"

"Yes, and he also took down some of your inner organs. Don't worry, you will be safe now. Won't be able to drink any form of alcohol for the next month or so, but you will still be okay." Natsu waved it off as if it was an everyday thing. But the last sentence that natsu had said made his life crash down on him. N no alcohol for the rest of the month? "Hey... are you crying?"

"N no, n no alcohol?!" his voice was now growing raspy and scratchy even more. "N no alcohol? M m my pr precious! H how could you leave me so?! I need it back! He took it! I need my precious!"

"Oye, what the hell is wrong with you man!" natsu was getting freaked out. Was that a pale, slick, white haired filled face he had seen in one of those movie lacrima's? "Get a grip! It's only a month!"

"S shut it!" now gildarts's voice was back to how it was normally, but comical tears were streaming down his face. "Y you don't know what beer means to me! We have an amazing relationship! I need beer to survive!"

"I swear to god you are as bad as cana." Natsu muttered under his breath. "Well, I am sorry for one, I am not going to do the same mistake of smuggling in beer for you in a hospital again. Not only did I get banned from most of the hospitals in magnolia for that, but no one would stop laughing whenever they saw me, so forget it. Now, as you have gotten enough strength to complain about not getting beer, listen up."

"*SOB* N no beer." Holy shit, he was actually sobbing, with snot coming out of his nose and everything. "Why did you leave me so?!"

"All right, that's it." natsu was getting tired. "Even playing catch with happy is better than this."

The rest of the day was spent with natsu grumbling about overdramatic orange haired OP characters and the pathetic sobs of Gildarts.

* * *

"So, we both pretty much got fucked up pretty bad." Gildarts summarised, after hearing the entire tale of what happened after natsu saved him from dying. Happy was sitting on the foot of his bed, eating a fish he got from somewhere. "And you not only lost both of your arms, but also your right eye, but somehow, you managed to re-grow your arms, your eye, and also horns and wings. Anything I am missing?"

"Aye, Me and natsu completed the mission we had to get the firethorn berry!" Happy added, taking a break from finishing his fish, pointing towards the container resting on natsu's bag. "And also, natsu had to learn from me how to hide his wings!"

"Unlike him, where he simply makes his wings disappear, I can make my wings retract in my body, and make them appear when needed." Natsu said,, rubbing his back where those 2 crimson coloured wings were. "And same goes to my horns. But let's forget that. Did you finish your job?"

"No, and I don't think I will be able to." Gildarts sighed, looking down onto his body. "That black dragon, acnologia I think you said its name was, completely destroyed my chances of finishing this mission."

"What exactly were you doing up there any way?" happy asked curisouly. "I didn't know the 100 year job was situated here."

"I don't know myself, I just remember looking at the top of the mountain, and deciding yeah, I need to climb that. I didn't know someone already lived in it." Gildarts said, but grinned. "Forgetting the bad stuff, so how's it going back in the guild? You steady with lisanna?"

Natsu flinched at his words, and looked aside, and happy looked down in sorrow. Gildarts looked confusedly at him.

"What happened?" Gildarts asked, fearing the worst. "Don't tell me she..."

"Yeah, she died." Natsu admitted, his usual black coloured eyes, or now one black eye and one draconic eye, downcast. "3 years ago."

"Tell me everything." Gildarts asked seriously.

[Now, I am sort of bent towards telling that tale right now, but it actually occurs in the edolas arc, so I will be skipping it and leaving that story, how natsu helped mira cope up and the other stuff regarding lisanna after this arc is over.]

"Well, I can't believe that so much happened to the guild after I left." Gildarts said after listening to the misadventures the guild had. First it was phantom lord, then the tower of heaven, then laxus. "Nut really, laxus actually tried to do that?"

"Yes." Natsu said, but grinned. "And I kicked his arse!"

"Yeah yeah, I am sure you did that alone." Gildarts sarcastically said. Natsu was strong, but not that strong yet. But now, he didn't know. From what natsu said to him, he managed to injure acnologia that he himself, the ace of fairy tail couldn't do. "So natsu, what are you going to do about that? You can't walk around with arms like that or it will cause mass hysteria, and same goes for your eye."

"Well, I will have to cover my eye now, even if I can see properly with it. And about my arms, I will cover them in bandages, for now. But I will have to ask gramps on what to do. I can't call the scales back like I did with my wings and horns." Natsu said, looking down at his arms which he still couldn't believe that he had such awesome looking arms. "But looking at these things make me get fired up."

"Yeah, as always, you were a little bit of a hot head." Gildarts chuckled. "I have 4 more days here right? As soon as I am discharged, we move back towards fairy tail, that is if you don't have a mission."

"Nah, I completed it." natsu said, patting the container that contained the 7 fully effective an in peak condition berries. "Even though I feel I failed the job, I completed it."

"Natsu, you do know that if you had managed to hurt that dragon it might come back for you, right?" Gildarts asked after a few moments of silence. "I mean, I don't mean anything, but I doubt even with the other 2 dragon slayers back in the guild you say we have, and also if we manage to get laxus from somewhere, we won't be able to beat that dragon, no matter how much all out you go."

"I know, that is why I am going to get stronger." Natsu determinedly said. "I am going to double my efforts in training, and also in looking for igneel, for if there is one person, or thing, out there, it is igneel that can help me get strong enough on acnologia's level. I am weak right now, but in the future, I will be strong enough to defeat the king of the dragons."

"I don't doubt you natsu, but that might take years, if not, decades." Gildarts said, trying to install the point into natsu. "You need to stay focused and aware now, natsu. For I don't want anyone in our guild dying because of this little encounter we had."

"No one will." Natsu said, his resolve not breaking. Both of his eyes had a serious glint in them. "No one will die. I won't let anyone die."

* * *

"It's been almost 3 months." Mira said to the master, clearly worried about something. "Are you sure he is going to be okay?"

"Look, mira, I am as worried as you, and the others, are." Makarov said. He looked normal, but one could see the worry in his eyes. "But natsu has done this in the past. He can do this. Don't worry, he will come back."

"But master, I think we should at least send someone to check on him from the way he is going to come back." Erza however, wasn't going to back down. Natsu had said he would be back in less than 3 months, it almost was hitting 3 months now. By master's calculations, natsu should have reached there in one month and 7 days, meaning it would take him the same amount of time to return. It had been 2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days, almost 2 weeks more than what natsu's eta was, and that was worrying. "He might be hurt, or there might be some other problem."

"Erza, mira, I know you are worried about it, but I don't even know from where he went or from which way-." He was interrupted when the bells started to ring. All of the people in the guild stopped what they were doing. The bells continued to ring, until one voice shouted out from a microphone.

"The Gildarts shift is about to start, please everyone, take your positions!" it repeated again and again for almost 5 minutes. Everyone in the guild burst out into excitement, and rushed out to look at what was going to happen soon. It was his return, the return of the man who had been gone for far too long.

"Right now?" but makarov knew something was wrong. Gildarts was supposed to coming exactly after 3 years were over, it wasn't even the end of the 9th month after 2 years. He, along with everyone else, walked out.

"What exactly is the Gildarts shift." Lucy, wendy and Carla were however confused as to what was going on. "And who is Gildarts?"

"Gildarts is the strongest mage of fairy tail, and our ace." Mira explained with her usual smile on her face, though it wasn't reaching the brightest point like it did every time she smiled. "He had gone out on a century quest, and he is returning right now. And as for the 'gildarts shift', well, you will have to wait and see what it is."

As soon as they went outside, the saw the entire city starting to shift, until it created a straight path coming towards the guild, straight from outside the city. It was a while before they saw him, but he wasn't alone. There were 2 other people standing with him. One was the familiar figure of a certain pink haired boy on their minds and the other of a small blue coloured cat, both walking beside Gildarts, but something was wrong.

"Is that natsu and happy?" someone commented from the crowd. "And is he carrying gildart's bag?"

"Hey look, Gildarts is limping slightly." elfman, the younger brother of Mirajane, a tall white haired man, with tanned skin and a rather beastly appearance, wearing a purple shirt and black pants said. "It isn't manly of him!"

"Hey, is it just me or does salamander look kind of... different?" gajeel redfox, one of the other dragon slayers of the guild, and the newest member of the guild said in confusion. He was wearing a black coloured punk style jacket with 3 feathers on his right shoulder, his right arm uncovered and white pants. He had long spiky black hair with studs on his face and a feral look. "And is he missing an eye?"

"Both of his arms are bandaged, so is his eye, and his forehead. I can see bandages poking out of his jacket as well." Bisca mulan, a beautiful green haired woman said. She was looking through her scope "I can't see much about Gildarts, but I am sure there is something wrong."

It took the two a while, but both of them made it to the guild, where both of them, especially Gildarts, was received with much excitement and happiness, while natsu had been cornered by some other members of the guild.

"So, salamander, what happened to you that you managed to lose an eye?" gajeel asked, mocking natsu. "Got careless, or someone beat you up so bad?"

"Some _thing_ beat me up so bad." Natsu said, not hesitating to admit defeat. That surprised everyone. "Oye, old man, here, 7 firethorn berries, all in peak condition."

"Y you completed the mission." Makarov shakingly said, looking at the container with the berries inside. "But what exactly happened to you?"

"Well, it isn't going to be good to hide." Gildarts said, walking up to the master. "Been a while master, hope you have been in good health."

"I will not be until you tell me whatever went wrong with you guys." Makarov seriously said, keeping the container in a safe drawer. "Why are you so heavily injured, natsu, and why were _you_ limping, Gildarts?"

Gildarts simply didn't answer, and opened the cloak he was wearing. Every single eye except natsu's went wide at seeing the prosthetic arm and leg on Gildarts.

"It happened in a flash." Gildarts said, closing off his cloak to hide the gruesome sight. "It came on me and took my left arm, leg and many of my intestines as well."

"What was it?" gray asked. He was curious as to what it was that did so much damage to the person he thought was un-defeatable. "A demon of zeref?"

"Che, a demon of zeref is nothing compared to this." Natsu snorted. "It was a dragon. A large, over 100 ft, black coloured, savage and destruction loving dragon."

Once again the guild felt the shock go through them, the same one when they heard about natsu's job and when they looked at Gildarts. A living dragon?

"B but natsu-san." wendy, now chosing to speak up for the first time managed to muster up the courage to speak. "D dragon's aren't like that. They aren't cruel!"

"Yeah, metalicana was black, sure, but he wasn't savage, and for sure not destruction loving." Gajeel said. His eyes were wide and filled with silent hope. "What did it say?"

"That thing called itself acnologia, the king of the dragons." Natsu said what the dragon had said to him. "And he said he was going to kill igneel. I know for sure igneel wasn't black, and he wasn't one who liked to kill except to eat. I don't know, but I would like to stay away from that dragon for a while. He isn't friendly, he has scales tougher than diamonds and my dragon slayer magic did almost nothing to it. I managed to rip of one of its scales from its head, but that was it. After that, he completely destroyed me."

"So the mighty dragon slayer can't even kill a dragon?" gray decided to taunt natsu. He was feeling rather jealous of the fact that natsu was the centre of attention right now. "What use are you even off."

"Hey!" it was Gildarts who responded. "You would be pissing your pants if you even looked at that dragon, gray. It wasn't human, and he won't even decide to waste time to toy with you like he did with natsu to check for his strength. Natsu saved my life out there, and I am atleast greatful for that, besides, you don't know how much power that thing had, it is far beyond your limit."

"Gray, it would be better if you keep your mouth shut for a while." It wasn't only Gildarts who was angry at gray, it was also the other 2 dragon slayers, erza and master, who had said that. "Now, both of you, I want to know the exact point to point details of what happened out there, right now."

* * *

After almost 4 and a half hours since their return, natsu was walking back towards his hut. He had gotten a tongue lashing from not only lucy for leaving her behind, but also from erza to do such a horrible thing and foolishly taking on acnologia and from mira to not tell her about the mission. He felt an ass because he almost made mira cry.

Suddenly smelling something he shouldn't in the path leading back home in the middle of the jungle, natsu looked towards the side at some bushes.

"You know, you aren't hiding out there." Natsu said. Gajeel walked out of the bushes without any hesitation and shame of getting caugt, followed by a nervous wendy and Carla and... happy? "Seriously, I understand the others, but you happy?"

"I wanted to join in!" happy defended himself. "And it sounded fun!"

"Ignoring your blue cat's idiotism." Gajeel said, ignoring everything. "What exactly are you hiding inside your arms, salamander. They don't smell of what I smelt before."

"Same here." Wendy also said that, albeit, more shyly and nervously. "A and, I wanted to ask some questions."

"Don't forget about me." Makarov, who had also somehow managed to get into an area with 3 dragon slayers who had their noses as good as an army dog's, if not, even more so then that, and hearing which could hear everything in a miles area. "I knew something was wrong the minute I looked at you."

"*Sigh* how about we go to my hut before I show you what happened to me?"

* * *

"Bloody hell." Gajeel summed up the thoughts of everyone when they saw natsu's new arms and eye. "Salamander's actually turning into a salamander."

"N natsu-san." wendy, who was the most shocked out of the group, whispered in horror. "Y you r re-grew your arms?"

"It isn't a good feeling, for sure, and that's not the only thing that I got." Natsu also called onto his wings and horns, further shocking the people present. "Yeah, I think I passed the extreme end of being a human now."

"Y you are a part dragon?" makarov asked incredulously. He was trailed an arm on natsu's wings, and promptly took it back after natsu fluttered it once. "Holy shit, that's real."

"I don't know how I got these wings and horns. But acnologia took down my arms, and my right eye without any troubles. But while I was coming, I came to a rather horrible discovery." Natsu said, closing his eyes. "With these arms, I get the best armour in the world, even better than erza'a adamantine armour. No form of flames or attacks can touch me, and swords will break if they clash on this, but there is one single problem. My muscles are that of a dragon and so is my power. So now, if I use my magic, one single iron fist will possibly kill someone."

"So in other words, you won't be able to use magic unless and until it's a last resort?" gajeel asked, now coming to a realisation that those arms weren't as cool as they looked before. "Damn, even with my iron dragon scales I won't be able to take you on now. Seriously salamander, why didn't you run?"

"Had I run, he would have come after me, and he would have tracked me down." Natsu said. "In other words-."

"He would have somehow come here to kill you." Makarov finished. "Natsu, even though that was incredibly brave and good willed of you, it will create much more problems for you."

"A and what about the dragon." Wendy asked, Carla in hands who hadn't spoken once since she had seen natsu come back. There was something wrong. That dragon had killed that figure in her dream, so was her prediction wrong? "D did he say something about the other dragons?"

"No." Natsu shook his head. "And I don't think I would go and ask him. He would kill you in a minute, and then when he does find grandeeny, he would kill her as well. That thing, as I said, isn't to be trifled with."

"Your thoughts aside." Gajeel decided to take the initiative. "What are you going to do to hide those from the others, for I know that almost all of them in the guild would be curious if they see 4 fingers instead of 5 on your arms, and that your nails are bigger than usual, or a sword cracked down if it hits your arms."

"You won't do anything." Makarov said, glaring at natsu to challenge his decision. "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, come to the eastern forest. We are meeting polyursica to get you something that will hide that from the others."

"Well, I can manage it." natsu grinned. "But sure, I can use all the help I can get. Now, are there any more questions I need to answer?"

"Yes." Gajeel had one final question. "Are you going to take on acnologia in the future?"

 _ **The end.**_

 **Author's notes:-**

 **Well, this chapter is not on the level of the other 2 chapters, especially in the end part for I am not one who can write emotions down. But I am sure it will be enough to cut off as par.**

 **Anyways, this is the end of the first arc, the beggning arc, as I will put it, and also the focus that is on natsu will be slightly less, and somewhat increasing on his team and Mirajane. Since gildarts's return is actually a small part in the edolas arc, I will not be able to write anything else I wish to, but I think this much is enough, for now.**

 **About the edolas arc, I don't know how will I proceed, whether I will go according to cannon with my twist, or will I use a completely new though process that I have in mind, but that's still one chapter away, so I have time to decide that.**

 **I have gotten some reviews about this story, especially about pairings, suggesting me to pair natsu with yukino, brandish and even princess hisui.**

 **Now, I got into a small problem. I love NaMi or natsu and Mirajane pairing, and I also love Nalu pairing. But these 3 were some people I don't think I will be able to ignore, so I came to a simple conclusion. This is going to be a harem, with the max number of females being 5, for that is all I can write.**

 **The definite members of the harem that I have currently decided is only mira. I am not 100% sure about lucy, since I will need to give laxus a substitute, so I might make it laxus and lucy, or something like that. But ignoring that for now, mira is definitely in the harem.**

 **The problem about yukino is, she is actually 7 years younger than natsu. Now, I know in cannon, this problem is solved with the 7 year time-skip, but I haven't decided if I want it yet or not, since that is too far off for now, so, I might make some changes to include yukino into the harem, so don't be surprised if you see an older yukino coming.**

 **Brandish mu is one of the most interesting characters I have seen in the fairy tail manga. She is so much like ophis from dxd that it is scary. I mean, same emotionless attitude, unholy amounts of power and a love for sweets. Ignoring the obsession ophis has with silence, brandish is exactly like ophis, and that is what makes her pairing with natsu amazing. I don't know how I will include her right now since I don't even know what I will do if I ever reach the alvarez arc in this story, and that is very far away, I haven't even decided how I want to do the tenrou arc.**

 **Currently, I am bending to somehow add hisui into natsu's harem, but I want to develop natsu's changed character some more before I add the romance genere into this story, so... yeah.**

 **Also, I have decided to write a pokemon fanfiction, and trust me, that one is an idea I doubt anyone has tried, and if they did, they can always leave a comment so I can give them the credits.**

 **The basic idea goes like this.**

 **According to bulbapedia, red in the normal anime(Excluding origins) is ash ketchum, but ash is a pathetic trainer who can't even hold a candle to red. So I, being a fan of a stronger, smarter and much more matured ash, decided to take things into my hands and make it right.**

 **You will see ash ketchum as ash 'red' ketchum. That means ash is going to be red, just a little more talkative. It will follow a mix between the games and the anime, so wait for it, it must be up exactly 24 to 48 hours after this post.**

 **Well, enough of my ranting, I need to sign off. Stay tuned for the next chapter of the dragon king. R &R. Flamers will be ignored.**

 **Regards, omnipotent97.**


	4. The birth of a draconid

**Disclaimer- fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima and not me. I don't hold credits for any of the characters in this fanfiction.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon talking/roaring/attack name** "

' **Dragon thinking** '

' _Flashback._ '

Chapter 4- The birth of a draconid.

In the backside of the fairy tail guild, inside the infirmary, stood one natsu, makarov, Gildarts and a pink haired woman, old, and wearing a dragon like robe. Her hair was tied up and pinned with a bun, and also, she had a very big scowl on her face as she was looking through some results from natsu's recent checkup. Said pink haired teen was sitting in his boxers, with all his bandages undone.

"Hmm." The lady muttered looking down at the chart she had gotten. "This is...interesting."

"So what is it?" natsu eagerly asked the lady, real excited to find more about himself and his new... transformation. "Is it something that is my own, or something familiar?"

"Well, I don't exactly say for sure since you are still part _human._ " She spat out the last word. "But you also have the shreds of a dragon, and that is something I can live with. You are the first true draconid, a hybrid between a human and a dragon. Your magic power has increased 200 times over, making it as big as a dragon. Your fire, as we saw just now, is very dangerous, very very dangerous, and it can kill someone if you hit it. Now, you will be able to use it with your legs, but I would suggest not to do so, even because you do have enhanced regeneration rate, you still can feel pain anywhere on your body except your scales. One thing which is the most beneficial to you is that your heart is covered and protected by that armour of scales, that means, you can't be killed by normal stab wounds."

"I am smelling a but there." Natsu egged her on to continue, preparing for the bad news. "So, what's the flip side?"

"Due to your increase in magical power, you might experience some minor headaches, nothing major, until your body get's used to it, which it will in 2 to 3 days. The next thing is, your arms, especially your claws cannot touch anything that has skin on it, with only one exception which I will come to later, because they will simply tear through with one single press, enough to even break through skin." Porlyusica, the medic advisor of fairy tail, an old lady of makarov's past, said. "And what's even worse, since you have scales, you will have to shed them once every month to keep them clean, hard and maliable. Since you are a part dragon, your scales can be used as mini dragon lacrima's, and using your skills as a blacksmith, which are very impressive I must say so myself, you can create dragon slaying weapons. But that is for another time. However, there's one catch."

"You basically told him only to fight with his legs and fists, not even slaps, or nails, or slashes." Gildarts muttered under his breath. "What can the catch be? He can't use his right eye in battle?"

"Luckily for you, we have wrappings which hide your eye but let you see through. However, that's not the catch, the catch is, due to your transformation, you will gain some... behaviours from the dragons, namely their eating habits of hunting more and cooking it without spice rather than a stew, sleeping soundly exactly at midnight to day break, always be alert of even your friends, pride and most of all, mating." Porlyusica said, eyes gaining a steely and unreadable glint. "Now, I don't know if you know about a dragon and it's mates. Usually, in fairy tails, it is said that a dragon can only reproduce once, but that is not true. Recent searches has proved dragons can reproduce at least 4 to 5 times in one life. But only one per mate, so they chose a person who carries on their heir/heiress and a very special person to their heart as a mate. I will explain the other process later on, but right now, you will need to focus on your issues at hand, mainly controlling your bestial urges. Because if you don't you will become a perverted nymphomaniac with raping urges."

"Now that's some luck." Both Gildarts and makarov glared at natsu, who only sweat dropped in nervousness, but he also was blushing at the implication of the medic.

"So, in the future, you might have to choose more than 1 wife, or a partner, or a mate. Go to the magnolia library, tell the librarian that you are allowed first priority access to the dragon section of the library. If he asks anything, tell polyursica has allowed you to do so. Study more about the behaviours of a dragon and about mating." The medic said, keeping the chart back down, and then, she shot a nasty glare to him, who almost shrieked as he saw an angry erza instead of her. "And please, don't try to use that technique again, or even the last of your shred of being a human will vanish."

"A Aye!" natsu stuttered out in a high pitched voice.

After the medic left, natsu, makarov and Gildarts were the only people left in the room.

"So natsu, you really are going to take that thing on in the future?" Gildarts asked him. He had lost his posture of being a happy go lucky pervert to a serious mage who had seen much more than him. "You saw what he could do."

"Look, if he isn't dealt with, he will continue to kill or try to kill people like us. You guys don't know what a dragon can do when it loses its mind. Acnologia is nothing compared to igneel, in fact, igneel can be much worse. I have seen igneel when he goes all out. And not even acnologia would be able to survive igneel's wrath, had he been around." natsu explained his actions. "Acnologia is one of those dragons who don't like humans. He will destroy anything in his path to satisfy himself. So to avoid all that major destruction, I won't leave him alone. Though right now, I have to deal with my magic problem first, then I can concentrate on getting stronger."

"That is true." Makarov said, handing natsu a roll of bandages. "Here, natsu, take this. It's one of those bandages, those which hide your eye but let you see. I know it will be difficult for you to fight with only one eye, and trust me, it's rather creepy if you don't hide that eye."

What, find him a wimp? Tell me, what you would say if you see a pink haired teenager, who is known for having the warmest, naive and fun filled eyes ever now has only one single eye that shows that, and the other, a full golden coloured eye with a black slit for a pupil, glaring at you with a gaze of a dragon, either mocking you or wondering whether to eat you or not. Scary right?

"And you need to do something about your hands as well. I don't think bandages will be able to help you for long." Gildarts said, pointing to natsu's hand. "You know, you can go to a clothes shop with mira, she can help you."

"Are you going to tell mira about this?" makarov, who was one of the people, scratch that, one of the only 2 people except elfman who knew about mira's feelings for the pink haired dragon slayer. He knew it would end like that, especially if natsu helped her so much after her younger sister's death. If there was one person in the guild who needed to know, it would be mira. "And your team?"

"I don't know about mira, probably yes after I get all sorted out. But I don't think I will tell my team yet. I think I will wait for a month or more before I tell them. Cause I know erza might be able to keep it in wraps, and lucy might be able to at least hide it herself. Wendy won't tell anyone, and happy does as Carla says, and she said to him to keep quiet, so they both will shut up. But it's gray who I am worried about." Natsu said, growling out the last person's name. "I know he is a good friend, but in the end he is my rival, and he will do anything to get one up against me."

"It's gray huh? Well, don't worry, I will deal with him when the time comes. You might have to tell mira though. She can not only help you to hide those things better, but also to control your magic power, you know, cause she is a part demon." Gildarts said, but then he started to dream. "But imagine, you being able to spend time with mira... Damn natsu, you are one lucky bastard."

"S shut it!" natsu flushed slightly. While he admitted mira was beautiful, and smelled too heavenly to ignore, even more so then lucy, whom he spent most of his time with if not around the guild. "S she has her own work to do."

"But before we go ahead, there is one more thing left to do." Makarov seriously said, and then grinned perversely, very perversely. "It is time I tell you what it means to reproduce, and how you do it, properly and not the way you know."

* * *

"So natsu, what is it with the new look?" Mirajane had gotten a day off since kinana was taking over. She was wondering around the market place where she saw natsu going inside a clothes shop, and she immediately followed him. She knew natsu had no taste in clothes, none. He only selected those special fire proof ones that could withstand even 10000 degrees worth of heat, probably even more. Even though it cost a bomb, natsu had enough money with him since he was one who took everything from the wild, the only reason why he didn't get a normal apartment like everyone else and a hut way outside the village. And she wasn't going to let him chose any clothes which made him look like a joker. "Finally found out you don't have a taste in fashion?"

"Nah, I need some gloves." Even though he looked in his normal mood outside, on the inside, he was a nervous wreck. 'Damn it, why is she here!'

"What for? Those bandages make you look cool." Mira said to him, tracing an arm on natsu's hand. "And it also makes you more bad-ass."

"Y you are embarrassing me, mira. You are 10 times more badass than me." Natsu said, his face having a slight pink tone. Damn it! Why was his heart beating like this! And why the hell did those two perverted idiots have to tell him all that?! "And I need gloves because I want to try something new. I will wear them above my bandages."

"Natsu, you are hiding something from me, aren't you?" mira asked him with an expression that made him feel someone punched him in the gut. "What are you hiding from me again?"

Damn that cute and beautiful face! Wait, what did he just say?!

"Umm, uhh, well." Natsu stuttered out. "It's, well, oh god damn it!"

Without warning, he picked Mirajane up, and vanished in a sonic-boom of speed. Inside the shop, the shopkeeper wondered where the idol of fairy tail and salamander went to.

In a couple of seconds, mira and natsu landed near natsu's hut, with the aforementioned female mage having a red coloured blush on her face.

"W what are you doing!" She shrieked out with what voice she could muster. Goodness gracious! His muscles were extremely powerful! "A and, why did you bring me here?"

"You wanted to know what I was hiding, didn't you?" natsu said, discarding his jacket, leaving him naked with only bandages on his chest, eye and arms. "Well, here is your answer."

One by one, he removed every single bandage on him, showing her what he was hiding.

Mirajane strauss was a takeover mage, meaning, a mage who takes over another's soul to use their body and powers. She had a takeover named **Satan soul** , meaning, demon takeover. So when she used her magic, she got some of the traits of a demon she had taken over. But this, this was something she had never seen. When she took over, she only got those traits temporary, but these were actual traits, of a dragon as well.

"W w w wha...?" that was all she could mumble when she saw the feral eye, the scaled arms and sharp claws, the scales on his chest and heart, and most of all, those horns and wings. "N natsu, you ar dragon?"

"Well, partly. I am the closest to being a dragon. Polyursica called me a draconid, a part human part dragon." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "W well, surprise?"

"Surprise? SURPRISE? Do you know what that means?!" her voice was getting a little horrified every minute. Unwanted memories getting inside her head, of a transformed elfman, her brother, rampaging, and of a laughing girl who had white hair. "Y you, c can you control yourself?"

"Well, I can't control my magic as of yet. Due to my transformation, I can't because I have a lot of magic power in me." Natsu said, giving off a sad sigh, but she only heard to the words can't. Oh god, please no. Not again, not him as well. "And i... Mira, are you okay?"

"D d did you hurt someone with your magic?" her voice was the lowest he had ever heard. "Did, did you ever lose control over yourself?"

"Nope, not that I remember of." Natsu said, confused as to why was the beautiful barmaid asking him these questions. "Why are you asking those questions again?"

"Y you don't know what happens when someone loses control!" now she was starting to cry. "Y you don't know what I saw that day!"

"Hey, why are you crying?" natsu took a step towards her, but she stopped him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she ran off after that, her heart broken and shattered to pieces. "YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

...

Monster, was that what he was?

"A monster?" natsu muttered, looking down towards his claws. "Am I a monster?"

He didn't get any replies, just the painful breezes of winds that crashed against his body. He had lost many things, a father, a friend and even the countless amounts of times he had challenged erza, mira, laxus and Gildarts in the past. However, this was the first time he felt like he had lost his will.

Mirajane was a friend he had ever since he first came into the guild. Even though she was a goth girl at the time, and was rude to everyone, she still was someone whom he came to adore as the demon Mirajane, a friend he could open up to, and someone who would listen to his worries. He remembered the countless amounts of times she would come to find him when he was late and looking out from atop mount hakobe towards that one location where he came from. He returned the favour after lisanna's death.

He would go to her, whenever she cried near her grave, whenever she was depressed, and gave her a shoulder to lean on, a person to count on, and a man to trust. They both became attached deeply to one another, so much as so that he was sure that if she wasn't in his life, he would be shattered, and that is what had happened.

He didn't know how lisanna died, but he knew it was because elfman lost control. So that is why she had such a reaction.

He spent the next 12 hours on that same spot wondering what had he done wrong, and what had gone wrong.

* * *

Mira slammed her room's door close. Till now, her face was a wreck. Her eyes were red from all the crying she did and her cheeks had dried tear tracks.

"Why god." Her cries were muffled as her face was pressed in her pillow. "Why him? Out of all people, why him?"

She, as usual, received no answer. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was never his fault. No, the problem lied in his transformation. He had to transform into a dragon, didn't he? He had to get a large amount of magical power, and he had to become a living nightmare for her right?

She doubted she had any heart left after so many breaks. First lisanna and now natsu, both of them had to go away from her life, didn't they? Didn't that idiot realise that he shouldn't have tried that? That it was dangerous? That he shouldn't have tried to use takeover magic on anything?

She had no idea what was going on and when she would realise it, it will not only break her heart 10 times over again, but also make her realise what a very horrible misunderstanding meant.

* * *

' _I will kill them._ ' A voice muttered. ' _I will kill them all._ '

Natsu turned in his bed, happy sleeping atop him shrieking and flying out as he felt natsu getting warmer and warmer. The hammock they were resting in was being tested of its fireproofing.

"Natsu?" happy asked in slight sleep and concern. "What is wrong?"

' _THEY ALL WILL DIE! BY YOUR OWN HANDS!_ ' the voice shouted. In his mind, the images of all of his friends in fairy tail lying in pools of blood appeared, some beheaded, some destroyed beyond recognition. His team, consisting of lucy, who has all her hair missing, and was burnt over, not even her face being the normal pale and milky and beautiful. Erza, having the armour melted and fused to her skin, and her head actually looking as if it was exploded. Gray, all his clothes missing, along with his limbs. Wendy and Carla, dying together, not even their ashes remaining and happy, his best friend, who somehow was unharmed. What hurt him the most was the figure of mira, dying, with her neck being choked by himself, who had transformed into some sort of a... monster. Yeah, a monster.

'Go...away.' he was not going to do it. He loved them all, he won't kill them! 'I will not kill anyone!'

' _YOU_ _ **WILL**_ _LISTEN TO ME!_ ' the voice boomed. However, natsu was much more stronger, and it started to fade out. ' _DAMN YOU, NATSU DRAGNEEL! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY NEW BODY AWAY!_ '

'GO TO HELL!' and the voice disappeared, and natsu woke up in a start, panting and puffing, enough time for the sizzling of all the sweat he had on his body to stop. Damn, that was one dream. Or was it? Would he be really like that? Would he kill all of them? Looking down towards the left, he saw happy, looking incredibly concerned and scared.

"Natsu, are you okay?" happy asked, jumping over towards natsu. "You were tossing and tunring, and I couldn't wake you up. Did you have a nightmare?"

"D don't worry about me, happy." Natsu, still shaken over, comforted his friend. "Say, do you believe I would turn into a monster?"

"No way! You aren't a monster?!" happy protested against him. "You are natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer and my best friend! You are not a monster! You can't be a monster!"

"Heh, thanks bud, it means a lot." Natsu said, getting up and towards where his things were. "I know this might sound weird, but can you listen to me and do some things for me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what is this?" makarov, having just arrived at the guild, found a letter addressed to him. " **Dear gramps. I know this might sound weird coming from me, but please hear me out. No matter what anyone says, I don't believe that this transformation of mine will come without any form of backlashes. I got a dream in which I was killing everyone in the guild, from romeo to mira. I can't live with that. I and happy have gone away for a while, to train myself so I can stay away from the urge to lose myself in the rapidly growing temptation to kill. I know it isn't the right way, but I can't do anything except this to keep you people safe. Happy says he will take care of me, so yeah, don't need to worry. I will be back as soon as possible, so don't worry, probably in 6 to 8 months, perhaps less. And perhaps, I get strong enough to defeat acnologia, then I will get you a dragon skin clear with mira as to why she called me a monster and give the letter addressed to her. I have left one for the others. So, yeah, see you later. From, natsu and happy.** "

...

Everyone in magnolia woke up because of a loud shout of 'THAT FREAKING IDIOT!'

* * *

" **Dear lucy?** " lucy read the words on the envelope out loud. "For me?"

" **I know this is not only sudden, but even crazy. Forgetting that, I am extremely sorry to do so, but I don't think I can live like this. There were some things wrong with me after I came back from my job. Some things that would have not only killed me, but also you people. I promise to tell you everything after I come back, but I need this trip. I and happy are going away from the guild for a span of 6 to 8 months to train both physically and mentally. I will be back, I promise. As compensation, which I doubt I will ever be able to get, I have paid rent for a span of one year since we were a team, and your problems were my problems. That fat landlady won't trouble you again. Ps. Don't get more fatter then you already are(From happy). Take care, natsu."**

"You dumb piece of..." lucy muttered under her breath, put on a t-shrit and any skirt she had and could find, and ran off to where she knew he would be so early in the morning. "You better have not done what I think you did, or I, or I, I won't ever forgive you!"

* * *

"Good morning master." Mira greeted the old man, who was looking rather angry at someone, probably natsu, today. "Do you want coffee?"

"No, I want the strongest beer you have at the moment." Makarov said, his anger not decreasing. "And I want to kill someone, possibly a pink haired teen with a new dragon like appearance and his blue coloured furry companion."

"What did he do now?" mira didn't want to talk to natsu, not today, not any time soon, but she had to ask. "Destroy something? Kill someone? Break someone's heart?"

"Mira, first of all, it's not good to tell bad about the person whom you love, I know that." Makarov said, handing mira a letter addressed to her. "Second of all, why did you call him a monster?"

"Master, I told you what had happened to elfman when he took over that beast. Now natsu is stronger than elfman, yes, but a dragon?" mira asked makarov, hands on her hips, and eyes darkened over. "When I lisanna and elfman taught him how to use take over, it wasn't for a dragon!"

"Mira, first of all, did you ask him how he got those arms?" makarov asked, though he looked hurt for he knew that it was going to hurt.

"I know takeover magic when I see it master." Mira huffed, throwing the letter away towards her counter. "I don't want to hear anything of that... that ungreatful idiot. I can't believe I fell in love with such a loathsome man."

" **MIRAJANE STRAUSS! YOU TAKE BACK WHATEVER YOU SAID!** " now master lost it. She didn't know what had happened here, and this needed to be taken care off. " **FOR YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT NATSU HAD TO GO THROUGH TO EVEN GET TO THAT POSITION!** "

The beautiful barmaid couldn't speak. No, she couldn't even dream of speaking. The amount of pressure that master makarov dreyar, a wizard saint was emitting was enough to shake her to the core.

"You think he used take over magic. Well, I will have to say you need to eat your pride as the best take over mage because you are wrong. That wasn't take over magic." Makarov strongly said. "No, he lost his arms against acnologia, and he had to use his dragon slayer magic to regrow them, the reason why he has scales, and horns, and wings."

"T that's impossible." Mira tried to defend herself, but inside she also hoped he was lying. "II know what is take over magic when I see it."

"Mira, you know that yes. But trust me, those aren't a part of take over magic, no, that is dragonification. Something that changes a dragon slayer to a dragon." Makarov explained. "You, in your fear of that day, not only broke your own heart, but also drove the one man whom everyone could count on away. I know it is hard to believe, but don't worry about that right now. Just, pick that note, read it in your own time, and you will understand what is going on. But for now, natsu Dragneel is not going to come into our guild for the next 8 months."

* * *

"So, here we go." Natsu muttered, looking down at magnolia from a hill far away. "Look at it for the last time, happy, for we won't be here for a long time."

"Aye sir!" Happy said, a small green coloured blacnket wrapped in a pouch behind his bag. "Let's go!"

None of them ever noticed one man, shadowed over, wearing a bandana and a forehead protector looking at them, and following them.

* * *

 **Authour's notes.:-**

 **So, here it is. Chapter 4, the birth of a draconid, and the start of the edolas arc. First of all though, I would like to apologise for not being able to update, I needed to move from the city of Mumbai to ahemdabad due to some personal reasons, and I didn't have internet for 4 to 5 days as well. Anyways, I am back on track, and I also have posted the story that I was going to write, of pokemon, by now.**

 **After much consideration, I have decided I will be doing the edolas arc my way. The only hint I will be giving is that Mirajane is going to have a much bigger role than in cannon, and she is going to be actively involved. The rest, you can figure it out.**

 **Now, about the pairing, Mirajane is a sure go. Lucy, I am 90% sure that she will be in the harem, for I love nalu. Now, I have been getting more and more amazing ideas, but I have decided that it will be better to keep some things straight.**

 **First of all, I am not going to do the 7 year time skip. There will be one, but it won't be wasted like in cannon, it is going to be much more better and productive. The second thing, since there won't be a 7 year time skip, some of the characters, like sting, rouge, yukino, Minerva and etx are going to be 7 years younger than cannon. So that means, yukino can't be paired with natsu. But I have ideas for brandish. And hisui. As for the last member, well, that's going to come as a surprise.**

 **So the only people whom I have doubts about in the harem is lucy, though not by much. Please, don't tell erza because jellal is also going to be more actively involved in this fic.**

 **I will update alternatively now, until I write another story. Till then, cya and take care.**

 **Regards, omnipotent97.**


	5. The other side of the world

**Disclaimer- fairy tail belongs to hiro mashima and not me. I don't hold credits for any of the characters in this fanfiction.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Powered talking/lacrima talking/demon talking_ "

" **Dragon talking/roaring/attack name/Shouting angrily.** "

' **Dragon thinking** '

' _Flashback._ '

Chapter 5- The other side of the world.

"Natsuu~~~" happy, dragging himself behind the pink haired teen, moaned. "Just how much do we have to walk?"

"Gee happy, if you are tired only for walking for 23 kilometers, then you were better off home." Natsu, tired of happy's constant moaning and groaning, finally lost his cool. "And besides, we have reached where we were supposed to be."

"But natsu, if you stay so close to home, people will find out you are here. I am pretty sure even those 10 coupons you left for erza is going to be enough to douse her anger." Happy said, confused as to why he decided to stop here of all things. "And didn't you say we are going on the outskirts of fiore?"

"Nope, I wanted to be here because I wanted to talk to someone." Natsu said, his face turning serious. "You can come out now, mystogan. Or should I say, jellal?"

"... Your sense of smell is impressive if you are able to sense me like that." A man walked out from the shadows. He was wearing a strange outfit, consisting of an armour, covered in all sorts of cloaks and jackets, and had a bandana around his face. There were 5 different staves behind him, and a forehead protector. "Hello natsu."

"Huh, you are that guy who every time makes everyone fall asleep when you come at the guild!" happy exclaimed, pointing at natsu. "And you are also the jellal from the tower of heaven?"

"No. He might be jellal, but he is different, I can smell It." natsu said, his eyes narrowed. "Who or what are you?"

"I am jellal fernandis, or as you know, mystogan. However, that is only a fake name and identity I have. In truth, I am prince jellal from edolas." Mystogan said, removing his bandana and showing off his face to natsu. He had a strange red coloured tattoo over his right eye. "And I need your help."

"What is edolas." Natsu asked. "And what help do you need of mine?"

"Edolas is a parallel world, or rather, a mirror world to this world. I am from that world, a mirror copy of the jellal fernandis here." Mystogan said, his eyes downtrodden. "In truth, I am not a mage of fairy tail, in fact, I didn't want to be. Master found me one day, and understood my problem as he was aware of the world I am from. Ignoring that, there are some problems in my world that you might be able to help me to solve. It involves fighting."

"Are the opponents strong." if it involved any type of battle, then there was only one thing he should know. "Or are they ok?"

"Depends on whom you are facing." Mystogan replied. "Your opponents here will be as strong as the one out there. There exists a counterpart of all your friends out here, including you."

"... Are you serious?" natsu asked, eyes wide. He whistled when the man nodded. "Well, damn, sign me up. I would love to fight some people."

"Thank you for helping me, natsu." Mystogan said, a true smile on his face. "I will explain everything to you once we make a considerable distance from the guild. If I know anything about erza scarlet, I know that she won't rest until she finds you. Same goes for Mirajane strauss."

"I guess you are right about erza, but about mira, well, I don't know about that." Natsu said, downtrodden. "Because, well, how shall I put this..."

"I know about your arms, natsu." Mystogan said, shocking natsu. "I heard about your job and decided to follow you. Though I reached there a little too late, I saw you fighting that dragon."

"..." natsu couldn't speak anything. He was too shocked to even talk. "H how?"

"I am sneaky, natsu." Mystogan said, wrapping the bandana again. "Now, let's move. I can tell things are going to get a little hectic around here very soon."

* * *

"Is she still not coming out?" master asked elfman, who were standing outside mirajane's room in the strauss house. "It has been 3 whole days."

"She hates herself right now, master." Elfman, for the first time wasn't focusing on how to be manly, and was concerned and worried for his older sister, said. "I tried to go in, but she almost killed me with one of her dark magic spells."

"*Sigh* I knew I shouldn't have told her about that so soon." Master muttetred under his breath. "Curse you natsu, because of you I have to deal with this."

"I myself was wondering why natsu left like that." Elfman said, his mood changing from depressed to anger in a minute. "It's because of him mira-nee is like this! I will kill him the next time I see him!"

"Natsu is not at fault here, elfman. In fact, that poor lad has too many things on his back that I am surprised how he still hasn't snapped." Makarov said, opening the door. "Don't come in with me."

When makarov entered the room, the frist thing he saw was mira, hunched up on her bed, face all raw with the amount of tears she had shed and eyes red. She was still wearing her clothes that she wore when he told her about natsu's condition, and she smelt of tears and slight blood, which made him concerned. Was she cutting herself?

"I told you elfman, I don't want anyone, even you, to come in here." Mira's scratched, depressed and slightly crack filled voice said. "No matter who it is."

"Well I am sorry for one thing, Mirajane, but the way you are behaving right now is even worse then what laxus was." Makarov said, walking towards the bed. "You don't need to cry too much. Even little wendy didn't cry this much."

"Wendy didn't call him a monster!" mira snapped, sitting straight from the bed and glaring at makarov with her strained eyes. "Wendy did not shut off any relationships she had with him, while I, in my foolishness, deduced that he tried to use takeover on a dragon and failed to do so! I, I, I was the one that drove him away!"

"It's not only you who feels that here, mira." Makarov sighed, soothing the crying girl. "Natsu, even though an idiot, knows what he is doing. He knows where he is going, and he said that he would return as soon as possible. He is strong, perhaps as strong as erza is. He doesn't show his true strength because it will create a lot of problems not only for him, but for everyone."

"I don't care about that!" mira shouted, her voice muffled by her sobs. "D do you think I don't know he is strong? I know him way better than you do, master!"

"Yes, that is why I am telling you to believe in him. He won't stop caring for you, nor would he stop becoming your friend. He knows how much you mean to him, and he knows how much he means to you." Makarov said. "Now get up, take a bath, and come back to the guild. People miss you. Don't destroy your life for that fools actions. Besides, as I said, he will be back. And read that letter that he left for you. I am sure it has some soothing words for you."

"..." mira didn't reply, just laid back down on her bed. "I will be there tomorrow."

"Good." Makarov nodded, and left mira alone, knowing she wanted some time alone to read the letter.

Said barmaid looked towards her table where the appearingly normal envelope was. But she didn't know what was inside. Shakingly, she picked it up, and opened it.

" **To Mirajane. I know that is shouldn't be writing this to you, but as long as you are my friend, even though I might not be yours anymore, I will take care of anyone. I don't know why you called me a monster, or why were you so afraid of me. I was under the impression you might understand me the most and even be able to help me, but I guess like every time I was wrong. Anyways, I and happy are going for 6 to 8 months to train, perhaps, we will be back, perhaps, happy alone will be back, I don't know. Forgetting that, I don't know where I will go to as of yet, but I promise I will write you a letter as soon as I decide it. It's the least I can do. Perhaps, in the future, we can be as we were again. Untill then, natsu.** "

Inside the envelope was a simple necklace that had a simple blue coloured stone on it, a stone which she remembered natsu finding when they were young. It meant a lot to him because it was in the place where he and igneel used to stay a long time ago.

She couldn't do anything but fall into blissful unconsciousness as she gave herself into the fatigue of the 3 days worth of crying, no drinking water and no food.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Natsu said, his arms wrapped below his chest, and a rather funny mix of seriousness and disbelief on his face. "You want me to help you save this world from your father, the king of edolas, and his army so they can't steal away any magic from this world."

"Yes." Mystogan nodded. He had a turkey in his hand. "That's the summary of it."

"You said that there is no magic in edolas." Happy said, taking a break from gobbling his fish. They were sitting somewhere in fiore, eating dinner. "Then how can natsu help you if he can't use magic?"

"I will deal with that." Mystogan said, making a bottle of pills appear in front of him. "Here, take this, it will help you regain your magic in edolas. Use only one."

"And how do I get there?" natsu asked, accepting the bottle. "I am sure there is no normal way to reach there."

"You are correct. There is no normal way through which you can reach there." Mystogan said, getting up, and packing his stuff. "Be at the outskirts of magnolia in 3 days, make sure you are packed. I think you will need help as well, you will be coming with me."

"Sure." Natsu said, eating the fire in front of him. "3 days, in magnolia. Done."

"Aye!" happy also said. "We will be present with lots of fish to eat as well!"

* * *

"Mira-nee, this doesn't look good." Elfman said, looking up in the sky at the clouds. "We should wait until the rain stops."

"...You can stay if you want." As if she was a robot, Mirajane started to walk out with an umbrella on her hand. "I am not going to wait any longer."

"Wait, mira-nee!" elfman shouted, running behind her. The reason why the two were going out in such heavy rain was because of the 'death anniversary' of their younger sister, lisanna. "Don't go alone!"

It had been exactly a week since natsu disappeared, a week since erza made an oath on her blood that she would find him, and bring him in front of the entire guild to be judged. She was angry, very angry on natsu for not only hiding much stuff from her, but also for leaving like that for some reason.

Gajeel at first wanted to run behind natsu, but knew for one thing that as of now, natsu was the only dragon slayer in the country of fiore that could go up against a dragon and even think to come out as a victor. So he made a promise that when natsu comes back, he would be as strong as him so he could show it off to people that natsu wasn't the only person in this world that could hope to defeat a dragon, and to natsu that if he was going to take down acnologia, he wasn't alone.

Wendy hadn't stopped crying for the entire day. She looked up to natsu as an older brother and a person whom she could trust. But she realised that what he did was not only for the betterment of him but also them as well. She promised that she won't be weak anymore and would support natsu with all she can.

Gray wasn't happy, nor was sad. He though was angry at natsu for being the talk of the day, he was also affected by natsu leaving like this, and promised to kick his ass the next time he saw him. That made juvia, a water mage of fairy tail also promise to find salamander to please her 'gray-sama.'

The guild when they found out were at first worried and concerned, and wanted to find him, but upon encouraging words from master, they knew he would be safe, albeit, it didn't stop Gildarts to look into all the forms of information brokers he had to find a trace of natsu.

Finally, lucy, she hadn't been the same ever since he left. She was now a lot less cheerful and bubbly, and was always longingly looking at the guilds door, same as a certain barmaid, hoping for a pink haired man with bandages on his body to dash into the room. She was angry, very angry on her teammate, even if he had paid her rent for the year, that he left her like that. And she was going to give him a piece of her mind after he got back.

None of them however were more sad than mira, who blamed herself for natsu going away, for even thinking the wrong thing and for calling him a monster. She was contemplating to run away and find him and stay with him, but she knew natsu would be safe if he had said so much in his letter. She however, was going to make sure she never made such a mistake ever again.

"It's been 3 years now." Mira muttered under her breath as she came into the graveyard of magnolia, towards a certain grave which read lisanna strauss. "3 years since you went away."

While mira was mourning, elfman was getting concerned over the weather. Storms were not unusual in magnolia, they weren't rare, but this storm was crazy. It looked more like a cyclone then a storm. And was it just him or did that eye in the sky suck that bird in?

"Mira-nee." Elfman softly said to his older sister. "I know this might be infuriating, but we need to get to safety right now. There is something wrong out here."

"Oh come on elfman!" mira snapped, looking at her brother, a snarl on her face. "What are you afraid of? Aren't you a man?"

"It isn't the time to ponder about that!" elfman shouted back, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Just look up and tell me that is that freaking eye normal or not!"

And indeed, it wasn't normal. The entire sky was gray, with the clouds circling above the skies of magnolia, forming an eye in the centre. What they didn't know was that it was the start of the doom.

The eye started to suck in magnolia, converting it into small magical particles, and sucking it in inside the golden colour portal above. Mira's eyes widened. That thing was the same as...

However, before her thoughts could continue, she was also enveloped in a golden light like elfman. But before anything could happen, both of them somehow felt as if a blanket had been draped over them, and the glow stopped.

What they saw made their hearts stop.

Where magnolia stood once, now stood nothing but barren wastelands. The large gray eye still circled above, looming upon them as a bringer of doom. There was nothing that emitted a presence nearby, nothing. In fact, even the trees had vanished.

"Elfman." Mira shakingly, but calmly asked her brother. "Is it just me or did the entire city just get sucked into a giant eye of a cyclone?"

"I don't know about the others, but I saw that happening as well." Elfman said, eyes never leaving what was in front of him. "So, yeah, magnolia did get sucked into a giant cyclone eye. And is it just me, or is that wendy out there?"

Indeed, they could see the small girl in the distance looking around in curiosity. But, where were the others?

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" natsu shouted eyes wide as melons. He had seen his fair share of unbelievable things, but this took the cake. "THE CITY VANISHED INTO THIN AIR!"

"WAAAAH!" happy cried, with similar wide white eyes. "ALL OUR SECRET FISHING SPOTS ARE GONE TOO! WHAT DO WE DO NOW NATSU!?"

Both happy and natsu were standing on the hill overlooking magnolia, which now stood only as a barren wasteland. From what he could smell, natsu was sure gajeel and wendy had survived, somehow and also... mira and elfman. Mystogan was also around. But the portal in the sky where the town was sucked into hadn't vanished yet.

*HMM**HMM**HMM* a buzzing sound was heard around, originating from natsu's bag.

"Hey natsu!" happy pointed out to the slight glow coming from the side of his bag. "It looks like you have a call!"

"Huh, yeah! That lacrima!" it was one of the inventions using magical crystal also known as lacrima's. Perhaps the best one of them was this one, the calling lacrima as he called it, or officially, communications lacrima. Being a normal blue coloured round ball made out of crystal, the lacrima projected an image of the person calling from the other end, making the two people having the lacrima able to talk as if they were face to face. In natsu's lacrima, mystogan's face appeared. "Phew, I managed to start it. So, what's going on?"

" _The process has started._ " Mystogan replied. " _Wendy, gajeel, elfman and Mirajane have survived the encounter with anima, perhaps due to the dragon slayer magic in wendy and gajeel and the stone you gave to mira having some of your magic._ "

"Good thinking by me then." Natsu said with a relieved smile, but his face turned serious. "So what should I do? Should I go in? Or should I wait for you?"

" _I wasn't planning on these guys to stay alive. It makes a setback for my plans._ " Mystogan said. " _I think it will be better if we all go in together. I know you and I are strong, but nothing ever beats extra help._ "

"So I come and reveal myself?" natsu asked, frowning. "I left for a reason, and if I do revel myself now, it will only create greater problems for me."

" _No, you don't reveal yourself._ " Mystogan answered. " _I think it will be better you follow us from afar. I will tell you what to do via lacrima. And we will meet up in edolas in a specific location, I think the best one will be in extalia, or outside extalia, yes. If you meet someone named pantherlilly, just tell him prince jellal sent you."_

"I see, extalia, well, you have got a deal." Natsu said, giving a 2 fingered salute. "So I am heading in edolas right now. See ya later. And mystogan, please, take care of them for me."

" _You don't need to worry about that._ " Mystogan said, his face hidden, though natsu could promise that he was smiling under the bandana. " _They will be in good hands._ "

"Great." Natsu grinned, cutting of the link. "Let's go, happy, I need a lift up till that portal."

"Aye sir!" happy cheered, making his wings appear. Natsu picked up everything he had on him, and got ready. With a surprising show of strength, happy picked natsu up, and flew straight towards the portal up there, and through it.

* * *

"Wendy!" Mirajane called out for the little girl, who looked towards mira. Immediately, her expression brightened up.

"M Mirajane-san!" she was glad she wasn't alone. "A and elfman-san as well!"

It happened in a flash. One second, she was walking to a rather familiar scent, the other, everything started to disappear in the hole that appeared above the world. In fact, she couldn't even see Carla anywhere, and that was what made her worry. So she was running towards the guild, only to find it gone as well, and she thought of the worst, until she hear these 2.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked her, eyes filled with concern. "What is going on here? Do you know anything?"

"I don't have any idea as to what is going on here." Wendy admitted, looking down in shame and sadness. "It happened in a second. Everything started to glow and vanish away."

"...It is because of my world." a downtrodden voice said to them. Turning around, all of them were shocked to notice Carla, looking as if all the nightmares had occurred to her once. "It is because of edolas."

"Edoals?" elfman muttered. "I have never heard of such a place. Have you heard of it ever, mira-nee?"

A nod of her head was his answer. Carla glared at them.

"You won't have ever heard of edolas!" Carla shouted. "It is a place that exists on the other side of this world! It is unrecorded, even in the books of the old."

"Regardless of the fact that all our friends are gone and somewhere inside that world." mira said, putting a hand to her cheek. "We need to do something about this. I think I am going to head in that portal."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"It's too dangerous, mira-nee!" elfman shouted, trying to plead with his sister. "It's a whole other world! You don't know what will be there, you don't know what will happen to you!"

"I don't know what is going on right now, elf." Mira said, looking up at the sky. "But I know one thing that if natsu was here, he would have done the same, in fact, I have a very good feeling that that idiot is in there."

"...Y you think natsu-san is in there?" wendy asked, her eyes now starting to fill over with hope. "Y you think if we go in there, we can find him?"

"Yes." Mira nodded, looking quite sure of herself. "I can feel it in my heart, he is in there. I don't know about you, but will you come with me?"

"H hai!" wendy also made her decision. "I will do anything to find natsu-san!"

"A man never abandon's anyone!" elfman shouted, slamming a fist to his chest. "You can count on me, mira-nee!"

"I guess there is no stopping you." Carla said, looking up quite seriously at the other 3. "But promise me one thing. If I do anything that even remotely is considered as betrayal, you will kill me."

"W what?" wendy exclaimed, horrified. "I can never do that! You are my friend, Carla!"

"No buts!" Carla firmly shouted, tears appearing in her eyes. "Don't refrain from doing so! You don't know why I was sent here! You don't know anything!"

"We can talk about this later." Mira stated, concentrating around herself. " **Take over:Satan soul!"**

Mira was surrounded in a purple light, and after it cleared, a completely different Mirajane was standing there. Gone were the warm blue eyes and delicate and beautiful features. Now what stood was a demon, a perfect demon, with her white hair spiking above her head, her lips having a wild red lipstick on them. Instead of a maroon dress, she was wearing a very skimpy outfit that only covered the bare essentials, the fabric spiking out near her chest area, revealing much of her cleavage. She had 2 horns growing from her head, and had claws instead of hands. Finally, 2 black bat like wings had grown out from her back.

" _Right now, we don't have any time to waste._ " Mirajane in her demon form stated, getting ready to fly up. " _Carla, please take wendy and fly above, elf, get ready to take a ride._ "

"B but wait, mira-nee!" elfman started to sweat. The last time his sister had carried him, he had ended up with a lot of bruises, but it was too late. Mira had already picked her up, and was headed towards the portal up there.

Sometimes, it took surprising turns of events that made determination and bravery grow from the hearts of people, and sometimes, it took some small decisions. Now, all we can do is see as this group of 3 try to find their friends.

Meanwhile, far away on an island, something stirs, something big, something large, something evil. A single red eye opens, holding immense hatred and ill will, towards the world.

 _ **The end.**_

 **Authour's notes.- phew, it took a decent amount of effort to write this chapter. Now, let me tell one thing, this is going to be the last chapter that is going to be below 5000 words. My plan at first was to build short chapters ranging around 2000 to 3000 words, but I have decided that it is better to write longer chapters, especially for the edolas arc, because it is so huge it won't end at all.**

 **But one good news is I have everything planned out for the next 2 chapters indeed. No, I am not going to make a re-union so soon, perhaps in the end, but not now. The next episode will not contain natsu until the end. It will be about mira, elfman and wendy, travelling around edolas, my way. Also, since I have decided to introduce elfman as well in this arc, I think I am not going to make them meet lisanna so soon, let's build up the plot a little bit.**

 **Now, about the harem, I have decided that there are going to be only 4 members, mijane, lucy, brandish and hisui. As soon as the edolas arc is over, I will introduce hisui and about brandish, well, not decided yet as to how I will convert her to natsu instead of alvarez, but that's for me to worry about, and it's still too far off.**

 **And as to about the last 2 lines, well, think of it as a spoiler for an arc I am going to make just after tenrou arc is over. One clue is that it revolves around a creature that has a deadly curse and is from a different series that is published in light books. Yeah, let's keep it as that.**

 **My views on the current fairy tail manga- Well, its definitely awesome. Especially natsu's development in the past 1 year timeskip. I wonder what is in that right arm of his, possibly something related to E.N.D side of his, if there is any. Seriously hiro mashima should do something about E.N.D, it is not only nerve wrecking that he has kept it in the wraps, but also, somewhat irritating. But I can't wait for acnologia to be introduced in the war, imagine, natsu vs zeref vs acnologia.**

 **Anyways, enough of my blabbering, see you next chapter, which will be updated sometime between November 1 and 5.**

 **Regards...omnipotent97.**


	6. The Journey in Edolas

**Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters. It belongs to it's creator, Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Demon talking/flashback/declaring something_ "

" **Dragon talking/anger talking/attack shout** "

Chapter 6- The journey in edolas.

Earthland was a world filled with many wonders. Whether it be the forests of fiore, or the wastelands in pengarde kingdom or the icelands of Iceberg, but one thing that wendy, Carla, Elfman and Mirajane could admit was that Edolas completely outshines all of that.

Floating rocks, rivers, even towns, everything was so amazing that the capability limit of their thinking was blown up. Nothing matched the scene they were looking at, the scene of a large floating forest in front of them.

"This is unbelievable." Mira said, looking around. "This world, it is truly unholy."

"I have never even thought of something like this." Wendy muttered, face filled with shock and awe. "Carla, you are from this place? Along with happy?"

"Well, believe it or not, I am." Carla said, but the shock was still in her face. She had never seen her homeland. "This is Edolas. I don't know the exact location, but I can't feel magic in the air, so this is Edolas."

"Mira-nee!" Elfman suddenly called out to his sister. "I can't use my magic!"

"Huh?" Now that was new, magic existed in the air, all around them in the form of eternano, it was impossible for a mage to not be able to use magic if they were able to use it before. "How's that possible, Elfman, I can... Wait, I can't use my magic either!"

Now Mira was concerned. Without magic, they were nothing. Their entire cause was a ruse because of that. She turned towards wendy.

"Wendy, what about you? Can you use magic?" She asked the little girl, who tried to summon her magic. What should have covered her entire fist only covered 3 fingers. "So you can use it, but why can't we?"

"B but, this isn't supposed to happen." Wendy said, face set in a confused frown. "The amount of power I am using should be enough to cover my hand in my **Sky Dragon slayer magic.** This is too little."

"It is because magic doesn't exist in edolas." A new voice spoke. All of them turned around to see Mystogan, standing in his robed glory, but his mask was missing, making his face visible to be seen. "Greetings, I am Jellal, nice to meet you."

"J jellal?" Wendy whispered, her eyes tearing up. Memories of her past when she travelled with the man started to go through her mind. How he found her trying to find food, how they started to travel together, and how he left once she was in cait shelter. "Y you are the same one that..."

"Hello to you too, Wendy, I can see you have grown up." Jellal said with a smile, but again his face got turned back into a frown. "I am sorry to cut the greetings short. You know me as Mystogan of fairy tail in Earthland."

"M Mystogan?" Elfman stuttered out. "Y You are the man that puts everyone to sleep when he comes in the guild!"

"Yes." Mystogan nodded. "I do, but it was because of a reason. I can tell you that, but we are currently out in the open, and it isn't good for us if we stay out here in the open. For now, make your way towards the woods of louen, just outside the city. Out there, you will find the Edolas counter part of Fairy Tail."

"An Edolas Fairy tail?" Wendy asked, blinking once. "So does that mean we are going to be there too?"

"Yes, all of you have an Edolas counterpart." Mystogan nodded, fishing something out from his pocket. "Just remember, they might be different from you, even if they are you. And here, take this. These are the partial X-balls. They will give you the ability to use magic for exactly 2 hours. There are 9 of them in there, so you have a total of 3 per person. Carla doesn't need since she will be able to use magic."

"What about you?" Mirajane asked, taking the bottle. "Where are you going?"

"I will be going to my safehouse, getting the full X-balls, which will help you regain your magic completely, after that, I will be going to extalia." Mystogan said, wrapping his bandana around his mouth again. "If anything happens to fairy tail, you should come there as well. Just remember, don't mess with the royal army, and for the love of all that is holy, don't go to the royal city without me."

"B but, jellal." Wendy wasn't happy with that. She had just met him, and now he was going away again. "Will you be safe?"

"Yes, I know what to do and what to not." Mystogan nodded, turning back around. "Just reach Extalia in a week, I will explain to you what happened to your friends then."

After that, he vanished in a blur of mist, leaving the 3 mage's and one cat alone. All of them looked at each other, and nodded, turning around to head towards the village in front of them.

* * *

"So according to the shopkeeper we saw back there, the place we are headed off to should be somewhere around a day's worth of walking away from here." Mira said, pointing towards a direction, "In that direction."

"And we can't use magic to get there because we only have a limited amount of it until we meet Mystogan back in Extalia." Wendy said, eyes looking around somewhere. "Can't we find out about any form of travel or something that will help us go there? I mean, till louen?"

"No." Carla firmly said. "If we go via the local transport, the army might notice us. Remember, light guilds are outlawed in Edolas. Or at least what the people say here, and fairy tail has been termed as a dark guild."

"Yeah, still can't believe that." Elfman said. "Fairy tail, no matter where it is, is a man!"

"How about we start walking then?" Mirajane said, turning around and towards the direction they were supposed to go to. "And get till louen at least, we can think of finding a place to stay when we reach there."

Walking wasn't as easy as it sounded. It turned out Louen wasn't near the woods of Louen where Fairy tail was, instead, it was far away, very far away. There was an entire desert like place between the woods and Louen.

And that is where they found the first thing that pertained trouble to them.

It was a giant rat, a very large, dangerous looking, giant rat. Now, they could fight it off, but they needed to save the balls that had been given to them. One sad thing was, mira was wearing her usual maroon coloured dress, and that not only made it very difficult for her to walk, but also to fight in. As a result, little wendy was left alone to deal with the large rat.

" **Arms!"** Wendy shouted, her arms raised. A green coloured glow surrounded her, as she got powered up as much as she could. " **Sky dragon's Claw!"**

Wendy rushed forwards, floating slightly above the ground, the support spell helping her much more then intended. She could actually float around, and with a leg coated in her magic, having a blue coloured sheen around it. Twirling around, she smashed her leg on top of the rat's head in a slashing motion.

However, the support spell didn't help her in attack damage, and so, the rat was hardly affected by the move Wendy used, and was slammed back onto the ground by one of his hands.

"O ouch!" Wendy cried, rubbing the top of her head. "T That hurt!"

"Wendy!" Mira, Carla and Elfman came running towards her. "Are you alright?"

"I will be fine." She said, but looked up at the rat who was getting ready to attack them. "B but what about him?"

"I think we need to- huh?" Carla said, but her eyes widened. "Who is that?"

In front of the rat there stood one female. With short boy cut white hair and familiar blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and black shorts, and she had a strange necklace on her neck. Finally, as a choice of a weapon, she had a sword in her hand. And that wasn't the strange thing out there.

There was another girl, wearing a dress similar to Mirajane, just blue and light grey in colour. However, she had slightly longer hair than the other girl. The rest, everything was the same except the weapon being a staff.

"M mira-nee?" Elfman looked as if he had seen a ghost. "D do I see 2 lisanna's in front of me?"

"I see that too." Mirajane's eyes were also wide and brimming with tears. "It's not possible, she is supposed to be dead."

"Uhh, Mirajane-san..." Wendy asked her, completely unsure of herself. "Do you recognise them?"

"Yes." Mira nodded. "One of them is, or rather, was my sister, Lisanna strauss. She was supposed to be dead, 3 years ago, but today, I don't know how, I see 2 of them in front of me."

The 2 supposed dead girls absolutely wrecked the rat like creature. One had a blade full that not only slashed but also burnt, and the other had a staff that smashed the rat's head in. The one that Mira was interested in was the one with the sword.

Lisanna strauss was worried. Not only worried, but also anxious and for some reason nervous. She had felt the magic of her sister entering this world, along with her brother, and then nothing. At first, she thought something was wrong, but some people encouraged her to go and find them, and her Edolas counterpart came with her.

She was a beautiful girl, with a developing bust and body. Her white coloured hair was cut to a very short level, as small as a male's. And she was the one who was worried the most.

The girl beside her, Edolas Lisanna strauss, was also similar looking, but different. She didn't talk much, was very shy, but straight to the point. The only difference she had with her earthland counterpart was her hair, which was shoulder length.

Her story was different than earthland Lisanna. Instead of her dying, it was her older brother, Elfman that had died and passed away. However, unlike Lisanna, he had been killed right in front of her and her older sister's eyes, and they had buried his cold and dead body.

It was a very big surprise when another lisanna seemingly appeared out of the sky. That day, the Edolas counterpart of Mirajane Strauss, had actually passed out in shock. And the first few days were very awkward as not only was she supposed to deal with her other self, but also the fact that the world from which her Earthland counterpart was could use magic like it was child's play. Fairy tail was very apprehensive towards her, but they loosened up and now, she was also one of their members.

So it was a very big surprise when she saw her older brother, Elfman, though a lot different than she remembered, standing there, white as a ghost, mouth wide open.

Cue awkward silence.

The first one to break the silence was Carla.

"Just what is going on out here?" The white cat muttered in disbelief. "Is it just me, or are you two the same people?"

"Ah well, how do I explain this?" And it was at that moment Murphy decided to fuck up with his laws completely. From somewhere another person came running. This one was a blonde woman, wearing a leather outfit, almost making her large bust pop out of the extremely skimpy clothes she was wearing. "You just had to appear now, didn't you?"

It was lucy, the same girl who had joined their guild some time ago, and the same girl whom Mirajane had a small grudge against. But this girl wasn't the same girl. No, she wasn't bashful, or afraid, she was cold, hard and blunt, and also, it looked like she was a delinquent, or a sadist.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The Edolas version of lucy shouted out, hands on her hips, which were also revealed, I might add. "Why is Mirajane here? And who the hell are those people?"

"I can ask you the same question." The fact of a sadist lucy was too much for Elfman to take, and so, he did the best thing he could. He passed out, mouth wide open. Mira had a stern glare on her face. "Who are you people?"

"Well, I it has been a long time, Mira-nee." So she was correct, it was her Lisanna after all. "But I don't think we should talk here, this is a very dangerous territory."

"Hold on Luna! What do you think you are doing?!" The other Lucy shouted, getting in Lisanna's face. "We can't take them to the guild. They are spies, I for one know Mira doesn't wear dresses!"

"Wearing dresses or not, I don't think we need to talk about that right now." The other lisanna said. And did she call Lisanna Luna? "We need to move, quick, the army will be upon us any time."

"Now you people are talking sense." Carla said, making her wings appear. "Let's go, now!"

* * *

"So, you are my Earthland counterpart." It was really awkward to talk to yourself. Especially if the only difference is of clothes. Edolas Mirajane was wearing a simple blouse top, which showed lot of her ample cleavage and a simple maroon skirt, something very different from her own dress. "You don't look any different. From what I heard, you were said to be a gothic Lolita."

"I see." So that was what she had been telling all of them, huh? "A gothic Lolita."

"Ehehehe." Lisanna, or Luna, as she had told her and elfman to call her while in Edolas to avoid confusion, and also for safety, sheepishly laughed. There was a nervous bead of swet on her forehead as well. "W well, it is a shocker to see you this different."

"You can deal with your family drama later." Edolas lucy, or Lucy Ashley, said to them with a snarl on her face. "Now spit out as to what are you doing here? And why were you looking for fairy Tail?"

"Due to Anima, our city, Magnolia, was turned into magic particles." Elfman said. He was still in shock that his sister was indeed alive, and that in another world, he was dead. As such, he hadn't said anything about the word man and anything related to manliness in the entire day. "M...A friend of ours named Mystogan helped us and told us to get here and if he sees any of our friends, he would direct them here. So we had to get to Fairy Tail before we leave for Extalia."

"And what about that Exeed?" Lucy Ashley pointed towards Carla, venom seeping in her voice as she said the word Exeed. "How can we be sure that she isn't a spy for the royal army?"

"S She isn't a spy!" Wendy clutched Carla to herself, standing in front of Lucy with a challenging glare. "She is my friend, and has been with me since she was born! You can't term her as a spy!"

"Look now, I don't know what you want to do, or what you want with us, nor do I care about anything that happens to you." Lucy Ashley made a point. "I want yout o get out of here and away from the guild or it will cause problems for not only you, but also for us."

"Hey, who made you the leader of our guild!" Edolas Levy, though dressed the same, also had an entirely different attitude. She was also quick tounged, and short tempered. "You don't command anyone here bitch! You want to rush off to find your boyfriend!"

"Like you aren't feeling the same." Lucy growled back, cracking her knuckles. "I know what you want to do, you know what I want to do, so why don't we throw them out and do our own stuff? They won't be of any help, they couldn't even damage a mere rat!"

As a fight broke out between the two, Elfman sighed, and looked down. It was getting irritating now. Why did he come again? Yeah, because he was a man.

"I know it sounds harsh, but you need to run. If the royal army sees you with us, it won't only create trouble, but you will also be hunted." Luna said, a sad frown on her face. "Run and hide, and try to find the others. We are in enough problems as it is, and we can't help you much right now."

"She is right." Edo-mira said, nodding. "You can make to Extalia from Louen, find this friend of yours, and tell him that whatever he is doing, he needs to get you out of here, as fast as he can. Edolas isn't a place for people who aren't prepared."

"Hear this, I am not going anywhere without my friends." Mira sternly said, folding her arms below her chest. "We will leave, but why are you hiding like this? Aren't you people in a guild? Aren't all of the others your family? Why do you run then?"

"You don't know how it works here." Edo-lisanna said, a constant pink blush on her cheeks which only raised when everyone looked at her. "I I mean, y you don't know how s strong our enemies are. In fact, many of our mage's are on the lookout for our enemies. Y y you need to leave."

However, before any talks could continue, 2 mage's rushed in. They were the edolas versions of Jet and Droy, both of them having a very less change from what they were.

"GUYS!" Jet shouted, and after that, droy continued. "THE FAIRY HUNTER IS COMMING!"

It was silent for a while, before it bursted into activity. All of the guild people started to run, looking for things to pack, while many started to pray. Even the trio they were talking to looked as if the death god was looming above them.

"Oh no." Luna whispered in horror. "You need to hide, run, do whatever you need to, but you need to stay away from her. She will kill you."

"Who is this fairy hunter exactly?" Carla asked. "And why do you people look like the death god is looming above you?"

"It is as close to what you said as it can get." Edo-Mira said, gulping and making sure everything was clean and packed so they could move. "She is a ruthless monster, who will kill everyone within sight if you are an enemy."

"The fairy hunter?" Earthland Mirajane said, interested in the name. "Why do I have a feeling that the person you are talking about is someone I know in the other world."

"You do know her, mira-nee." Luna said, gulping down some of her saliva. "You always fought with her after all."

Now it clicked. Elfman's eyes widened in horror as he realised who exactly this 'fairy hunter' was. Wendy was still confused, but afraid as she could clearly see the dangerous expressions on the faces of the edo-fairy tail guild. Carla looked at Mirajane, whose eyes were steeled over.

"So it's her?" Mira muttered under her breath, looking out of the window where she could clearly see someone headed towards them. "Though I don't fight with her now, she also has a counterpart, that is not only an enemy of fairy tail, but also kills?"

"Yes." Edo-lisanna nodded, starting to back off. "She is rutheless to her enemies. She will kill without remorse. You need to escape, now. If she finds out about you, you are dead."

"Guys!" Edo-jet and Edo-droy said, gaining all the attention. "You need to go. We will try to hold her back."

No one of them ever noticed Earthland Mirajane opening the box of pills and taking one pill.

* * *

The fairy hunter, or Erza Knightwalker, the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet, was the captain of the 3rd division of the royal army. Having very similar features to her counterpart, she had short red coloured hair, was wearing a similar armour, but instead of a skirt, she was wearing shorts, not even going till her thighs.

Her choice of weapon was a spear, with 4 blades that curved inwards, grey in colour. And anyone who was her enemy would know of her strength. Of the power she held. And she was standing in front of her target, the fairy tail guild, the only guild that was left.

"Fairy tail!" Her voice was also very similar to the one Erza scarlet had. "The sun has set for you!"

"Go away, knightwalker!" Edo-jet and Edo-droy stood in front of her, both carrying swords. "We won't bow down so easily! You will have to go through us first!"

"Fools." Erza snarled, brandishing her spear in front of her, and stepping into a stance. "Your deaths are going to be more painful because you dare to stand up against me."

The area they were in was sort of inside the woods, with the guild also looking like a rather weird tree. The truth was it could travel anywhere it wanted to go to from underground. Knightwalker was standing on top of a branch, readying herself to strike down the two _mage's_ that dared to step in front of her.

Without any warning, she jumped for them, easily docking under the wild slashes of the two, before slamming the blunt end of her spear into Edo-Jet's stomach, and the upper end on top of Edo-Droy's head, before slashing them both with the blades, leaving deep gashes on their chests, bleeding out.

Just as she was about to deal the final blow, her instincts flared, and she jumped back, narrowly to avoid a punch of ground shattering force that shook the entire forest, kicking up a lot of dust in the process. 2 people she didn't know who, managed to carry the 2 injured members back inside the guild, while a new opponent stood in front of her.

In all her demonic glory, Earthland Mirajane strauss glared at the Edolas version of her former rival, fists or rather, claws clenched, tail swaying behind her dangerously and her eyes having a rather dangerous and demonic glint to it.

" _I have heard a lot about you, 'fairy hunter'_ " Mira said, her wings appearing out of her back. " _I am Mirajane Strauss from earthland, an S-class mage of the Earthland Fairy Tail guild. And even though not my fairy tail, this guild still is fairy tail. If you want to kill anyone behind me, you will have to go through me first._ "

"Earthland? How did you survive the trip?" Knightwalker, now knowing she had a powerful enemy to deal with, got into a proper stance. "But that doesn't matter since magic is outlawed in Edolas, and I, Erza knightwalker, the captain of the 3rd division of the Royal army, will deal with you today."

The two of them glared at each other, and when a particular leaf touched the ground, they rushed at each other.

Knightwalker was strong, incredibly as so, but there was one thing that didn't go with her in the battle.

Mira was a mage, one who could use magic and one who was considered to be one of the strongest of Earthland Fairy Tail once, and even now. So it was obvious that with magic flowing in her veins, she had a big advantage over Knightwalker as she could do stuff the other couldn't dream about.

Easily stopping the incoming staff with one hand, Mira slammed a fist onto Knightwalker's stomach, it's strength enough to make her feel the force of the punch through her armour, cracking it slightly, and slamming her back through trees and boulders.

" _Huh, I was expecting a good fight, but all I am getting is a disappointment."_ The demon Mirajane said, cracking her knuckles. " _Come on, knightwalker, show me how different are you from the Earthland Erza._ "

Inside the fairy tail guild, the others were looking at her in awe or shock, especially Lucy Ashley. This woman, the counterpart of their Mirajane, had stopped Knightwalker?

"Your counterpart is awesome, Mira-nee." Edo-lisanna commented to her sister, who could only nod in dumbstruck awe. "All she did was deliver a punch."

"She has definitely grown stronger than what I remember from last time." Luna shivered at the image of what her sister was. "Though I am glad she is now a sweetheart like she was at home and to natsu, sometimes."

"Oh you have no idea." Elfman muttered under his breath. "Mira-nee is a MAN!"

Back with Mira, she narrowed her eyes when her opponent didn't walk out of the rubble she created. Suddenly, she ducked under a very swift spear strike, and had to block a punch from being delivered to her.

"You are strong, I give you that." Knightwalker said. Her spear had changed shape, with the edge now being a triangular pointed edge. "Not many people can dodge my sonic spear mode. The speed is too great to even sense me coming."

" _It is true, your speed did increase, however._ " Mirajane slammed a kick on Knightwalkers shin, making her wince in pain slightly, but she managed to avoid the rather mean left hook aimed for her chest. Getting a few paces in between her and her opponent, knightwalker prepared another blast, but this time, mira had something else up her sleeve. She had predicted what Edo-Erza would do, and managed to get behind her opponent quite easily, and had prepared her move. " _You just don't have it in you,_ _ **Evil Spark!**_ "

Black coloured sparks left from mira's outstretched hand from a magic circle, extremely fast for Knightwalker to avoid. She shouted out in pain as the electricity powered dark magic move completely wrecked her.

" _Our Erza would have laughed such attacks out._ " Mira said, waiting for her opponent to get up. " _You need to give up. I know I can't kill you because I don't kill. You aren't strong enough to kill me. Granted your weapons are good, weaponry alone won't help you._ "

"Don't underestimate my power, demon!" Knightwalker's spear changed again, getting a golden glow to it before it changed into a spear with a head which was wide, the edges on the side which was curving inwards, close to where the spearhead was mounted, and a glowing orb connecting it to the shaft. " **Vacuum spear, Mel Force!** "

The head of the spear started to glow, and an incredible amount of wind rushed towards Mirajane, who widened her eyes and tried to dodge, but failed as she was slammed back from the winds. Immediately after that, Knightwalker's spear changed again, this time, with a similar triangular shaped blade, but the patterns different. 2 curvy yellow lines were located in the centre, and there were red edges to the blade, waving out at the start of the spear but straightening up at the middle to make a sharp point. The triangular blade was supported by an invert diamond like shape which surrounds a light silver colour and a much darker shade at the centre.

Knightwalker rushed at Mirajane, the spearhead blocked by mira quite easily, but she wasn't expecting what followed.

" **Explosion Spear, Explosion!** " The tip of the spear started to glow, before a large explosion overtook mira and Knightwalker.

The others could only see in horror that Knightwalker jumped back, a smirk on her face, as she saw at the results of her handiwork.

"You were good, but you didn't have it in you." Knightwalker said, then turned at the fairy tail mage's. "Now, your turn."

" _You know, you shouldn't take your enemy for granted, even if they are overtaken by an explosion._ " A voice came out from the smoke where the explosion took place. When the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes widened when they saw Mirajane standing there, as if nothing had happened to her. The crystal on her neck which still had remained as it was glowing a red colour, " _Especially if your opponent is a demon._ "

"H how?" Knightwalker could only mutter in disbelief as Mira seemingly came out unharmed herself. "How did you survive that?"

" _As I said, don't underestimate a demon, ever._ " And faster than anyone could see, Mirajane was in front of Erza Knightwalker, and delivered a very nasty blow to her face, on that not only knocked her out, but sent her flying far away. " _And also, don't threaten my friends._ "

Mira sighed as she knew she had won, releasing her spell and going back to her normal form. She brushed off a stray strand of her hair that had come in on her face, and turned around to see the dumbstruck faces on the Edolas counterpart of her guild, and also the awed ones on wendy and Carla. They had never seen her fight.

"Y you are strong, Mira-san." Wendy muttered, her brown eyes looking up at her like she was a goddess, or demon in this case. "A almost as strong as Erza-san."

"Why thank you." Mirajane smild sweetly at her with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I don't usually fight, but I wanted to see the difference between her and our Erza."

"I don't believe it." Lucy Ashley still was in shock. "Y you defeated the fairy hunter! You defeated the one who was not only considered a goddess in terms of strength, but also the one whom we tried to defeat countless amounts of times."

"That's our Mira-nee!" Elfman proudly said to his sister, who blushed even more, but regained her posture.

"Even though I managed to defeat her now, I am sure she will come at me again next time with even more force on her. She is strong, very strong." Mira said, folding her arms, and closing her eyes, making a decision in her head. "Elfman, Wendy, Carla, pack up. We are leaving for extalia."

"What?!" Edo-lisanna, Luna(Lisanna) and Edo-mira, with many of the guild people shouted. "Why?!"

"We have other people to save. I know for sure that no one is going to come here, or they would have known my magic signature by now, it seems to travel everywhere." Mira said, straightening her dress. "And besides, I don't think she is going to come behind you for some time. I know people like her. Her pride was shattered just now. She isn't going to kill any of you until her pride is regained. And trust me on this, while she won't have gone all out, neither had I. I am very strong, I can say so myself."

"B but, Mira-nee.." While elfman wanted to stay by his long lost sister, he knew that it was a wrong decision to challenge his older sister by the glare she was giving him. "Alright then, I will be ready in a few."

"H hai, we too." Wendy and Carla ran off back inside the guild to pick their stuff up. Looking that Luna wanted to talk to her sister, the others went inside to give the two their privacy.

"So, you are going." Luna, or Lisanna, asked sadly. "P part of me says to come with you but..."

"You aren't coming with us, not for now." Mira said, her face softening up into the look the guild had come to love. "You will be safe here, you have new friends with you, and you can't use your magic. Stay undercover, don't lose hope. You will be fine, I will come for you before I go back."

"*Sniff* I am sorry Mira-nee, I know it is wrong of me to abandon you like this." Tears were now streaming down her face. "I know it is wrong, but, I am too attached to these people to come with you."

Mira only hugged her little sister, both of the siblings connecting after 3 years. All amount of pent up frustratioin left Lisanna, as she cried her hearts out, Mira also shedding a few tears herself.

However, none of them noticed a man standing on top of a tree far away, looking at the scene with a sad smile on his face.

'Yeah, I don't need to worry about them.' The man thought, turning back around. 'I can help him without worrying about them. With that woman, they are all safe. Now, I wonder how _my_ other counterpart is if Mira's counterpart is like this.'

* * *

"So, Extalia is supposed to be a city floating above the royal city, which is also the capital of Edolas." Mirajane explained to her partners and guild mates. "Also, it is supposed to be controlled by Exeeds, or rather, your kind, Carla."

"Now that's going to take a while to get to." Elfman said, a serious frown on his face as he tried to make a way to the place they were supposed to go to. "Because from Lisanna told me, Knightwalker was only the 3rd division captian, there's still 2 more stronger people, and also, there's the army general as well, and according to them, no person is as strong as the army general."

"There is still one city we can go to." Carla pointed out while looking at the map of Edolas. "There's sycca."

"Yes, that's true, b but Jellal is waiting for us in Extalia." Wendy muttered, tracing the way from sycca to where the royal city was. "We need to find a way to get there. And with Mira-san having taken one pill, if we encounter anyone strong again, we won't be able to rely on her, at least until we get our magic back."

"First, let's make it back to louen." Mira said, getting up from the ground. All of them had received a change of clothes as a thank you from the guild. Mira was now in an elegant pink coloured dress top, going till her lower abdomen, showing some of her trim stomach and also slight of her ample cleavage. Below, she was wearing jeans, blue in colour. A simple crossbag was across her, making her appear as a simple high school student. "Then we can decide on what to do ahead."

Elfman was now wearing a muscle shirt that not only was extremely tight against him, his upper body basically on the view, but he had a green jacket over it. Brown coloured pants adoned his bottom, with a chain going from his upper left pocket to his back pocket.

Wendy now had a maroon coloured shirt and a skirt with leggings inside, both of them black in colour. Her ear-pins were also maroon.

"Alright then, let's go!" Elfman cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Travelling is a MAN!"

It was good to see the familiar excitement in both of the siblings after they found out their sister was safe and secure. Now being strong enough to take on the world, the group of 3 made their way towards the desired location where they were to meet their accomplice and guild mate to rescue their friends.

All of them never knew that this journey would not only be filled with extreme danger, but also difficulties that they would face.

* * *

"S S SUGOI!" Natsu and happy shouted as soon as they saw the city in front of them. It was huge, it was amazing, it was extremely big, and it was floating.

"I can't believe the city is floating!" Happy said, his jaw still on the ground. "It's huge!"

"Extalia." A voice said from behind them. Natsu got alert and happy went behind natsu. Standing behind them was a large black coloured panther like cat, with a scar on his left eye, being even taller than natsu was, with an incredibly muscular body and also, a white coloured jaw. He was wearing nothing to cover his upper body, only a pair of green pants below. "Also known as the city of the gods, it is inhabited by exeeds, my and your kind my small young friend. I am Panterlily, the captain of the first squad of the army. You must be Natsu Dragneel."

"I see so he has reached to you already. Prince Jellal I mean." Pantherlily nodded. "So, what did he say."

"Well now, I can't tell you that, there are always pretenders around." He removed the sword that was hanging on his back, all red in colour. "But he did say to me that there is only one way to prove that you are the person who he has 'hired', and that is through a duel. So, how about it? First one to draw blood wins?"

"Heh." Flames started to escape natsu's mouth as it turned into a familiar grin, his muscles tightening up for the incoming battle. "I am all fired up!"

And with that, the two rushed at each other.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes:- So, here's my first chapter which portrays Edolas. Now, as you can see, there are a lot of changes from cannon. I have a very good idea on as to how I am going to proceed. There might be some characters that weren't shown appearing, some of which you can already guess.**

 **Now, let's talk about some things first. As I have been saying, I am not a guy who can write down emotions, I don't even show much emotions as I have trouble expressing them. It was also one of the things that always stopped me from getting an A+ in language, the other being my handwriting. So, if you find the re-union between Mirajane and Lisanna and Elfman sort of bland, well, deal with it cause I can't do better than this. Of course, with time, I will improve, but for now, this is it.**

 **Secondly, about mira's powerlevels. Mira is as strong as Erza, like it or not. Now, I won't lie, Erza knightwalker's powers aren't that good. She only has 6 to 7 diffrent forms of spears on her, while Erza has got tons of armours. That means that Erza Knightwalker is weaker than Erza scarlet due to the less variety she has. Now, Mirajane also has a ton of weaknesses, but in this fic, she is different as I said. She is not only going behind her friends, but also the one she loves. So, she was stronger. But don't worry, Mira's main opponent is not going to be Knightwalker, I have someone else in mind for her.**

 **Now, let's talk about some things I wanted to not related to this fic. First of all, as you all know, one of the best Manga's in the world, Naruto, came to an end last year. Now, I say it is the best because I know so, even though one piece is also as good, and so is fairy tail, but the writer, masashi kishimoto, fucked the entire manga up in the end. Granted Naruhina was a must happen, or the guy would have faced a lot of angry fans, I am sad that the only time where romance between the 2 is shown is in the last. After that, nothing, and before we know, bam, they are married, and have 2 kids, one of which already has daddy issues. Now, I don't hate that fact, it just, ruins the entire concept. At a moment, I was thinking he was going to kill off naruto and sasuke, but it turned out like this. Not a good ending in my books.**

 **Secondly, about an upcoming fic I am planning, of course, of naruto. While I have not decided what it is going to be about, I will try and post it in jan 2016 when I believe a sufficient amount of chapters have been written in my 2 fics that I am writing. More details will be given out later, of course, and I might post the prologue by the end of the month as well. I don't know how much people will like it, but I tell you, it is going to be a concept which no one has ever thought of before, never. It will be after the war and the last though. I can already see the name, yeah, Ascending light.**

 **Enough of my blabbering. Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which you will see the natsu vs lily fight and also, the introduction of many other people in the arc. Of course, I think it will take me another week or more to update the next chapter since my other story comes next, so take care.**

 **Regards...Omnipotent97.**


	7. The rebellion begins

**Disclaimer-I don't own fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Demon talking/making a point_ "

" **Dragon taking/attack shout** "

Chapter 7- The rebellion begins.

Usually, a human had power enough to break someone's bones. Even a normal, untrained, 18 year old had power in his hands to break a bone of another 18 year old. As you trained your power by going into gym or working out, the easier it got for you.

Now, a mage was effectively a human in every sense, but instead of being a normal human who woke up, took a bath, ate breakfast, did his daily duties, whether it be studying in a school, or work, and went back home to spend some time with their family before going to bed, mage's were people who did jobs and requests for other people which usual civilians couldn't do. So in short, a mage who only trained in his magic would not have that much of an advantage over a civilian when it came to physical strength.

Now, let's take a dragon into account. A dragon was said to be a large reptilian creature, with scales all over its body, eyes that had snake like slits in them, and could use their unique brand of magic. A dragon was also huge, very huge. Being at least 10 stories in height, a dragon could easily destroy part of a mountain in a single punch to its side. So in short, a dragon was much, much, much powerful than normal mage's.

A **dragon slayer** is a mage who had been taught by a dragon to use their unique brand of magic, the only possible one that could harm another dragon, **dragon slaying magic.** With now having the magic of a dragon in their hands, their physical abilities would also be enhanced, like greater speed, stamina, physical power, reflexes, etc. There was a reason why they were mage's who could harm a dragon with scales harder than armour in a single punch.

But when we take a **Draconid** , a human mage, a **dragon slayer** , who had the magic and the missing hands of a dragon, he would have the same power a dragon did. Now, dragons were huge, but the draconid was a part human, so in other words, a **draconid** had more power than a dragon within him due to the compression of the ungodly magic levels in such a body.

And Pantherlilly, the leader of the first battalion of the army, was the first one to face a Draconids strength.

He had seen a lot of things in life, whether it be treachery and loyalty to life and death. He had fought many opponents, and he had also seen the rise of a person so strong, he would be known as the king of the world of Edolas one day. But he had never seen anyone like Natsu Dragneel.

All it took for the pink haired mage was one punch, one single punch to break the training sword he had on him. Just one tap to the tip, and the sword had been crushed by the sheer pressure behind the punch. Hell the shock that came after feeling such a strong hit was enough for the panther like cat-man to drop the broken sword, the piece of weapon falling down in a clang, and it was enough for natsu to grab the arm, and smash a knee onto Pantherlily's unprotected and bare gut.

"Argh!" Pantherlily, was forced onto his knees. That kick was incredibly powerful. Hell he was sure it was toned down! No one, not even _that man_ could hit so hard, even with his weapon in hand. He spat out some of the saliva that had rushed in his mouth, and also some blood. Damn, that was a hit. "Alright, you are the same man he was talking about."

"Oh come on!" Natsu whined, pouting and huffing like a small child. "I wanna fight more!"

"I would love to interest you in a spar, Natsu Dragneel-san." No, he didn't. If one punch was enough to crush a sword, and a kick was enough to make him spit blood, then he didn't want to know what the pink haired mage could do if he used his magic. "But as of now, we have some really important matters to atone to."

"Fine!" Natsu wrapped his arms below his chest, and looked away. "So where do we have to meet mystogan?"

"He said he would be here in an hour or two, but I guess I can explain you the general situation."Pantherlily said, getting up again, rubbing the impact sight of Natsu's knee. "Follow me if you would. I can show you a place where we can rest and talk in a more relaxed manner."

"Behind you." Natsu said, hands in his pockets. "Happy, come on, you can drool on the fishes you see in the pond later!"

"Het, I wasn't drooling!" Happy shouted, running to catch up to the two. "I was just looking at them!"

"So, how do you know Mystogan?" Natsu asked as a topic to converse. He didn't know where to go, but he knew it was not going to be a simple walk in the nearby park. "You his friend?"

"I rescued Mystogan some years ago." Panterlily said, his face becoming even more stoic than it was. "I believe it was some 8 to 10 years ago. That is all I will tell you. And yes, I am his friend, he won't have had trusted me with such a task if I wasn't. Remember I am the head of the 1st battalion of the army, and the strongest man... or exceed in Edolas, only surpassed by the General."

"I see." Man, who knew the black haired cat-man was so sensitive about a topic. "Well, so what can you tell me about Edolas? Any places I should avoid in particular?"

"You saw the city down there didn't you?" Panterlily asked, gaining nods from both, the Draconid and the Exeed. "Well, the one that was floating was Extalia, the city of the exeeds like me and ...happy over there. The city that was below was the Royal City. The capital of Edolas, the city you should avoid the most. Except that, I don't think there's going to be any problem for you, of course, that is if you aren't a trouble magnet. I will explain to you your mission details when Mystogan returns. And besides, he said he was going to bring another recruit for us as well."

"So I will have to work with someone?" Natsu said, face scrunching up at the thought, but a familiar grin lit his face. "I really hope it isn't someone who is weak. If what I think this all is about, we don't need anyone who is a baby around."

"I also hope the same." Pantherlily said, coming to a stop. "Here we are, the base that Mystogan created, just outside of the capital. Foolish according to me, but still brilliant, no one in the capital has ever found this."

The area in front of them was entirely flooded with trees and greenery, but it was expected, they were in a jungle. Straight in front of them was a bigger tree, perhaps as big as a small sized building, with space for a man to live in. Though he couldn't see inside, he knew it was going to be the place which he was going to stay in for a while.

"Let's go in. We can eat some snacks until they come. I am hungry myself." Pantherlily said, walking inside the small treehouse, natsu and happy following straight after.

* * *

"So you were defeated?" A man, tall and broad chested, with blonde hair going till his shoulders and a lightning shaped scar on his left eye taunted Knightwalker. "As expected of a weakling like you."

"You shouldn't be the one talking to me, _dreyar!_ " Knightwalker spat back at the man. Laxus Dreyar, the head of the second battalion of the royal army was said to be one of the strongest men in the world. With an unholy affinity for lightning, he, with his drums of lightning was said to be a _god._ And Erza Knightwalker did not like him, simply because the man was too arrogant for his own good. "For I don't see your target yet. I also remember you coming in a pitiful state after he escaped first."

"Why you!" The blonde haired man shouted, at her. He was wearing nothing to cover his top, just simple black coloured pants below. Strapped behind his back were drums, going from his side, to above his head, to back to his side. Like a strange ring of drums, these were the equipment that made him so strong. "You wanna go, bitch!"

"Bring it, bastard!" Before a fight could break out, a clap stopped them. Standing on the hallway stood one man, garbed in a royal robe, going till his knees. He had white coloured hair, long and a white beard, going till his stomach. His face, though looking as if he was a kind grandfather, had a tone of a very evil man in it, a man who was ready to do anything to gain his needs. This was the king of Edolas, Faust.

"Your highness." Both of the captains bowed before the man, none of them wanting to invoke his wrath. Though only a normal civilian, he was a king, and as a king, he demanded respect, and they gave it to him as they served under him.

"Rise, my soilders." His tone was filled with what one could only call pride and honor. "What news do you bring me?"

"I am sorry your highness, but they aren't any good news." Erza Knightwalker was the first one to say it. "I am afraid I ran into some... complications during my hunt for the Fairy tail guild."

Seeing as the king hadn't spoken, even if a displeased look appeared on his face and in his eyes, she continued.

"Apparently, some of the mage's from the Earthland dimension survived. I don't know how many, I only fought one." She explained. The king gained an irritated look on his face, but allowed her to continue. "She was strong enough to not only survive my **mel force** , but also **explosion**. What's more, I am sure she didn't go all out in my fight against her, and took me down with relative ease."

"Hmm, a mage so strong?" Even though his outer exterior didn't look so worried, in the inside he was furious and panicked. If this woman could beat one of the strongest people in his command, then how much could the others do? "That is definitely not good news. What about you, captain laxus?"

"He has still not surfaced." Laxus spat out, not only in anger on himself, but also in irritation at failing his task. "People haven't even seen him pass. Hell I checked almost every single pub and brothel from the capital, to sycca and even in louen, but there was no peep of him. It's as if he has vanished. I didn't have much time on my hands as well, only 2 weeks to search all of Edolas."

"That's indeed very bad news." The king muttered, rubbing his beard. "Very well, rest for a while. After that is over, I have new assignments for you. Captain Knightwalker, I want you to go to Louen in 2 days. Apparently, some people have seen a woman who could do stuff no one ever thought. It might be one of the people who survived from Edolas. If it is the one who you fought, don't take her on alone, stay at a distance, watch her, wait for assistance. Captain laxus, I want you to go after this woman that Captain Knightwalker fought. Test her if she is indeed that strong or not, and if she is, extend a hand of friendship. We could use such strong people. But don't keep your ears closed for any news on _him_. I want that man, no, that being in front of before we start the plan. He is very necessary after all."

"You words are commands, your highness." Yes indeed, he couldn't wait until the plan was complete, then he would have complete control and power over the worlds, and he would always be great.

Sadly, he hadn't meet anyone named Natsu, or he would have known just how much trouble comes with that name.

* * *

Natsu stared.

Natsu stared back.

It was a real comic scene as the 2 natsu's of the world looked at each other, both of them gauging the other's reactions.

Edolas Natsu Dragneel, or Natsu Dragion as he was called, was not different from the Earthland Natsu. In fact, the only difference between the two was that Natsu Dragion had strange lines going up his face, and covering his eyes. Those lines were covered by red coloured runes, indicating that he was hiding something inside of him, or was very dangerous. Other than that, there was no difference except the clothes and the bandages on Natsu's arms.

"Well, I knew the one whom I was going to work with could be a counterpart of one of my friends, but I didn't expect it to be you." Natsu said, blinking once. "Uh, damn, this is... what was that word again? Aukwarde? Awkward, yes, this is Awkward."

"I didn't expect my Earthland counterpart to be so... broken." Edo-natsu was referring to the bandages on natsu's arms and eye. "Then again, I am broken myself, so I can't exactly complain."

"Let's keep the profanities for some another time." Mystogan, without his mask on, said to them. "We have tons of matters to deal with. Natsu Dragneel, I am sure Pantherlily told you the exact situation of this place?"

"Yes." The earthland mage nodded, wrapping his arms around his chest. "But I still don't get it as to how the king is going to do it."

"You don't need to get it anyways." Mystogan said, looking back at Dranigon. "Now, let's first get some things straight here. What you guys are about to do can get you killed. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I agreed to your conditions." Natsu said, grinning. "Besides, you said I would face a lot of strong opponents, so I am in."

"I will do anything to see _that man's_ downfall." Dragion muttered, the words _that man_ coating enough venom to make even the most toughest of all creatures die. "Anything."

"Very well." Mystogan nodded, knowing what happened to Dragion that he hated the guy he was talking about so much. "Good, now, let's get to the plan. As I said before, there is a lacrima on an island up above the city of Extalia, way up there."

As Mystogan said it, he pointed to an island on the image of Extalia, Royal city and the surrounding floating islands there were.

"That lacrima contains the magic from Earthland, which is still incomplete, I mind you, and also contains your friends, Dragneel." Mystogan said. Immediately, Natsu growled.

"So that's where we have to go?" A small flame burst out of his mouth. "I am guessing it's not as easy as it sounds?"

"No, it isn't." Mystogan said, pulling up another image, this time of the island with the lacrima on it, but it wasn't an image of the island, rather, it focused more on the purple coloured barrier surrounding the island. "You see this barrier? It is so strong and unbreakable that there is no magical source strong enough to destroy it. Not even your's, Dragneel, and no force that can plough through it, that includes you, Dragion."

"So in short, we have to find a way to disable the barrier and then go in." Dragion summarised. "That's going to be a big pain in the ass. Anyways you have with you?"

"Yes." Another image was brought up, this time, it was focusing on 3 islands surrounding the island with the lacrima, even above the floating island. "See these 3 islands? These contain the lacrima's that project the barrier onto the island that contains the magic lacrima. Each of them have a small safe house like thing in them, with some of the royal army guarding the place. Not much since not many people can go up there, but there are still people that guard the place."

"So we need to destroy these guard posts?" Dragneel said, grinning and bumping his fists together. "What are we waiting for?"

"Pantherlily to return." Mystogan said, removing a pen and paper from his bag. "Now, let's make the official plan required to do the job. Dragion, you are the more stealthier one of the two, you will be the one who will go in and disable the lacrima, while Dragneel will take out the guards, is that okay?"

"Sure." Dragion said, shrugging. "I don't want to fight much anyways. Just tell me how exactly do I disable the lacrima, or do I destroy it."

"That you will be informed of, I don't know the exact details myself." Mystogan said, writing down a few things. "Now, Dragneel, I know you like to go all out from the start and use your magic, but it will be good for us all if you don't do it, and simply knock the guards out before they can call for help."

"Aww." Natsu pouted, but huffed when he saw the stern look Mystogan was sending him. "Fine, they won't know what hit them."

"Good." Edo-jellal nodded. "I am glad you understand that. From what pantherlily tells me, the higher ups in royal city will all leave for their respective missions in 4 days or so, so your mission begins exactly 48 hours after their leave, so we can't be traced. I myself will be standing inside royal city and keep you posted about the happenings. If I say you need to get out, then you need to get out. But as I said, you have a week worth of time to rest or do whatever you want to do. Don't leave the base, don't attract attention. Stay inside, food is in surplus in here and so is water. I also have a magically enhanced training room in there if you want to train."

"Well, a spar sounds good." Dragion said, a familiar smirk appearing on his face. "How about it, Dragneel? That way we will know our strengths and weaknesses, and maybe we can help each other out as well?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said, his own excited smirk appearing on his face. "I am all fired up!"

"Actually, I would like to see your spar as well." Mystogan said with a calculative look in his eye. "I don't exactly know the full extent of your abilities, just don't use too much magic."

So we find both the Natsus in the training field, looking at each other, one with a grin, and one with an emotionless look. Mystogan was standing on the side with a bell and a timer in his hand. As soon as he rang the bell, the two rushed at each other.

Natsu was a very strong fighter, as experienced by many people like Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Cobra, Brain and many more. Having trained in the dragon slaying arts, one of his punches, as explained before, could easily destroy part of a mountain, without any troubles.

Edolas-Natsu, though not exactly a fighter for long, was still a fighter after a certain incident that happened in his life. However, he only had 2 weeks of experience when it came to hand to hand fighting in this form.

When the two met into simple hand to hand combat, it was like a black belt martial arts grand master fighting against an angry newborn child. Natsu didn't even hit, just ducked against his counterparts pathetic strikes at him. Inwardly, he was thinking as to how the hell was this man as great as Mystogan said him to be.

"Damn, you are on tough guy!" Dragion said, after end amounts of tries at trying to strike Natsu. "Just how are you so good?"

"I am not good, you are really pathetic." Natsu deadpanned. "Seriously? That's all you can do? I mean come on! Even a civilian can hit better than that!"

"Hey, I have been in this fighting business only since 2 weeks!" Dragion retorted. "But if you really want to see what I am capable of, let's take it up a notch!"

Suddenly, an intense magic spike arose from Dragion. His entire body started to twitch, before it grew twice its size, and took a more demonic turn, getting wrapped in Shadows and Flames. 2 horns, curving inwards grew out of his head, his face getting enveloped by the same flames his body was enveloped in, and 2 wings, fully flaming, appeared out of his back. What was once a human, now was a demon, standing in front of him, roaring at him.

" **Ahh! Been a while since I entered this state.** " The now transformed Dragion said, flexing his flame covered arms a little. " **So, what do you think of me now, my counterpart?** "

"Interesting." Natsu's smirk got wild. Finally, he would get a challenge. "Very interesting, but don't think just because if you get a demonic visage, you have won. I for one am quite excited by the challenge I am about to get."

Natsu released his own magic power, creating a similar effect as dragion's did, but his was much more potent. The next round started with dragion taking a deep breath of air, and blowing it out towards natsu, who only stood there and awaited for the barrage of flames to impact into him with a large grin on his face.

Dragion looked on in slight shock and horror as the flames engulfed his earthland counterpart. Did that damn idiot think that he was going to withstand **his** flames? However, that shock and horror turned into a look of surprise as his jaw dropped on the ground.

Natsu ate his flames, he ate the flames and inhaled it inside his mouth, rubbing his belly after eating all of them, and flashed a toothy grin and a thumbs up sign.

"Your flames are delicious!" Now, it was natsu's turn. He took a deep breath, and exhaled out his favourite long ranged attack. " **Fire Dragon's roar!** "

A large pillar of burning hot flames rose towards Edolas-Natsu, going at mach speed. The transformed boy couldn't even say anything as the flames engulfed him. Luckily, he was a being of fire, and did not take much damage, but it was enough to make him stagger back.

" **Damn! You are amazingly strong.** " The demonic mage spoke, coughing. " **I thought my flames were the hottest out there, but that was even hot than mine was** "

"You have been a mage for only 2 weeks; I have been one for all my life." Natsu's grin got even bigger as his bandaged right hand was engulfed in flames. "Let's see how good you truly are, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

In an instant, Natsu was in front of Dragion, the flaming fist buring itself into the demonic beings stomach. Dragion growled, and raised his arms, and smashed them on the smaller mage, but Natsu strength was enough for him to catch the fist, but he didn't expect the thing that happened afterward.

Dragion caught Natsu in a grip in his large hand, and threw him upwards. His flaming wings got engulfed in flames even more so than before, and he flew up right above Dragneel. His entire body was now engulfed in flame and shadows, as he grabbed Dragneel, and smashed them both onto the ground, Dragneel being below him.

" **Great Flame Impact.** " The amount of power behind that move was amazing, but it wasn't enough to take down Dragneel, he was looking slightly signed, but all in all, he was not down yet, much to his shock. " **That was one of my strongest attacks! How the hell did you make it out of that unscathed?!"**

"I am a part dragon! **Don't underestimate my power!** " Natsu activated his 'thrusters' on his elbows, propelling him forward, and straight into the offending demonic beings stomach. " **Fire Dragon's Head smash!** "

*BOOM* the resulting explosion would have shook the area if not for the re-enforcements in the room. Now, as a part demon, Dragion had a good resistance, but he didn't have resistance against moves like that one, especially when he collided against his stomach at the speed of a speeding freight train. He was out of the count.

"Man, that was a good battle." Natsu sighed, cracking some joints in his back. Dragion was back in his original form, downed and unconscious. "A different one but a good one. Maybe we can fight again one day."

"That day is at least not today." Mystogan said, clicking his timer. "Hmm, 5 minutes, 38 seconds, not bad for someone who started to fight only 2 weeks ago. Can you get him to the main room?"

"You know, if the enemies are as tough as I think them to be, he needs some help." Natsu said, hefting his counterpart over his shoulder. "It might look like I took him seriously, but that wasn't seriously. I could still do a lot more."

"I know that is why I want you to train him." Mystogan said plopping down on one of the couches he had in the main room of his base. "If what I can see of your improvement in 2 weeks, with a power up of sorts, then he can also do the same."

"I will see what I can do." Natsu said, but then, he remembered something very important. "Where's happy?"

"He is sleeping right there." Mystogan said, pointing towards a dozing happy, who was muttering something about fish and Carla in his sleep. "He really likes those 2 things, doesn't he?"

"You have no idea." Natsu grumbled. "No fucking idea. Say, what happened about Mira and the others?"

"They would be halfway to sycca by now." The man answered him, opening his eyes and looking at natsu. "She fought against the edolas counterpart of Erza, if I remember correctly, she had a big rivalry with Erza Scarlet before."

"Is she alright?" Natsu asked in concern and slightly in fury. "For I don't care who it is. If someone dared to hurt Mira, I will make sure not even ashes remain of that person"

"She won quite easily in fact. Edo-Erza, or Erza Knightwalker didn't have a chance to harm her. She was completely crushed by mira, that also in her base form." Mystogan eased his worries. "But now is where the trouble starts for her. I am sure my father is going to send in a person stronger than Knightwalker behind her."

"Whom?" Natsu asked. For the first time, he was not excited by hearing about powerful opponents, but was feeling scared, scared for Mira, scared for his friends. "Someone stronger than Erza?"

"Yes." Mystogan said, his eyes darkening over. "He is known as the god of lightning here, or the raijin. I am sure you have figured out whom I am talking about by now."

"E Edo-Laxus?" Natsu muttered out in shock. "I need to go find her! If she..."

"Don't worry about them. Laxus won't be able to find them." Mystogan said, his eyes shining in something akin to mischief. "I have him trailing behind one of my best agents out here, someone who will help you when the time comes."

"I have a feeling this person is someone I don't know." Natsu said, closing his eyes. "Wake me up when he wakes up."

* * *

Far above the skies of earthland, a certain someone was flying, someone who had a very big grin on his face. Behind him, there was a streak of lightning following.

The someone was wearing a green coloured cloak, hiding his or her features, but what was visible was a necklace, simple, yet elegant, flying in the wind. He laughed loudly as he avoided another bolt of lightning headed for him.

"Mwahahaha! What happened spark face? Out of your beats already?" The person cackled, their voice heavily distorted by some sort of masking technique, but there was a distinctive tint to it. "Come on! I need some sort of entertainment!"

"If you have the guts then stop right there, **green raider!** " The man encased in the lightning bolt boomed, shooting another bolt of lightning. "And face me like a man!"

"How can your prove I am a man?" The person known as the green raider shouted back, going into some clouds, a heavy turbulence of wind following him. "I am pretty sure I never admitted I am a man!"

"You don't have any traits of a woman!" His chaser shouted back. The raider sweatdropped.

"Is that all you have? Shame on you, Laxus, how are you a captain is beyond me if your sense of humour is only that much." He said, and increased his speed, the captain of the second army battalion following him as much as he could.

Had someone noticed the Green raider properly, they would have seen a sheen of green coloured hair on their head.

* * *

"At last, we reached louen!" Elfman cried, getting some strange looks at him. His sister slapped him on the shoulder for attracting too much attention. "Sorry."

"For someone who says about being a man, you truly are like a child." Carla huffed. "And why are you excited of being in louen so much? We have a long journey ahead of us, the main thing being how the hell do we get across the large body of water that separates us from the other side."

"C Carla, give us a small break!" Wendy huffed in fatigue, panting and leaning over. "We have been walking for more than 5 hours!"

"Even though I am inclined to agree with Carla, Wendy is right." Mirajane, the acting leader of the group said, wiping some sweat from her forehead. "Let's find a place to stay the night, we can figure out what to do next later on."

"Wait, what's going on there?" Elfman pointed out towards a particular street where someone was running from a large amount of soilders.

That someone was someone they recognised, because they had familiar blonde hair, brown eyes and a voluptuous body, and the familiar sound of keys tingling.

"L lucy/-san!" Wendy, Mirajane, Carla and Elfman all shouted at the same time, their blonde friend noticing them and her eyes widening as well.

"M mira-san!" She shouted out, running towards them. "Run! They are behind us!"

"Wha-oh no!" Suddenly, she realised what was happening. Lucy might have been recognised as her Edolas counterpart, and was going to get caught. And the amount of solders behind her weren't small as well. "Guys..."

"RUN!" And it all went to chaos.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes- Yo, been a while. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, with the festival of lights going on in my country, it was hard to find time from the constant streams of guests, bursting crackers and running errands, but I managed to do all I could.**

 **So, this chapter is the start of the rebellion, from the next chapter, expect some heavy battles. As for who our mystery friend is, well, I will give you a simple hint. Think of Jellal's heritage and compare it with the other side, you will be able to guess it quite easily.**

 **The next update will be after I update my other story, which I guess will be by next week, so at least 2 more weeks for the next update. Anyways, I have something else to say as well.**

 **My plans for writing the Naruto story from January 1 2016 are for now but on the backburner because I want to focus on these 2 stories. I have a lot of things planned out for this one, including the next arc, and the later arcs as well, I expect the edolas arc to end by the 10** **th** **or 12** **th** **chapter, after which I can start my own arc, the princess rescue arc, which I am guessing you all know what it is going to be about.**

 **And about the Naruto story itself, it is not going to be a normal story, it will be a crossover actually, between naruto and Highschool DxD, so, stay tuned for my updates, I will be back with the next chapter of The Dragon King shortly, until then.**

 **Also, thank you all for giving me over 50 follows, I will try me best to keep on updating and entertaining.**

 **Regards...Omnipotent97.**


	8. The Edolas War part 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon Talking/Attack Shout** "

" _Demon Talking/Declaration/Lacrima talking._ "

Chapter 8- The Edolas War part 1.

*Slam* The form of Natsu Dragion skid across the floor of the training area, for the Nth time in the week. He groaned, and laid still, the bones in his body still ringing due to the very intense impact that it had faced.

Like Natsu Dragneel, his earthland counterpart had promised, the next week of training was going to be hell for him. From being a wet behind the ears fighter, he could now say that he can at least go up against someone from the royal army and hold up a good fight. At first, he was wary of the pink haired **dragon slayer** , saying that it was impossible for someone to be extremely sloppy and filled with mistakes to someone who could hold up a decent fight against a captain level soldier.

But Dragneel proved it that it wasn't that difficult. Even though he had to train from 6 in the morning to 10 in the night, with breaks only for breakfast, lunch, dinner and bathing, he was trained in everything, from hand to hand fighting, to magic control to even a bit of sword fighting. Even though according to Mystogan, Dragneel and Pantherlily he was ready to go up against the royal army, he didn't think so. All he had against them was his superior size in his demonic form and almost inexhaustible flames and slightly superior strength. Other than that, he was as weak as a normal civilian.

But hey, everyone has performance issues, right?

"Get up!" Dragneel's voice boomed, a very big grin on his face. "We still have 2 hours to go before we finish for the week! And you still have one last thing to learn!"

"D Damn you!" Dragion groaned out, managing to get up after endless amounts of hits being delivered to him. "Why do I need to learn that anyway?! Aren't you enough due to the power you have in you?"

"Nope, I am not going to be omnipresent, am i?" His reasoning always managed to tick him off. Did he even know the meaning of omnipresent? "Whatever that means."

" **I will kill you!** " And with a rage induced snarl, he leaped back at his 'training'. More like the brutal beatdown that he was receiving from the past few days.

Up in the main room, Mystogan was going over the final plan one last time with panterlily. He knew that he should have both the Natsus here for this, but they were not exactly thinkers. In fact, he had made a plan that ignored more complex things so he didn't have to explain much.

"Jellal." His old friend, panterlily called out for him. He had a frown on his face. "Do you think we will be enough?"

"If you mean that the 4, or actually, 5 of us, then no, we won't." He answered truthfully, looking up at the black exceed. "But if there is one thing I know about Natsu Dragneel, he has the ability to go up against everything and anything and come out as the victor. He is driven by his drive to bring back his friends, so he won't slack off. Same goes for Dragion. I know he is not exactly ready due to his inexperience, but with the training we gave in the past week, he will be a formidable foe to the normal foot soldiers. We don't want him to go up against the captains."

"I am not worried about those 2, I am more worried about the others who are out there." Pantherlily said, his eyes darkening. "Faust called back for _him_."

"... I expected him to." Mystogan answered, his fists pumping up. "That is why I have Dragneel with me. I and him are the only ones who will be able to go up against that man, that also together, perhaps with dragion as support. We will need raider to support you when you lead the others we have."

"Mystogan, are you sure you want to do this on such a scale? We can always go sneaky and do it, like the original plan was." The large black exeed said. "There might be a chance that we don't survive after this."

"As long as my father's rule keeps on going, Edolas will always be like this, powerless. I know in the end we might lose the ability to use magic, but we have raw strength. Magic is not a part of Edolas, it is a part of Earthland. I am going to make sure to return what I gained from that place." Mystogan made his resolve. "Lily, you should go. The other's might suspect something."

"Who is there to suspect? Knightwalker and Dreyar are not in here currently. Those 2 are god knows where. And _he_ has still not arrived." Lily said, though he was making sure he had everything on him. "But you are right, I should leave. Best of luck, Jellal, I will join you in battle soon enough."

"I sure do hope so." Mystogan whispered, going back to his checklist. "I sure do hope you are back."

* * *

Meanwhile, near the edge of the beaches that connects the town of Sycca with Louen, we find our Fairy Tail group that just managed to get into the island that contains their destination, Extalia.

It took them an entire week, one full week to get across the water body that separates the country into 2, with Lucy as an additional passenger with them. How they did it, is none of your business, but it was a big pain in the ass.

"We are in serious trouble, Mira-nee." Elfman said, looking back at his sister while he looked towards the path ahead. "We have to go far away, and our deadline is today."

"I understand what you mean, Elfman." Mirajane said, rubbing her head. "But you also know what sort of trouble it took us to get across that ocean right now."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Lucy shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "It is going to give me nightmares for months!"

"We should have just swam across." Wendy pitifully muttered a depressed aura around her. "It was hell."

"Hmph." Carla had no comments, but the look on her face was as pitiful as Wendy's. "If we start now, we can still make it. If I remember, it is not that far off now, and it's still early in the morning, but now since we are out here, the security is going to heighten every single step we take."

"She's right." Mirajane looked incredibly tired, the most out of them all. "But we need to rest as well. We haven't got a decent sleep for almost 1 week."

From what lucy had told them, she had been saved by a shadowy character from being converted into magical particles and getting fixed into the lacrima, which turned out to be Mystogan's friend. She didn't know who the character was, but what she knew was she got a pill that allowed her to use her magic. After that, she was picked up, and left in Louen, straight in front of the soilders, who recognised her somehow, and had been trailing them since.

Luckily, she ran into Mirajane's group, and was saved from further torture when the white haired barmaid/mage saved her from possible doom by knocking out the mage's using sleep knock. It was easy, but not that easy to get to the 'mainland' as they put it, but they made it.

But that shadowy character had made all of them nervous. If he was Mystogan's ally, then why hadn't he/she helped them to get to Mystogan, and who was that person exactly? Well, they hoped to find out soon.

"Let's first make it to Succa, sicaa, sycca, yes, sycca first, and rest for a while after that, we can move on ahead towards Extalia." Lucy said, pointing towards the lights of the city in the distance. "It's not that far off either."

"That's a good plan." Now, had they even taken a look around them, they would have noticed many different eyes looking at them from the bushes, or behind the rock, all of them having a strange symbol of a sun with wings. "Let's get to Sycca first, then we can get ahead to Extalia."

* * *

"Captain Knightwalker!" A soldier ran towards his captain, huffing as she came to a stop in front of her. "We just received word from the HQ! A team of Exceeds saw the person you described near the town of Sycca!"

"I see." The red haired captain nodded, looking at her soldier, and then back at her company. "Get them all up, we are heading towards Sycca right now!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Alright, I will explain the plan to you again." Mystogan, fully dressed in the outfit of his, complete with the scarf across his face and the forehead protector across his head. "Both of you are to go to island 1, that is, in the south west, where Dragneel will be the one who will keep them busy outside while Dranigon goes in and destroys the lacrima that has the shield put up. The catch is that once you activate the pulse lacrima I am going to give you, it will shut down all connections to the island for 5 minutes before they come back. So in 5 minutes you have to make sure to knock out every single soldier on the island. All of them, and move out. With only lily as the captain available, no one will be there to stop you."

"Isn't 5 minutes a bit too less?" Dragion meekly pointed out. "I mean, no offenses to his powers, but I think I won't be able to do it in 5 minutes."

"Don't worry about the others." Natsu grinned and bashed his fists together, a small flame flickering from his mouth. "Besides, I will send Happy with you, he will be helpful for sneaking around."

"Aye sir!" Happy gave his own agreement from natsu's shoulder. "You won't have to worry about anything!"

"Yes, after that is over, you will move to the island on the south east, exactly in front of it, 1 km away." Mystogan said, trailing his pencil from the first island to the second island. "This time, the people will be ready, so Natsu, you will be destroying the lacrima while Dragion will help in the 'destruction of the island.'"

"Now that's what I am talking about." Dragneel's grin got even wider. "More opponents!"

"Now, the problem comes in the third island." Mystogan said, pointing towards the one directly in the north. "This island is what we call a fortress. Said to be one of the strongest strong zones in the area, this island is filled with 2000 soldiers. The other 2 are small, but this has an entire army base in it. And also because it is the closest to the lacrima that holds the magic from earthland, it is heavily guarded all the times. That is where I come in. I, along with my another 'helper' if you put it will sneak inside and destroy the lacrima. In that time, you have to make it to the island that holds the big lacrima and deactivate the defences, in other words, defeat the soldiers out there. After that is over, we will have won the battle, all that is left to do is send the lacrima using Anima to earthland, and everyone will be back to normal."

"You know, there is a rule that states all plans are made so that they can fail right?" Dragion said. Mystogan sighed at that. "Besides, to do all this, it will take us like half an hour, and even if we do succeed, we will have to defend the magic lacrima island from the entire royal army, that includes the captains, the soldiers and the general and the exceeds as well. The numbers will probably go above 10000 if that happens, what makes you think counting lily and your 'agent', our group of 5 people will be able to take on all of them?"

"If you understand it, he does have a point." Natsu said, his eyes glazing over with seriousness. "Even though I love to fight, I don't want to take on 10000 people. It will be suicide, and I have plans back in earthland, so I am not exactly in a hurry to die."

"Do you think I am not counting that on happening?" Mystogan said, shooting a glare at the two Natsus. "I know what will happen if we do succeed. All we have to do is get the lacrima out of edolas, and we will be gods compared to the others, but I don't know what to expect either."

"Look, we can't think of what is to come while we are talking about it. Dragion is right, plans are made to fail, but most of the major battles I have had and I had won was because of the failure of all plans I had." Natsu said, cracking his neck. "Let's do this, either way, I promised something, and I don't break it."

"You aren't going to budge even if I pull out the torture counter, aren't you?" The look he had gotten was enough for him. "*Sigh* I am in. Let's do this, myst."

"So, my friends, let's start this rebellion tonight." Mystogan said, closing off the map. "Rest, eat up, charge up, do anything you want to for they might be the last things you do."

* * *

'How did it come to this?' Elfman thought as he somehow managed to hide in a... sneaky place without anyone noticing. 'How did they catch up so easily?'

They had taken utmost care to slip into sycca without anyone noticing, albeit they had to part and meet in a particular place Carla found out while flying around sneakily. However, they weren't that sneaky, or they were being followed from the start. As soon as they had grouped up, and Elfman was just about to reach the place, the royal army, along with the Edolas counterpart of Erza had arrived in the place, storming. What was worse was that he had all the X-balls with him. Now, he might be strong, but he was no-where near Erza's level. He wasn't a fool. So as quick as he could, he ducked into an alley, and without thinking, inside a large trashbin to hide, no matter how unmanly it was. The result, Mirajane, Wendy and Lucy were escorted to the capital, while the Exceeds took Carla with them to Extalia.

However, even if it had been 5 minutes since they left, he hadn't come out of the bin. He had read enough manga's to understand what would happen if he did. Someone **would** be standing there. It was not even needed to say so, they knew he was alongside the group of 3 when Knightwalker had first tried to destroy Edolas Fairy Tail, he would be facing the same fate as his friends did, and if he wanted to rescue them, he needed to stay in the dark.

He never noticed another figure, cloaked completely from head to toe hiding in the same alley as him, looking straight at the bin.

"You know, you can come out now." He quietly said. "The guards left, no one is out there."

Elfman winced when he heard that, and tried to stay as quiet and still he could inside the bin, but the cloaked being was hell bent on talking to him, so they dug their hands inside the bin, and with surprising ease pulled him out.

Elfman gulped, his hand sliding towards the pocket which contained the X-balls, but the being stopped him.

"Don't worry, I am not affiliated to the army." The being said in a surprisingly soft tone. "I am a part of another group, a rebellion, you can call me raider."

"W What are you?" Elfman stuttered out. He knew this world had limited magic, but the pressure rolling off this raider guy/girl was enough to make his hair stand behind his neck. "A are you a human?"

"Is that supposed to mean anything?!" The raider got annoyed by the fact. "Why does everyone I talk to always get afraid of me and try to ask what I am?!"

"Uhh..." Elfman couldn't do anything as the person dropped him and started to rant about unfair blue haired princes and damned luck. "So... Raider-san, who exactly are you? And what rebellion are you talking about?"

"AH, I am glad you asked that." In a second, the person did a complete 180. "You see, not everyone supports the king's plans, which I doubt anyone even knows off. To counter that, some of us created a group to go against the king, and now, we are in the climax of our entire plan making. You can say your world was a big part of it."

"How do you know of our world?" Elfman asked, now alert than ever.

"Even a child in edolas would know of your world. People are jealous of earthland because of the magic power you have." The raider shook it's head. "But let's ignore that. You see, our 'leader' would like if you come and meet him. He is... very interested in meeting you"

"Why should I?!" Elfman almost shouted out. "I need to save my sister and my friends!"

"I know, that is why he wants to meet you." He didn't know, but he was sure the raider had a smirk on his or her face. "His true name is known by very less people, but he goes by the name Mystogan."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted, enraged beyond belief. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE CAPTURED?!"

"It's as he said, Natsu." Mystogan sighed, rubbing his head. "They were careless, and they got captured by the army. I don't know much about what happened because his call was short, but they said that Wendy is going to be used for some of their bigger projects, while the others will be executed."

"What about Carla!" Happy worriedly asked from the desk he was sitting on. "Is she alright?!"

"She has been escorted to Extalia." Mystogan said, his eyes narrowing down. "Apparently, she was the princess of the Exceeds."

"Did she betray the group?" Dragion, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "Did she know about this?"

"No one knows why the exeeds were sent to Earthland." Mystogan said. "But no, she didn't betray them. Even though the other exeeds told her she did, she is being held in the main tower of extalia."

"We have to save them!" Natsu growled, small traces of flames starting to emerge from his hands. "I can't leave them behind!"

"I know what you mean. With Knightwalker unexpectedly back in the capital, it brings a hitch in our plans. Even if we do manage to destroy one of the three bases, she would be present at the second one in minutes. We won't be able to be successful in destroying all three. We need to take a different course." Mystogan said, rubbing his chin. "Dragion was right, the plan we made was only good to burn. We need a new plan, but first we need to get the others out of there. Apparently, they are going to be executed in the next 3 hours."

"You said you have another 'agent' didn't you?" Dragion asked. "Where is that person?"

"Oh, raider will be arriving soon, with a guest as well." Mystogan said, a map of the royal capital on his hands. "along with him, we now are a group of 6. The 6 of us which are going to get those 3 out of the place and into Extalia, straight to the island which holds the lacrima."

"So that means 9 people against an entire army, doesn't exactly raise our chances, but at least we will have some more strength." Edolas Natsu said. "When do we begin?"

"In an hour." Mystogan said, pointing to a certain part in the map. "You see this place, this is where the Earthland counterparts of Mirajane and Lucy are being held. Wendy is going to be transferred to the island which holds the lacrima in around 2 hours. So you both have 1 hour to go in, sneak the 2 out and get out of the capital. Raider, my agent, will join with our 'guest' straight in the middle, but by then, you would have rescued the 2."

"So an hour huh." Earthland Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Don't we have 2 hours until they are executed?"

"Yes." Mystogan nodded. "Or at least pantherlily told me as so."

"So we aren't exactly sure when they are going to die."Natsu shot a pointed look at mystogan, who only stared back at him. "I am not going to wait for an hour. I am leaving in 10 minutes."

"Don't be rash, Dragneel!" His counterpart shot him a glare. He looked strangely nervous, even after all the training they did. "You are not up against a small group of bandits, it's trained soldiers who will be taking us on! You might very well die!"

"Listen this." Natsu growled at both of them, his single visible eye blazing with what one could call anger and frustration. "The people out there are _my_ friends, and there's no way I am going to let them die, no way! I don't care if you want to come with me or not, but I am going in there and getting the 2 out, and if you don't want to help, then I will do it my way. For you might be able to brush it off, but we mage's of Fairy Tail never abandon one another!"

"Didn't you leave your guild." Apparently, Natsu, no matter in which one, didn't like someone talking them down. "You aren't even a part of the same guild anymore. That's true, Fairy Tail will stick for others, but you didn't do it."

"Tell me one thing, can you talk about guilds, Dragion?" Natsu said, making his counterpart wince and look away. As much as he didn't like it, he had a point. "I will get the 2 out and onto the island as fast as I can, you just be present."

"No, then we chose a different meeting point." Mystogan sighed. He knew talking about this plan would lead to this. He was just waiting for it to happen. "We meet in Extalia, in the royal square."

"I will meet you there." Natsu said, and left the small cave they were in, along with happy. "Don't get killed."

* * *

Her eyes flickered open. The last thing she remembered was a hard force slamming into her head, then nothing. Groaning softly, she focused on her surroundings, and found herself bound and in chains, inside some prison.

'Where am I?' Lucy thought to herself, trying to get up, but failing to do so. 'And what is this place?'

In front of her was another cell, inside which the figure of Mirajane was laying. She was bound up and tied even harder, but you could see that she wasn't that affected. Had she had her magic, she would have destroyed the cell easily.

"Mira!" She whispered out to her so she won't alert anyone. "Mira, you awake?!"

"Let me sleep Elfman." The white haired barmaid muttered, and turned around. Lucy sweatdropped.

"Mira, wake up right now! We are in trouble!" Lucy tried again, this time, a lot more louder. The barmaid finally woke up, sitting with a groggy look on her face. She looked around, and finally realised where she was. "Thank god you are okay. What happened?"

"I don't know. We were attacked by something." Mira said, focusing down on her bindings. "Is wendy with you?"

"No, and I can't see Elfman either." Lucy said, trying to look on the side. Apparently, the two were the only cells on the floor. "I just woke up, and saw you across, so I thought I would wake you up as well."

"We need to get out of here." Mirajane said, looking up at lucy. "And find Elfman and Wendy."

"But how? Our hands are tied up!" Lucy almost shouted when she tried to move a lot and the chain dug harder into her hands. It seemed that they thought she would try to escape. "And the chains get tighter every time you try to escape."

"If only I had my magic." Mira muttered under her breath. But her time had run out way too long ago. "Hey, you hear that?"

"It sounds like... footsteps." Lucy said, gulping. She almost smiled when she saw the face of Erza. "E Erza!"

"So you are awake, Fairy Tail Trash?" No, it wasn't their Erza for sure. "Well that is good. At least I will get to see your face as you die."

"Leave her alone, Kightwalker!" Mira shouted, struggling to get up, but the chains tightened around her as well. "What is your business with her?!"

"My business is with you as well, Demon. Both of you are very dangerous mage's, and magic is outlawed in Edolas. Because of your dangerousness, you have been deemed a major threat to the empire, and need to be executed." Suddenly, the gates opened for both of them. A soldier went inside each cell to bring out the ladies in front of Knightwalker. "Take them to the top floor!"

However, none of them noticed the small figure that was looking at them from behind with narrowed eyes, before it flew off.

Meanwhile, Elfman had just arrived on the edges of the royal capital along with raider, both of whom were shocked by running into Mystogan as soon as they came close to the city.

"I have been waiting for the 2 of you." Mystogan said, all of his staffs attached to his back. "You are late, the plan has already started."

"Wasn't it supposed to start when the sun set completely?" Raider asked him. "What is going on here?"

"With the capture of the mage's from earthland, it brings a hitch in our plans. Because one of them is a Dragon Slayer, it will increase the chance of failure for us." Mystogan said. "Along with that, the 2 of the mage's that were captured and are about to be executed can also be very helpful against the army."

"I don't care about your plans! Take me to Mira-nee right now!" Elfman shouted in impatience. "I need to see her!"

"Don't worry about Mirajane or Lucy, they are in good hands." Mystogan said, removing a bottle and tossing a pill to Elfman. "Just eat this, it will give you back your magic, and then, join me. We will be going to Extalia first ,then we will head to the lacrima island where we make our last stand."

"And who is this person you have got to rescue Mira-nee?" If he could have seen Mystogan's face, he would have seen a smirk. But he got his answer when the top floor of a certain tower suddenly exploded in a pillar of flames.

* * *

Lucy was being dangled from the top floor of the largest tower in the capital by her hair. She was struggling, but Knightwalker was too strong.

"Why do you want to kill her?! She has done nothing wrong!" Mira cried out. Even though she knew about Lucy's crush on natsu, she wasn't going to let her personal feelings get in the way right now. That could be dealt off later. "She has done nothing against you!"

"Everyone from Earthland is dangerous for our plans." Erza spoke. He face was set into a sadistic smile as she was going to perform the deed. "Don't worry, Demon, you will be next, in fact, I will enjoy killing you. Now say goodbye to the world, Mage!"

And then, she let her hand go. Lucy started to fall down on the ground, screeching as she litereally fell to her death, but she was saved.

4 hands grabbed her, 2 being white, the other 2 being blue. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw the figure of a smiling Carla and a grinning Happy.

"H Happy?!"

Up in the tower, Knightwalker couldn't contain her shock and rage.

"WHO ARE THOSE 2 EXEEDS?!" She thundered out. "I WANT THEIR CORPSES IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"How about I burn you first?" And the red haired captain went flying away, crashing into the wall behind her, below, making a hole in every single floor for 5 floors until the noise came to an end, following by a very large explosion that overtook the top of the tower. Mirajane screeched as she felt someone grab her waist and fly off. "Heh, you are nothing like our Erza, she would have laughed that off."

The voice was familiar. Lucy and Mira couldn't contain their shock when they saw exactly who was holding Mira in the air. In his draconid form, complete with the horns and the wings, was Natsu, Earthland Natsu, hovering in the air.

"God damn, this isn't easy." Natsu groaned out. "How the hell do you guys do it?"

"It takes practice, salamander." Carla huffed, proud of her ability to hold a person in the air for a long time. "That you clearly don't have."

"Aye, you have had your wings only for 2 weeks!" Happy chimed in. The 2 females still couldn't comprehend that it was Natsu who had saved them, again. Both of their wide eyed gazes were staring at him, mouths open.

"Alright, mission complete, let's head to the meeting point." Natsu said. Immediately, the group of 2 humans, one draconid and 2 exeeds started to fly up in the air, towards the island far above, at top speeds.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" As soon as Lucy and Mirajane had been dropped down, both of them slapped Natsu, hard, who, with the impact of the 2 slaps on different cheeks, with the same amount of power, induced with the righteous anger of feminine rage, probably broke his jaw.

"O OWCH!" Natsu cried, rubbing both of his cheeks. "What was that for?!"

"Oh I wonder what was that for." Lucy sarcastically said, the anger burning in her eyes. "Probably because you left with only a note without telling us all why the hell did you go off!"

"And now we find you in another world, in which you have been for god knows how long." Mira continued, her anger in the form of her eyes starting to glow red with her demonic magic. "And that also looking far too cheerful and happy for your own good. Do you even care about what the others in the guild felt when you left like this, Natsu?!"

"Look, you can kill me later on, after we deal with this mess." Natsu was still rubbing his cheeks. "I had promised someone to meet them in a peticular place with you guys, and I am not going to break that promise. So either come on, or get the hell out of here as fast as you can. The shit is going to hit the fan very fast in this place."

"Until you tell me why did you run off and why do you look like a part dragon, I am not letting you out of my sight!" Lucy growled out. It was then she realised what she said, and her eyes widened again. "W W W WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMS AND EYES?!"

"Long story. Just follow me." And without saying anything else, natsu started to run off to a place in the island of Extalia of all places. However, Natsu wasn't known as the salamander for a reason. An army of exeeds suddenly stood in his way, all of them carrying some sort of weapons or the other with them, charging towards natsu. Natsu only growled at them, and made his fist engulf in flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Beat!"** spinning around and waving his arms, 2 huge arcs of flames left natsu and crashed into the opposing army, clearing out a path for the dragon slayer, who took the chance and ran at blitzing speeds towards the main circle. "Outta my way!"

"If he goes on like this, he will destroy the whole city." Carla muttered, looking at the damages the buildings in her supposed to be hometown had. "Not to mention everyone will know where he is headed off to."

"It's too late to worry that, I think those guys already know we are going to come here." Happy said, pointing to another rise of smoke a distance away. "I can clearly hear the shouts of 'man' from there."

As happy said that, another explosion occurred in the area, followed by a collapsing building, and a loud shout of 'man'. Mira and Lucy sweatdropped, with the former palming her face and shaking her head. Why did her brother have to be so troublesome?

"Let's follow salamander for now." Carla said, calling out her wings, but before she could move, Mira's eyes widened, and she caught a hold of her tail, pulling her back, just to avoid a large electric shock thrown at them. "W What was that?"

"So even the princess of the Exeed betrays us now?" The voice of a pissed off Edolas Laxus Dreyar sounded out in the area, with the man standing on top of one of the buildings, his lightning drums already sparking a little. "How pathetic, you are the demon Knightwalker spoke about huh? You don't look like much."

"Edo-Laxus?" Lucy exclaimed. Happy's eyes were wide in horror. "W What are you doing here?!"

"I am Laxus Dreyar, the captain of the 2nd captain of the army, also the god of lightning." Edo-Laxus said, small sparks of lightning leaving his hands. "However, you can call me your grim reaper."

"Lucy, Happy, Carla, run." Mirajane seriously said, eating one of the pills Natsu had given her before he left towards the location he had to go to. She felt her magic power returning, and immediately transformed into her Satan Soul mode. "Get to Natsu, tell him that we need his help. I will hold him down."

"B But!" Lucy wanted to protest, but one glare from the demonic Mirajane was enough to send her running. "Be safe!"

"You have the guts to be able to go against me all alone, Mirajane wasn't it?" Edo-Laxus said, a slightly hungry look appearing in his eyes. "You know, with such a beautiful body, you can win against anyone you want to. How about you join me? I will promise to you that you will get to know what a real good time is."

"The only thing I am going to tell you is you better keep your mouth shut or you are going to get beaten pretty bad." Slight traces of the old Mirajane started to appear on her face as her magic exploded out of her. "I am not going to join you, not today, not never!"

"Well, I guess I will have to force you then." The sparks in his hands started to increase in size and quantity, getting more and more concentrated, until he vanished in a spark himself, appearing in front of Mirajane, who had was ready for the incoming mage. "Show me what you can do, Demon!"

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out to the dragon slayer that was barrelling down the streets, destroying anything that came in his way. "Slow down a little!"

She had sweat pouring from all over the face, her clothes were sticking to her, she hadn't taken a bath in weeks and most of all, she was stinking! And that damn idiot of a flame brained teammate of hers didn't even stop for one second, mercilessly crushing whatever was in front of him.

"Oye, Dragneel!" A voice called out from in front of them, where another natsu was standing. The biggest difference between the 2 Natsus was the fact that the other one had strange runic markings all over his face. "What happened to you guys? Weren't you supposed to be rescuing 2 people?"

"Eh?" Natsu suddenly turned around to see a panting Lucy, bent over with her hands on her knees. "Where's Mira?"

"S She is fighting Edo-Laxus." Lucy panted out, giving Natsu a glare that could freeze hell over. "Can't you run a little slower!?"

"Oh crap! Edo-Laxus?! Damn it!" Natsu shouted with his teeth gritting. Lucy slightly smiled at seeing him getting worried. It still meant that he cared about them. "I missed the chance to battle him!"

All sorts of good thoughts about him instantly were blown out of the window from her mind. He was still an idiot.

" Don't worry about Laxus." A person, wearing a green coloured robe, said, coming to a stop beside the other Natsu. Standing behind 'it' was a panting Elfman. "I will help miss... uh, Mirajane, wasn't it? I will help her fight the second captain of the royal army. You need to move along with the plan. Mystogan has left to get Pantherlily and another one of our agents if you could call it."

"Who are you?" Natsu asked him, his nose twitching slightly. "And why are you trying to hide the fact that you are a-mmph!"

The green cloaked man smashed his hand against Natsu's mouth, getting as close as one person can get to other, and whispering something in his ear.

" _Don't tell anyone about my gender._ " The thing whispered harshly. " _I have kept it a secret for a long time, I don't want to ruin it._ "

"Uh, sure." Natsu said oddly. For some strange reason, he felt sort of weird when the 'thing' was pressed up against him. "So, can you tell me your name, at least?"

"It's raider, that's all you need to know." The raider said, pressing something on his gauntlet. Instantly, 2 strange mechanical wings appeared out of his back, 2 lacrima's powering up with a strange green flame. "Go on to the island, I will help her out!"

And then, he took off, making a beeline towards the distance where black balls of dark magicand lightning was in abundance. The others could only stare as he seemingly joined the fight, now green beams of flames joining the battle.

"N Natsu?!" It was now Elfman regained his composure, and stared at him, or rather, both of him. "Y You have an Edolas counterpart too?!"

"Do you have a problem with that, Elfman/Beast Guy?" Both the Natsus growled together, making the white hair man pale. He knew he wanted to punch him in the face atleast once, but he wasn't that desperate to die, thank you very much. "Good."

"I hate to interrupt your 'reunioun'" Carla stiffly said, her hands crossing above her chest as she glared at the 3. "But I think we need to save one more person."

"Yeah, Wendy." Lucy also nodded, looking up pleadingly at Natsu. "Please, we have to save her."

"That is where we are going." Natsu said, pointing towards an island, a large island up in the air. It looked like it had a mountain on it, but the mountain was strange. "Up there, that's where she is held."

"Our plan was to save Earthland Lucy and Earthland Mirajane first, then head up to save Wendy." Edo-Natsu said. "Along the way, Happy would sneak in the palace and sneak you out. But it seemed things worked out the right way."

"How did you meet Carla anyway?" Lucy asked in confusion. "I thought you were held in Extalia."

"I was, until I escaped, and while running from some of the exeeds, I ran into them who took out my pursuers quite easily." Carla said, begrudgingly accepting the fact that she needed help. "But enough of this. How do we get-."

*BOOOMMMM!* something landed right in front of them, creating a large, very large shockwave that shook everything around in the effective area. Natsu caught the arms of Lucy and the tails of Happy and Carla before they could fly off, while Elfman and Edo-Natsu clutched to one another. All of them shivered when the dust cleared slightly to show the figure of a giant of a man.

He was huge, simply put no doubts about it. Easily reaching a height of 7ft, and arms as big as Lucy's head, with strange tattoo's all over it, glowing eerily. Whatever that man was, his eyes were glowing slightly, which further put on an imposing figure on him.

"Guys, get out of here." Natsu whispered while the dust was still on. "Go, run. I don't know who this is, but this guy is going to be extremely strong."

"Hell no!" Elfman shouted. "I am not going anywhere without Mira-nee!"

"She will be safe with the raider." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles. "Fly towards the island, get wendy out of there. I will take care of this guy."

"You better come back, Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy warned him, letting Carla pick her up. Happy helped the other natsu with Elfman, all of them flying away while natsu faced the man that had appeared in front of them.

"You are the one that is called the 'salamander' aren't you? Salamander of Fairy Tail, a guild in Earthland?" The man's voice was what one could say fit a monster. As the dust that had blown up cleared, Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

As soon as Edo-Laxus appeared in front of her, Mira shot a punch straight on his face, which was dodged quite easily. Edo-Laxus shot back with a chop aimed at her head, which Mira caught with both of her hands, and kicked him in return, straight in the gut.

Unsurprisingly, it did not do much damage.

"I should give you the credits, you have muscular strength even if you have such a body." Edo-Laxus commented, cracking his knuckles. Sparks started to appear around him. "But I don't think that will help you win this. **Lightning bolt!** "

The drums on his back started to play a strange tune, which created many sparks on them, and they shot towards Mirajane, who prepared her own attack in return.

" **Evil Spark!"** Similar amounts of electricity left Mirajane's clawed hands, contering the electricity shot by Laxus. Both of them were on each other once again, fighting with a flurry of punches, kicks, slaps, chops, head buts and so on. "You are strong."

"Che, you have seen nothing." Once again, the drums started to ring. " **Thunder storm!** "

This time, the lightning that was summoned was concentrated into a small ball, blue in colour, emiting sparks. The ball shot towards Mirajane who dodged it very easily, but she didn't expect it to explode into a flurry of sparks, a lot of sparks, some of which shot her, and made her fall to the ground.

"G Guh." She moaned out, the pain of the sparks being too much for her to handle. Edo-Laxus was on her immediately.

"DIE!" He shouted, a Knife in his hand posed for her head, but a pillar of green flames stopped him.

"Now Now, sparkface, aren't you counting your chickens before they hatch?" The voice of the Raider surrounded the area, the being coming down in front of Mirajane, the wings vanishing. "As expected of a captain, distracting and then killing. You people have no honour."

"Raider, I will enjoy killing you." Edo-Laxus growled. His eyes widened when Mira got up, and regained her battle posture. "Impossible!"

" _What, surprised to see me get up?"_ Mira taunted him, cracking her knuckles. " _This fight has just started._ "

"Now, Laxus Dreyar, will you be able to handle the both of us?" The raider said, summoning green flames that surrounded it. "Or will you go down."

"Don't look down on the royal army!" Edo-Laxus seethed, sparks once again emitting out of her. "And especially not on me!"

The battles had just started, while the others were headed to the island containing the Lacrima. What happens next, find out on the next chapter of The Dragon King.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's Notes- I know this story is taking a long time to be updated, compared to my usual deadline of 1 week, but that is simply impossible. Regardless, here is the 8** **th** **chapter.**

 **There are a lot of things that I removed from this chapter, mainly because I didn't want the Edolas arc to end so soon, so basically, this is more like the first part of the 4 part Edolas war, yes, 4 parts. It is only the beginning, so the others have not been introduced yet, but I plan on getting Gray, Gajeel and Erza out in the next chapter.**

 **Now, I don't know who do you think the 'raider' is, but let's say 'it' is a very surprising person, something not exactly expected. I will give you a hint. It's Counterpart isn't introduced until after the 7 year timeskip. So it can be anyone, but you will guess it easily, if you are an avid fan of fairy tail.**

 **So, I will try to update my other story faster than usual, so I can get some more time to update this one. It will take me 2 weeks to get in the new chapter for this one, so, sayonara, minna-sama!**

 **Regards...Omnipotent97.**


	9. The Edolas War part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon Talking/Attack Shout** "

" _Demon Talking/Declaration/Lacrima talking._ "

Chapter 9- The Edolas War-Part 2.

Explosions rang throughout the city of Extalia as the Raider and the Demon took on the God, each of the said explosions leaving behind a trail of lightning, green flames or dark statics. And all one could see was 3 blurry figures, 2 shorter and lithe, the other one large and glowing.

" **Lightning thrust!"** Edo-Laxus shouted, thrusting out his pal, sending a shockwave of electricity at Mira and the Raider, both of whom who dodged it, one by flying up in the air, and one creating a shield out of green flames. Said shield started to glow brighter, before taking the shape of a green pike, which shot forward at blistering speeds.

" **Flames of the nature-Pike!"** Raiders arms were pointing towards the army captain, with a soft green glow on it. Edo-Laxus dodged the pike made out of flames by countering it with his own lightning, but he didn't expect for the flames to change the last second. " **Flames of the nature-Needle!** "

The large pike made out of green flames changed shape and burst down into many smaller needles, some of which fell to the counter attack that Edo-Laxus used, but many striking the man who cried out in pain. The pain wasn't that hurtful considering his bulky nature, but it was enough to blind him for Mirajane to get in her own attack.

" _Take this!_ " She cried out, punching the blonde haired man in the chest, hard, followed by a kick, sending him flying back through a building and with the man coming out on the other side. Mira was quick to follow with her own magical attack. " **Soul Extinction!"**

A ball made out of dark energy formed in between Mira's hands, which she shot at the crater in which Edo-Laxus was lying. The ball exploded with a stream of dark winds following. A pained shout was heard from the crater, making Mira smile in victory, but she had to fly up to avoid the pulse of blue coloured lightning shot her way.

"A real stubborn asshole we've got here, don't we?" The raider jokingly said, as it landed beside Mira, who was panting slightly.

" _Couldn't have placed it better._ " Mira panted, looking at the slowly rising, albeit, smoking figure of Edolas Laxus. " _I thought the people in this world are supposed to be opposite of the people in Earthland but this guy is exactly like our Laxus._ "

"Man, I don't know if I want to know that guy." Raider said, a green aura overtaking it. "Let's make this battle a little more interesting. **Flames of the Nature-Sword!** "

Green flames emitted out of the raider's hands, taking the shape of a green flame, which somehow looked stable and usable.

"Guh, enough of playing around." Lightning started to engulf Edo-Laxus, striking down on him from the sky, enveloping him in a shroud of lightning. "Face my wrath! **Lightning Shroud!** "

As the name suggested, Edo-Laxus was emitted in a shroud of lightning, something which made him even more dangerous looking then he really was.

"Man, you can't be serious right now." Even the raider looked quite scared of the form Laxus had taken now. "Do you have a fetish for Lightning?"

"DIE!" He bellowed, and as if he had teleported, he appeared right in front of raider, punching the raider right in the face, sending it flying. His angry gaze turned to Mirajane, who was ready for him.

The 2 once again met in hand to hand combat, sending debris flying everywhere. Elsewhere in the city, Lucy, Happy, Elfman and Carla had reached the main island holding the Lacrima which contained their friends. Edo-Natsu had ditched them as soon as they landed, him flying back where his counterpart was, his reasoning being 'that idiot will kill himself.' Frankly, Lucy was slightly happy that at least someone cared for Natsu.

"Where do we go from here?" ELfman asked, gulping at the sight of a large monstorous building like thing in front of him. "For I don't think I want to go inside there."

"It's not a question of want to or not. Wendy is probably inside there." Lucy said, removing her whip from her belt. "And also the lacrima that holds our friends."

"But how do we free them?" Happy asked the biggest question out there. All the others looked at him as if he was crazy. "Hey! I am not crazy, I don't know how to free them!"

"That is actually a very good question." Lucy admitted. "Well, let's go inside that building first, then we will decide where to go from there.

However, fate seemed to have other plans for the group. Namely a certain red haired captain.

"Stop right there!" Erza Knightwalker was pissed. First, it was that white haired demon, then, that pink haired man, both of them had bested her quite easily. She would be damned if she let this little group of mongrels slip away like that now! "In the name of the king, I shall end your existence!"

"We aren't going to give up!" Lucy shouted back, removing 2 of her keys. " **Gate of the lion, I open thee, Leo! Gate of the sheep, I open thee, Aeries!"**

A golden magic circle appeared out of the keys, two beings stepping out. One was a tall orange haired man wearing sunglasses, with a casual black suit for attire, the other was a beautiful pink haired girl wearing a white dress. Both of them were looking surprised to see Erza standing in front of them.

"Uhh, Lucy, what is going on here?" Leo, or Loke, as he went before asked his summoner. "Why are you fighting Erza, and why are we in Edolas?"

"It's a long story, Leo." Lucy sheepishly said. She had forgotten to say about her situation to the spirits, which was going to be a pain in the future to deal with. "But I need your help, you too Aries! She will kill us if we don't beat her!"

" **Take over-beast soul!** " Elfman used his own take over magic, transforming him into a large monster like beast, with green skin long white hair and glowing eyes. He had also increased in size. " _As a Man I will defeat you!_ "

"We will see about that." Erza's spear transformed into the one she used to blindside mira back then. " **Vaccum spear, Mel Force!** "

Once again, a large tornado of wind shot out towards the group, Happy and Carla flying away to dodge it, while elfman slammed his hands in the ground to remain where he was and lucy being protected by Aeries' wool.

" **Regulus Punch!** " Leo shot forwards towards Knightwalker, who used the staff portion of her spear to block the punch, but she didn't have time to block Elfman's punch, which sent her skidding back towards the buildings behind her. "She is weaker compared to our Erza."

"Weak?!" Knightwalker growled, her spear turning again. "I will show you who is weak!"

But before she could move, a large explosion rang out through the city of Extalia, from the middle which had flattened many buildings and roads, not replaced by a crater.

Back down with Mira and the Raider, the two had to take it to the skies to prevent them from being caught in the earthquake that was followed by the large explosion somewhere in the city. Laxus grunted as he used his magic to destroy any debris trying to crush him.

"What the hell was that?" Laxus muttered, looking towards the rising cloud of smoke and dust from the centre of the city.

Some time earlier with Natsu, his eyes widened when he saw exactly who he was facing.

The man was large, very large. He had brownish red hair, tied in a pony-tail hanging down his back, with a similar beard. Arms larger than his face glinted and rippled with strength, his whole body being covered in runes. A war-hammer sat on his side, one of his hands wrapped around it. He wore a larger version of the armour he had seen the soldiers wear. This man... he was the Edolax counterpart of Gildarts. Somehow, he expected this to happen.

"Edo-Gildarts?" He muttered under his breath, his wings and horns starting to blaze up a dangerous shade of red instead of normal yellow. "Well, this just got more interesting!"

"I am Gildarts, the general of the Edolas Royal Army." His face was stoic, never changing. Unlike the other Gildarts, this one was serious and ready to kill. "I have heard that you and your group of friends have caused a lot of trouble in Edolas. You will prove to be a good challenge."

"I am all fired up!" Natsu grinned, bumping his hands together. "Let's do this!"

Natsu started to run towards Edo-Gildarts, his blazing wings leaving behind an arc of fire. The general only lifted his warhammer and struck it down on the ground, creating a large shockwave of winds that sent everything flying, but Natsu remained firm, then shot ahead with his own move, a flaming punch aimed for Edo-Gildart's torso. Surprisingly, it did no damage.

"Man, what the hell do you eat to get such muscles." Natsu couldn't help but comment before he was punched in the face hard. He however, remained firm on his footing and once again blazed up his fists in fire. This time, a lot bigger. " **Fire Dragon's Iron fist!"**

The impact of the ablaze punch was much more effective, Edo-Gildarts grunting as he managed to tank through the extremely hard and hot impact of the punch on his torso. But he did recoil slightly and stumbled back due to the force of the punch.

"Your reputations doesn't betray you, Salamander." Gildarts grumbled, shouldering him hammer, and gripping it tightly. "Let's see the extent of your power!"

He twisted the hammer's handle once, causing the hammer to snap open and change form into a large gun, which collected energy for a large blast aimed at him. Natsu took a deep breath.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!/Crash Burst!** " Natsu's flames, a deep hot red coloured, clashed with the shot blast of energy, creating a large explosion sending them both flying due to the shockwave of the blast, the force tearing the ground and many buildings down to dust.

Natsu was the first one to get up, looking at the handiwork of their clashing moves.

"If Gramps was here, he'd have a fit." Natsu chuckled, flames dying down from his wings. "Where's this guy now?"

"I am deeply impressed Salamander." Edo-Gildarts stepped out of the dust, not one scratch on him except his armour being cracked at some places, ignoring the large dent his punch left on his armour. "Not many can match my Crash Burst in power. Your Dragon Slayer Magic is perfect, but you aren't. It is quite unfortunate that you have to die today."

"I ain't gonna die today!" Natsu got enveloped in a red aura, a red blazing aura which spread out to light his wings, horns and thrusters on fire. "Not until I find igneel! Prepare yourself, Gildarts! **Fire Dragon's Jet Propulsion Fist!** "

With the combined power of his wings and the 'thrusters' on his arms, natsu shot forward towards Gildarts, who with a war cry, rushed towards the incoming red rocket, hand and hammer colliding sending even bigger shockwaves through the entire city.

* * *

"Aeries!" Lucy cried out for her spirit as she was stuck with Knightwalkers sonic spear. She moaned in pain and dispelled herself, going back to the spirit world. "Oh no, Loke!"

" **Regulus Impact!** " Loke rushed towards Knightwalker, magic swirling around him as he was on a beeline towards the red haired captain. Said captain easily dodged the incoming punch, and headed for lucy.

"Now, you die!" Beu before the spear could pierce her, a black coloured sword stopped it.

Knightwalker looked up to see herself. Erza Scarlet had a very scary face on as she was set in her black wing armour. The black coloured sword looked as deadly as she did.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid she cannot be killed under my watch!" Erza growled, punching her counterpart in the face. "Are you alright Lucy?"

"Erza!" Lucy cried out in joy, almost hugging the woman but controlled herself because they were in a battle field. "Wait, how are you here?"

"We were saved." She said, her cold eyes never leaving her counterpart who had gotten back up on her feet. "By Gajeel. He released me and Gray and then we released wendy of her prison which was sucking in all her dragon slayer magic."

"Carla!" She heard the girl hugging her best friend to her chest, the cat hugging her back. Gray and gajeel weren't far behind her. "I am so glad you are okay."

"I am sorry, Wendy, this is my fault." Carla shamefully muttered. "I shouldn't have come with you and-."

"The touching re-union can be saved for later." Gajeel grunted, looking ahead at Knightwalker. Now, she had some soldiers behind her as well. "We have got company."

"Hey Loke, care to help us out a bit?" Gray called out to the spirit, who looked unsure of what to do. On one hand, he wanted to fight Knightwalker, but on the other, he wanted to help Gray and Gajeel. "We need your help."

"It's okay, Loke." Lucy said, removing her whip. "I will help them, you be stay with Erza to take down... Knightwalker."

"Carla, don't be so depressed." Happy comforted his counterpart. Those who didn't notice him snapped their heads towards him, all jaws dropping on the ground. "I am sure you didn't do it on purpose. Let's take down these guys right now."

"H Happy?!" Erza, Gray and Wendy shouted, causing the blue cat to look up and smile sheepishly. "If you are here..."

Once again, another large explosion rung out from the city, this time, a large pillar of flames dominating the explosion.

"I just knew it." Gajeel smirked. "Salamander had to be here. He always is in the middle of everything."

"Shame that the boy is not going to survive." Knightwalker snarked, getting back into her stance. "The man he is fighting is the strongest man in Edolas, no one can defeat him."

"You have clearly not met Natsu." Erza also got in her stance. "If you would have, you would know who he was dealing with."

Another explosion rang out through the area, this actually shaking all of the islands around. It was originated from the island they were standing att.

" _All personal evacute the island. I repeat. All personal evacuate the island._ " A voice said out through the area, mechanical and commanding as the island they were standing on continued to shake. There were sounds of things moving and opening up, as they suddenly felt the effect of gravity.

"Oh no, it's starting!" Happy cried out in fear and diving into Lucy's bosom. "Let's get out of here! We will die!"

"It seems that your end is near, mages of earthland." Erza Knightwalkers taunting voice broke all the commotion. "As soon as this lacrima impacts on the ground, Edolas will have all the magic that was present in Earthland, and the era of earthland mage's will be no more!"

" **Don't count your chickens before they hatch!** " A very loud voice rang out. The falling island shuddered as something impacted right below them. The island started to slow down. " **There's no way I am gonna allow you to do anything to my home!** "

"Natsu!" Almost everyone cried out in joy, exceot Gajeel, who only smirked.

* * *

Some time earlier with Natsu and Edo-Gildarts, hand met hammer as the two clashed in the middle of their battlefield in the crater that was the main square of Extalia. The ground was tearing down, literally, as the floating stone shook with the power that was present in every single blow they dealt with each other.

"Keh, what's that hammer made of?" Natsu grunted, spiting out blood since the hammer impacted him on the stomach, sending him flying back and forming another crater in the ground. "That's no way normal iron."

"The steel used in creating my weapon, shock hammer, is a very expensive and dense steel, along with the magical lacrimas that were used were much more powerful than normal ones." Gildarts proudly stated, as he prepared to show his hammer's power, by striking it to the ground. " **God's footstep!** "

The resulting shockwave was enough to send everything within the area of 5 miles to the ground or flying away quite a few meters back. Natsu had the worst of it, but he managed to endure it by creating a veil of fire in front of him, but that didn't help him much as he was slowly but quickly sliding back.

"Alright, you aren't going to be an easy one to defeat." Natsu growled out, as extra appendages got engulfed in fire once again. "Care to join me, Dragion?"

"Of course you knew where I was." The other natsu said, jumping down from the air with his fiery wings disappearing. "Never thought I would see the day when I have to be the one who has to save you."

"I never thought I would see the day that **someone** has to save me."Natsu grinned. "Let's show him whose the boss."

"So there are now 2 of you, wonderful." Gildarts sighed, preparing himself again. "Even Laxus's bitching is better than this."

"Well, you will be the one who will be bitching where we are done with you." Edo-Natsu said, turning to his demonic form. " **For we are not letting you get out of here conscious.** "

"Don't take me lightly, criminals." Gildarts growled out, getting into a stance. "For it is you who aren't getting out of here, forget about consciousness, I am not going to let you get out of here alive!"

Once again, he slammed his hammer on the ground, creating a large shockwave travelling towards the 2 Natsu's, one who flew up, the other managed to stand through it. Natsu engulfed his fists in fire, and combined them in the middle, creating a small ball of supercompressed flames.

" **With the flames in my right hand and in my left, I combine them, to create, Fire Dragons Eternal Flame!** " Launching the ball at Edo-Gildarts, he watched with satisfaction as when the army general tried to deflect it with his hammer, they exploded out to trap the man in the vortex, giving Edo-Natsu enough time to make his move.

" **Flame Purge!** " It was one of the moves he had created over the week he had worked with his Earthland counterpart. Similar to the Fire Dragon's Horn Rush, he was engulfed in flames, but instead of rushing forwards, he shot up in the air, the speed creating even more hotter flames around him till he stopped and pointed his hand downwards, a missle of fire aimed at Edo-Gildarts who had managed to get out of the flame vortex created by Earthland Natsu's attack.

Said man could only cursed as he was engulfed by **another** flaming vortex, this time, it was much more hotter and difficult to blow away because of the heat that burnt his clothes. Grunting slightly in pain as the fire affected his larger than usual body, he jumped out of the flames, only to be met by Natsu Dragneel's punch to the face, followed by a flurry of flaming kicks, elbows and hooks.

"Oye, Dragion!" Natsu called out to his counterpart, who was ready to receive Edo-Gildarts as Natsu sent him flying back with a hard kick on the stomach, Straight into the demonic Edo-Natsu's hands. Said demon/demonic being started to slam Edo-Gildarts around as if he was a ragdoll.

Natsu looked on as he remembered how did his counterpart gain this form of his.

 _Super Ultimate Author Magic-Flashback Start!_

" _Hey Dragion." Natsu and Edo-Natsu were loafing around one night in the main room of the base they had called home for the past 5 days. The tattooed man looked over at his counterpart. "How did you get that demonic form of yours?"_

" _..." He looked up, as if contemplating something, then sighed. "I don't know how much time it has been, I believe 1 month at the most. You see, I was a part of Edolas Fairy tail, when we were running from the Fairy Hunter Erza Knightwalker when I got injured. The others didn't stop to help me, too busy escaping for their lives, and went inside the Guild to teleport out of there, and those who tried to come back to save me were dragged off. I thought it was the end of me, but she decided that I had enough potential for something and captured me. The next thing I know, I wake up in a glass tube inside some weird liquid and a mask on my face letting me breathe fresh air. I couldn't do anything, only look on ahead as if something had stolen away all my energy when this one mad doctor came in. He introduced himself as Acnologia."_

 _Natsu's eyes widened as his attention was completely on his other part. Happy, who was drooling over a book on the fishes of Edolas stopped his reading, and looked up at Edo-Natsu as well, his jaw dropping._

" _He told me how the army gave me to him to play with and do as he pleased, and thats what he did. He merged DNA of many different creatures, all related to flames, from a wyven, Flame Vulcan, Lava Golem and some other creatures, almost all of them excluding a dragon. For 3 weeks, I was experimented on until I finally snapped. That was when I got this transformation and I destroyed the Labratory, but to my displeasure, the doctor who did that wasn't there, and instead had disappeared." Edo-Natsu said, his eyes darkening. "I know that this Doctor was doing that at the order of the King for he had a Edolas Royal Army symbol on his coat. That's why I want to help you guys taking down the King so I can find where that scientist is so I can get my revenge on and be back to my normal self."_

" _Acnologia." Natsu muttered, his lone eye starting to glow eerily. "There is an Acnologia in my world as well."_

" _Really?" Edo-Natsu turned his curious gaze to Natsu. "Did he give you those arms as well?"_

" _No, he took my arms away. He is a Dragon in my world, the king of the Dragons to be exact." Natsu said, remembering his encounter with Acnologia. "I want to get stronger so I can defeat him one day."_

" _Looks like we have similar goals." Edo-Natsu said, looking back up at the ceiling. "Let's hope that we do manage to complete them."_

 _Super Ultimate Author Magic-Flashback End!_

He was cut out of his thoughts because of feeling something nagging in his mind.

' _Natsu._ ' A very familiar voice rang off in his head. ' _Natsu can you hear me?_ '

"Mystogan?" Natsu called out, looking around but not finding it anywhere. "Where the hell are you?"

' _I am using Telepathy magic to talk to you. Anyways, look up._ ' As he did what he said, Natsu's eyes widened when he saw a certain island falling out of the sky. ' _See that island? It's the island that contains the lacrima. Our estimates were wrong, my father began the Dragon Downfall Cannon. You need to stop that lacrima from impacting into Edolas or say bye-bye to Earthland. As soon as you stop it, or at least slow it down enough, I will active the anima to send it back to Earthland._ '

"You got it." Natsu bashed his fists against each other, his wings flaring out even more. "Hey, Dragion! I need to catch a falling Island, can you keep the big guy busy for a few minutes?!"

" **Got it!** " Edo-Natsu said, as he was still slamming Edo-Gildarts on the ground again and again. Suddenly, he came to a stop, throwing the poor army general away, and looking at the mach 11 speed flying Natsu Dragneel disappearing in the distance in complete shock and dis-belief. " **You have to catch a WHAT?!** "

However, Natsu was too far away to reply to that.

* * *

"Guh." Mira, back in her original form, not the demon one, rubbed her cheek as she panted, a small gas on her shoulder and chin. Edo-Laxus was panting himself a distance away from her, but looking much better. "I am almost out of magic."

"In a few minutes it's not going to matter anyway." Edo-Laxus said with a smirk. "Our plans will soon be complete and as soon as they are, Earthland will be gone forever!"

" **DON'T COUNT YOUR CHIKENS BEFORE THEY HATCH!** " Edo-Laxus looked up, only for his jaw to fall down on the ground as a large, very large thrusters of fire had somehow appeared below the falling island, slowing it down considerably.

"Always the hero of the day, huh, Natsu." Mira fondly commented, a smile on her face as she saw the arc, her eyes hardening over as she took her Demonic form once again. _"You don't have to worry about that, it's me who you have to worry about._ "

"Don't count me out yet as well." The raider appeared beside Mira, this time though, it's voice was much more...feminine, and it's mask was also broken, with the very obvious female face visible. The now revealed female had short green hair, and pale white skin. The rest of her body wasn't visible. "What, surprised to see that the 'Green Raider' is a woman?"

" _Not exactly_ " Mira smirked at Edo-Laxus. " _Everything is a possibility in a world where islands can fly_."

"You have a point there." Raider chuckled. "Call me Hisui for now."

The rejoined female duo leapt at laxus, hands blazing and hell bent on defeating him. Edo-Laxus, who was very tired and out of it by looking at their master plan being ruined, couldn't do anything as the 2 females unleashed their wrath upon him, green flames and black orbs exploding against him as in 1 minute, he became from a bear of a man to a perfectly done steak lying down on the ground, defeated.

"I would love to get to know you more." Hisui said, cracking her neck. "But if I know whats going on, this worlds about to get a bit of a shock. You know, let's get out of here, because a large city is going to fall down on us."

Mira didn't say anything, just followed hisui as she flew off to a safe distance.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Erza Knightwalker shrieked as she felt the island slowing down. Many of her soldiers were looking below, gaping at the sight along with her as dozens upon dozens of Exeeds came out to help a certain Dragon Slayer/Draconid to slow down the falling island. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!"

Just as she was about to jump below to kill some people, she was tackled onto a falling island by her Earthland counterpart.

( **Now, I am tempted to do it, but upon further consideration, I am not going to write the entire Erza vs Erza confrontation again. Just go onto any anime sight which has fairy tail, and watch the episode in which this fight was broadcasted.** )

Every single Edolas and Earthland native in edolas looked on as the giant lacrima vanished into a large portal, with the portal itself vanishing after that.

"Thank you, Myst." Natsu muttered between puffs of air. "Now, get my counterpart out of that falling city."

* * *

"Shit." Edo-Natsu, in his original form, cursed as he tried to maintain his balance. He could see that they were descending down on the ground slowly but steadily, and that was concerning since he was on the falling city. "Need to get out of here quick."

Edo-Gildarts was nowhere to be seen, so either he was out of here, or either he was unconscious by the beating he and his counterpart gave him. looking at the empty sky ahead, he knew he had only once choice, and he ran for it, jumping down for the royal capital. He cursed again as he saw the height he was on.

"Damn it! DRAGNEEL, GIVE ME SOME FIRE NOW!" Shouting down below. For a few minutes, everything was silent, until a massive surge of flames rose up from the ground, completely engulfing the falling demon. Said Edolas Natsu used the flames to power up his transformation, and managed to slow down enough to land on the ground, albeit, with a very large thump. Standing in front of him was a certain Natsu Dragneel, grinning.

"Well, what do you know, you do have it in you." Natsu grinned. "Let's go. We still have to get the king off his throne."

Both the Natsus started to make their way on the rendezvous point outside the city limits, where Mystogan said to meet.

The battle had been declared as a victory, but the war was still not over, for they had to defeat the most dangerous of all the foe's.

Standing where the royal city once stood was a large metallic abomination, with red coloured eyes, and a very heavy magic presence. It was snarling at the group of Mages that had gathered on the city's end.

"What the hell is that?" Gray asked, rubbing his head free of sweat. "This world has some weird people in it. First that guy who could control everything, and now this? Man, I am so done with this world."

"That, my friends, is dorma Anim." Mystogan said, his eyes hardened over. "And it is the attempt of my father, the king of Edolas at trying to imitate a dragon."

3 certain people felt very offended at this.

"Oh crap." Edo-Natsu groaned as he saw a certain army general standing in front of the ruined city, with many of his soldiers around. "I thought he was dead."

"Hey, dragion." Natsu's face was uncharacteristically emotionless. "Can you and the others take care of the small fries? I want to go and fight and kick that useless waste of metal that calls himself a dragon's ass."

"Yeah, count me in for that." Gajeel's face was furious. "He is insulting the dragons, and I am not going to let that slide."

"I will come with you too!" For this once, no one dared to stop Wendy. An angry dragon slayer only meant one thing, trouble. "I want to restore Grandeeny's honour as well!"

And so started the final battle of Edolas.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes- So, this chapter is a little bit short, but listen me out. I wrote a 12000 word chapter, only to realise that over 4000 words in it was bullshit, complete and absolute bullshit. So I had to edit it down, from which only 6000 words remained, and even still, much of that was deleted for grammatical errors. In short, I wrote 12000 words to publish only 5500 of them.**

 **Ignoring that, the next chapter is going to be the very final battle of this arc, after which I will make an omake chapter, before starting my personal arc from Chapter 12. It's named the Princess Rescue Arc, I am sure you know what I am talking about.**

 **And to those who guessed the identity of the 'Green Raider' right, a digital chocolate to you. It wasn't difficult, it was the counterpart of Hisui. , whose full name is going to be revealed sometime later in the story.**

 **Now, talking about the reality, Holy Bloody hell! I don't know about you, but I found this new star wars good, yes, but slightly cliché as well. I mean, come on, the entire story is set behind 2 people, who meet in one day, fall in love in the second and then one of them, slips into a coma in the 3rd** **. I mean, this is getting just ridiculous. Well, can't be helped, we will find out more on may 26th of 2017 when the 8th instalment will be released, or at least that is what the internet or google says.**

 **Anyways, that's enough for me. Have a good week, wish you all a Belated Merry Christmas and an advanced happy new year, thank you for the support you have given me, I feel like crying right now.**

 **Anyways, enough from me.**

 **Regards...Omnipotent97.**


	10. The Final battle of Edolas

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am just one of the authours that wants to write my own story based on an idea I liked.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

" **Shouting/Draconid Natsu Talking/Dragon Talking** "

Chapter 10-Final battle of Edolas.

Dorma Anim, a gigantic metallic creation that had enough magical particles, eternano, within it to rival a real dragon, was by far the biggest and the most dangerous magical creation in the world. Created by the top scientists of Edolas, it was supposed to be unbeatable.

And right now, 3 dragon slayers, or 2 dragon slayers and 1 draconid were going up against this metallic monster.

" **You brats think you can go up against Dorma Anim?!** " the king shouted out from inside of the metallic creation. " **Then you are fools!** "

All he was responded by was 3 hits, a flaming fist, a fist covered in wind and a large pillar of iron, all three of them hitting simultaneously straight on his chin.

"You are the foolish one here that thinks that you can match a dragon!" Natsu shouted back. "Heh, I'm getting all fired up by thinking the beat down we are about to give you!"

"Stop shouting at him, salamander!" Gajeel growled from beside him, cracking his knuckles. "He's like all other waste of spaces, he won't budge even if you say all sort so of curses at him. Bastards will be bastards."

" **Fool!"** 2 jets appeared out of nowhere from the metallic beasts back, and it rushed towards the 3 dragon slayers, fist raised in front.

" **Arms!"** Wendy shouted, her arms spread wide. Both Natsu and gajeel were enveloped in a green coloured light.

"Wha-?" Gajeel muttered. He felt as if his strength had multiplied. "What is this?"

"Less talking, more ass kicking!" Natsu shouted out to him, using the power wendy had transferred to them as a source to jump high into the air to avoid the fist of the large metallic dragon. As soon as the dragon passed where he was standing before, he decided to strike. " **Fire Dragon's Iron fist!"**

His fist got engulfed in flames, and he let gravity pull him back down, the flames getting more hotter as he neared the back of the Dorma Anim.

"Don't count me out of it!" Gajeel shouted, his arm turning into Iron. " **Iron Dragon's Club!** "

The pillar of iron that was not his hand smashed into the Dorma Anim's chest, roughly the same time as Natsu's Iron fist struck his back.

First, the ground beneath Dorma Anim crumbled by the mere force of the punch Natsu had delivered it, and then it was blasted back by Gajeel's Iron dragon's Club, slamming into one of the pillars of some building or the other.

"Good Job, Natsu-San! Gajeel-San!" Wendy praised them. "But he is not done yet!"

"This guy is going to be a tough one." Natsu muttered under his breath, his wings going up in flames. "Let's take it up a notch."

"I was wondering when you would say that." Gajeel chuckled darkly, his entire body turning into iron with scales for skin. "Time to lay the smackdown upon him!"

And then, both the Dragon slayers rushed towards the Dorma Anim again while the metallic beast was getting up.

* * *

"How the hell did you and flamebrain manage to hold this guy back by yourself!?" Gray almost cried out in terror as he jumped to avoid another hammer strike sent to him by the army general of Edolas. He and Elfman were helping the Edolas Natsu and the green haired woman in defeating the Edolas counterpart of their ace, and till now, it wasn't going as planned.

" **It helped because he didn't bitch this much.** " Was the only reply he got as the large flaming entity unleashed a torrent of flames onto the recharging general who once again endured the attack. That guy was a monster. " **It's useless, this guy's too strong, we can't exactly plough through him.** "

"We need to use strategy." Edo-Hisui said through gritted teeth. "Damn it, if only one of those 2 could help us!"

"Mira and Erza are busy themselves." Gray said, summoning a large ice blaster over his shoulder. " **Ice Make- Ice Blaster!** "

The large bomb of ice was swatted out like a fly by the opposing general. Edo-Gildarts sighed in frustration.

"You brats aren't exactly as strong as the Salamander kid." Edo-Gildarts said, smashing his hammer to the ground. "The only one who can prove to be a decent challenge here is the Raider, but even she isn't exactly in her full form."

"Grr, don't you dare underestimate me!" Gray snapped when he heard 'not as strong as Salamander'. Alright, he might admit, Natsu was pretty damn good for taking on guys like Gajeel, Jellal, Cobra and Brain/Zero on his own, but what was the proof that he couldn't have done the same? He was equal to Natsu, that is why they fought each other every time! He wasn't weaker than him! " **Ice Make:Ice Lancer!** "

"Pathetic." Edo-Gildarts Scoffed, stopping the incoming ice strike with his arm alone. "Are you sure you are fighting me seriously? You don't deserve to be a mage, let alone a fighter."

With that, he shattered the Ice lance and punched Gray in the head, and sent him flying through some buildings.

"Gray! Damn it you bastard!" Elfman, who was in his beast king form, shouted, running at Gildarts, arms outstretched, but he was also swatted away like a fly by the tanky army general. "Gah!"

" **Fools, don't go up head on! Didn't we just discussed that?!** " Edo-Natsu shouted, picking up a large piece of rubble and throwing it at Gildarts, who slammed his hammer to the ground, a large shockwave destroying the rock to bits. " **This guy is a freaking monster, we need to do something about him, quick.** "

"First thing, we need to take care of that hammer of his." The Raider pointed at the massive war hammer in his hand. "If we manage to separate that from him, we might have a better chance."

" **But he is practically fused to that hammer!** " Edo-Natsu braced as a shockwave was sent towards him, his heavy form helping to stand through it. " **We will need some serious firepower for that, and I don't think I can do something like that by myself**."

"Both of us use flames as our main form of attack, and that guy can blow our flames away." Eddo-Hisui muttered under her breath. "Black Steel's fighting with Salamander right now, he might be the only one except Salamander or Myst to be able to go up against this guy. We need something that won't be blown away by that hammer of his."

"Alright, I agree, that guys to tough for us to beat." Gray stumbled back upon the 2, rubbing his throbbing head. "So, any new plans?"

"Yes." Edo-Hisui said, but her gaze never left Edo-Gildarts. "But first, we need to find cover. Get to the rubble, now!"

As she said that, an even larger shockwave came towards them, forcing them to rub towards a sturdy object to take cover.

"Persistent flies they are." Edo-Gildarts shouldered his hammer, and walked towards the rubble he thought they were hiding in. "Looks like I need to crush them by myself, long range isn't going to work now."

However, Edo-Gildarts didn't count on one thing, and that was, he had given the 4 enough time to create a plan.

* * *

*Boom*

Another explosion followed as Mira levelled an entire building with one of her dangerous Dark Magic attacks, and along with that, knocking out a couple or 20 soldiers.

" _These guys are endless._ " Mira muttered under her breath as her Demonic form sauntered over the rather obvious soldiers to the demon that was standing on the adjacent street. " _We need to stop them because there's no way me, Erza, Lucy and Mystogan are going to be able to battle these guys by ourself."_

She charged up another one of her **Evil Sparks** that took down 5 more soldiers and jumped into the company standing in front of her, rapidly punching and kicking any soldier that came too close.

' _Mira._ ' Mystogan's voice rang out in her mind. ' _It's no use, we need to fall back for a while. These guys outrun us completely._ '

'I can fight more.' Mira replied back, chopping another soldier in the head to knock him out, turning her red eyes towards the other one. 'Get Erza and Lucy out first.'

' _We are already with him!'_ Lucy's voice broke into the conversation. ' _Mira, there's a company of 100 soldiers headed towards you right now. Even though we have taken down a significant number of them, we are also heavily outnumbered and the worse thing is, Erza is out of it, her fight with her counterpart didn't exactly leave her with enough energy._ '

'Damn it!' She cursed as she unveiled her wings and took the skies. 'Where are you guys?!'

' _Come to the main circle, or what is left of it, 200 meters to your left.'_ Mystogan said. ' _I can see you from here, turn towards your left and head straight.'_

* * *

" **Fire Dragon's Propulsion fist!** " Natsu smashed his flaming fist on the midsection of the slowly recovering Dorma Anim. The sheer force behind the punch was enough to create a shockwave upon impact and shove the extremely heavy metallic creation backwards, tearing the ground under it.

" **Iron Dragon's Hammer shot!** " Apparently, Natsu wasn't the only one who had created new techniques as Gajeel's arm took the shape of a hammer which was smashed exactly on the same place Natsu had used his attack on.

The area was still hot due to Natsu's attack, and like every metal, the Dorma Anim's midsection had also softened up. When Gajeel's hammer shot collided into the spot, the metal was easily bent inwards, not even protesting before it broke off, creating a small but still noticeable hole on the midsection.

" **You brats!** " The king's voice roared from inside as he was finally able to regain control. " **You dare to harm Dorma Anim?! I will kill you 10 times over for this!** "

"Salamander!" Gajeel came to a stop beside Natsu, both of them glowing in the green shade of the **Arms** magic Wendy had used. "We need to pull off more combos like that."

"Yeah, let's make him slip again, then we will attack with an ever more dangerous combo." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"I will help too!" Wendy exclaimed, a magic circle appearing under both of the 2 fighting dragon slayers again. " **Vernier!** Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, this spell will increase your attack power!"

"Good work shrimp." Gajeel grumbled out, his hands almost glowing in power. "Hey, I have an idea. With this power up we can attack him directly with a long range attack. We should attack him simentaniously thought, it will be better that way."

"You sure?" Natsu asked after a moment of silence. At Gajeel's nod, Natsu's hands started to burn in light. "Well, let's blow him up then."

"Alright, on my mark." Gajeel raised one arm in front of him as a green coloured magic seal appeared in front of him. Natsu's arms were already burning with flames, which were getting hotter by the second. Gajeel's arm turned into a large lance made out of Iron, while Natsu raised his arms above the head. "Go!"

" **With a fire in my left hand and a fire in my right, I combine them, to make, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu combined the 2 flames on both of his hands to create a large inferno of red hot flames, and launched it at Dorma Anim. Simultaneously, Gajeel also used his long ranged attack.

" **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!** " Small lances of iron were shot from Gajeel's arms going at a rapid pace towards the Dorma Anim, colliding once again on it's midsection. Natsu's Brilliant Flames exploded upon impact, overheating the surface of the metallic beast, while Gajeel's mini-Lances pierced the over heated skin. The Dorma Anim stumbled on it's steps.

" ***Gurk* You damn little shit!** " Faust cried out from inside of the metallic beast. " **I will kill you! Dragon rider missiles launch!** "

From it's shoulder blades, many small missiles launched towards Wendy.

" **Vernier!** " Wendy casted vernier on herself, managing to dodge every missile that wanted to destroy her. The missiles exploded when they hit the ground behind her. 2 of them got too close to her, but Natsu made short work of them.

"Don't even think about it!" Natsu slammed a fist on one of the missiles, causing an explosion that caused the other one to explode as well. 2 other missiles were taken care of by Gajeel.

"Che, even the shrimp hits harder than this." Gajeel taunted the large dragon.

" ***Grr* Take this!** " Suddenly, a tail burst out from behind the Dorma Anim, slapping Gajeel in the middle, possibly throwing his far away. " **Now for the 2 of you!** "

2 larger missiles were shot forward this time, but instead of coming close to Wendy and Natsu, they exploded in the air, creating a large rain of fire that was headed down on Natsu and Wendy, keyword being, Rain of fire headed down on **Natsu**.

Faust thought that he had finished the 3 pesky brats, until he saw that the fire was being sucked at one point. The pink haired brat with the scaled arms and wings was eating the fire, literally eating the fire.

"Thanks for the food." Natsu grinned ferally. "And I am sure Gajeel is satisfied too."

Hearing some crunching sounds, Faust looked towards the tail of Dorma Anim where Gajeel was eating the damn metal of the Dorma Anim.

"Heh, big and evil sure, but you are tasty as hell." Gajeel grinned darkly. "Now, time for some after food exercise."

Faust was shocked. These dragon slayers, they could eat their element to gain more power? Meaning if that pink haired brat ate fire, which was incredibly easy to make, he could be as strong as a god? And that other brutish looking one ate metal he could gain the same power? T that was simply incredible.

His mind turned into darker thoughts. What if he stole their power? If the pattern goes correct, then that little brat will also be able to eat her element, which he didn't know what it was. The very thought of getting such power made him froth in his mouth.

'Change of plans.' Faust thought to himself as he tapped a button inside of the Dorma Anim, that said 'Black Sky' 'I am going to capture those brats!'

* * *

As soon as Edo-Gildarts walked inside the ruined building, he suddenly felt colder. Looking around, he found himself in a pseudo prison of ice, with no ceiling.

'Honestly, what is this boy thinking?'Edo-Gildarts raised his arm to smash apart the ice prison, but he found himself suddenly worried. The ice was starting to glow in a green tint.

*Ka Boom!*

You see, when ice rapidly heats up, it will release any and all air trapped inside of it. Now as you know, when air heats up, what happens? That's right, it explodes. And that is what happened here.

Edo-Gildarts wasn't that hurt by the explosion that occurred all around him, however, what did hurt him was the rather large scaly hand that punched him straight in the gut, then the flaming one that picked him up and threw him to a building across the street. And then the large green monstrous being that jumped on top of him from the building that he was smashed in, and started to deliver punches after punches to his torso.

 _Flashback starts._

" _As you know, if you rapidly overheat ice, it explodes due to the trapped air expanding at a very fast rate. So here is our plan." Edo-Hisui spoke. "Stripper here will create a prison for ice with no ceilings, just plain normal spikes that trap in inside the ice. I will overheat the ice with my flames causing an explosion. Now that won't be enough to take him out, so Dranigon here will throw him to the next building while monster guy there will be waiting to give him a pounding in the building."_

" _While yes, I agree with your plan, why am I not being the one who overheats the ice?" Edo-Natsu asked, raising his hand. "I am the fire demon here."_

" _No, we need your strength to throw him away." Edo-Hisui said, cracking her knuckles. "Besides, the next part of our plan is when you will be truly needed._ "

 _Flashback Ends._

The raider, or Edo-Hisui was grinning as phase 2 began.

"*Cough*" Gildarts coughed out a glob of blood after he managed to pry the large monster man off him. Getting up, he realised that he didn't have his hammer with him, and it was lying innocently on the middle of the street. "Cheeky brats, you think I won't think you will try to do that?"

"Yes, we did think that." Edo-Natsu said from behind him. " **That is the exact same reason why we did that. And now, you are in my trap.** "

Edo-Natsu was in his demon form, 2 large 'whips' of flames appearing out of his hands, one of them grabbing the hammer and throwing it far away, the weapon disappearing into the distance.

" **And now.** " Dranigon menacingly growled out. " **You have my permission to scream.** "

Without warning, he start to beat the general with the whips made out of flames, and as he had said, the General screamed, loudly, like a girl afraid of an insect or a guy getting kicked in the nads.

* * *

"Well... that doesn't look good." Gajeel stated. A bright light had enveloped the Dorma Anim, causing it to turn black for some reason, and it was emitting a lot more power now. "For us that is."

"His magical emissions have increased ten-fold." Wendy whimpered from behind the 2 older teens.

"That doesn't matter!" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I don't care if he turns golden! I am going to beat the shit out of him for trying to think he can substitute for a dragon for that piece of junk!"

" **You brats wanted to fight?** " Faust shouted from inside. " **Then fight this! After this is over, all your power will be mine!"**

"Man, looks like I will have to go serious on this guy." Natsu said, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a very overbearing and overheating presence made itself known around the area as the heat rose from Natsu. He grabbed his bandages over his left eye and pulled it off, shoving the jumbled mess into his pocket, opening his once covered eye. It shone in a golden colour as his horns also appeared out, blazing in flames along with his wings, making him look like a monster ready to be set free. " **Let's see how good you truly are!** "

And then, Natsu vanished where he was standing. It had taken a while, almost 2 entire weeks for him to get used to the changes that his small 'battle' with Acnologia had left on him, but he managed to get used to it. First of all was flying. He had to take help from Happy to fly properly, and he managed to do it good enough to fly 2 times faster than when happy used max speed. Even though the blue furred cat was pouting the whole day afterwards, he still was happy for the pink haired dragon slayer.

The next thing he got used to was the increase in magical power. It was during his little 'training' with his Edolas counterpart that he managed to get the same control he had on them before his change, or at least close to it. Still he didn't want to take any chances so he still continued to do everything igneel had taught him to do in regards to his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**.

And the final thing was his increased physical strength and senses, which was quite simply put an easy thing to get accustomed to, but still a hassle to deal with. He did it eventually, but frankly speaking, he didn't want to go with that again.

So with this new changes, Natsu slammed a **Fire Dragon's Iron fist** right in the stomach of the now black armour with the force of a rocket. There was the sound of something cracking before the Dorma Anim was lifted off its feet and was sent flying backwards. Natsu didn't stop his flurry of attacks and once again disappeared, reappearing back on top of the Dorma Anim, and delivering a **Fire Dragon's Claw** on the fallen metallic beast.

" **WHAT?!** " Faust roared in disbelief as he looked at the various meters in front of him. The Dorma Anim was being defeated? " **THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING?!** "

" **You think I have gone all out?** " Natsu spoke, flying upwards and charging his energy. " **Then that creation of yours is very weak. You know, fire isn't too good for your health, how about you take some iron?** "

As soon as he said that, a large beam of metal impaled the Dorma Anim's middle, followed by several other beams that Gajeel was slamming into the metallic beast. Both of them were being supported by Wendy, who had both her **Arms** and **Vernier** activated.

" ***Grr* You bastards**!"Faust snarled from inside his metallic beast. He was panicking. These 2 brats had almost destroyed him! " **I won't let you get away with this! Dragon Jet! Activate!"**

From behind him, his jets fired up, causing him to go way up into the sky, far above where the eye could see. Natsu narrowed his eyes and charged up his magical power into his hand as he saw a glow in the sky.

" **Dragon Rider Roar!"** From the Dorma Anim's mouth, a purple coloured beam of energy rained down upon the 3 dragon slayers.

All three of them took a deep breath together and unleashed their own roars.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

3 large beams of Iron, Wind and Fire mixed together to form a metallic Inferno that easily outclassed the purple roar of the artificial roar of the Metalic Dragon above them and started to head upwards towards it. Unfortunately for them, Dorma Anim moved away and the combined roar didn't hit him.

" **Dragon Rider's Spreaded Cannon!** " The Dorma Anim came down upon them at incredibly fast speeds and seemingly stopped, unleashing small bullets of energy spreaded all across the area they were in. " **You wanted to make fun of me didn't you?! Now feel the wrath of a dragon! Dragon Rider Eruption.** "

Simentaniously, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel were surrounded by strange purple light, entrapping them.

"W What the hell?" Gajeel struggled, but found himself immobile. "Why can't I move?!"

"My Magic power!" Wendy cried in pain as she ran out of energy. "I cannot hold **Arms and Vernier** much longer. Do something, Natsu-san!"

" **Damn it! Let us out of here!"** Natsu was struggling himself. The purple light was rendering his power useless. " **You coward!** "

" **Now, Die!"** And then the three were in midst of an explosion. " **Hahahahaha, you are weak, too weak to call yourselves dragon slayers!** "

* * *

"..." Mystogan was looking at the cloud of smoke that had erupted from the place the 3 dragon slayers were fighting in. "That is not good."

"Natsu..." Happy, who was with Lucy until now, worriedly gazed over at the area. He was worried for his friend. "He will be okay! He is Natsu after all!"

"Even Gajeel and Wendy are there with him." Carla said to hide her worries for her own charge. "Nothing will be wrong, they will survive."

"He better not die." Mira, who was resting on one of the slabs on the building they were hiding in said, pumping her fist. "He has a lot to answer to."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. The two looked at each other and narrowed their eyes, inwardly both of them asked the same question. 'Why is Lucy/Mira worried so much about Natsu?'

Erza still hadn't regained consciousness, luckily, Carla and Happy had gotten her and her counterpart out of the falling rock they were fighting on before they could die.

"If the 2 of you have time to worry about that." Edo-Hisui's voice came from behind them, where she, Gray, Edo-Natsu and Elfman were standing and panting. "Then we should deal with the idiots that are down there as well. I sort of feel bad I am letting those 3 do all the major hardwork while we are just sitting here doing nothing."

"We cannot do that ourselves but." Mystogan got up and cracked any hitches in his neck. "We need more firepower, much more fire power."

"Wait, do you feel that?" Dranigon asked the others. "The ground is... Shaking."

Large cracks started to appear behind them, many building toppling over due to the 'earthquake.' The assembled Edolas army was currently looking on in shock when a large tree suddenly appeared out of the ground taking the shape of a large building, with a very familiar mark above it.

"Is that..." Gray looked on in shock. "Is that Fairy Tail? Man, that's a cool guild building they have gotten there."

"Maybe we still have hope." Mystogan smiled as the horde of Edolas Fairy tail Mage's charged at the army, weapons drawn. "How about we join in the fight?"

* * *

"Don't leave any one of them!" Edo-Mira, who was acting as the temporary guild leader said, swinging her sword to block a strike from a soldier. "But don't kill them!"

"Aye!" many of the guildmate's shouted back. Each and every one of the members were fighting them, many in groups, like team shadow gear consisting of Jet, Droy and Levy. Edo-Gajeel was also firing his slingshot from the top of the buildings, taking down many of the soldiers by himself.

Lucy Ashley was using every single punishment technique she had on her, while some of the other members were helping her.

Luna( **Earthland Lisanna for those who don't remember** ) and Edo-Lisanna were fighting together, both of them having their weapon's of choices, a sword and a cannon. Luna's sword had flames licking around the edges and at times, extending enough to take them down. Similarly, Edo-Lisanna was fighting with her wind blasting cannon. However, it was clear that they were being overrun.

"Luna! Watch out!" Her counterpart cried as a soldier got a little too close to her, but there was a demon standing in the way.

Mira had joined the battle in her demon form, and had a very dangerous snarl on her face.

" **Soul Extinction!"** She created a ball of darkness energy and shot it towards the large amount of soldiers that had amassed around her sister and her sister's counterpart. The ball of darkness expanded, taking out a large amount of edolas army soldiers. " _You okay?_ "

"H hai. Thank you, Mira-nee." Luna smiled, but widened her eyes. "Look out!"

Mira narrowly dodged a magic infused spear that tried to stab her, and looked at the aforementioned soldier who tried to stab her. She narrowed her eyes, and punched the soldier right in the face, smashing him through a few more of his comrades.

" _Let's keep the talking after we get out of this mess, shall we?_ " Mira said, going back to her fighting.

Elsewhere, Lucy Ashley had just knocked down a few mage's and came face to face with a certain prince.

"YOU?!" Edo-Lucy shouted, pointing at Mystogan with barely contained fury on her face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I am the one that is leading this revolution." Mystogan said, bending down and slamming a fist into an unfortunate soldier with unrestrained strength. He grasped a stave from his back and blocked many weapons aimed for him, manhandling the soldiers that tried to kill him. "And till this is finished, I don't go by the name Prince Jellal. I go by the name Mystogan, S-class mage of Earthland Fairy Tail."

"P Prince Jellal is a traitor!" One of the soilders shouted. "We must kill him!"

"Yeah, charge at Prince Jellal!" a large group of soldiers started to charge at him, however, they were all interrupted by a blazing inferno of green flames, Edo-Hisui coming to a stop beside Jellal.

"Seriously brother." Her identity now all but gone, she addressed Jellal as he was to her. "Why do you continue to humour these idiots? Just let's get this over with."

"Y You, you're Hisui Edolas aren't you?" some fairy tail mage gulped pointing at the green haired woman. "Y you're the green raider as well?"

"Why are you battling your own home?" Edo-Levy looked at them with suspicion in her eyes. "Or are you trying to trick us. What is your ploy?"

"We, as my brother just said, are trying to remove our ugly old ass of a father from his throne and find a way to make Edolas a better place." Edo-Hisui snapped back. "Don't accuse us of something we are not doing or something you can't prove!"

"Oh yeah? And what's your proof that you aren't going to kill us or double cross us?" For once, Edo-Lucy and Edo-Levy were agreeing with each other as Edo-Lucy also took her side. "For all we know, you might be working as double agents for your father!"

"They aren't double agents." Edo-Natsu's voice cut the out as he walked into the circle surrounding the 2 'royal' children of Edolas. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Yes, I am alive and survived the fairy hunter, and yes, I am working with these 2."

"Dragion?" Edo-Jet said in shock. "What the hell happened to you? How did you become a tribal badass looking motherfucker from a pansy ass bastard?"

"How? You can say I went through some... changes. You know, make over and stuff like that." Edo-Natsu said, raising his arm to the side, palm facing a lot of Edolas soldiers headed towards them. To the shock of everyone but Mystogan and Edo-Hisui, Edo-Natsu's entire hand turned from one out of flesh to one out of frigging fire and burnt the soldiers down to cinders, actually killing them. "And actually, I would love to have a few 'words' with you guys for leaving me behind like that, but I am sure that we can skip that until we take care of this mess. I frankly don't care about what happens now, but I will say this, these 2 aren't traitors and are actually the reason _you_ people started to have a spine and not hiding in that tree underground running away from everyone and everything."

Edo-Natsu was surrounded by an inferno of flames, turning back into his demon persona. He let out a breath made out of overheated air, before using his wings to fly and crash into an oncoming company of soldiers.

"That's not possible!" Edo-Levy shouted, pointing at Edo-Natsu. "Your boyfriend is the **'devil** ' that has everyone terrorised? Are you serious?"

The others could only look on in shock, especially Edo-Lucy as her once boyfriend literally tore down soldiers upon soldiers without a care in the world. Her posture shattered as she faced the 2 royal children.

"What did you do to him?!" She snarled, preparing to fight. "How dare you turn him into a-."

"Do you have any right to worry about him, Ashley?" Edo-Hisui coldly replied back. "None of you have the right to worry about him, for you left him in the _dust_ when everytime he was the one that did his best to save your asses. You turned your backs on him when he was being _tortured_ and used as a _lab-rat_ by that mad scientist. In my eyes, you deserve no right to worry about him, you especially, deserve no right to call him your boyfriend."

"YOU BITCH!" Lucy Ashley shrieked as she jumped at Edo-Hisui, who simply punched the blonde straight in the gut causing her to spit out blood. "*Gugh*"

"Yes, suffer, for you deserve worse." Edo-Hisui looked down at her in pure rage, her green orbs glowing with anger and pure sadistic glee. "All of you deserve worse. Hey Jellal, why don't we just leave them to die here and help the others who have a brain?"

"*Sigh* you took it a bit to far, Hisui." Jellal sighed as he looked at the now fearful faces of the Edolas Fairy Tail members. Lucy was one of their strongest people, and she was taken down like a sack of meat. And Mystogan was probably stronger if he was as powerful as that she-demon from earlier. Yup, they were screwed.

* * *

" **Now, to capture you.** " Faust said, starting to walk ahead. However, there was an aura that caused him to freeze. There was light coming out of the smoke, red in colour. The smoke cleared to reveal a large ball of flames surrounding where the 3 dragon slayers stood, a certain fire dragon slayer literally burning to create that veritable fortress made out of flames. " **What the-?!"**

" **Do not underestimate the power of a Dragon Slayer!** " Natsu shouted, shooting up in the air to reveal a completely unscathed Wendy and Gajeel, the former scowling and the latter growling rather menacingly. His arms turned into iron as he slammed them into the ground. Wendy took a deep breath and charged her own attack. The flames compressed back around Natsu to create a superheated shroud of flames shaped like a sword.

"Eat this! **Iron Dragon's Foundation Pillar!** " a pillar made out iron raised from underneath the ground, tossing the heavy set body of the metallic Dorma Anim into the sky. Wendy then released her own attack.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wind gushed out from her mouth charged with magic that was flying at incredible speeds towards the airborne Dorma Anim. "Go, Natsu-san!"

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Natsu made a beeline for Dorma Anim, merging with Wendy's attack in the middle making the flames even more deadlier.

Faust could only see in horror and morbid fear as the boy covered in flames made his way to him. For a split second, the boy looked to have black coloured markings on him, with his horns even more menacing then they were, both of his eyes completely red, and red coloured lines going all across his body. Only for a split second before the image vanished.

'Is this really the end?' He thought. 'Is this what my dream is worth? To be defeated by a bunch of overpowered brats? No, overpowered **dragons**?'

Those were his last coherent thoughts as Natsu shot through the Dorma Anim's chest, grabbing faust from the inside and slamming him onto the ground. A large explosion sounded off as Dorma Anim exploded finally.

Faust looked up the see the 3 dragon slayers snarling down upon him, with the shrouds of 3 dragons, an ethereal white one, a metallic black one and a flaming red one for each of their elements.

' **Their power... is endless.** ' Faust thought, before he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was Natsu walking towards him with a rope he found from somewhere and a devious grin on his face, both of his eyes glinting.

* * *

"T The Dorma Anim was defeated!"

"Impossible!"

"W we lost..."

Words like this ran along the royal army of Edolas as they saw the exploding metallic beast in the sky. Mystogan looked at the scene with a smile.

'Thank you, Natsu Dragneel.' He thought. 'You certainly are a man of your word. I will miss working with you.'

Mira sighed as the group of soldiers finally gave up and submitted to them. She looked at the flames in the sky and sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

'You really have to put on some show or the other, Natsu.' She gazed at the flame trailing down on the ground. 'But you really did a great job, I have no doubt, you have grown up to be a man I definitely have no problems falling for.'

They all however were interrupted when they felt something moving. Looking above, they saw islands falling out of the sky towards the fallen city of Extalia and the Royal Capital which lay in ruins. Magic as it was in Edolas was disappearing slowly. Magic weapons were starting to lose their effects and magic powered things weren't working. It was as if the whole world had come to a still.

'This is the price we have to pay for freedom and peace.' Edo-Hisui thought, closing her eyes letting the wind brush her hair and cloak. 'Losing the ability to store magic into inanimate objects and using them for our own good and benefit... forever.'

* * *

"You have gotta be kidding me right?" Gray deadpanned as he saw at exactly what was causing the commotion in the streets. "There's just no way this is happening right now."

"Oh Natsu..." Happy sighed as he looked at what his 'father' was doing. Carla was... well, she was actually a pale husk as she gazed at her 'mother' who had been dragged into some mess or the other. Mira was giggling while even Erza had a smile on her face. Lucy was muttering to herself about how to kill pink haired half dragon idiots while trying her best to look as if she didn't know Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy right now.

Because the three of them were acting like they were super villains, Natsu especially, as he grinned deviously at a shocked Mystogan. They were wearing long dark themed clothes, and fake horns, at least for Gajeel(Who looked extremely annoyed) and Wendy(Who was trying her best to mend herself into the ground) while the resident Edolas citizens looked on in horror as to what 'Demon Lord Dragneel' and his 2 'Minions' had done to their king. And for some reason, Mystogan had apparently caught on to the act.

Now, it might be looking ridiculous in Wendy and Gajeel's case, however, in Natsu's case, it was working. He was put on an eyepatch on his normal eye, his draconic and feral eye glinting in fake evil intention and more in humour. His grin was also evil but filled with fun and good intentions. That along with the flaming arms and menacing looking wings and claws, he looked the devil incarnate.

For some reason when Natsu thought of that, he felt a sense of some emotion that was unkown to him, but known to most as Irony ( **A.N- Spoiler, Spoiler, and cookie to those who can guess it.** )

The result of the war was that the public was in hysteric and didn't want to believe the prince and princess of Edolas, then came along Natsu who had dragged Gajeel and Wendy with him to act as evil villains to help Mystogan earn the trust of the people. And to the shock of the people, it was actually working.

"You know, he might appear as a flame headed idiot." Edo-Hisui said to Edo-Natsu. "But he has a great heart. I understand how he is your counterpart. You were once a pansy, completely opposite compared to him, now, you are a dark demon who is ready to kill for fun."

"Yeah, I understand too." Edo-Natsu had a grin on his face very similar to his counterparts. "It will get me a bad reputation, but I am sure I will be able to work with it. I was surprised that my magic also didn't disappear."

"You don't exactly use magic you know." Edo-Hisui said, turning back to the fist fight between Natsu and Mystogan. "You are now a demon, you know that, you can **control** fire without magic because you are made out of fire. If we don't count whatever secret my brother has up his sleeve, you might be the most dangerous person in Edolas. Kind of cool actually. And what happened to your 'friends?'"

"Oh I dealt with them." Natsu shrugged, his eyes getting a dark glint. "Needless to say, they aren't going to approach me for a while, at least not Lucy and her 'gang'. Mira and Lisanna are free to come whenever they want. It's so sad that Luna will probably disappear too."

"Yeah, I bet her siblings don't have any idea. Or probably do if Mystogan or Happy would have told them." Edo-Hisui looked down. Suddenly, a golden light appeared in the eye as a large portal opened up, the mage's from earthland starting to vanish, all with a very good mood of victory. Edo-Natsu looked at the figure of Natsu as he was glowing, both of them grinning at each other.

Luna, or Lisanna as she was now to be called, bid her final farewell as her world sucked her back. She hugged both her own counterpart and her sister's counterpart before vanishing with her true siblings, back into one united and happy family.

Edo-Erza and Erza shared a look, Lucy was yelling at Happy about something, and Carla was looking at the figure of her mother with tears in her eyes as she probably would never see her again.

For Edolas, it was the start of a new day, however, for the Earthland visitors, it was the start of a new chapter, because for some reason, trouble never seemed to leave them alone.

 **The End.**

 **A.N- Final Fucking Ly!**

 **2 Months, 2 friggin months without an update, and I finish the 10** **th** **chapter for this story, and that also 6.6k words, not bad. Now, I know the ending is rather horrible, but there is literally no change in the main line ending. But still, if you believe it isn't good, I will be sure to change it in the future as I think the first few chapters need a little reconstruction and renovation. Not now, but definitely in the future.**

 **Now, there were a couple of things transpired with these 2 months I was writing this chapter. The first was what I was going to do with the future events, mainly, Tenrou arc and beyond. I came to the decision that I really need to decide on that before writing further so I gave that little spoiler in the battle between Faust and the Dragon Slayers, in the final part of it. Yes, there is not going to be a friggin 7 year time skip, or actually, a wasted 7 year time skip. Instead, I am going to add in my own filler arcs in there, a couple that I have in mind, both of them extremely needed for Natsu's final battle against Acnologia.**

 **The second thing was, guys, please, I have decided that I only want 4 members in the Harem, which will start to take mould from the next chapter. The 4 of them are, Mirajane, Lucy, Hisui and finally, Brandish. All of them are finalised and checked, and writing more will be trouble for me. So please, stop giving me names, which gives me the irresistible urge to think how to incorporate your requests into the fic creating a jumbled mess.**

 **Finally, the firethorn berry is a fictional thing I created myself. Don't go shouting out to people that it's real, for I received a comment from someone about where to find it. If you are in the fairy tail world, namely mine, then find it in the base of the mountain of zonia. If not, it fake, leave it alone.**

 **Talking about the real world, I don't know if you have seen the academy awards or no, but I should say, Chris Rock was awesome. That and Leonardo Di Caprio finally won an award for best actor after how many times he was nominated? 4? Or 6? I don't know. But still, they were awesome.**

 **Spoiler alert.**

 **Is Hiro Mashima trying to end Fairy Tail with everyone's death? I mean, Carla is near death, and from what the next chapters name is, I think Wendy is next. Perhaps he wants an epic final battle between Zeref, Natsu and Acnologia or something like that. And Take over, God soul?! That is OP as fuck!**

 **So, I, Omnipotent97 sign off here with hopes of bringing the next chapter of the Dragon king which will be filled with punishments, dinners and royal messages. Next update will be the first chapter of my new Naruto and RWBY fic. Till then...**


	11. Return and trouble

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon Talking/Attack Shout** "

" _Demon Talking/Declaration/Lacrima talking._ "

Chapter 11- Return and Trouble.

It was a weird experience, dimensional travelling that is. One minute, you are flying in a hollow and void space, so fast that you cannot see anything, and the other, you are standing on the ground in the place you wanted to go to. In other words, the group entered right outside Magnolia.

"Ouch, my head is aching so much!" Lisanna clutched her head and nearly fell down, if not for Elfman catching her. Mira worriedly peered over her long lost little sister. "What is happening to me?"

"It's probably the fact that your magic power is returning to you." A voice familiar to all of them said from behind. Turning around, they came to see a black coloured Cat, similar to Happy and Carla standing there, the same height. "When you were transported to Edolas, you had no power, now you do, so you body is getting adjusted back to magic."

"Lilly?!" Natsu exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Edolas?"

"I should, however, Prince Jellal allowed me to follow you people into Earthland. I was very interested in finding out what you people are capable of in your own world." Pantherlily said with a grin. "And the second reason is to follow him. Not many people have defeated me in a weapon fight, and I will find out what exactly makes him so strong."

Pantherlily was pointing to Gajeel, who was looking back at him with a grin, a feral grin.

"Heh, you can come at me as many times as you want, don't be surprised if I beat you again." Gajeel grinned. But faster than you can see, he was hugging the cat as hard as he could, while tears were pouring down his eyes. "Yes, I finally have a cat like the other 2!"

The others sweatdropped, and Natsu chose this the best time to sneak out. But apparently, Erza had different ideas.

"And where do you think you are going?" Erza's face was set into a sweet smile, a very sweet smile that sent the shivers down his spine. "Natsu?"

"Uh... Uh... Uh..." He had to think this one out. Even with his enhancements, he didn't want to fight Erza right now, not in her angered state. And there was only one thing he could hope to do, because the others weren't going to do shit to help him, as proved by the hidden glee in the face of Gray, or the scared look in Wendy's eyes or the glare that Lucy was sending him. "Hey, isn't today supposed to be the day where you get Strawberry cakes on 70% discount?"

"WHAT?!" Erza let go of him and turned around, ready to run to the city to her favourite Cake shop, but she realised something, and looked around, only to see a trail of dust, 2 of them, and Natsu and happy retreating in the distance. Her face darkened over 200 times, and she snarled. " **NATSU YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!** "

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Natsu and Happy both shouted back, running with their tails between their legs, but they had forgotten one thing. They were in Magnolia. A large hand suddenly caught the 2 of them, a hand belonging to a very pissed off Makarov Dreyar, whose eyes were glowing.

"Finally caught you, brat!" The man growled, causing Natsu and Happy to whimper. "Now, time for your _punishment_ to try and pull of that stunt!"

Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Gray and Mira went ramrod straight, and pale that they looked like ghosts. They were angry on Natsu, each one of them for different reasons, but they didn't want to do _that_!

We find them 20 minutes later, slumped over on a bar seat inside the new guild, everyone shooting him pitying looks, while Happy, who had been barred from _that_ punishment, save for the fact he won't be eating fish for the next 2 days, poking him in the side.

"That will beat some sense into you." Makarov huffed, sitting on his stool. "Crazy brat that doesn't have any idea what he's doing."

Gildarts, who was drinking from his mug as usual, was laughing at Natsu, said pinkette only groaned something.

"But seriously Master, was it necessary to inflict _that_ upon him." An extremely afraid Mirajane asked Makarov, worried about the one she loved. "He might be mentally damaged for quite a while."

"The only thing that is going to damage him mentally is that I am debarring him from going on any missions for the entire **month**." Makarov menacingly growled out, and glared at Natsu. "Hear that you brat?! You aren't going anywhere for about an entire month!"

"D damn you!" Natsu stuttered out in pure agony. "This hurts as much as Igneel throwing me off a mountain!"

"Now I realise why you are so damn endurable and get up after getting a beating." Mira heard Gray muttered. But even she had to admit, throwing off an entire mountain? That was crazily insane.

"But let's forget about that." Makarov folded his arms, and looked at the others from the 'edolas' group. "So, mind explaining to me what exactly happened in the other world?"

While the others took on exploring, Natsu, who though acting to be in pain, he actually was not. He instead was wondering about something else.

'Even with the additional training I did with my powers in the one week I had, and the month before I came back from my job in Mt. Zonia, I still failed to defeat that Fake-Dragon on my own.' Natsu thought, his eyes narrowing down. 'I need to train, hard, and need to get stronger. Perhaps I should use this month gramps is banning me from missions to train myself. But I know that if everyone finds out I am training to take down Acnologia, they will not let me train peacefully. Only Gildarts knows about my training cave back near the base of the mountains, and Happy. Till now I have been able to make him keep his mouth shut, I don't think I will be able to do now that Lisanna is here. Hmm, what should I do?'

So much in his thoughts about thinking as to how would he train, and where he would train, he missed the fact that it was already getting late at night, and everyone had left the guild.

"Natsu, you aren't fooling me. I know nothing happened to you, quit acting." Makarov grumbled to him. Natsu raised his head and met Makarov's gaze. "So, anything you have to say?"

"I said to you why I left in my letter." Natsu said, leaning his head on his hand. "Surprisingly, after that, I haven't got any nightmares, but I don't know what it was, all I know is it was incredibly evil."

"Kid, I have lived for over 80 years, you could have come to me every time and I would have helped you." Makarov said, folding his arms. "But still, the very thought of you of all people turning evil is concerning. I am not saying I don't trust you, but I can't imagine you as a dark and evil person."

"And I don't want to imagine you as an opponent of the bad type." Gildarts, who was sober enough to talk said. "Even though I will be able to defeat you, the pure destruction that would follow would be enough damage that is."

"I am not going to become an evil person." Natsu said looking onto his hands with agitation. "But what I need to become is strong. I couldn't even defeat a fake dragon myself without using my full form. How am I supposed to defeat a real dragon, that alone Acnologia if I can't even do that?"

"You don't become all great and powerful in one day, Natsu." Makarov said, passing him a mug of beer that he filled. "Here drink this, it will soothe you. Anyways, as I said, the only reason I am so strong, or Gildarts is so strong, is because we have experience and have been training for a long time. You on the other hand are only 18, which is also debatable since you couldn't pass Freed's barrier that time. But still, you don't exactly look like someone who has lived for so long, enough to even be older than **I** am."

"Mira and Erza are stronger than me, and yet they only have 1 year over me." Natsu pointed out. "I can also say Laxus was stronger than me in my age."

"You at now will be stronger than Erza or Mira can be, combined, especially in your 'true form' as you call it." Gildarts said. "But you are right, if you do intend to take on Acnologia, you are going to need to train, a lot. Me and Master are not even pebbles that you can use to compare yourself to, you will need to aim for a lot more stronger people, like probably our first Master."

"I am guessing that is what you are going to do for the month?" Makarov looked at Natsu. "Train till you pass out?"

"Not this time. I will train, but not till I pass out, something tells me that is not effective at all." Natsu took long gulps of his drink. "But yeah, I will train a lot in this month."

"Show up at the guild though, I don't want to suffer through another one of Erza's mood swings, or tantrums." Makarov said, shivering. "That and the depression by Mira and Lucy was too much."

"Can't believe you actually managed to get them both." Gildarts snorted, glaring at Natsu. "Lucky brat."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natsu on the other hand was obvious to that. "What do you mean get them both?"

"He means that both of them have feelings for you." Makarov sighed at Natsu's denseness. "Not of the friendly kind, more of the... 'mate' kind."

"W What?!" That he understood. The 'talk' Gildarts and Makarov had given him was bad enough. "M M Mate?"

"Yup." Gildarts nodded, grinning slyly. "I can't wait to see which one of the 2 beds you first."

"S Shut up." Natsu had a small pink coloured flush on his cheeks, looking away from the both of them. His mind was swimming with images he had seen in those books Erza hoped no one would ever find out, just the male was him and the female was either Mirajane or Lucy. He shook his head to clear out those images. "Don't you dare speak more!"

The 2 older men only laughed at his predicament.

* * *

And train he did.

Every day, he used to come to the guild in the morning, have a drink, talk with some people, and leave for his training. Of course, the time he happened to get into the guild would be even before Mira came in, usually by the time Makarov was doing his Paperwork for the day. As he had said, except Gildarts and happy, and probably the old man, no one knew where he trained. He used to literally disappear for days at a time in his secret training cave before, and come back much stronger. However, Natsu was forgetting something else.

"Lucy?!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw an incredibly pissed off looking Lucy sitting in his house, which he didn't know from where she found out about. "What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" She shouted, getting up and glaring at him straight in the eyes. "You left me, again!"

"Oh come on Luce, I did leave a message!" Natsu whined. "And I paid your rent for a month, that also straight out from my special savings! And it wasn't like I was not coming back!"

"Did you think I only cared about rent?!" Her eyes started to fill up with tears. "You said to me that we were a team, and we would do everything together, and that family never abandons family! Yet you did, you left us all behind!"

Natsu didn't have any words to say, she was right. He did leave all of them behind, and that could be put as selfishness in his part.

"So why?" The tears were now making their way down her cheeks. "Why did you leave us all behind? Why did you leave me behind? And don't tell me some lie or the other, for I am not leaving this place without getting the truth out of you!"

"It started after my battle with Acnologia." Natsu sighed and decided to reveal the truth. "I started to have nightmares, nightmares about myself being turned into a beast, and killing off everyone. So I thought if I go away and try to control my powers a little bit, I will be able to succeed in controlling my power and you people won't be in danger."

"Alright, so I get it, you didn't trust us whether we would take it the good way or the bad way about your news of becoming a part Dragon." Lucy bluntly said. "And that mistrust of yours, though secured me an entire year in my apartment, the money you got I don't know where did you find from, probably are going to make me starve to death because I can't go on a mission without you!"

"Eh, why can't you?" Natsu said, praying to whatever god that was with him that she would forget the anger she had on him like all the time. "I mean, you are strong and cool."

"I Idiot!" A small pink coloured hue spread across her cheeks as she did her best avoid his glance. "I am not all that strong, and I don't have any experience on doing a job myself!"

"You are strong Lucy, everyone knows so." Natsu said, brushing past her to enter his apartment, which was cleaned for once as he only came home to sleep. But then he remembered something. "Wait, what do you mean by starve to death? You can eat anytime you want in the guild."

"Oh, and who is going to pay the money for the food I eat?" She sarcastically said, following his movement. "God? You?!"

Natsu had gotten dead still, and was now sweating. His skin started to pale, and then he took a deep breath and turned around.

"Lucy, I think I forgot to tell you something when you joined the guild." Natsu said, his face showing one of a defeated man, which looked weird on him, especially. "You see, in a guild, you sort of get the food for free because there is a certain amount that is cut off from your payment which is sent to the guild, or something like that, you can ask Mira about that, but what I am saying is, you don't need to pay for the food you eat in the guild."

"..." Lucy stared blankly at him for 2 whole minutes, and then, she finally exploded. " **WHAT?!** "

Back in the guild, many of the people stopped doing whatever they were.

"Huh, wasn't that Lucy?" Gray asked, his hand almost touching Elfman's face. "Why did she shout out so loud."

"Probably Natsu did something stupid, again." Erza sighed, for once taking a break from eating her cake. "Wait, where's Natsu?!"

"He's back at the hut." Happy, who had taken to spend time with Lisanna before Natsu left for something or the other, again. "And Lucy wanted to talk to him, so I gave her the directions."

"Wonder what she wanted to talk to him about." Gajeel muttered. "Something about flamebrain escaping like that."

Unknown to all of them, Mira, who was preparing a drink for someone, stopped in her tracks, her usual smile turning into a deadly frown, but going back at the smile, which wasn't as warm as it used to be.

'Damn it! She made the first move!' Mira had misunderstood the situation. 'Now I won't be able to ask him out if she does it first!'

"Meh, probably Natsu telling her that the services in the guild are free." Makarov shrugged. Everyone paled at that and prayed for Natsu's security. Hopefully, he won't be too injured, hopefully.

* * *

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu slammed a flaming fist onto the wall of the mountain in front of him, causing the entire mountain to shake, and large explosive flames to fill up the cracks that his fist left in wake, creating a large indentation. "Now, **Fire Dragon's Propulsion Fist!** "

Simmilarly, his other hand was also ignited in flames, but the 'thrusters' in his elbows let out a jet of flames, giving extra force to his strike. The impact left a much larger indent, and created a landslide that crushed many, many trees. But this time, the rock started to overheat so much that it was slowly melting.

"And finally, **Fire Dragons Eruption Fist!** " A large explosion sounded off in the area, shaking the entire ground as Natsu reared back both of his fists which were ignited in burning red flames, before he punched them simultaneously into the side of the mountain. The indent that was caused by the previous 2 attakcs was nothing in compared to this as the red hot flames burnt the mountain's side, sending a great pillar of flames into it, straight towards the middle, creating an artificial cave of sorts. Natsu took a deep breath and lowered his arms and looked at his handiwork. "Hmm, not bad, it was a lot deeper than the other one."

He was referring to the various other holes in the mountain that Natsu had created by practicing these 3 attacks for almost 10 hours whole. His plan was to master all the moves he knew, and create new and more powerful versions of them. And today he had designated it to his signature move, the Iron Fist.

"Alright, this completes my training for the day. Now to head back, have some dinner, and sleep." He said to himself, popping his back. For him, the days might be going good and well, but as always said, darkness never sleeps. Many hundreds of miles away, in the blooming city of crocus, there stood a large castle, the castle of the royal family. Inside the castle, in the gardens, a female sat, reading a magazine.

She had green hair, going till her shoulders, and green eyes. Her choice of attire was a green coloured dress that went till her thighs. It was strapless, and showed much of her not quite large but still well endowed bossom. She wore similar coloured long gloves that had frills on the end. The page she was reading was set onto Fiore's main magic guild, Fairy Tail, especially about one particular Mage.

She was Princess Hisui. E. Fiore, the princess of Fiore. She had been present when Natsu Dragneel was first asked to get the royal family the Firethorn Berry, and even though her conversations with him were limited considering he had only been in the royal palace 2 to 3 times, she was intrigued by him. Since then, she read everything and anything she could about him. Most would consider it very disturbing that the 16 year old princess of Fiore was pursuing a man 2 years older than her, but no one needed to know that.

"A penny for your thoughts, princess?" Her personal guard, a new one, asked her. He was wearing the usual rune knight uniform, complete with the sword strapped on his side. "You seem deep in thought."

"This man, Salamander." She looked up from her magazine and into the sky. "Natsu Dragneel, do you know of him?"

"Who doesn't?" the guard replied. "He is a fire mage from the guild of Fairy Tail, and is said to be the most destructive light mage, even more than Gildarts Clive of the same guild. Everyone knows of him. Why, are you interested in him?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking back at her page. "I am very interested. He has risked his life for us only to get 6 berries, and I have heard he doesn't even take the already cut payment we give him after giving the guilds cut. Most of the mage's are much more interested about money instead of being this kind."

"Well, we never know, maybe you might get to ask him that." The guard said, taking the bowl that was given to him from the other guard. He took a taste of the fruits inside, and nodded, unknown of the glints in the eyes of his 'partner' "Here princess, take this, the chef prepared your favourite caramelised fruits."

She took one bite of the food, both the guard and the Princess unaware of the evil intentions of the other man. After a couple of minutes, the princess scrunched up her nose cutely.

"Hey, do you feel sort of dizzy too? It's as if, I just drank a lot of alcohol." She received no answer, and turned to see the guard fallen over, the other guard grinning at her, not quite the grin of a friend or an ally or a trusted person, but the grin of a maniac. "W What did you..."

However, before she could speak further, she also fell over, unconscious.

The princess of Fiore was kidnapped, inside of her own palace.

* * *

"Natsu." He groaned as he felt someone shake him. "Natsu wake up!"

In front of him was the face of one Makarov Dreyar. Looking around, Natsu saw that he was on a bar table, in the guild, while many other people were also in the guild, passed out or asleep. He could see almost everyone except Lucy and a few other people, and strangely Mira was absent as well, but he guessed she was out to do the daily shopping.

"Huh, Gramps? Lemme sleep!" Natsu slurred out, still drowsy and attempted to go back to sleep, however, Makarov had different ideas. "What the!"

Makarov had picked him up and was leading him outside to the pool, and then, he threw him inside. Natsu came out with a long gulp of air.

"What is wrong with you old man!" Natsu shouted, eyes wide. "I could have died!"

"Now's not the time for you arguments." Makarov looked serious, extremely as so. "The king of Fiore sent me a message, he wants you in the royal palace as soon as you can, today."

"Why? I am sure the Firethorn berries aren't bad or destroyed in any way." Natsu scratched the back of his head, coming out of the pool, and drying himself by using a little of his magic. "Or does he want more of them?"

"No, last evening, the princess of Fiore was kidnapped." Makarov said, sitting down on one of the seats. "And because the kidnapping was done by one of the rune knights that the magic council had provided to him, along with the recent destruction of the magic council by 2 traitors amongst their ranks, the king doesn't trust the magic council anymore. So he sent for you, he wants you help. I know I banned you from missions, but I am afraid I will have to lift your ban, this is much more important. However, you will have to promise me you will never pull off a stunt of disappearing like that ever again."

"I already promised Mira, and Lucy, and Erza, and Wendy and frankly everyone." Natsu sighed, but seriously nodded. "I promise I won't ever disappear like that."

"Good. The king also said that you can bring along anyone you want to, no matter how many people there are, but they should be helpful. The more the better since he has no idea where the kidnapper went with his daughter." Makarov said. "Don't worry about the team, I will pick one for you, you go and get your stuff, and get Lucy because I don't think you are going anywhere without her after all that happened between you. And be present at the station in an hour!"

"Alright." Natsu nodded, this time not showing any sign of fear at the word of Station, but the matter was serious. "Hope you pick a good team for me.

Lucy had just taken a nice long bath and was heading for her desk to write a few pages of her book, when she suddenly came face to face with Natsu, who was standing on her window.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu greeted with his usual charming grin.

"I am not even going to comment on anything." Lucy sighed, glaring at Natsu in annoyance. "Why are you here?"

"A mission." Natsu said, coming in and getting a serious look in his eyes. "Straight from the King of Fiore, to rescue his daughter that was kidnapped yesterday evening, and I don't want to leave you behind this time. Want to tag along?"

Lucy opened her mouth, and then closed it again, imitating a fish. Finally, the words came out from her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be banned from missions?" She spoke, clearly in disbelief. "How did you convince master to let you go on a mission?"

"I didn't, it is a request from the king, he had to let me go for it." Natsu said. "The question is, do you want to tag along? The reward might be quite big."

"... Give me a minute." She made her decision and started to pack her travel bag. A couple of minutes later, both Natsu and Lucy were waiting with Makarov, who had with him Erza, Mira, Gajeel and Wendy.

"Here, these guys wanted to tag along." Makarov said. Natsu understood why Erza wanted to come, and to an extent Mira, both of them didn't want him to screw up and cause troubles. Wendy was a part of his team along with Erza, Lucy and Gray, so that was also explained. He was confused why Gajeel wanted to come with him, but it wasn't the time for that now.

"You know you can count on us!" Mira said with a smile, her usual dress replaced by a much more casual dress, dark blue, almost black coloured, which showed off a little of her cleaveage. It split off near her knees. Her usual pink ribbon was replaced by the necklace that he had given her.

"I am not letting you run off on your own again." Erza said with a dark glare, still quite pissed off by the fact that he had tricked her and tried to run away. "And you can't be trusted with this alone, god knows how much trouble you are going to cause."

"I will help as much as I can, Natsu-san!" Wendy said with a smile. Gajeel grunted. Natsu grinned back.

"Alright, now all that is over, you should go." Makarov said, pointing to the train that was arriving. "That's your train. I will inform the others when they wake up."

"Don't worry gramps!" Natsu said with a grin. "You can count on us, we will rescue the princess and get her back!"

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes- Short chapter I know, but it was more like a prologue to the next arc, an arc I developed myself, the Princess Rescue arc.**

 **Not much to say this time, other than the fact that its getting sort of bland without Natsu's craziness in the manga as of now. I don't know what the heck Hiro Mashima is thinking. But I can't wait for the next chapter, I think it is going to be the chapter in which Natsu will finally wake up and something or the other will happen.**

 **Also, i would like to thank for all the support you guys are giving me, i hope to continue and write good chapters.**

 **Besides that, well, nope, nothing much. My next update will be after I update my other 2 stories, so feel free to check them out if you are interested. Till then, this is Omnipotent97 signing off.**


	12. The Country of Bosco

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Attack Name/Angry Voice.** "

" _Demon Talking/ Higher being talking._ "

Chapter 12- The country of Bosco.

The royal palace, Mercurius, or the flower light palace as many had called it, was the biggest attraction in the capital city of Crocus, mainly because it stood so high in the sky, it toppled over any building in the entire country with sheer size alone. But it was expected to be so big because it was the house and the palace of the royal family of Fiore. And even for Natsu, who had been there before, was a sight to see.

"Now that's what I call a big house." Gajeel whistled at the sight of the Mercurius castle. As soon as they had gotten down from their train, they had been greeted by the soldiers of the King themselves. They had been present with carriages, and also 2 large vials of motion sickness medicine. When asked how did they know, they replied that the king knew Natsu's powers and weaknesses very well. "And that is only for what, like, 2 people, or 3?"

"As far as my knowledge goes the King of Fiore, Toma. E. Fiore, and his daughter, Hisui. E. Fiore, are the only members of the current Royal Family." Mirajane said, appearing the only one who wasn't amazed by the sight of the palace, but she was Mirajane, she wasn't surprised so easily. "And from what Master says about the king, he is a man who is very enthusiastic about magic, even though he himself isn't all that capable of using magic."

"Natsu-san, have you ever met the king?" Wendy asked Natsu, who along with Gajeel, for the first time, were much more livelier and better due to the medicine provided to them. "When you went for the job to the mountain of Zonia, it was for the King of Fiore right? So you must know him."

"Yeah, I have met the short old man many times." Natsu said. "He's like Gramps, well, almost. He likes magic and its uses, a lot, but is also as wise as a king should be, or at least that is what Igneel told me about kings."

"Looking at it now." Erza, who until now was staring at the palace with wide eyes willed with awe, quickly put a hand on her chin. "It isn't a surprise that the Princess was captured. I mean, look at the size of that thing. I am sure to get from the bottom floor to the top floor would take at least an hour."

"By the way, I just realised." Lucy asked, looking at the three dragonslayers. "Where are Happy, Carla and Lily?"

"Gramps said to leave them behind." Natsu said. "I don't know why, but he said that it will be better that way. I was more surprised that Elfman and Lisanna allowed Mira to come by herself."

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Mira shrugged it off as if it was the news of the daily weather. "Similar to the fact that you left Gray behind, yet Erza, Lucy and Wendy are with you."

"Now that I realise it, that was rude." Lucy said. "I don't think he is going to be happy for a while, a long, long while."

"Like Mira said, what they don't know, won't hurt the stripper." Natsu also shrugged, getting out of the carriage once it had stopped. "Unless Gramps tells them, which won't be good."

As soon as they got out of the carriage, they were escorted to the throne room of the castle, which was a giant and magnificent hall. With walls studded with gems, large pillars supporting the ceiling, a guard standing near every single pole, and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling to provide light and increase the sense of grandeur, the throne room was as majestic as the castle itself.

In the end of the room, right in the middle, was a large throne, the King's throne. Being gold plated, with gems studded on top of the gold, and padded in all the right ways, the throne was currently occupied by the King of Fiore, Toma.

The king was a very short man, perhaps the same height of Master Makarov, give or take a few inches. He wore striped overalls, held by a belt tied around his waist, under a cape. Both of his eyes were closed as he was leaning against his armrest.

"Your highness." The man that had escorted them to the throne room, called out for the king. Said man opened his eyes and gazed at the assembled mage's. "The mage's from Fairy Tail you called for have arrived."

"Hey Old Man." Natsu on the other hand was much more casual. "Been a while, though it's unusual to see you so silent."

Toma. , the king of all of Fiore, the richest person in the entire country, or perhaps even the continent, who had just lost his daughter had been called an old man, right in front of everyone.

"Oh Natsu." Mira paled her face, shaking her hand. "You don't have any idea who you're talking to right?"

*BAM!* Erza was much violent in her reaction. She hit Natsu up the head, as hard as she could, making the pink haired dragon slayer fall to the ground like a stack of boxes.

"Don't call the King of the country we live in old!" She growled at him, and bowed. "Apologies Lord Fiore, I will make sure he is punished properly for that."

"Nah." Surprisingly, the king waved it off, and smiled. "It's alright, I have never met a person who doesn't look at me as the King but rather as a common old man. Good to have you, Mages of Fairy Tail, I have been waiting. I am Toma. E. Fiore. I see the daughter of the Hertfilia Krozern is with you, as well as the feared Titania and Demon of fairy tail. However I don't recognise the others."

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel introduced himself, his arms folded in front of him, and his usual stoic frown in place.

"Wendy Marvell." Wendy bowed once to show her respect.

"I see... Well, I will be blunt." Toma said. "I want you to find my daughter and rescue her from her capturers, as soon as possible. I don't care about what money you want in return, I want her back to me."

"You have been counting on me for over 5 years old man, you can count on me for this one as well." Natsu grinned. "Besides, we are mage's of Fairy Tail, we never leave a mission unfinished."

"Hai!" The others agreed with him with similar grins or smiles. Toma smiled himself and got up.

"Follow me, I will take you to the place from where Hisui was kidnapped from."

* * *

"Didn't know Mercurius palace had a garden as well." Mira said to Lucy who were both standing in the side while the others were doing their own search. Wendy had smelt the traces of a sleeping agent, and along with Erza, they had gone out to the city to the nearest lab to identify the said sleeping agent. Gajeel and Natsu were sniffing around, trying to find any other smells that could lead them to the location of the missing princess. "Now I wonder what else does this palace have that isn't mentioned in the various magazines I have read."

"It feels sort of awkward to watch them sniffing around for the s smell of a girl." Lucy said, shyly looking away from them, "Especially when the said girl is a princess. I am sure that this can be called as a violation of purity."

"Dragon Slayers are like that, it's how Natsu recognises people." Mira said. "He doesn't recognise them by face, well, he does actually, but his nose is much stronger, and it is difficult for him to remember what he sees more than the smell of people. I know that he describes my scent to be a mixture of lilies, orchids and bats. I was pretty angry when he said that to me for the first time, but I realised that it was probably because of my Demon transformation."

"I wonder how he recongnises me then." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Marigolds." Natsu called out to her out of the blue. "You smell like Marigolds, Milk and for some reason, Baby Lotion as well."

"Not to mention salads, a lot of it, sprouts the most." Gajeel also added. "The sound of your stomach groaning for food because of your rather gruesome diet makes me feel weird and has actually scared me at times."

"W w what?!" Lucy exclaimed, and turned bright red when Natsu nodded and flashed her a grin. "H H how did you hear that?!"

"Their hearing is enhances as well." Mira chirped in, and looked like the cat which caught the canary. "So, milk and baby lotion? And diets?"

"Hey, my skin is sensitive alright!" Lucy protested weakly. "I don't want to have a tan!"

"You know, you could use sunscreen like I do." Mirajane said to her. "Or wear something that covers your skin more, but who am I to say that. So, why do you diet? I am pretty sure you know now that you don't need to starve if you don't have money."

It had taken her 3 months to get used to that herself and at least 3 years in the guild to feel as if she was eating at home and forget the awkwardness of having free food, which probably won't be mentioned against her.

"W Well, I don't want to gain much weight, because, well..." She shyly looked around, trying to avoid her gaze, though Mira was quick to catch her gaze staring at Natsu longingly, giving her the answer she needed.

'You can have anything you want Lucy, but he is something I don't think I am going to give to you ever.' Mira said to herself. 'Nope, no way.'

"Well, that's your wish I guess." Mira turned her attention back to Natsu and Gajeel, mainly Natsu. "Too bad Natsu likes my food very much."

The hidden meaning was transferred over to Lucy, who scowled. She was against an S-class mage, but this wasn't a fight between wizards, this was a fight between girls.

"But I have read due to his partial dragonification, he is now going to stop eating your food." Lucy said back, grinning to herself when she saw Mira twitch. "I wonder if he will like some meat from a butcher that lives nearby."

"I am sure nothing will taste better than the meat I get for him, along with the fruits and vegetables." They both glared at each other, sparks of rivalry sparkling between them, sparks that were both filled with feminine sort of possestion, screaming to each other, 'MINE!'

"We're back!" Wendy called out from behind, returning with a paper in her hands, erza munching on a piece of cake she had with her. "We found out what sleeping agent was... used... uhh... Mira-san, Lucy-san, are you alright?"

She was referring to the glaring match going on between them, complete with the flames of rivalry and sparks between their eyes. Erza sighed.

"Don't worry wendy." Even though strict at most times, Erza was still a girl, and was a good friend to both Lucy and Mira, so she knew both of their feelings that they held for Natsu. She was hoping to put a stop to any incidents that could happen between the 2, one of the major reasons she came here. "They need to get it out of their systems for a while. But still, we are in Mercurius Palace, the palace of the King of Fiore, you two shouldn't behave like that."

The two hmphed and looked away from each other, getting a confused look from Wendy.

"Found it!" Gajeel grinned. "The same scent of Sweet Peas and fruits that the Princess likes! It is going that way!"

"And I can smell the metallic smell of the weapons of the capturer, along with the usual sweaty and disgusting smell these sort of guys have." Natsu smirked in triumph. "Let's get out of here and start searching!"

"We should tell the king first about our findings so he can move forward with his own investigation." Lucy said. "And then we can start to move."

"You can do that." Gajeel grunted, his nose twitching rapidly. "But we need to go as fast as possible. The trail is very faint, and I doubt it's going to be a simple one to follow. If we waste even a second more, we might lose it."

"H hai, and because it is a princess that has been kidnapped, I don't think that a single trail is going to lead us to the kidnappers." Wendy said. "So I believe Natsu-san and Gajeel-san should go on ahead by themselves and we can follow on, I can track their scent easily."

"That sounds like a plan." Erza nodded, looking at Mira and Lucy for confirmation, both of them nodding. "Alright, you two, go on ahead. We will catch up."

"Umm..." A man said from behind them. "Are you the mage's from fairy tail?"

The group looked behind to see an extremely hesistant soldier, looking as if they were going to eat them, or was afraid of something. At their nods, he continued.

"You see, there were some intruders that were caught, and they had the marks of the fairy tail guild..." He gulped. "There were also 3 talking cats with them, and a stripper who doesn't know how to keep his clothes on, and a guy who screams man all the time. There was also a female with them, but she was tied up and gagged, do you know them?"

...

...

...

"One of the reasons you came is to make sure I don't screw it up and cause our guild to shut down." Natsu said to Erza, who had her face in her palm. "I think you forgot about Gray's reaction if you, me, Wendy and Lucy went along together on a mission this big forgetting about him."

"Oh no, Carla..." Wendy muttered under her breath.

"Please tell me I have been hearing things." Mira said frantically to Gajeel. "Please tell me he didn't!"

"Yes, your brother followed us, and tied up your sister so she won't be able to stop them." Gajeel said, grumbling. "I understand Lily, he will be able to help us in the mission, but why the other 2? They will only be dead weights."

"Look, how about we stop muttering stuff to ourselves and talk to those idiots?" Lucy said after the situation made sense to her. Happy, Carla, Lilly, Gray and Elfman had followed them, and Elfman had probably tied up Lisanna so she won't be able to sell them out.

* * *

"Let us go damn it!" Gray shouted, struggling against his restraints. He, Elfman and Lisanna were all tied up, and locked inside a cage with the 3 exceeds. "I am a mage of Fairy Tail!"

"Master Makarov only informed us about 6 people coming from the guild." The man who was talking to them was a tall man, who was wearing a pure white armour, with ornamental hair of sorts, bright yellow in colour, the mouth portion of his face not covered by the helmet. His upper portion was armoured as well, leaving a part of his arms and his backarms unprotected, similar like his legs till his thighs, the lower half of his legs completely armoured. He was wearing a cape with the mark of fiore on it, and had a sword attached to his hip. All in all, he looked exceptionally like a knight. "We have identified the mage's on the list and all of them match our records on them. You on the other hands are intruders, and it is also exceptionally co-incidental that the princess has been kidnapped as well. According to every investigation rule book, the one who stole something will come back to the crime scene the next day. Whether this rule is used for kidnappings or not is unknown to me, but until the mage's of Fairy Tail decide what to do with you, you will remain in the cell."

"One of the Mage's is my older sister!" Elfman shouted, bashing his hands on the cell walls. "As a man I am not letting her go on such a dangerous mission by herself!"

"I don't care." The knight harshly said, turning to the king. "Your highness, I suggest we move them to the interrogation chambers as soon as we can, then we can ask Master Makarov whether he knew these people had snuck into the palace or not and decide their punishment."

"There will be no such need." Toma said, rubbing his head. "Makarov did warn me about such a thing happening, I won't be surprised if Natsu knew something like this was going to happen. Let us wait for them to come into the room."

The first thing the mage's of Fairy Tail, or more specifically Erza did was go inside the cage and bash everybody's head in. Even Lisanna, who was basically tied up so she couldn't sell them out had faced her wrath, while Mirajane took over the apology.

"I am sorry your highness." Mirajane looked truly sad and filled with regret. "I expected them, especially my younger brother to react in a negative way, I didn't expect he would do this sort of a thing. I hope this doesn't leave a bad image about our guild in your mind."

"Oh it's okay, the more the merrier in this case." Toma said, nodding towards Arcadios to let them out. "But I am most curious about those 3 flying and talking cats, are they your pets?"

"Hey!" Happy, obviously insulted by the word 'pets' exclaimed in apprenhension. "I am-."

"You have embaressed us enough." Lucy slapped her palm on his face stopping him from speaking out, hissing it to happy, then looked up at the King and smiled nervously. "Once again I am sorry for the disrespect shown by them. These 3 aren't normal cats, they are Exceeds from Edolas, a land parallel to ours. Most consider them as pets, but they are our friends and are a part of the guild as much as we are."

"Hmm, Exceeds, Edolas, never thought I would hear those words again." The king muttered under his breath, and turned his attention to Natsu who was quietly standing on the back with Gajeel and a nervous Wendy. "So, Dragonslayers, what do your senses tell you about the location of my daughter."

"Whoever's taken him is headed towards the northeast." Natsu said, showing a tone of seriousness and intelligence very rare of him. "From what I know about Earthland, I am guessing that leads to Boso, I guess it's name was, or was it Bosco?"

"It was Bosco." Gajeel continued. "And the scent isn't of a typical thug, as we all can deduce. He was very tricky to hide his footprints, going as far as to wearing all sorts of protection so his own scent couldn't be traced, but we managed to find the tiniest trace of odd scents. Salamander has the him on lock on, I have the princess."

"I also found out that the princess was drugged with a very expensive and a very effective serum. It is a sleeping agent that will render the consumer comatose for a week or so before the victim shows sign of waking up." Wendy said, twiddling with her fingers, and barely managing to look up at the King in the eye. "A And we also found an antidote for the drug used to awaken the other guard that was affected with it. Even though it is not enough, we don't have enough ingredients to create a full antidote, but it can be created easily if we get all the ingredients."

"I see, that is indeed good news. I will immediately have a connection up with the prime minister of Bosco to gain approval for entry to search for my daughter." Toma nodded, and motioned over for one of his servants to come forward. "Please go to the communications centre and tell them to contact the Prime Minister of Bosco under an hour."

The servant bowed and rushed off. Toma turned to Arcadios, and then to the now fully assembled team of Fairy Tail. Erza had finally finished with her 'lecturing' and was standing alongside the others.

"Also, I have a request." Toma said. "Arcadios here is one of my most powerful knights. He is very knoledgebale about every sort of hand to hand combat and has done a lot of missions for me that could very well be termed as SS-class missions. I would like it if you take him with you. He will be of much help."

"I don't have any problems with that." Natsu shrugged after gazing at Arcadios for a moment. "I mean, as long as the others are okay with it as well. The one's _officially_ on this mission."

He made a prompt on officially, glaring at Gray to speak out. Gray only growled back at him, but any banters were stopped by a glare from Erza, who was still very unimpressed with what had happened.

"We have no problems." Erza, the unofficial 'leader' of the group even if it was Natsu's team, said. "But you will need to move as quickly as possible Lord Arcadios and get ready. As soon as we gain the approval from the Government of Bosco, we will leave for the fastest route to get into the country."

"I am always ready, Erza Scarlet." Arcadios said. "I am a knight, I don't ever leave unprepared without weeks worth of supplies on me. They are secured in storage runes I have on my armour."

"That is great." The king looked much more relieved now. "I shall get an approval as quick as possible so you can leave. In the meantime, Arcadios, please lead them to our garage and have them settled in one of our special troop carrier carriages."

* * *

"From our speed, our expected time of arrival by the borders of Bosco will be 3 hours." Arcadios said. The carriage was, indeed, a special once, capable of holding a lot of people inside of it, perhaps more than 15 of them, along with their weapons and armour since it was made for battle transport. It was also very heavily protected, and surprisingly efficient. One of the fleet of 100 of these vehicles the royal army had. And it was very appreciated by Gajeel and Natsu that the king had also supplied with the same motion sickness medicine to last them for at least a part of their trip. "After we reach the town of Nocturna, we can begin our investigation by foot."

"Aguuu!" Natsu moaned from the backmost seat, leaning on the headrest and his hands on his stomach, a very sick and unwell look on his face.

"He is asking that do we have to sit in this vehicle to go between every source we have or not." Happy, who was worriedly looking over him, asked Arcadios. "For he is tired of this already."

"Hmm, I had heard legends about Dragonslayers and their motion sickness, but this is just ridiculous." Arcadios had a hand on his chin as he gazed at both of the downed Dragon Slayer men. Wendy for some strange reason wasn't affected, though it might be because she wasn't even near puberty yet. "As for his question, well, it depends on how well our investigation goes in Nocturna. If we find the princess's location within the time we can spend there, we might not need it anymore."

"Grrr..." Gajeel grunted back. Both of them had been forced by the girls, specifically Mira, who had said that they might need the medicine in the future in the battle situations they faced while on the mission, and they could handle the initial transport. They wanted to protest, but one of Mira's gaze and they both shut up. It was already a bad idea to face an angry woman, but it became much more frightening when the woman could transform into a demon and had the physical strength of a full speeding freight train and could shoot blobs of darkness.

"Sometimes I wonder why the King chose him for this mission." Gray muttered, then shot a look at the others. "It's so unfair that Lucy and Wendy of all people get to come with you guys, and I don't! Weren't we supposed to be a team?!"

"A team doesn't come into picture when the King of Fiore asks us a request. The only reason Natsu didn't go alone was because 1, He and Lucy along with Happy were the original members of their team, we joined in later on, and 2, because Master thought that Natsu might need help in this and also because he could be kept in check." Erza frowned at him. "I mean no offenses Lucy, but you alone will not be able to control Natsu, he requires lethal amount of force to be kept in a leash. That is why I came along. Lucy came along because Natsu asked her to, and because she can be very good in some situations when it comes to her spirits."

Lucy blushed at the praise, inwardly thanking Erza to stand up for her. She herself was wonder why was she here, and realised that she did have some uses.

"And wendy is here because she is a good support fighter." Erza continued her explanations. "Her spells, especially healing ones can come in very handy at times."

"T Thank you." Wendy blushed at her words, and looked away in embaressment. "B But I am still disappointed in you Carla, you could have asked them for our location, not sneak in with the others."

"I told you I was sorry." Usually, it was Carla who would act all big and mighty, but at times, she reminded that it wasn't her who was bigger, but it was Wendy, as she had been the one to hatch her from her egg. "And I came along simply because I was worried about you, you need the right sense of motivation to do your best."

"I guess I came along for the same reason as Erza, to give some heavy attack power if needed." Mira was reading a magazine while they travelled along. "And Gajeel was chosen because of similar reasons to Natsu and because of his own battle poweress as well. I mean, we never know what sort of an opponent we are facing, it could be an entire army for all we know. What I do know, is that I am extremely disappointed in the 2 of you, Lisanna, Elfman, especially you."

Mira pointed her finger straight at Elfman, causing him to wince.

"I expected you to behave more maturely, and believe in me." Mira's gaze was darkening with every word she spoke. "But you had to sneak inside the biggest castle in the world, especially when it was going under such a huge crisis, and embarrass not only the guild, but me as well."

"I told you I was sorry Mira-nee." While there was no real anger sent towards her, Lisanna was still very apologetic, and looked away from her sister. "I didn't think he would do that. He heard about your mission, and the next thing I know, we are in a train headed towards the capital, and then I am tied up and gagged."

"*Sigh* Don't do that again." Mira sighed, and looked at Natsu. "The most you should apologise to is Natsu though, I am sure he won't like if he lost his friendship and reputation he has with the king."

"I am more surprised he actually has a reputation." Arcadios was the one who said that. "He is famous for being the most destructive Mage in Fiore, and also because of his unrivalled mastery in Fire Magic. He is rash, rude, hot headed and most of all an idiot who doesn't think before he does something. Yet every time the King needs someone for support, he always raises the idea of hiring Natsu Dragneel. Even the Princess is quite taken over him, even though she hasn't met the man herself. The magic council has tried hundreds of time to offer even Wizard Saints for completing whatever missions he needs and a much more experienced fire mage for the firethorn berry mission, yet the King refuses it. I guess I know why the King doesn't trust the magic council because of these couple 'incidents' that have taken place, but I don't understand why he trusts Natsu-san so much."

"It's a power he has." Erza said, looking over to the mostly unresponsive Dragon slayer, except the occasional twitches and groans. Mira had just Placed a sleeping spell over them so both the dragon slayers won't be in that much pain. "A power to enchant anyone he talks with. I have prime examples for that, even Jellal, who is supposed to be a criminal, has changed a lot because of Natsu's actions and words. I myself also can say that I have changed a lot because of him. You can't exactly oppose him, just, get along in the flow."

"Wait a second." Gray interrupted her, a crossed out look on his face. "You said the Princess of Fiore is quite taken over flame brain, does that mean she has a crush on him?!"

"You... shouldn't have said that." Lily whispered from his seat beside Gajeel. A heavy sense of KI surrounded around in the carriage, emitting from both Lucy and Mirajane, both of them stopping whatever they were doing and glaring at Gray.

"Oh dear." Erza, palmed her face. "Here we go again."

"Uh..." Lisanna had her mouth wide open. Both, in shock of Gray's declaration, and the galls he had to say that out loud. She was quite surprised to find out her older sister's affections for Natsu, and had admitted that she herself once had a crush on the lovable pink haired idiot, but now wasn't the case, she had gotten over it when she was in Edolas. Incidentially, she was amused to see how she blushed whenever Natsu talked to her, and had returned all the teasing she had received when she was younger. But even she knew how overprotective could Mira get over Natsu, ever since she came to know him. "Nope, not getting in the middle here."

"Gray." Mira said sweetly, a little too sweetly. "Care to repeat what you said?"

"I just said that the bloody princess of Fiore has a crush... on... Flame brain... uh... mercy?" Gray gulped once he looked at Mira.

"Sorry." Lucy also said sweetly, cracking her knuckles. "All out of mercy."

The birds around suddenly flied off when they heard a scream coming out of the cart, a very loud scream.

* * *

"... what happened here?" Wendy asked no-one in particular as they stared at the town of Nocturna, or what remained of it. Nocturna was a fairly large town, and was also one of the oldest towns of Bosco. Infact, it was one of the biggest conjunctions for trade routes since there were roads from here which lead to Fiore, Stella, Iceberg and Seven as well as was well connected to the capital. And what remained of the proud town was ruins. Smoke rose out of burnt down buildings, craters littered the ground everywhere, many of the buildings were missing, and instead lay amok and large pillars of the main hall were scattered along the entire town. And even from the distance, they could see the bodies, lying down everywhere.

"Not good." Gray muttered, his eyes were wide and his arms were slacked at the sight of the carnage in front of him. "This is not good."

"T The entire town..." Erza's mouth was open in shock. "Someone destroyed the entire town?!"

"D do you think these guys are the ones who kidnapped the princess?" Lisanna asked to her sister, who was frowning sadly at the scene. "Or at least have some connections to them?"

"That's a possibility." Lucy replied to her because Mira clearly couldn't, she was far too affected by the sight of the dead people and the burning village. "But we can't exactly prove that until we find the guys who did this."

"Let's first just get into the city and find for more survivors." Arcadios said, his instincts kicking in. "There might be a chance some of them lived and knew where they went, then we can focus on the other stuff."

"You guys go ahead." Natsu said. "I will go around and try to find if I can smell something out of the usual. It will be faster that way too."

"That's actually... a great idea." Erza said, looking at Natsu. "Are you sure you're the same Natsu we know? The ride didn't do something to you did it?"

"Very funny." Natsu muttered, and walked off sulkingly. "Screw you guys."

Their laughter trailed behind him as he walked off. He heard footsteps to see Wendy, Carla and Happy running behind him.

"I, I'll come with you Natsu-san." Wendy said, coming to a stop and looking up at him. "One will be better then 2."

"Well, that's a good plan I guess." Natsu shrugged. "Try to keep up."

"Of course you say that." Carla huffed. "How exactly did you get into the good books of the King of Fiore again?"

"By getting the main ingredient of the medicine needed to save his wife." Natsu said. "Too bad she couldn't survive, but that prolonged her life for 3 to 4 years, giving them enough time together."

"Is that how you met the king?" Wendy asked, walking a bit behind Natsu. "I mean, is that how you started to go for these huge missions for the king?"

"Yup." Natsu said. "I and Happy both. But Happy usually does nothing much on the missions."

"Hey!" Happy protested. "I hold the container while you get out of lava!"

"I could place it down you know?" Natsu said, looking around for any anomalities. "You find something Wendy?"

"Except the scent of burning wood and blood." Wendy said, her face going slightly green. "No."

"Damn it!" Natsu mumbled. "I want to fight something, it's getting boring now!"

"Umm, Natsu-san." Wendy took a deep breath and nervously called out to him. "C Can you do me a favour?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked back at her. "What is it? Is someone bullying you? Do you need help with a job?"

"I... I want your help in training." Wendy said, gulping her nervousness off. "I mean, I know you can't teach me your magic or like that, but we are both dragon slayers, and your element is very much like mine, so, c can you help me?"

Natsu blinked. This was the first time someone had asked him to help someone in training. It was more surprising it was Wendy who was asking him, because as far as he knew, Wendy didn't like to fight all that much. Sure, she was extremely good with her magic, especially the healing bit, but he didn't take her for the more heavy fighting type. She could clearly use some help, because frankly she only had 1 or 2 moves that involved fighting.

"Sure." Natsu nodded with a grin. "I don't mind at all, but I will tell you from now, it's going to be difficult. I don't take training lightly, and I won't hold back on you as well."

"I don't mind!" A surprising surge of confidence appeared within Wendy as she smiled in determination. "I don't want to be the weak link whenever we go to any job, I want to improve!"

"You know, I never thought I would hear things like those from Wendy." Happy muttered to Carla, who had her jaw on the ground. "I think you will need to train _yourself_ if you want to keep up with her now."

"I don't believe she asked _Natsu_ out of everyone." Carla muttered. "Damn it, so much for staying innocent!"

* * *

It was a total disaster; no one had survived whatever had happened in here. People were literally torn down in half, many of them missing a few limbs, hell some of them had even been crucified.

"What could do this?" Lisanna asked, looking around and wincing due to the carnage. "This is even worse than back in Edolas."

"It freaks me out that you can look at all that with a straight face." Elfman said to her, doing his best to ignore the bodies around, and failing. "It makes me look unmanly."

"Do you think a bunch of Demon worshippers did this?" Erza asked Arcadios, probably the only one who didn't look that affected by the carnage. "For these bodies clearly look like they have been used for demonic rituals."

"You have a point, Erza-san." Arcadios nodded, bending down to check the status of a body which looked alright. "Nope, no pulse. There might be a probability that Demon worshippers have done this. However, how is that helpful for our case in finding the Princess. Do they plan on sacrificing the princess too? Or is there something darker in picture?"

"Let's find a place where we can camp for the night." Erza said. "Then we will get all the facts we have found until now together."

Meanwhile, with the other group consisting of Mirajane, Lucy, Gajeel, Lily and Gray, they weren't having a good time.

"This sucks." Lucy whined. "How can you possibly stand this smell?"

"It's very disgusting, I agree." Gajeel grunted, turning his hand into Iron and smashing it into a downed house in front of them, creating a hole large enough for them to go through. "But I can cancel out any smells I don't want to smell."

"How I wish I could do that." Gray said to him, looking inside a house through the window. "Nope, empty as well. What did this?"

"Certainly not the same thing that caused you to strip again." Lily said dryly. "But we don't have anything in our hands to confirm what we think happened here."

"Let's just, go on ahead and try to find anything if we can." Mira said, her hands clenching her dress. "For I want to get out of this area as soon as possible."

They were however interrupted in their steps when they heard a loud explosion, followed by a scream and a large pillar of flames rising in the distance.

* * *

Wendy and Natsu were just about to turn back into the city when they smelt the oddity. Immediately, Natsu's first step was to burn everything in front of him down to get a good view, and for once Wendy agreed with her, and attacked along with Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

The 2 roars combined creating a fiery vortex that created a literal pillar of flames in front of them, burning down the debris into almost nothingness, and a loud scream was hear. When the smoke cleared up, there laid a strange man wearing equally strange clothes lying on the ground, unconscious but alive.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Happy said, coming down from the sky along with Carla. "He didn't even stand a chance. Who was he anyway?"

"I think he is a foot soldier." Carla said, peering over the scorched man. "Or at least he looked like one."

"S Should we take him back to the others?" Wendy asked, coming to realisation of what had they done. "I didn't mean to actually burn him like this, I just wanted to help."

"It's okay." Natsu grinned. "I wanted to do that anyway, it was getting a bit too quiet for my liking. And yes, we should take him with us."

Grabbing the unconscious man and throwing him on his shoulder, Natsu started to walk off towards where he could smell the others gathering and running towards his and Wendy's location.

They all crossed paths in the large garden in the city, all of them running towards Natsu and Wendy.

"We heard an explosion!" Erza came to a screeching halt, the sword in her hand never loosening. "Did something happen?"

"This guy here was spying on us, or something." Natsu said, dropping the guy in front of them making him moan in his state of unconsciousness. "I suggest tying him up so he can't escape. I don't know who he is or why is he wearing that ridiculous outfit, but he doesn't smell friendly."

True, the man was wearing a strange outfit which was very much created behind a playing card, the outfit being of a 2 of clubs.

"He probably was a very low levelled grunt if what his outfit suggests." Mirajane said, watching as Arcadios tied up the man. "Should we make camp in the garden? It looks like the only place in the entire town that looks undamaged."

"Yes, that is indeed a good idea." Arcadios nodded, and pulled out a lacrima from his armour and contacted the driver of their carriage.

An hour later, they were all set in, their camp ready and a small barricade already set up in case of any attacks in the night. Mira had taken over making dinner because frankly there was no one here who could make dinner in the open fire. And no one was interested in eating meat of any animal they could find like Natsu liked. Lucy and Lisanna were helping her out, and Erza was with Natsu, the 2 of them talking about something related to swords and flames.

"Do you think you can do it?" Erza asked, a hopeful look on her face. "I mean, if it's not a problem."

"Finding a Lacrima might be difficult, but I have something for it." Natsu grinned, looking down at the sword in his hand. "I might have to ask a friend in how to infuse it though, but sure, it will take some time, but it's possible."

"Great." Erza nodded with a satisfied smile. "I have wanted a sword like that for quite a long time, but simply didn't have the perfect base for it. I didn't want to keep on pestering you to create something to my liking without knowing more about what I wanted myself."

"Don't worry now Erza." Natsu said, giving the sword back to her. "Just keep this safe and give it to me once we reach in Magnolia, I will have your new sword ready in 2 weeks."

Meanwhile, with Elfman and Gray, they both were watching Arcadios interrogate the prisoner. It turned out he was quite a low classed grunt and knew very less of the things that were happening, but it looked like he knew enough from the face Arcadios had when he came out.

"Elfman-san, Gray-san, please gather everyone. I have found some things that are of very high levels of importance." Arcadios said. Within minutes everyone was by the large bornfire in the middle of the camp, "Alright, so according to our prisoner, they are a part of a group known as the 'Deck of Mammon', a group of cultists that pray to the demon Mammon for long lasting life and luck. Their goal is to summon the demon lord from the underworld to this world and wreck havoc upon Earthland. To do that however they need the souls of 1000 humans, 50 wyverns and 100 Vulcans and 2 people of Royal blood. Till now, they have the souls of everyone but Princess Hisui, and they plan on instigating the ritual in the coming new moon, 6 days later. Their base camp is not far off from our location, celebrating their success of capturing the princess and killing of the people of this town."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Natsu clashed his fists against each other, flames igniting off the clash. "Let's go and crash a party!"

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes- Here we have it, The Dragon King, Chapter 12. The second chapter of my 'Princess Rescue Arc'.**

 **I don't have much to say today, just I hope that this chapter was up to your standards. I know most of you don't like my decision of Lucy being in the Harem, but I have my reasons for it. The main one being, she was the first anime character I ever saw. Fairy tail was the first Anime series I saw, and then went onto the Manga, don't mind me wrong, I was far more interested in Naruto manga at the time, and hadn't even heard of a Naruto Manga when I started anime as a hobby. However, Lucy was still the first anime character I saw, and so, she has a sort of a special place in my timeline. Like Naruto does being the best manga series I have ever read so far.**

 **And I must thank you all for all the support that you've given me. I hope you continue to read the story and like it as well.**

 **Till then, this is Omnipotent97 signing off.**


	13. Princess Rescue- Part 1

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima. I don't own any characters except the OC's in this fic.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Demon Talking/ flashback/ Lacrima Talking._ "

" **Mammon Talking/ Attack Name/ Dragon Talking** "

 **Update on 30-05-15: Shout out to lord rikudo(I really hope it's small case like in the chat screen) for giving me an awesome idea for the future of this story, and to Hunter XZ to point out the little mistake I made, saying 'Belphegor' while it was supposed to be Mammon. Let's just hope i got every single one of the Belphegors edited out.**

Chapter 13- Princess Rescue Part 1.

A good distance away from the Town of Nocturna was a camp, a large camp filled with mercenaries and low levelled mages, partying off their success in destroying the town.

"Whoo hoo!" One of the mages cheered, dancing around the bonfire, everyone clapping or laughing at him, a bottle of alcohol in every one of their hands. There were very small tents around, all of them filled with sounds that should rather not be spoken off. And one of the tents was very special, the tent in which the 'boss' of the camp and the princess were.

"Why do you resist so much Princess." The 'boss' was a tall, lean structured man, wearing a black coloured suit, complete with a tie and boots and all that. He had a very pale structured body, and green coloured hair, long and spiky. His completely black eyes with small red lights for pupils glowed with the semi-darkness state of the camp. "You know it is over for you."

"Who are you?" The Princess of Fiore asked, gritting her teeth. Her dress was strangely unharmed, so was her body other than the small grimes of dirt sticking in her hair or her face. She was bound, her legs and hands both tied an then her waist tied to a small bolt stuck in the ground with a chain, like she was an animal, but she had been given a good comfortable bed to sleep on as well. She didn't know why did these people kidnap her, but it was sure not for any good purpose as this man in front of her gave her the worst kind of the chills. "And what do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you? It's simple, I want your pure and royal soul." The man said with an easy going smile, which happened to be very evil in the eyes of the princess. "I want your soul so I can re-awaken _him_ , reawaken the demon that surpassed them all."

"Like hell I am going to give you my soul!" She barked out, trying her best to let herself lose. "You won't be doing anything to me! And when I get free, I will personally end your life!"

"Oh, princess, such harsh words." The man said with a mock heartbroken look on his face. "I am just trying to send you to a better place, and you know, you aren't that bad looking as well. If you agree with us, I might just keep your soul for myself once **I** kill **you**."

"My father won't let that happen." Knowing her resistance was futile, she went back to glaring hatefully at her captor. "He will send an entire army after you! An army of Mage's that will crush you and your master!"

"Heh, really?" The man said in amusement. "I am the 'head' of the Mammon Cult, and the biggest servant of Lord Mammon, the ruler of hells himself. What makes you think your father even stands a chance against us? Even if he sends him an army, I have an army of myself. And surely he won't threaten war with Bosco by sending everything he has. So tell me princess, what do you think can save you?"

His answer came in the form of a ground shaking smash that caused the entire tent to shake.

Outside in the middle, there was a large explosion of dust, completely eradicating the bonfire, and leaving everyone shouting and screaming in panic and aggrevation. Most of them brought out a few weapons, mage's got ready with their magic, and the runners started to run.

Even before the dust had a chance to clear down, there was a large pillar of flame that rose from within, causing all the dust to ignite in fire as well, a large blaze flowing around the figure hidden beneath the dust. Most of the Mage's and Long ranged shooters started to throw attacks upon attacks on him, but none of them reached the man. Then, the man vanished.

In a matter of seconds, the closest Mage to the bonfire had been punched as hard as he could have been in the stomach, and had slammed him all the way far away from the camp, taking many other people that were behind him.

Natsu was grinning. He didn't know why, but he had this sudden urge, urge to fight, urge to battle, urge to find a good time, and these foot soldiers would prove to be a good time pass. His heart was beating heavily, tempting him to fight harder. He hadn't had fun since forever, and he needed it, needed the same feeling he had gotten while fighting Laxus, Jellal and even Erza.

"You guys Kidnapped the princess huh?" Natsu said, his bandage covered fists igniting in flames. "Well then, if you guys let her go right now, I might go easy on you."

"Not on your life pink head!" One of the more braver mage's said, getting a spell ready. " **Water Make:Spout!** "

All around Natsu, water from every available source rushed to form a giant tornado made out of water, slowly getting smaller and smaller till it trapped natsu inside of it. Natsu snorted.

"Really? You think this will stop me?" Natsu said, the flames getting more hotter per second. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Beat!** "

Flailing his hands around, Natsu created large arcs of flames that evaporated the water around him, much to the shock of many of the people. He didn't stop there, bringing one of his fists back.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** This was the improvement he had made. At first, to get the effect of the Iron fist, he needed to actually touch the opponent to unleash the burning flames that came along with it. Now, he had managed to master it to a good level that even if he punched the air, the flames would rush out in front of him. And rush out it did, taking down almost 1/4th of the army that had surrounded him.

"What unbelievable strength!" One man muttered, sweating as Natsu continued his onslaught. "How did he find us anyway?! We made sure we covered all our tracks!"

"But you weren't through with it." A voice whispered behind him, before he hit the dust along with many others around him as a large metallic pole smashed them onto the ground. "Listen up you weaklings! I don't have time to deal with you guys! Tell us where the princess is and we might just not hurt you so bad."

"Pink hair, one single bandaged eye and complete control over fire. Long black hair with studs on his face and complete control over Iron..." A mage fearfully muttered. "These 2, they are... Salamander Natsu Dragneel and Black Steel Gajeel!"

"And unfortunately for you, it doesn't end here." Natsu grinned ferally as another explosion shook the camp site, Erza with her heavens wheel armour decimating her enemies visible. "We are Fairy Tail, and we will take the princess back from you."

"Oh I don't know if you are right about that." The man with the strange eyes and the suit walked out of his tent, hands in his pockets. He didn't look ruffled up at all. "Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, I have heard about the 2 of you. How can I help you?"

"How? You can give back the princess that you have bound up in your tent, that's how." Gajeel barked, his hands turning into Iron. "Or I will have to ruffle you up a bit."

"I am afraid I cannot negotiate those terms." The man's red eyes glowed, a green aura appearing around him. "So how about I send you home in 4 pieces rather than with the princess?"

Small green blades appeared around him, made out of energy, which rushed towards Natsu and Gajeel like a speeding bullet. But they weren't dragon slayers for nothing. Natsu simply ducked underneath all of them, and Gajeel turned his body into iron so he couldn't be affected. The man sneered.

"Pathetic humans." He snarled, removing his jackets. "Do you think you stand a chance against me? The great Aneimos? The biggest servant of Lord Mammon?"

"Stand a chance?" Natsu glared back. "You think _you_ will beat both of us together? Clearly you are out of your mind."

"We shall see about that." Aneimos growled back. " **Demon Magic: Advent of Destruction!** "

The green aura that surrounded him completely enveloped an area of 10 meters around him, green arcs of energy slowly starting to rise from the magic circle he created beneath them. However, he couldn't complete the spell because Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut.

"Guh!" The man grunted, some blood seeping out of his mouth from the hard punch. Followed by the punch, Natsu cocked his other fist back, and delivered a nasty uppercut to his face, possibly breaking his jawbone.

"As expected, all talk no fun." Gajeel grumbled, turning around and facing the now fearful Mage's. "Salamander, deal with him, I will take care of these guys. I doubt he's going to be a problem for you."

"Got it." Natsu said, watching as the man got up shakingly.

"Y you scum!" He said in a slur. "How dare you touch me? I will-."

"Shut up." A kick interrupted him, straight in the middle of the face. "You aren't strong. Hell even Wendy would give a better fight then you."

Aneimos couldn't reply as he spat out some more blood, the conctacts he was actually wearing in his eyes disappearing falling out revealing normal eyes with a black coloured pupil. Now, he loked terrified.

"Tell me who are you?" Natsu asked, grabbing him by the neck and hoilstering him up in the air. "For you definitely aren't the 'greatest servant of Mammon' and let the princess go."

"H Hahaha" Aneimos managed to reply, smirking evilly. "You are too late, Human scum. I already made arrangements to get her to our main base to our leader. I am just a decoy to hold you back, a mere Jack. T the king is far too strong for you to defeat, so you better give up now and serve under lord Mammon. Maybe he will be merciful on you for this scarliege."

"Yeah, you can mutter those things in the jail." Natsu chopped him on the head, knocking him out. He turned around to see Gajeel finishing up the last of his opponents, all of them knocked out cold. "What to do with him?"

"I think that Arcadios guy said about capturing all of them." Gajeel grunted, hands in his pockets. "So what did he say about the princess?"

"He used a transportation spell to send up to their main base. He didn't say where that is, but he is still alive." Natsu unceremoniously dropped him to the ground. "Where are the others? I only see Erza around here."

"These guys were not even Cannon Fodder." Gajeel snorted, looking around. "Blonde, Demon and Ice queen stayed out of it, the shrimp is probably with Arcadios back in the village, or is with the others."

"Great then." Natsu sighed, the 2 of them walking back towards where Erza was standing in her normal outfit, waiting for them. Natsu grabbed the Aneimos guy so he could be dealt with.

"We have a problem." Erza said as soon as they were in range. "The princess is not here."

"We know." Natsu said, elbowing the knocked out Aneimos. "This guy here was the 'boss' of the camp. He was nothing actually, he used a rather weird kind of magic known as **Demon Magic** or something like that. He said they transported the Princess to their main base."

"Well, that makes our next target." Erza turned around and looked at the destruction they caused. "Arcadios said that the Bosco national army will take care of these people and their punishments. So we are to leave them where they are. According to his last contact with them, there is a party of 40 soldiers coming to Nocturna to do the reports. I don't know what happened next. We can talk to him, but we don't have a Communication lacrima."

"Actually, I do." Natsu said, removing the lacrima that Mystogan had given him. "Mystogan gave me this before we went to Edolas, I never had the chance to give it back so it has been stuck with me."

"Well then, contact him." Erza folded her arms. Natsu applied some magic to it and soon, the Lacrima glowed, showing Arcadios's face.

" _I was just about to contact you_." Arcadios said. " _The Bosco Army just arrived in Nocturna, they are waiting for news of what happened. Should I send them in_?"

The three recited their tales and what they had learnt, leaving Arcadios thinking about their next course of action.

" _Listen well. Exactly 80 miles north from where you are, there is a small deserted village by the name of Ossa. It's not that far off, and you might be able to make it there by morning._ " Arcadios said. " _Go there and investigate whether they have something going on there or not. If they do, don't engage, let all of us arrive, then we will take care of it together._ "

Natsu was about to say something back, but Erza beat him to it, slapping a mouth on his face and answering.

"Got it." Erza nodded. "We will be on our way then. Tell everyone to take care and stay alert."

" _You stay alert yourself._ " Arcadios nodded, and then Natsu cut off the conversation.

"So, we have our mission." Erza said, looking at Natsu and Gajeel. "Let's go. The faster we reach there, the faster we return back."

Meanwhile, with the other group back in Nocturna, things weren't as exciting for them as they were for the other 3.

"Damn it!" Gray muttered, glaring at the fire in front of him. "I don't want to just sit around and do nothing!"

"I feel you Gray." Elfman, who was sitting beside him, said, but he was doing his best to act normal, least he anger Mira even more. "But we did break into the palace and sort of embarrassed the guild and Natsu."

"Yeah, some teammate he is." Gray said with distaste. "Keeping only _me_ behind while taking everyone else."

"In his defence, Master had selected the team, not him." Elfman said, knowing Gray's rivalry with Natsu. "But yes, I am slightly sad that Mira-nee didn't tell me about where she was going and just left. Hell even the exceeds were left behind."

"They are a noisy bunch." Said 3 were trying their best to remain quiet, and were failing, because of Happy having a big mouth. "And like Gajeel said, Lily might be the only one who could be of major help for us due to his past experiences in the Edolas Army. Happy and Carla are not exactly ready for this sort of a job, especially Happy. Hell I don't know why _Wendy_ of all people was chosen and not me. I can be more useful than _her_ at least."

"No." Mira said from behind them, hands on her hips and a frown on her face, which caused both Gray and Elfman to jump from their seats. "No you can't. Wendy was chosen because of her medical spells, Gray, not because for her strength. And just because she is a kid, it doesn't mean she isn't strong."

"Alright, I admit she's strong." Gray said, looking away from her and a scowl on his face. "But that doesn't mean you don't ask the others who want to help."

"Did you want to help?" Mira asked. "Or did you want to try and get one up on Natsu? Tell me the truth. I know Natsu hasn't exactly been in the best of the moods since his battle at the sacred peaks of Zonia, but he has a reason."

"Oh really?" Gray asked. "What reason? Try and get strong enough to defeat the so called 'Dragon King?' That's absolute bullshit if you ask me. Obviously it was something else that defeated them, not a Dragon. Dragon's don't exist, hell I don't believe even Igneel exists."

"Really Gray, are you going to stoop down to _that_ low of a level?" Mira was slowly losing her temper. "What makes you believe that Dragons _don't_ exist? Gildarts was injured, Natsu was injured, there are a total of 3 dragon slayers here who have the same stories of having been abandoned by their dragons, and you say dragons don't exist? What is next? Natsu's magic is not real magic? Is that what you will say?"

"Uhh... Mira-nee." Elfman was slowly starting to get scared. He knew how much Natsu mattered to her, he knew how bad she could get if someone insulted her friends, especially her family and Natsu. People would have laughed at him if he would have said that Mirajane Strauss was head over heels for Natsu, and then they would probably have an heart attack when that really did happen. But it was the worlds most unbelieveable fact that almost every single member of Fairy Tail except maybe some of the denser ones that included Natsu himself that Mira had some romantic feelings for him. And when it came to badmouthing him in front of her, it didn't end well. "You should calm down a little."

"What is the proof that Dragon Slayer Magic can actually hurt Dragons?" Gray countered back. He didn't believe all this. Sure, Natsu saved Gildarts somehow, by a stroke of luck. Nothing he couldn't do himself. What was so great about it that everyone pardons Natsu for being in the village, but not coming to the guild for almost 2 weeks straight just because he was training? And what made him so great if he saved Gildarts from something that didn't even exist? "For all we know, he might be a traitor hiding under that mask wanting to destroy Fairy Tail!"

That was it. It was over the limit of tolerance Mira had developed over the years. Gray didn't see anything, one second age, Mira was standing there, her eyes shifting between red and blue, the other second, he was sent flying back to a large tree which crashed from the impact. And he couldn't even get up, because Mira was standing over him, a heel on his chest. Her eyes were stark red, and a crack was starting to form over Mira's eye, signifying the use of her power. But the more fearsome part was, the snarl on her face, the snarl of the old Demon Mirajane.

"You are, the worst kind of scum, Gray Fullbuster!" Mirajane snarled, applying more pressure on the heel almost skewering through Gray's chest. "Every Mage of Fairy Tail is our family, our friend, our comrade! And you dare call someone a traitor over some pitiful feelings of jealousy?! Set your mind straight, or I will beat it straight!"

"MIRA-NEE!" Elfman shouted, panicking! "You will hurt him very bad if you don't stop!"

Mira only glared at a scared Gray, removing her heel and walking away. By now, a small crowd had gathered over watching the scene. Lisanna was visibly whimpering.

"Oh no, not again." She gulped. "Not the old Demon Mira-nee again!"

"What's happening?" Lucy asked in concern. "Why did Mira punch Gray so hard? Did he do something foolish."

"By foolish, if you mean calling Natsu a traitor in front of Mira, then yes, he did." Elfman sighed, looking at Gray, who just managed to get up, and walk away as well. "He didn't like the fact he wasn't chosen for the mission, and was badmouthing Natsu. I think something's gotten into him because Natsu hasn't been coming into the guild for the past month or so."

"N Natsu-san isn't a traitor!" Wendy said, horrified at what Gray was thinking. "He's a great friend! H He has a lot of things to worry about."

"... Is it just me, or is Gray-san acting a little different ever since we entered Nocturna?" Lily asked, folding his hand. At everyone's gaze, he continued. "I mean, even though I haven't spent all that time with him around, I know that he strips, a lot, and cannot stand sitting around, and even if it is Natsu-san, he won't stand if someone insults his comrades. But now, he hasn't stripped once in the day, and has been badmouthing Natsu-san in every chance he can get."

"I think he's just jealous." Happy said, raising his hand. "But Natsu isn't a traitor!"

"We all know that Happy." Lucy sighed. "It's just, he has been acting weird lately that has us worrying about him."

"B But he told me he has to train!" Happy protested, doing his best to defend his 'father'. "He says he has to find a way to defeat Acnologia and take care of those nightmares!"

It was then happy realised what he had said, and put his paws onto his mouth. Everyone was looking at him.

"Nightmares?" Wendy asked, fairly concerned. "Natsu-san has nightmares?"

"W Well, not everyday, just, once every 3 to 4 days." Happy said, gulping. "He also said to me that his nightmares are so bad that he couldn't sleep an entire night once without pondering over it. I told him to speak to Master, b but he didn't believe it was a that big a thing. I I just want to help him and see him happy!"

"Damn idiot." Lucy muttered under her breath, looking towards the direction he was in. "He could have asked me to help him, I would gladly have done that. Why is he taking all of these burdens for himself?"

* * *

That night, Mira couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were revolving around what Gray had said, and what had she done to him later on. It was natural, the instinct she had to protect Natsu's honour, because she knew he would do the same thing for her.

She didn't why she loved him, but it was damned sure it wasn't only for helping her cope up with Lisanna's loss at that time. It made no sense because she had some sort of feelings for him ever since she saw him all those years ago, alone, lonely, bratish, yet extremely overpowered and caring, just like she was. So maybe his attitude was one of the things she loved him for, what other things were in there? Was it simply that irresistible smile and amusing attitude? Or was it much, much deeper? And Gray's talk today didn't help at all.

'Damn that idiot.' She thought bitterly, turning around in her sleeping bag. It was nighttime, and he shift had just ended. 'Why did he need to say those things?'

She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, but immediately she went alert when she sensed someone entering her tent. She looked up to see Gray in there, making her narrow her eyes. She was pretty sure Gray's eyes weren't purple.

"Gray?" She asked wearily, getting up. "Is something wrong?"

Gray didn't answer. His hands started to glow blue with the use of his magic, and her eyes widened. Immediately, she jumped out and used her Satan soul to fly out of the tent, just in time to avoid the lance that Gray had wanted to stab her with.

" _Gray?! What's wrong with you?!_ " Mira shouted, narrowly avoiding the thrown lance at her. Gray still refused to speak, and once again went into battle mode. She flew up to avoid Gray's attack once again. " _Are you drunk or something like that?! Gray?!"_

" **Y** o **u** W **o** n' **t** G **e** t **in** my **way** humans!" Gray's voice was distorted, and angry. It was definitely not him. " **Or** I **will** k **ill** th **is** p **a** thetic **human**!"

" _Whoever you are, you are the reason Gray said those things today._ " Mira's face turned into a scowl. **"** _And I don't exactly like when people mess with my family. I give you one chance to get out of his body before I take matters into my own hands._ "

" **You** wi **ll** h **urt** yo **ur** own **comrade** then, **fake** dem **on?!** " Whoever was controlling gray asked, eyes glowing a lot more purple and his hands glowing with a blue sheen again. **"Th** en **you** can come and kill him **yourself!** "

" _I won't kill him._ " Mira suddenly disappeared. " _Just beat him senseless until you have to leave his body._ "

And then, she punched him with her unhuman strength. Whatever had taken over Gray's mind growled in pain, and looked up, only to see Mira's leg strike down upon him, actually cracking the ground.

By now, everyone had gathered around, watching the scene.

"Mira?! What are you doing?!" Lucy ran forward, horrified to stop her. "You'll seriously hurt him!"

" _It's not him I am hurting._ " Mira narrowed her eyes, a black coloured spark forming on her hand. " _But the one who is controlling him. Someone has used a possession magic on him._ "

"What?" Lucy looked towards Gray, where she could see his eyes were glowing purple. "What the- Who the hell are you and what have you done to my friend?!"

" **Ice Make:Freeze Lance**!" Once again, the controlled Gray didn't respond, jumping at Mira and Lucy, the former grabbing the latter and flying into the sky to protect both of them from the sharp lances of ice. " **Y** ou **on** ly **pre** vent **th** e **inevi** table!"

" _Alright. That's it._ " Mira snarled, dropping Lucy with the others, and disappeared from view, reappearing in front of Gray. " _Dream Knock!_ "

She palmed his face in her scaly hand, which was glowing purple. The control Gray growled once before he was knocked out by the magic Mira used on him. There was a purple shadow that escaped Gray, and disappeared into thin air as soon as he was knocked out.

"What was that?" Arcaidos, the only one who noticed the shadow, exclaimed, unsheathing his sword. "Was that the person controlling him? Where did he go?"

" _No._ " Mira shook her head, going back to her normal mode. "That was the magic used to posses him. Whoever they are, they are extremely good to control him from so far away. I don't sense anything except us around for 2 miles."

"S Should we tell Natsu-san and the others about this?" Wendy asked, moving in to check on Gray. "I mean, t they might face such a thing as well, and it would be better to warn them before they make some mistake."

"It's too late into the night though." Lucy said. "I mean, they could be asleep."

"No." Mira shook her head. "It's Natsu out there, he won't let them sleep until his senses say they are at a 'safe' place to take a rest. Gajeel has similar senses of a Dragon Slayer, so even he won't just stop anywhere and make camp. They need a place which is hidden so they won't be disturbed, and Erza has enough experience when she decides to ignore Natsu's words about things when it comes to travelling and adventuring."

"From what I know of Natsu-san's speed, they should be halfway across the road to Ossa town." Arcadios said, removing his communication lacrima. "I will get in contact with them."

"Mirajane-san." Lilly called out to the white haired s-classed mage. "Maybe we should contact Master Makarov as well."

"What for?" Mira asked, confused. "And please, call me Mira, all my friends call me that."

"Alright, Mira-san." Said woman smiled. "I don't know about you, but this is the first time I have heard of possession magic, or someone getting possessed by something that _isn't_ a cursed or magical item. We don't know what the aftereffects would be like, nor do we know if knocking him out will prevent him from getting possessed again when he gets up. Master Makarov might have an idea, and if he doesn't, I have heard that Levy-san from the guild has quite a store of books with her, she might know something about it."

"Technically speaking, he does have a point." Lucy nodded, and then sweatdropped. "Unless he's asleep or knocked out as well."

"Only one way to find out." Mira sighed. "Please accompany me Lilly."

* * *

"Eh? Ice Queen was possessed?" Natsu asked, eyes wide and a large stick of meat on his hand, courtesy of the boar they had found to cook. "How?"

" _We don't know anything about who or what did it._ " Arcadios shook his head. " _Mirajane-san has decided to contact Master Makarov by the urging from pantherlilly-san. They are currently talking with him from a different tent. I will keep you posted on any updates, just be careful and if you see someone not behaving as they should, quickly knock him out as it seems to work._ "

"We don't have any choice but do that." Erza sighed, her own choice of food, a small piece of meat, some fruits and vegetables she happened to have on her. She would like to retain her normal and beautiful frame, not get fat thank you very much. "Tell us what Master says to Mira."

" _Hmm. Contact me as soon as you reach Ossa._ " And then his face vanished from Natsu's lacrima, who kept it back in his pocket.

"Haven't you two faced someone who was possessed once before?" Gajeel asked, taking a bite of his meat. "I mean, I heard something regarding that tower in the middle of the sea and the something system."

"Jellal's case was completely different from this." Erza looked somberly at her food at the mention of Jellal. "He was possessed by 'Zeref' the dark mage, who should have been dead by now. But even if we forget that, the fact still remains that it wasn't Zeref that had controlled him but someone else. Had it been Zeref, we won't have had stood a chance against him."

"Yeah, he already was the strongest opponent I have ever faced in battle." Natsu nodded. "I mean, Gildarts might be up there, but Jellal is the most difficult fight I have had, even more difficult than the one with Laxus. Acnologia won't be considered a battle because I was whooped by him, but still."

"We will need to take care from now on." Erza said, looking up. "Natsu, according to you, how far are we from Ossa town?"

"I haven't ever visited that town myself, but judging by how much we travelled, I think we might be 40 miles out of Ossa. If we rest right now for an hour or 2, we might make it there by 0700 in the morning." Natsu said. "Sooner than later for sure."

"I see." Erza nodded, and looked at Gajeel. "You okay to travel a bit more?"

"I can run for 40 more miles if you ask me." Gajeel snorted, but his eyes weren't their usual amused and cocky toned that they usual were. "But I suggest we stop for an hour or two."

"Yeah, we won't find a safe place like this again, and even if we do, it will take us a long time till we make to that town." Natsu said, finishing his meat. "And you need rest. We Dragon Slayers can run for miles without any sort of food or water."

"I can manage a few more miles without rest." Erza protested. "Besides, it's nearing midningt, we might just make it a little earlier if we don't take rest."

"If we don't take rest, you'll pass out before we even reach 20 miles from the place." Gajeel said, popping a few mints into his mouth. "Seriously titania, you already are above your limit, I can hear your higher than usual heartbeat, and you are visibly tired. We promise to wake you up in an hour, if that makes you feel good."

"... An hour." Erza said, giving her best death glare to the 2. "If you wake me up even a second above an hour, I will beat you to the death."

"Yeah yeah, I promise." Natsu nodded, taking a deep breath. "Go on, sleep."

"..." Shooting one last glare at him, she went a few distance away and leaned against the tree. "I will really kill you Natsu if you let me sleep more than an hour."

And after that, she was out like a light, snoring away. Natsu snorted and Gajeel scoffed in amusement, but they had things to talk about.

"Tell me I am not the only one who has smelt it." Gajeel asked as soon as Erza was fast asleep. "This place reeks of smells that are very similar to those of Dragons."

"Yeah, but as you said, there is something off about it." Natsu sighed in frustration and closed his eyes. "It's as if it's tainted in some way, not a good way, but still tainted."

"Do you think it's that Acnologia-guy?" Gajeel asked, fearing the answer. He sighed in relief when Natsu shook his head in denial. "Because if he was here, it would have been bad for us all."

"If it was Acnologia, I would haven't even gotten close to the place. I would have simply turned around and ran back. He would have crushed us all." Natsu's eyes were hollow, an expression not seen on his face ever since Lisanna's death. "We don't stand a chance against that guy. But this though, it's as if, it's not a full dragon. It's as if it's something else and a dragon mixed together. Kind of like those wyverns."

"Well, if it's a wyvern, we can easily take it down." Gajeel said. There was a few minutes of silence between them until Gajeel spoke up again. "You know, there's something that has been bugging me ever since you told me about what Acnologia called himself. You said that he called himself the 'king of the Dragons'. Well, how come our Dragons never told us about him?"

"I don't know." Natsu shook his head, lying down near the fire. "But when I find Igneel, I intend to find that out. That monstrosity shouldn't be left alone, I can say that. He's a menace that will destroy the world sooner or later."

"Either that or we'll have to deal with him by ourselves." At his look, he further answered. "What? You think I am going to let you have all the fun? I'm a Dragon Slayer too ya know? You said Acnologia wanted to destroy Igneel, if that's the case, Metalicana and Grandine are in there too. Even if I want to punch that metal bastard in the face, I don't want Metalicana to die you know?"

"Our feelings are mutual." Natsu closed his eyes. "But I wonder, wonder where the dragons went all those years ago. I've searched all over Fiore and yet there's not one spot of any of them."

Unknown to the 2, Erza wasn't quite yet asleep. She had faked sleeping because she wanted to know what the 2 were hiding from her.

'Natsu, Gajeel, you two are idiots.' She thought, her eyes still closed, but one could see the anger and slight concern and sadness on her face. 'You don't need to bear the burden of fighting Acnologia by yourself. We are all behind you, all of Fairy Tail. All you need to do is ask, and we'll gladly give our lives for that cause, because even if slightly deranged and idiotic, you are still part of the family. Perhaps you realise this one day.'

It was then she also went to sleep after she heard Gajeel lie down, mind still on the thought of what they had said. Like Natsu had promised, he did wake her up in an hour, all of them packing up and starting to move towards Ossa at a sedated pace, yet not a slow one.

Arcadios had called back saying what Master had said to them about Possession magic. It was supposed to be a forbidden magic, unknown to anyone, charged by a penalty of death for casting it if the person that casted it wasn't dead already by the backlash of it, except a few cases, one of them happened to be Possession magic. Only those who had complete control over themselves and their minds, and weren't conflicted about their thoughts could be repelled by it. As for what the backlash to both the person who casted it or the person who was possessed, he had told he would get back to them after doing a bit of re-search himself. And that concerned them because Master Makarov not knowing something about a particular magic meant there was something very bad about it, and if there was something very bad about it, then they were facing against someone very bad, and that didn't comfort them, not one bit.

It was best that they pray, pray for their own safe return, and pray for the princess, because god knows what they were doing to her wherever she was.

* * *

" **So aneimos failed.** " The same distorted voice that had possessed Gray said without any emotion in his voice. " **How expected of him, and he calls himself the 'biggest servant' of mine.** "

"You shouldn't have hired him my lord." A woman, who had long dark hair and purple eyes said. She was wearing an outfit that resemled the card of 'queen' and also had 2 horns on top of her head. "He was bound to fail. Lord Heli would have been much more better suited for this job."

" **Is that your voice as my 'queen' piece saying that? Or is that because of your rivalry with Aneimos saying that?"** the distorted voice, a man infused in a large pillar, only the head visible, the head that looked like a Dragon, but still had the horns, horns of a demon. It's red eyes glowed with power and resentment, waiting to be freed from his prison, waiting to unleash chaos upon the word. " **The fact remains that he failed and was caught. He's a loose cannon now, we have no choice to let him go and cut him off. But let's forget that for now. I have found a target for you."**

"Oh? Someone who can match me?" The woman's eyes glowed in the darkness with sadistic glee. "Who is it that can challenge me?"

" **A take over mage, a very strong one at that.** " The man who could or could not be the demon 'Lord' Mammon said. " **A take over mage that can cause a big halt in our plans if we don't stop her. You will have that target. Let Heli take care of Titania, and the rest can take care of the others.** "

"Aren't you forgetting Salamander?" the woman asked once again. "The one you said was the biggest trouble for you?"

" **Yes, that is why, I will be taking care of him myself.** " The demon's eyes glowed once again. " **If we complete the full ritual in his presence, we won't be able to win, he will destroy us all, even me, the great Mammon won't stand a chance against the rage of a Dragon Slayer. But if I take him on when he is not angry, we can win this. Tell Heli to prepare the princess, Syra. We will be doing the half ritual as soon as moon shines tomorrow. It will give us enough time to prepare before the humans find us, and enough time for me to get ready for battle once again."**

"As you wish my lord." The woman, Syra, bowed and left. But she had a certain glint in her eyes. 'You have grown desperate in your captivity Mammon. You are going to fail brutally. And I will enjoy watching you fail, you were an unnecessary addition to our plans after all. I should give credit to lord Tartaros for this, he predicted this would happen. But I am quite sad at him as well. I don't enjoy reading a book if I know what is going to happen, but a mission is a mission. Maybe, lady Kyouka will 'award' me after all this is over as well.'

The woman went unnoticed as she headed towards where 'lord' Heli was. She couldn't wait until she fought this fake demon, and teach her a lesson about true Demons.

 **The End.**

 **Author's notes- Chapter no. 13 is finally done!**

 **I don't know what to say, other than the fact that I had a very bad writers block for this story, but I overcame it, and here we go, a short, but still an important chapter of this story.**

 **Now, I have a lot of things planned, as you can see the subtly hint of the inclusion of 'Syra' in 'Lord Mammons' plans. I know it's very, very obvious as to who this Syra woman is, and I want it to be that way. The sooner I am done with this, the better because I am not going to wait till the bloody GMG arc to add Tartaros to the mix. And till the alvarez arc to make an entrance for Brandish. I still don't know how I am going to tackle that particular issue, and am rather incredibly close to actually omit her from the harem, but nope, not happening, even though she won't show her face till after the tenroujima arc, and during the timeskip arc.**

 **Anyways, enough of that, let's just wait till the next part of the princess Rescue and we might find out what will happen.**

 **Till then, this is Omnipotent97 signing off.**


	14. Princess Rescue- Part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Demon Talking"_

' _Demon Thinking'_

" **Attack Name.** "

Chapter 14-The Princess Rescue- Part 2

True to his words, Natsu did wake Erza up after an hour worth of sleep and the 3 quickly got up and left for the town of Ossa. However, when they arrived there, they knew that the situation was going to only degrade.

Ossa looked as if it was turned into a town for demons. Menacing looking crystalised spikes were jutting out of the ground, with many firey veins running through them. All of these veins originated from a much larger spike in the middle of the town, which not only had the veins, but also 'blister's of sorts, going all the way till the top of the spike where there was an opening of sorts out of which red coloured vapour was coming off.

"Damn, this place is evil." Natsu said, scrunching his nose. "It literally reeks of death."

"There sure isn't a shortage of blood here." Gajeel darkly agreed, a hand on his nose. "Contact the others, I think we found their mainbase."

"Natsu." Erza asked for the communication ball, but he didn't give it. His lone eye was focused on the top of the largest spike, narrowed down. "Natsu!"

"Don't." Natsu shook his head, his eye still narrowed. "If we call from here, we'll be spotted. Whatever is in there already knows we've seen this place."

"What?!" She hissed in alarm, her hand slowly going to the sword sheathed in her hips. "How? Why?"

"The smoke." Gajeel responded, his own eyes locked on the top. "We could see it from far off and it was slower. When we came into view, it increased, the speed literally doubled from what it was. It knows we are here, and if we back up now, there will be no way we'll be able to return, they will shift their location before we reach here. We need to send a short message and go in there ourselves.

"Yes." Natsu nodded. "He's right. They said that Ossa started to become a ghost town 2 months ago right? When all communication was lost? Well, I think now we know why it was lost. Whatever is in there killed all the people living in here and created all this. The vapour that is coming out smells of blood. I don't know how much, but there is a lot, a _lot_ of blood and dead bodies in there, and this stench we are smelling from this far off is the smell of their de-composed bodies. We made a mistake. We shouldn't have come too close. Now before someone comes and decides to 'greet us', let us go and crash whatever party they are having in there."

"But we need to send a message." Erza said, looking back at the largest spike. "We cannot rush in without backup."

"We can split up." Gajeel said, looking at Natsu and Erza. "One of us can go and warn the others, while the rest of the 2 go inside and do whatever they can."

"I agree." Natsu nodded. "I can do it, but I won't be able to return, and something tells me we are going to need all the firepower we have."

"That is a plan." Erza agreed. "So I assume it is me who will have to make the trip?"

"I can do it as well." Gajeel said. "In my **Iron Dragon Scales** mode, I made a few adjustments, and I can turn my legs into boosters out of which scrap metal rushes out. I will be much faster as well. But I also don't want to miss the action."

"Erza, your flight armour is the fastest mode of transportation for you isn't it?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded. "I have an idea. Earlier, when I was fighting that Anemo-something guy, he spoke about something of Mammon. Last time I checked, Mammon was a demon of hell, like, one of the top notched one. I remember Igneel telling to me about him and some other demons as well. I personally don't know anything about demons, and I doubt any one of you do."

"Don't ask me." Gajeel shook his head. "I didn't even know Mammon was a demon."

"And I only know one person who will have relative information about a demon." Natsu said. Erza's eyes shone in realisation.

"Mira." Erza said, nodding. "We need her here. She'll know about how to counter demons. You want me to go to camp, alert them of this, and get Mira here with me."

"Not only Mira." Natsu said. "Get everyone. We are going to need help if there's a demon in there. I and Gajeel will try our best to rescue the princess but let's get this one thing straight, we aren't going to be able to do this without a fight. Erza, you have to go there, now."

"But will you be able to take care of the initial wave by yourself?" Erza asked. "I doubt there are going to be those cannon fodder like we saw before."

"Do not worry about us Titania." Gajeel snorted, his eyes hardened. "We are Dragon Slayers, we aren't easy to be taken down. You should be worried about yourself."

"He's right." Natsu grinned. "Go, leave this shit to us. We'll clear the way. Once you arrive, give me a signal which I'll be able to recognise and I'll in return give you a signal."

"As you wish." Erza nodded. "But both of you, be safe."

She then closed her eyes, and was evoloped in a bright light. When it died down, she was standing in a new armour. Her breasts were covered by barely any cloths, just a top with a cheetah pattern on it with bare armour on the top and fur on the bottom. She had no waistguard, but a pair of revealing black shorts with a belt holding a cloth hanging over her left leg. Her arms were covered with armbands reaching hust up below her shoulder, with her left arm being protected by cheetah themed armour consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs were covered in similar stocking as well. Finally, her ears had cheetah like appendages and a collar around her neck with a tail coming out of her bottom. All in all, it looked more like a fancy Cosplay piece rather than an armour. Without even saying anything, she rushed off with a mighty boom towards the direction they came from, leaving Natsu and Gajeel alone.

"So, you ready to do this?" Natsu asked Gajeel, who nodded. "Alright. I don't think we need a plan. First off all, to figure out how to get in here 'cause I don't think that opening is going to lead to firm ground."

"I think we'll need to climb the largest spike. There might be entrances there." Gajeel said. "However what I find stranger is that there's literally no movement, anywhere."

"Let's not jinx ourselves, and get in there." Natsu said, walking towards the demonic looking village.

Somewhere inside the massive base, a set of purple coloured eyes opened up. The man's face broke into a very, very menacing and evil looking smile.

"Syra." The man called out to the woman standing in front of her. "There has been a disturbance. Someone has entered our field."

"I will contact the front command." The woman stiffly nodded and left, leaving the man alone to his thoughts. His smile turned into a frown.

'The amount of power I sensed there was higher than what I was expecting.' The man spoke, his eyes glowing. 'Lord Mammon said I'll have to take care of Titania, but the power there wasn't what one could say belonged to a re-quip mage. No, this is much more dangerous. The full moon still has an entire day to go. Without the full moon, we won't be able to return Lord Mammon to his full strength. We need to hold these guys off or all will be lost.'

The man got up and then exited the room himself.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Gray's black eyes opened up. He found himself tied to the bed, hard, with magic restraining rope. "The last thing I remember is that explosion in the distance."

"You were possessed." Mira's voice said. Gray looked up to see the aforementioned white haired former barmaid. Her voice was stiff, and she was alert, as if waiting to attack. "Possesed by something very, very dark. You said very hateful things about Natsu, and tried to kill me in the night."

"What?!" Gray shouted, trying to get up but failing. "Ouch, who tied me up?!"

"I did." Mira said, her eyes never losing the emotionlessness. "Gray, right now, we have you under watch because you were possessed by a very, very strong being. You tried to kill me, and according to master, whoever did so could do it again. So for right now, at least for an hour, you'll have to stay that way."

"What do you mean I said hateful things about Flame Brain?!" Gray shouted, still wriggling. "I don't hate him! He's my rival, not my enemy!"

"Exactly my point." Mira sighed. "Gray, you said that he was a traitor, and also that Dragons were probably fake and so was his magic. And then, in the middle of the night, you tried to kill me."

"Damn it!" Gray cursed, finally stopping to wriggle. "How did I get possessed so easily?! And how did you even detect it?!"

"Because your eyes were glowing purple, your voice was half distorted and you were acting weird all day." She replied, turning around. "I'm sorry to do this Gray, I really am, but right now, we are doing what Master said to do. You will be released within an hour. I'll send in someone to bring you some water and food."

Then she left him alone to his own thoughts.

'Is that it?' He thought, gritting his teeth. 'Am I so guilable that I can be possessed so easily? Am I so **weak** that I can't even hold up a strong barrier to my mind? Why? Why am I always behind?! Why can't I be equal to _**him!?**_ '

His thoughts were of similar nature as he silently thought of what he was going to do now. First of all, he'd need to apologise to both Mira and that damnable flame brain. Then, he would train, train until he could also be as good as everyone was.

Mira left the tent and entered another one, the main tent where Arcadios was sitting, expectantly staring at the Lacrima in front of him.

"It is unlike Salamander-san to be late." He finally spoke after a minute of silence. He looked concerned. "Something has happened."

"Natsu might act without a thought and charge in ruthlessly and might be questionably insane in battle, but that doesn't mean that he is stupid and foolish. Sure, he might lack the intelligence a common person has, but even he is human." Mira said. "If something has happened, he won't do anything foolish without telling us about it. It's not his style. His style is to openly declare what sort of stupidity he is going to do and he actually does it. That is what Natsu is all about. And you also have Erza with them. Even though Natsu is leader, Erza is the one that can keep him in leash. She won't let him do anything foolish. And if something has happened, she'll be the first one to contact us. No, they're doing something and they'll notify us soon enough. Moving on, Gray has woken up. He shows no sign of being possessed but I am not going to take any chances. I will keep him shackled for an hour or so."

"We will need his strength." Arcadios said, frowning. "We need to find the princess, fast. The King won't wait for so long and I fear he will do something foolish if his daughter isn't with him soon enough."

"Commander Arcadios!" There was a call for him from outside. "Erza Scarlet is approaching us at breakneck speeds."

"What?" Arcadios asked. Mira's eyes were wide as they both rushed outside. Just as they did, there was a loud boom as a red and yellow blur stopped in front of them, raising a lot of dust. After it cleared, they came face to face with a slightly exhausted and panting Erza. "Erza-san? What are you doing here?!"

"I came here for backup." She said, taking a deep breath. "We have found the enemies location, but we were too hasty. He sensed us outside the relative area of Ossa. Natsu feared that if we left then, they would change location so after some discussions, I came here to warn you and ask for help."

"Where are Natsu and Gajeel?" Mira asked, concerned. Her eyes then widened. "No, don't tell me!"

"It was the only way." Erza said, looking at her. "Natsu is strong enough to take care of himself, and he has Gajeel with him too. Do not worry about him Mira, but that is all for another time. One of the reasons why I came here for is you. Apparently, our opponent happens to be Mammon, and Natsu told me he was a demon."

"Mammon?!" Arcadios exclaimed in shock. "The prince of hell?! The personification of the sin of Greed?! That Mammon?!"

"Well, I don't know all that." Erza shook her head. "But he said that when he fought... Aneimos, I believe his name was, he said about the cult of Mammon. So yes, it might just be that Mammon."

"Erza, Mammon is a very, _very_ strong demon." Mirajane said. Her eyes were wide and filled with alarm and fear. "I don't doubt Natsu's strength, but I don't think even if you, me _and_ Natsu combined will be able to defeat Mammon. He is a prince of hell, the greatest of the greatest of the devils, an _SS-rank_ devil, those devils are _not_ to be treffeled with! We need to go and help Natsu, _**Fast!**_ **"**

"Why do you think I came running for over 100 miles in an hour anyway?" Erza asked, finally stopping panting and standing straight. Her armour flashed once again as she turned into her normal Heart Kreuz form. "He said you would know the tricks of beating a demon, and wanted you there."

"I will be ready in 2 minutes." Mira said, nodding and rushing to her tent. Erza sighed and asked for water.

This was only the mere tip of the iceberg they were going to face soon. She prayed that Natsu won't be foolish enough to go up against a creature like Mammon alone. But knowning the man named Natsu Dragneel, he was going to do something or the other that would be stupid. She just hoped it wasn't _that_ stupid.

"I shall prepare the carriage for us." Arcadios said, rushing off inside the main tent. She then chose to go and visit Lucy and the others.

"Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed as the red haired woman walked into their tent. "W What are you doing here?!"

"I came here to get back-up." She said, looking at everyone present. Elfman was reading a book, Lisanna was looking at the Map of the country with Wendy curiously peeking in and Happy, Carla and Lily were talking off to the side. Lucy was writing in her book about something. Everyone looked up to see the red haired woman standing there. "Get ready, we leave in 10 minutes."

"Where are Natsu-san and Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked. "Are they not with you?"

"No, we were noticed. They stayed behind to prevent the enemy from changing their location. I came here because I was the fastest." Erza said. "Also, we needed Mira. Apparently, our enemy is a Demon from hell."

"Demon?!" Lily asked, blinking. "Like those Mira-san changes into?"

"Yes, but something much, much stronger. According to Mira, even me, herself and Natsu together won't be able to match its power." Erza said, wrapping her hands below her chest and looking down in thought. "I haven't heard of demons so strong."

"The amount of firepower that you 4 have is enough to destroy a town!" Elfman exclaimed, eyes wide. "What sort of a demon is this?!"

"Look, I said I don't know!" Erza shouted back. "So just get ready so we can go to the former town of Ossa. Knowing Natsu, he would have already gotten inside the base by now."

* * *

"Damn." Gajeel muttered. They had managed to find an opening, in one of the smaller spikes of the 'demon village' as they were calling it. If the outside was stinking, the inside was a torture. The smell of decay was literally the only thing here, as if the demons who lived needed the smell like humans needed air. Also, the inside of the spikes lead to a hallway underground where small streams of a strange, purple coloured liquid that smelt like the shit something indescribable would take didn't ease their worries. The ground was littered with bones, and there were lanterns made out of human skin on the walls. All in all, it looked as if it really was the den of a demon. "Certainly the 'master' of this 'mansion' hasn't let off on the 'interior decoration'."

"As you said, there isn't a lack of blood here." Natsu grunted, barely managing to hold his puke. "Our sense of smell is nil here, we'll need to find the princess the old fashioned way."

"So that means we need to get to the base of this place." Gajeel said, trying and failing to keep his nose closed. "Damn it! I'd rather smell this scent then let it get into my mouth!"

"Don't you have a scarf or something?" Natsu asked, turning to Gajeel. He had opened up his scarf and had it wrapped around his nose and part of his mouth. "Or at least a rag that you can use?"

"Well, this'll outta do then." Gajeel mumbled, pulling out a handkerchief from somewhere and tying it around his mouth as well. "Alright, much better, now, which way to start?"

"Let's first get going towards the big spike." Natsu said, pointing towards the way he thought the 'volcano' spike was. "That way, from there we'll see if we can find any more clues."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gajeel said, the two starting to walk towards the pointed direction. Some more time later, they found out the crazy scent was not their only problem. The hallways within the 'demon village' were made in such a way that no matter where they went, it was all the same. So whenever they turned, or whenever they hit a dead end, it was getting more and more difficult to travel on. "Damn it! Just what sort of monster made this sort of a hallway!?"

"It certainly gets to you." Natsu growled, eyes twitching as he came face to face with another 4 way hallway leading to nowhere in particular. "How does someone live in here? Let alone, where do they live?! There are no damn rooms here!"

"Do demons even stay in rooms?" Gajeel asked. "Besides, we don't have time to worry about rooms. We need to find the princess, right now, because I can sense the ground starting to shake beneath us. Something is happening."

It was true, the ground was shaking, very, very hard, as if something was drilling out of the ground. There was also a lot of smoke that was starting to fill up in the hallways suddenly that made them panic and go more alert.

There were sounds, sounds of something approaching from in front of them, as if some sort of creatures were running towards them. Both of Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes widened and they quickly dived into one of the 4 ways the hallway had. Just in time because of the 4 different _things_ that had come and stopped in front of them.

They were like Velociraptors, a type of Dinosaurs that were probably known as the top of the tier when it came to pack hunting dinosaurs. They were not large, but were neither small. They were probably standing at 5ft from the ground, and had a length of 10 ft from head till the tip of the tail. The only thing was, these things had 4 eyes, 2 large holes for ears and no visible nose. Their mouths were open, dripping bright green coloured saliva on the ground that sizzeled when exposed to air, sharp teeth gnashing against each other as they looked around, making strange wheezing noises. On top of them were normal soldiers of the cult of Mammon.

"Still no sign of them?" One of the soldiers, the 10 of spades, asked the other three members, a 2 of spades, a 2 of hearts and a 4 of clubs. The 2 of hearts shook his head.

"No. We looked everywhere before, but there was no sign of them. Lord Heli said that they had entered through the entrance no. 8 in the north west. We are reaching very near to that place _._ " The 2 of hearts replied. The 10 of spades growled.

"This is not good." The man said, growling. "By any means, they must not reach the ritual centre. 4 of clubs, go to where Lady Syra is! Make sure to tell her to stay alert. They might be coming towards the princess. Also, tell the others to hurry up. The ritual is schedule for as soon as the moon rises today."

"B But isn't the ritual supposed to be on the full moon?" The other remaining 2 of spades asked, stuttering. "The full moon is not today night, it's supposed to be tomorrow night!"

"Yes, but Lord Mammon cannot wait any longer." The commander replied, turning towards the way that they had come from. "Now, go, fast!"

The 4 of clubs saluted, and turned around on his ride and ran off to another direction, while the other 3 continued off in front. Finally, Natsu and Gajeel peeked their heads out.

"Well, that didn't sound good." Gajeel said, looking at the way the 3 ran off to if they decided to come back. "Where do we go now?"

"Wherever this 'Ritual centre' is." Natsu said. "They said something about the moon, so that means they need to be out in the open, or at least a place where the moon is visible from."

"Dang, it would have been much better if we just caught one of their members and instead convinced them to be our 'guide'." Gajeel clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth. "Let's get moving, I don't want to stand here any longer. If you notice, the ground is still shaking."

It was true. The ground shook occasionally, and the flow of the red coloured liquid they presumed was blood was also not reducing. Something was sucking all the blood somewhere, and they did not want to know what was going on. Silently and Quickly, they went behind the way the 4 of clubs had ran off, following the tracks his 'ride' had left behind. Apparently the Velociraptor like animal had stepped on one of the drools that was let out, and was leaving behind sizzling green marks. It was also vanishing very fast, so they also had to move very fast to keep up. Eventually though, they came up to a point where the marks had disappeared, but they had arrived at a location which could prove to be the best for them.

In the distance, they could see the dim light of the sun, falling from above. They didn't know exactly how much time it had been, but they did know that it was 0900 because the sun had just risen completely over the horizon and was not orange when they had gone in the cave. The sun was still out, and was lighting the place up good, so it meant that they atleast had a further 6 to 7 hours before night fell in, and things became much more headache inducing. And right now, the only thing they had to do was, go outside, and get a look at the surroundings before it became to late. The downside to that was one of them would have to go out of the hole to look at everything, and they didn't want to risk anyone seeing them.

"So how do we do this?" Gajeel asked his 'leader' for the mission. Natsu was looking intently at the hole, trying to find a way to look outside without anyone finding out. Hey! He was smart enough to know it was a bad idea to be found out in these sort of missions! Give him some credit! "Do you wanna go or do I go?"

"Which one of the two is faster and less likely to be seen?" Natsu asked back. "I know I am fast, but my hair kind of gives me away, and I am sure anyone would notice a colour of pink sticking out of somewhere where it isn't supposed to. And you might be unseen, but I am sure you're not fast enough with all that metal in you."

"I don't have metal in me!" Gajeel grumbled. "It's because I am an Iron Dragon slayer, and speed for me comes after some run-up. So you'll go?"

"Well, I don't see any other choice." Natsu muttered, looking around him to see if there was anyone else outside. After he found there was no-one, he bent in the knees and focused. There were small sparks of flame flying around his elbows as the 'thrusters' slowly ignited, and in a small, but powerful boom, they gave him enough up-thrust when he jumped for him to reach the cervix of the hole, and grab on to it. He peeked up, and looked around the surroundings outside.

He could see the mountain emitting smoke behind him, looking almost 10 to 15 miles away. The last time he had checked it, it was in _front_ of them, almost 10 to 12 miles away. In other words, they had travelled for over 30 miles in god knows how much time. And from what he could see, there was no clearing in the distance, just a small glow, a menacing red coloured glow some other 30 to 40 miles away. He used his nose to smell around, and try to find the princess, but there was nothing else except the smell of blood and death.

'Damn it.' He thought, gritting his teeth. There was nothing, absolutely nothing for miles in distance. Nothing but trees, and that strange glow. 'This is bullshit. There is no way we can travel all that much more before midnight! We've already been travelling for the entire day! The sky's starting to slowly lose tone, it's going to get dark soon enough.!'

"Oye, Salamander!" He heard a call from below. He looked down to see Gajeel looking at him inquisitely. "What do you see?"

"Nothing but forest! There's a strange glow in the distance! 30 to 40 more miles." Natsu whispered back. Thank god for their enhanced dragon slayer hearing. They could listen to stuff so silent that they didn't need anything else. Gajeel cursed. "And the sky is starting to lose tone!"

"Damn it!" Gajeel muttered. "There's no way we can make all that before midnight!"

"I know." Natsu muttered under his breath. He looked back up at the sky, and narrowed his eyes down. "Oye, do you think you could come up here?"

"Huh? Why?!" Gajeel asked, wondering what was going on in the fire dragon slayer's mind. "If we leave this place, there's no way we'll get back in! Those guys would be everywhere!"

"I know, but I have an idea." Natsu said, letting his grip loose and jumping down onto the ground. He landed with a thud, and instantly hid in a corner as to not get attention. "We'll need to take for the sky."

"I can't hold that much of my special mode!" Gajeel exclaimed. "Sure, 20 miles, yes, but not more than that, and if I do, I'll be absolutely useless after that."

"I can carry you." Natsu said. "I am sure I'll easily be able to carry you, but the problem with me is, we'll need to strike immediately when we land, simply because my landing is a bit flashy."

"I have no problems in that, but we are forgetting about the princess." Gajeel said, shaking his head. "And we can't exactly go faster without me using my **Iron Dragon Scales**."

"I can." Natsu said, his lone eye starting to glint. "And I just know the perfect way. Gajeel. Can you swim?"

"There's no way in hell I am swimming in blood!" Gajeel exclaimed, but then put a hand on his mouth. Natsu stayed absolutely silent, flinching as he glared daggers at the iron dragon slayer. Luckily, nobody was around to hear them. "I am _not_ swimming in blood! You do it!"

"Not in blood you fool! There's a river up there." Natsu said, pointing at the hole. "It heads towards the glow, and I know that there will be streams. What we can do goes like this..."

Gajeel's eyes were slowly starting to widen as he listen to Natsu's plan. How the _hell_ did _Salamander Natsu Dragneel_ get so smart?! The guy didn't know how to multiply 2 by 10!

"Salamander... y you..." Gajeel couldn't say anything. The plan that Natsu had made on the spot was perfect. How the heck did me make all that? "How did you get so smart?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, obvious to the fact that he was actually a super idiot in strategy and not a super genius. "It's good!"

"It's good! _That's_ what I am talking about!" Gajeel exclaimed. "You, who doesn't know how to multiply 10 by 2 can make plans like this?! Who are you and what did you do to salamander?!"

"Hey! I am not dumb!" Natsu defended himself. "I know what is 10 by 2! It's 20!"

"You get my point you moron!" Gajeel shouted back. "You know what, screw it! Yes, I can do that! What will _you_ do but?! How will you get there so fast?"

"You are forgetting that I know how to navigate." Natsu grinned, and looked at the hole up there. "You see the trees out there? I have seen those tree's before. They are in the forests surrounding the Hakobe Mountain range back home. And I happen to know many different ways through Hakobe mountain because I have wandered around in there for 2 whole months. I know how the roots of those tree's look like, and how they change. Igneel taught me enough about navigation to reach back to the den with my eyes and ears closed. But back on point. Those trees have a special quality about them. Their roots go so deep into the ground that being so close to each other literally makes them touch. However, these trees, I don't know there name but I call them weirdo trees, simply because their roots for some strange reason shrink. And since their roots are huge, I can easily crawl in those tunnels left by the roots, and head to the glow twice as fast."

"But won't the dirt have collapsed on the tunnels?" Gajeel asked. It was obvious. Natsu shook his head. "How? And why?"

"The dirt and gravel is only 10 feel below the ground. Everything below that is rock. And rock doesn't collapse. Why do you think there are caves then?" Natsu asked. That made the point across throught Gajeel's mind. "Go, Black steel! I'll go through the interior."

"Well, alright then." Gajeel shrugged. If Salamander trusted in his ability, then he had no choice but to do so. He still didn't get how did Salamander know all this, but it made sense in Natsu's mind, and Natsu was leader, so he had no choice but to obey. "As soon as I hear your signal, I'll strike."

"Good. I'll be there in 4 hours. So will you. Rest for an hour, and then we go bollocks inside." Natsu grinned.

It was time to rescue this princess.

* * *

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed when he saw the spike from afar. "That is huuuugggee!"

"Shut up Happy!"Erza harshly whispered. "Do _not_ make noise! We cannot just go ahead like this! They will know!"

"But we are so far!" Happy complained. Can't these guys let a flying blue cat enjoy the scenery?! That is why he liked to travel with Natsu. Enjoying first, thinking later. "There is no way they can see us! And we are inside the forest!"

"Natsu said they senses us, not see us." Erza said back. "So shut up and come back in the trees. Maybe if we stay hidden the trees will mask our presence."

"Sensing does not work that way Erza." Mira shook her head, a frown on her face. "If someone has already tagged you on their radar, there's a very less chance they'll miss. We have to proceed further thinking that we have already been busted. If we become careless at this point, there is no way we are catching up to him, heck he'd have to save us at this rate. Happy, come back in here, or no fish for a month."

"A Aye!" Happy instantly jumped back into the trees. "But shouldn't we go ahead to help Natsu?"

"We don't even know where Natsu is." Mira said, looking behind her to see the others panting and resting. "You guys can't be that tired, can you?"

"We've run 20 miles at top speed!" Elfman complained. For security reasons, they had left the carriage 20 miles before and ran the rest of the way. The only one who wasn't looking tired at all was Arcadios, but he was used to it, and running with all that armour on his was impressive. Mira had to give him the credits. "How are you not tired Mira-nee? You never run!"

"I exercise, Elf." Mira deadpanned. "I don't just lay around eating chips and drinking soda all day and night. And neither do I train like insane for 2 whole days in a week. You should also do that."

"F for a barmaid, you have good stamina." Lily said. He was used to running, but this was insane. They had literally ran 20 miles in half the time. "How are you, Erza-san and Arcadios-san not tired."

"Benifits of training with Natsu." Erza said. She looked at Gray, who was avoiding her gaze "We invited Gray along many a times, but we failed because in Gray's words, 'There's no way in hell I am training with that idiotic flame for brains!' And he's the slowest one of us all."

"Hey, I am not that slow!" Gray protested, but then looked away at the look Erza was giving him. "Well, not all _that_ slow."

"Let's forget the silly arguments." Arcadios said, breaking out of his silence. "Lucy-san, can you summon the celestial spirit Leo?"

"Loke? Why Loke?" Lucy asked, confused. "Loke can't help us find people."

"But I _can_ sense people." Leo's voice startled lucy as she shrieked and jumped. "Hello, my lovely Lucy."

"Loke!" Lucy exclaimed, glaring angrily at him. "Why did you come out here without being called? AGAIN?!"

"Why your beautifulness." Loke smiled charmingly. "I am everywhere you need me to be."

"Grr..." Lucy growled at her celestial spirits attitude. "Stop with that playboyness of yours and help us out!"

"Alright, alright." Loke shook his head, and concentrated. His easy going and slightly perverted look turned into a serious and troubled frown. "Well, that's not good. All I can smell in there is blood and death, and all I sense is a rather foul presence I didn't even dream of ever being free."

"You know what is going on Loke-san?" Wendy asked, her eyes perking up. She also could smell the presence, but it was too, too evil for her to concentrate on. "I I can't distinguish what this thing is."

"It's a demon, yeah." Loke nodded, a hand on his chin. "But how did Mammon get so free to be able to come in contact with the outer world like this? It's impossible that he would be free."

"You know about Mammon?" Arcadios asked, his eyes steely. "Can you tell us about him?"

"I haven't ever met him, nor have fought him. Infact, the only person I know that knows Mammon would be the Celestial Spirt King. He has fought that demon once. But the legends are very well known." Loke said. "I can't sense Natsu for sure, but I do sense Gajeel. For some reason he's swimming, going towards where this power is concentrated."

"So where is Natsu then?" Lisanna asked. She, out of everyone, was the last person to recover simply because she wasn't used to running so much. "Is he inside this thing?"

"Well, could be. But I am more concerned about Mammon." Loke said, staring at the spike in front of him. "Mammon, he's an archdemon, a prince of hell. His power is in the Earth, and he is really, _really_ good with possessions. He was once Morning Star's rival, but Lucifer easily took him down and sealed him deep withing the crevices of the earth simply because Mammon was a danger even to their own kin. At full power, it's impossible for any of you to even touch Mammon. Heck I don't even think _Gildarts_ will be able to defeat Mammon. That's what we're talking about here."

"We don't care about Mammon's strength. What we need to know is does he have a weakness?" Arcadios asked. "And the location of Natsu-san and Gajeel-san."

"Well, as I said, I have never fought Mammon myself, so no, I don't know any weaknesses of him except the weakness every single devil/demon has against Holy power and light. As for where Natsu and Gajeel are... well, they're a total of 50 miles behind that spike over there. Or at least Gajeel is."

"But, why would they go there?" Lucy asked, looking at Erza. "Erza, are you sure there was nothing more about the plan?"

"They did say there were going to infiltrate this place." Erza said, her frown deepening. "But... why did they go all the way out there?"

"We can ask them, you know?" Gray said. "How about we catch up to them. Knowing Flame-brain, he's going to do some incredibly stupid and will need our help."

"True." Mira nodded, looking back at the group. "But stay alert. If Mammon still hasn't appeared himself, it means he's not yet unsealed, and if he isn't unsealed, it mean we still have a chance to stop him from being unsealed. Let's go and help those 2."

* * *

"Holy heck." Natsu took a deep breath as he silently crept out of the rock tunnels there were. It was really, really difficult to breathe in there, and he had to literally conserve his breath. One breath every 2 minutes, no matter how difficult it was, and he finally made it to the spot, and he knew because his senses were going haywire. And it was getting difficult to concentrate on anything else except the blood lying about. Damn it, how much would he take for a room freshener right now! And as soon as he got out of the tunnels and back into the demon's hideout, he saw the reason for the smell.

In front of him was a large clearing, with a large hole on top concentrating lighting into the hole. The sky was light, meaning it was already evening, and he could see the stars slowly starting to appear, and the worse part, he could see the thing that they would have to fight.

It was sitting inside a pillar, it's eyes close, asleep or concentrating on something. It's face looked exactly like what a demon's would look like. Large horns left it's forehead, and it looked so angry that Natsu was surprised he hadn't exploded yet. The Demon had a constant sneer on his face, even while it's eyes were closed, and he could see no one coming near the creature. It also was much bigger than anything he had seen, 3 to 4 times the size of a human, but it's body was inside the giant pillar it was sealed in, with runes running down the pillar, glowing a bright red. Blood was being poured on top of the pillar, making the seals grow more red, and he could see the foot soldiers all bowing before the creature, chanting something or the other.

'Damn.' Natsu thought, quickly jumping to the ground so he won't have been seen. 'How the heck have they not noticed me? Let alone, how the heck did all this go unnoticed. I'm pretty sure someone who knows about demons would know that there was something fishy going on around. I mean, he's even huger than the old man when he's in titan form!'

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he slid slightly back, and looked around, trying to find a way to get closer without getting caught. That wasn't going to be as difficult as it sounded because these guys down there were so deep into their chanting that they wouldn't even notice a giant sign that read I am here on top of Natsu, if there even was one. So Natsu was, quite easily, able to get down to the bottom of the indentation, and to quite a close distance from the demon to look for things more clearly. And lucky him, he found what he exactly needed to find.

There, close to the demon, in a cage was a beautiful green haired woman. She was wearing pale green garbs, and had deep green eyes, filled with tears. She was bound to the cage, her arms and legs spread apart, a small trail of blood leaving her exposed stomach. Her dress was ruined from the stomach, ripped off, where there was a small scar that was slowly dripping with blood onto the floor, where there was rune. Another similar cage was present, but the person in there was dead, brutally killed with many spears impaling him.

'Damn.' Natsu muttered once again, looking up at the clearing on top. 'Redfox, you better be there. I will wait for only 2 more minutes before I start hitting.'

Meanwhile with Gajeel, he had just left the river behind, and was soaking wet, rushing towards the place where he could see the glow at.

'Damn, that was one big swim.' Gajeel thought, running as fast as he could. 'Salamander, you better be there. I hate getting wet, and I need to dry out soon.'

Luckily, he wasn't going to be disappointed, because as soon as he reached the hole, a loud fiery explosion rang out at the bottom, flames tracing outside the hole and wisping out. He could also hear the exclaimations of surprise, anger and pain of the cultists gathered below, and also the sounds of things being punched and kicked.

" **Fire Dragon's Wingbeat!** " Natsu's shouted was quite audible as once again, flames took to the sky, along with many of the foot soldiers. Gajeel grinned darkly.

'Well then, let's get this party started.' He thought, and jumped into the hole below. Steam rose of his body as the flames slowly evaporated the water he had left on him, and with pure sadistic glee, he mashed his hand on top of an unsuspecting soldier. The other soldiers looked on in shock at the new addition. "Hello there suckers. I believe you called for a fresh session of ass kicking. Gajeel Redfox will be your destroyer today. Please enjoy my first class Ass kicking services."

And then he smashed another of the cultists face in, sending him flying into a group of 5 to 6 other foot solders. Natsu, hearing this from afar, grinned.

"Couldn't have found a better timing." Natsu said, ducking under some spears and punching 2 solders having the 6 in the stomach, sending them sprawling to the ground. He grabbed one spear, and pulled the 6 of hearts that was attacking him towards him, and used him as a shield to block some other spears before kicking him in the back sending him sprawling over the group attacking them. His eyes turned towards the princess's cage, who was looking at him and Gajeel in shock, her mouth opened. "Gajeel, we need to save the princess!"

"I am not going to take her and run this time!" Gajeel shouted, turning his hand into a pillar and swiping it around, taking out multiple people at the same time. "You take the princess and get out of here! I'll take on these foot solders!"

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked, igniting his hands on fire, and punching it towards the group of charging mage's, all of them using some magic or the other trying to get to him. Flames shot out of his hand and barrelled down on the mage's, burning them and breaking their magic, creating another loud explosion. Gajeel grunted and turned his other hand into a metal pillar, extending it outwards to fight some mage's as well. "Alright, I'll get her out of here and come back. If they become to much for you, run. We'll come back and take them on together."

"You are the one that needs to take care, Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed, taking a deep breath. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

The beam that left Gajeel's mouth, filled with iron, shot down towards the mage's surrounding them, creating a large arc heading straight for the princess. Natsu rushed across that arc, running towards the cage, while Gajeel took on the rest of them. Both of them missed the furious set of purple eyes glaring down at them from above.

* * *

Hisui was scared. She didn't know what was going on, she didn't know what to do, and she didn't have any hope that she was going to get out of here alive. Those people were, from what she understood of the situation she was in, trying to revive an age old demon, by using her blood and the soul of another royal. Lucky enough, she wasn't killed of yet, but the amount of blood she had lost was starting to become more and more dangerous. Her eyes sighting was getting darker, and she knew that if she didn't get help soon, she was going to pass out and die. The gods had, however, heard her calls, and indeed sent her a saviour.

It had happened on a whim. There was the noise of sizzling, that accompanies fire, coming from somewhere within the clearing they were in. A flaming blur had crashed onto the ground, so hard that the sheer impact force of the person inside the coat of flames has created very heavy gusts of wind that had sent some of the soldiers around him had been carried away, the closer ones even being slammed into the wall. A large crater had appeared on the ground as well, denting it forever. It had garnered everyone's attention, especially the 2 of the 'admins' if she would put it that way.

From the smoke, she could see one single eye. A glowing eye, red in colour, and flames tracing out of the smoke. And then, the boom appeared again, and so did the arc of flames. Each of his flame induced punches took down 10 of his opponents, and each of his flame induced kicks shook the ground.

"Knock knock Bitches!" The man said in a positively gleeful tone, smashing his hands down upon the ground, both of them encased in flames, causing a great arc of flames to explode from under him, and storm upwards, taking many mage's with him. When the flames cleared out, she could see the face of her, she hoped, would be saviour, and was incredibly, incredibly surprised to see the face of the 'Salamander' Natsu Dragneel. Even though he did look different with his hands wrapped in bandages, and his right eye as well, the simple intensity and power that rolled out of him was so exhilarating that she could feel it, even if she had no experience with using magic whatsoever. "Prepare to eat flames!"

The pink haired man was later joined by another mage she recognised, as Gajeel 'Black Steel' Redfox, another mage of Fairy Tail, another Dragon Slayer, who joined his fellow Dragon slayer in getting rid of these Mammon cultists. For a moment, they got so close to them, that she thought both the Fairy Tail mage's were overrun, but then another great barrage of flames, heading towards her. She closed her eyes, praying to the gods that it won't burn her. And it seemed that they won't. The flames harmlessly clashed against the cage, not even seeping in. The ones that had captured her perhaps wanted to make sure that no outside source would harm her.

Then she heard something, the sound of the cage breaking. Looking up, she shielded her eyes from the blazing inferno that was created by the flames, and the brightness of it. She could see a figure, a figure using strength to break open the cage in which she was in, and succeeding. He simply walked inside, and burnt her restraints, giving her a hand to help her up. It was then she got her first up close and personal look at Salamander Natsu Dragneel.

"Hello Princess." The pink haired man tilted his head with a grin on his face, his one single eye softening up from the intense look he had while fighting. "I'm sorry for the delay. I'm Natsu Dragneel, a mage of Fairy Tail. I'd like it a lot if you come with me."

She couldn't respond, simply because she was too weak to. She had lost a lot of blood, and couldn't speak much. When she tried to, her voice came out as a hoarse gasp. Immediately, his eye hardened. He grabbed a flask he had, and pressed it to her lips, downing it down her throat. Her mouth, which hadn't tasted anything else except some sort of bread, shouted out in glee at the familiar taste of water, and greedily drank down all she could until the entire flask was empty. He took the flask back, and burnt it off. Then, he looked at her wound.

"That's a bad wound." Natsu muttered. "And I don't think you'll like me fusing it. Well, can't be helped. I only have these bandages that are on my arms, I'll have to take care of you with that."

He grabbed his left arm, and started to unwarp some of the bandages on it, and slowly cut off a hefty sum of them, and then tied it around her stomach. It took him a while, but he managed to stop the bloodflow by attaching a _lot_ of bandages around. Till then however, his flaming distraction had died down, and many had taken notice of them.

"Look!" One of the cultists shouted. "He's interrupting the ritual!"

"Stop him!"

"Don't let him take the princess!"

"Call Lord Heli!"

Natsu clicked his tongue in distaste. If he indulged them, it'd take them a long ass time to get out of here and back to camp. Luckily, Gajeel had all that in mind.

"Don't waste your time here Salamander!" Gajeel shouted, pulling his hand back, and focusing his power. " **Iron Dragon's Force Smash!** "

His hand turned into a giant pillar of iron, that rushed towards the group of cultists charging towards Natsu and Hisui, taking them all with it and slamming them in the walls making a huge gap for Natsu straight where Gajeel was. Natsu grinned at the sight, and looked at the princess.

"I don't think you will be able to run." Natsu said, grabbing turning around, and bending down to come on his knees. "Hop on my back, I'll have to carry you out of here. Don't worry, I'm taking you straight to Arcadios-san."

Not being in any sort of a mindframe to react, she simply did as he told, and got on his back, wrapping her thighs around his hips, and her hands around his neck. Natsu shuffled her a bit, until she was comfortable, and immediately started to run, as fast as he could. He came to a stop where Gajeel was, and nodded at him, and then focused his flames under his legs, and took off with a huge blast, straight to the sky.

* * *

With Erza's group, they had just crossed the large spike, when they saw that large arc of flame rush upwards from the hole.

"That's Natsu!" Happy shouted joyously. "He's fine!"

"Well, that's a good sign." Arcadios said, narrowing his eyes under his helmet. "By why is Natsu-san going out of the place where the battle is going on. Is he about to do something?"

"He's not flying." Mira said, her eyes never leaving the flaming figure. "He's only using the flames as a sort of a boost, to get out of wherever he was in. And if he's alone, then where is Gajeel?"

"He's, uhh... he's boosting right towards us." Lisanna said, stepping back slightly. All of them hit the ground when suddenly the flaming blur crashed in front of them. Once the dust cleared, they were able to see the familiar form of Natsu coming out of the dust, with the princess on his back. "Is that the princess?"

"Princess Hisui." Forgetting about the crater that Natsu created when he impacted the ground, Arcadios ran towards the pink haired mage, taking the princess off his back and examining her. "What happened to her? Is she alive? What-."

"She's fine. She needs a lot of water and she's lost some blood. I'm no medic, so that is Wendy's job." Natsu said, popping his back. "We need someone to stay with her. Gajeel's currently taking on over 200 of them at the same time."

"Then we need to help him." Erza said, and started to run towards the way Natsu had come from. Natsu stopped her by grabbing her from her armour. "Natsu? Let me go!"

"It's 20 miles away." Natsu deadpanned, and looked at the others, all of them who were determined to help. "Lisanna, can you stay here as back up?"

"Of course." Lisanna nodded. She wasn't all that excited about fighting, she wasn't even a fighter in the first place. "I'll stay."

"I will as well." Wendy said. She had instantly rushed towards the downed princess and was using her medical knowledge in healing the princess. "The princess needs help."

"Then the rest of us can go in." Natsu said, his lone eye glinting. "Out of all of us, I and Mira can fly ourselves, that is if you are okay with it."

"I am." Mira nodded. She instantly understood what he was saying. "And so can Happy and Lily if we presume Carla is staying behind. So what you are saying is we 4 all grab someone."

"Yes." Natsu nodded. "I can take Elfman, you take Lucy, Happy takes Erza and Lily flies by himself because, well, he really needs the power if he wants to help."

"I understand." Pantherlily said, grinning. "But I can help you Natsu-san with Elf-san. I am sure you need the strength as well."

"Do as much as you can." Natsu said, unleashing his wings. "Elfman, come on!"

"Uhh... are you sure you're used to carrying someone?" Elfman asked, afraid of what would happen if the pink haired Dragon slayer decided to go wild. It was then he noticed that everyone else had already vanished and were in the air, and he was the only one left. "Wait, where did everyone go?!"

"The way we're going." Natsu said, grabbing Elfman from the back, and using a lot of his thrust to fly up with the heavy teen in the air. Wendy, Carla and Lisanna stayed back with Arcadios and the princess. Pantherlily helped Natsu as well, by grabbing him from the collar and using his strength. "Are you sure you'll be okay, Lily?"

"Of course." The exceed replied. "I have a little control over my magic now, I can change when I will. Natsu-san, was Gajeel hurt in any way?"

"No." Natsu shook his head. "But he will be if we don't be there soon. We haven't yet faced any of the 'bosses' after Aneimos. Elfman, we're closing in. Get ready to transform."

"Alright." Elfman grinned, and got ready. " _ **Take Over-Beast Soul-Arms of the beast king!**_ **"**

Elfman's arms suddenly turned scaly and like that of a strange lizard. Natsu then increased his speed, and so did Lily as they caught up to the others fast enough.

"Took you some time." Erza said. Strangely, Happy wasn't complaining of the heaviness, but it seemed he was too afraid of Erza to complain. He was sweating hard though. Erza could fly as well, using her various armours, but this much was a bit of a distance, and since they had alternative methods, why not use them? "We're really close. I can hear Gajeel's cackles. Are we all ready?"

"Yup." Lucy nodded, taking a deep breath. She had her whip in her arms, and she was doing her best to not be afraid. "Let's do this."

* * *

' _Fools_ ' the demon in the pillar snarled inside of his head. ' _All of them! Absolute, mindless fools! I trusted you, Heli, Syra, I trusted you! And you let this pathetic human beat the 'army' you gathered for me?_ '

He was angry, rightfully as so, because finally he was going be freed after all those years of captivity that the accursed Morning Star had put him in, and he would take revenge on that faker who called himself a demon. But he had to have these weak idiots as 'underlings' and 'servants'. He would raze them all to the ground.

' _ **Morning Star!**_ ' the demon shouted in his head, cursing his old rival and enemy. ' _ **Just you wait! I will kill you, and your pathetic line, and rule over the 9 hells myself!**_ '

The time was near. Even if he wouldn't be at full power, he would be strong enough to atleast anhilate this pathetic country, and then he would find him, and kill him, gather the 'true demons' and end humanity once and for all! It was the time, for the **END!**

Somewhere, on a flying structure, a strange book shook, as if offenced in a way, and Natsu suddenly had the urge to destroy the pillar in front of him in such a way not even it's cells would remain. Something was coming, he knew it, something big, bad and terrible. He could sense it, he could hear it's call, and he was reacting to it. And as they reached over their destination, he let all of his thoughts go away, and set his mind in stone.

'Well, Igneel, let's see how strong one of those 'Demons of hell' you told of really are.' Natsu thought, and dove in the hole with the others coming right behind.

 _ **The End**_

 **Author's notes- Well, Surprise Surprise, look who finally updated. I had hit a really, really bad block on this story, and was almost on the verge of quitting, but I came around. You'd see the effects of the writer's block in this chapter, the difference between the starting few thousand words are much, much better than the ending. Heck if you'd like it, I'd try to revise the chapter, and write it again.**

 **Also, about Morning Star, and Mammon, look, this is a story. I know that Mammon and Morning Star, that is, Lucifer, have nothing to do with each other, except the fact they're both princes of hell, or at least Lucifer is. Don't give me shit about saying the wrong facts and stuff like that, everything in this story is meant for this story only, unless specified, and that also included that damn Firethorn berry. No, it is not real, and no, it will never be. Just enjoy this story for what it is, and not try to dig too deep.**

 **Finally, I really need ideas on to what do I do with the 7 year timeskip. Should I do it? Should I not do it? I have a few ideas, but I don't know whether they're good or not. Feel free to give your own ideas.**

 **Also, about Brandish, well, I am having second thoughts about her being in the Harem. Should I remove her? Or should I keep her and remove Hisui? No, Lucy and Mira are going to stay in because I love both the pairings.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be soon enough, and not 7 bloody months late. Till then, Omnipotent97 is signing off.**


	15. Princess Rescue Part 3

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Fairy Tail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

"Talking."

'Thinking'

" _Mira talking in demon form/Talk over Lacrima._ "

" **Attack Name/Demon Talking/Dragon Talking/Enraged Talking** "

Chapter 15- Princess Rescue-Part 3.

" _Damn, these guys definitely come in a bulk load_." Mira muttered as she took down another 4 of the opponents. She and Erza had teamed up, completely opposite of the time 3 to 4 years ago when they rarely fought together. With Mira in her Satan Soul mode and Erza in her heaven's wheel armour, they were literally unstoppable as 2 of the strongest mage's from the guild worked together. Erza only grunted, 3 more swords flying around knocking out more of her opponents. Those that Erza missed, or left out, were handled by the hard hitting punches from Mira's clawed hand. " _Erza, watch out, behind you!_ "

Erza turned around, barely managing to block an incoming sword that was literally burning with one of her own swords. She looked at the man that was trying to kill her. He had purple eyes, and a tanned face. He didn't have any hair, his head was bald, and his face was covered with tribal markings, red coloured tribal markings. He wasn't wearing anything to cover his body, and it was quite damned buffed, muscles bulging out. His lower side was consisting of a black coloured cargo-pants, tight against his waist and he had a sword, the only weapon he used. His purple eyes glowed with magic as he furiously snarled at Erza.

"Erza Scarlet, I have heard of you." The man's voice was laid with contempt. "Salamander and his ragtag group has caused me enough trouble, and knowing the pathetic care that Salamander shows for you, he will give a mighty fine prize for your head, perhaps even give away the princess."

"Natsu is smarter than that. Even if you are able to capture me, he will break me out." Erza said, a dark smile crossing her lips as she glared at her opponent in fury. "You monsters had an entire town killed, kidnapped a royal and even killed another one. As a Fairy Tail mage, and as a human, I cannot ignore that sin, and you _will_ be punished. You were talking about capturing me so you can bribe Natsu? You are talking like you can _actually_ do what you say."

"Big words coming from a soon to be dead bitch!" The man growled, raising his sword up in the air again and slashing it downwards, once again golden flames donning the sword. Erza blocked the sword with one of her own, and stopped it from slashing her into pieces and instead requiped out of her current armour and into her favoured battle clothes, bandages covering her breasts and some of her upper body and a long red Hakama with flames in the bottom tied by a white string. In her hands was now a normal Katana. "I am Heli, the commander of Lord Mammon's cult and soon to be personal Army! And you, Titania, are the first person to taste my wrath!"

"The only wrath that anyone will be facing is you!" Erza snarled and clashed with her opponent. Their swords clashed again and again as they moved around on the battlefield, seemingly equal to each other. And that was frustrating Heli.

" **Fire Arc: Flame Bullet!** " Erza widened her eyes and ducked down as a bullet made out of flames suddenly left her opponents stretched arm, and towards her. The flame made completely of golden flames would have killed her had it hit her but training with Natsu had enough benefits and an enhanced reflex was just one of them. "How do you like my magic, Titania? My **Fire Arc** is perhaps the strongest form of fire magic there is! My very soul makes me create those flames and my hatred towards your kind fuels the flames!"

"There is only 1 form of Fire Magic that I will admit as being the strongest!" Erza said, holding her sword in a cross grip. "And that is **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**! And that, is absolutely nothing compared to it!"

Dashing ahead towards Heli, she clashed swords with him, sparks flying out as the clashed. She first tried to overpower him with her monstrous strength, but it was naught as he turned out to be much stronger, easily blocking her strikes with matched physical strength.

"You cannot defeat me so easily, Titania!" Heli bellowed, his sword once again engulfing in flames. This time, the flames were much more stronger and brighter, and she could feel the heat on her face. " **Fire Arc:Flame cut!** "

Heli's flaming sword slashed down upon her, and this time she knew she wouldn't be able to block it with this particular sword, so she once again, changed her armour.

" **Re-quip: Flame Empress Armour!** " Her body glowed, changing her armour now into a predominantly Red, Orange and Black coloured one. It didn't cover her shoulders, like many of her armours and instead framed her curvy body, covering only her upper body and her groin, with orange coloured metal guard covering her breasts and tied around her waist like a belt. There were also dragon like wings attached to the breastplate, probably giving her the ability to fly. Her gauntlets had small, claw like protrusions on the end, like dragon claws, and black coloured knee-guards as well. Her hair was tied in a reminiscent of a Dragon's horns, and her sword was bright red. She held the sword in a cross grip in front of her, Heli's flaming sword clashing against her red coloured one, and managing to hold it from cutting her down.

Her Flame Empress armour was made in such a way that it could absorb most of the power underneath the flames, and so the rest of the flames were easy enough to block. Heli wasn't lying. She knew what 'Arc' magic was. She had heard about the lost magic of the Arcs. A Mage, from the very well known dark guild Grimore Heart used an unknown form of Arc magic, which wasn't recognised but it's traces were quite visible.

The Arc magic worked on the entire process of 'your soul powers your body, your emotions powers your mind'. It was as it meant, the power of one's soul provided the magic and the emotions you felt for any particular subject that you were fighting for deduced the power of the Arc magic you were using. And judging by the heat of the flames Heli was giving out, his hate for humanity would be pretty damned high if it was so hot.

"You speak about hating humans." Erza said, her face set in a scowl as she kicked Heli away who barely flinched at the impact, just glared at Erza, his sword held to the side. "Yet you are a human yourself. Won't that make you a hypocrite?"

"Oh no, I am no mere human like you." Heli replied, his eyes growing darker and darker as a sort of sick hollowness seemed to come out of them. "I am Lord Mammon's greatest servant. I bleed for him, I die for him and I kill for him. I am a demon, a monster, a pet of Lord Mammon and he wishes for you to die, and so you shall die. Your death will force Salamander to do rash decisions to gain vengeance, and that is where we will strike him down, and instantly the biggest threat of our plan will be shot down."

"You underestimate me, if you think you will win." Gripping her Sword tighter, Erza jumped at Heli, slashing her sword down at him. He blocked it easily with one single hand, and tried to punch her with the other. She ducked underneath, and turned around, slamming a harsh kick on his face causing him to grunt and stumble back, and that was all the opening she needed.

As soon as she landed on the ground, she punched him straight in the chest, which coupled with her gauntlet clad hand, was pretty effective as she could feel the satisfying crack of Heli's nose being broken. Then, she kneed him in the stomach, once again with the metal part of her knee-guards, and the struck him multiple times in the chest with harsh punches and kicks, hitting him with the blunt of her sword many times on her shoulders. All of these hits merged with her enhanced strength assured at least some damage to his bones, and some even broke down due to the sheer force of her hits.

Heli was in trouble, he knew it. He had underestimated Erza Scarlet, and as soon as she had seen an opening, she had struck like a waiting lioness on a rabbit. He grunted in pain every time she punched him once, and cried out when he felt his shoulder break when she struck him with the blunt of her sword. That was it, enough was enough.

"ENOUGH!" Using his other arm, he grabbed her by the neck and threw her as hard as he could as far away from him as possible. Erza simply used her wings to stop from crashing into someone, and skid across the ground, rubbing her neck and glaring at her opponent. Damn, he had a harsh grip! "You will _die_ here, Erza Scarlet! **Fire Arc:Flame dragon!** "

* * *

And it wasn't only Erza who had her own opponent to deal with. Mirajane was keen on occupying some of the grunts when a force so harsh it made her bones creak in discomfort hit her from the side, sending her crashing against the ground, skidding to a halt. She looked up to see a woman walking towards her, with silky black hair, a voluptuous body and a strange, skin-tight latex suit with protrusions on her shoulders that held a cape. She had no weapon on her, and nor did she looked winded, making Mira realise this woman was probably only here for her.

"Your transformation does give you the power of a demon." The woman said, looking over her Satan Soul form, the initial form. "My, my, that is quite the glare you have gotten there."

" _Who are you_?" Mira asked, getting up, from the ground, her hands outstretched, ready in a fighting stance. " _And why do you want me?_ "

"I want you because you think you are a demon." The woman replied, cold venom seeping into her voice as her violet eyes flashed once. "And make you realise what a real devil can do."

As if she vanished, the woman appeared right in front of Mira, slamming her fist right in Mira's face. The white haired mage felt the impact of the punch right through her brain, as if the punch literally tore down her skull and shot 1000 volts of electricity in the most important organ of her life. Then the strange violet eyed woman kicked her in the stomach, once again making her inner organs feel like jelly underneath those strong kicks as she flailed around, skidding across the ground ripping out mighty chunks as she finally came to a stop, 20 ft away from her.

"I I it's lady Syra!" One of the lower grunts cheered.

"Y yeah, t this demon won't be able to do any-grrk!" Showing her merciless attitude, 'Syra' just pointed her finger towards the man that called Mira 'demon', causing him to stop what he was doing, pick up his spear and stab himself with it. She glared at the remaining of the grunts who all 'meeped' and started to run away like the peasants they were.

"There is no 'demon' here." Syra darkly spoke, hatred shining in her eyes. "There is only me and her. Get out, all of you, or you will all die."

Mira took a deep shuddering breath as she stood up, shaking as if she was in an ice cold tundra, her eyes never leaving Syra as the woman stalked closer to Mira.

Mirajane Strauss was a 19 year old S-class mage of Fairy Tail. She had been through all sorts of hardships in life, struggle, poverty, orphanage, loneliness and a sense of loss that could never have been restored if not for certain circumstances. And ever since she joined Fairy Tail all those years ago, she had found a new way of life, a new family to share her troubles, her joys and her concerns with.

She had grown from the girl that was afraid of her own power to the girl that was perhaps one of the strongest women to walk in the entire continent. She had trained in her **Take Over** magic for days and nights, only so she could never feel weak and lost ever again, and having Erza Scarlet as a childhood rival only helped her in getting stronger and stronger, so strong that most of the males in the guild 3 years ago used to shudder at the very sight of her. Her magic allowed her to take over and get the physical and magical abilities of demons or devils, and that was what gave her the title **The Demon of the fairies**.

Her childhood rival, Erza, was strong as well, having faced a similar struggle, using her past to drive herself forward so she could never have a similar future, and Mira had made it her personal goal to make the red haired woman realise that it was not only her aiming for the strongest title and that it was alright to open up. In short, Mira was really, really strong in all ways, magical, mental _and_ physical. Her training had made sure that she wouldn't even flinch when near the people like Laxus, Mystogan, their own Master Makarov and even Gildarts to an extent.

But this was insane. The power this woman had rolling off of her was above the charts, the only person she had seen with this much power was perhaps Gildarts when in his full form, when she had taken her own S-class trial and had realised the meaning of true fear. That was the extent of the power of the woman in front of her. It wasn't visible, nor was she actively projecting it, it was just the aura, the pressure of the absolute _hatred_ she held against her which was giving her this feeling of being absolutely terrified.

" _*Ghk*_ " Spitting out a blob of blood, Mira cradled her stomach as she glared at Syra. " _You will pay for this._ _ **Take Over:Satan Soul:Sitri!**_ "

Mira's form flashed in a bright purple light, dying down to show the familiar form of her demonic form of Sitri. It was as if she had grown in size, becoming more massive and menacing. Everything about Mirajane seemed to release a dangerous Aura, from her eyes that had gone from the bright blue orbs to the much more menacing looking deeper blue ones, her face which was now much more sinister looking than usual. She gains a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which are torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mira's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mira's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat.[2]

Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Mira's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mira's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those she wears in her standard Satan Soul form. Her legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mira's groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are her feet: they were completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be

"Now this is interesting." Syra muttered, looking at the changed form of the 'fake demon' in front of her. "Sitri... So that is where you vanished off too. How is it that a demon that leaded 60 legions of hell to being the personal slave of a pathetic little human?"

She didn't get to ponder much, however, because with surprising speed, Mira covered the distance that was between her and Syra, similar to the one when Syra had beat her down, and delivered a harsh claw strike to her stomach, tearing a bit of her latex outfit and digging her claws deep into Syra's stomach. Syra didn't even flinch, just shared a look with Mira's eyes that had a similar resolve to her own, a resolve to beat her down.

" _I will not go down that easily._ " Mira said, her voice lower than a whisper but still loud enough for her to hear her. She then forced her arm out, and Syra screamed as suddenly pain seemed to overtake her.

From Mira's hands, a lot of flames appeared out, like Natsu's own magic, but these flames weren't like the flames natsu held in his command. They were much different, much more destructive and uncontrolled, travelling down _into_ the open wound on Syra's stomach, burning much of the skin and the innards of the opposing woman. Well, as much of her innards Mira could burn before Syra dislodged herself and jumped back.

"Y y you f faker..." Syra grit her teeth, her violet eyes glowing brighter and brighter, her skin starting to flake and darken, scales appearing around her arms, her outfit slowly vanishing. " _How dare you harm me, you little faker!_ _ **HOW DARE YOU?!**_ "

" _If I don't, you will hurt my friends."_ Mira said, once again appearing in front of Syra and slamming her fist in her face. " _Feel that, 'demon'? This is called returning the favour."_

And in a similar way, Mira slammed her knee into Syra's stomach, the same place where Syra had hit Mira before. And the hits had a similar effect on Syra as well.

" _ **Y you... You will die!**_ " Syra roared, power suddenly flaring to life around her. Her entire body glowed, shaking the ground. Mira tensed and prepared for the most dangerous of all the battles she ever had, preparing her own power as it shone around her in a purple coloured light.

Syra's form started to change slightly, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter until extremely bright violet orbs were visible through the aura of red coloured light that shrouded Syra. Her power increased till such an extent and took such a destructive aura that the small rocks and pebbles around her crumbled to dust with much larger chunks of the ground rising out of the earth, crumbling to dirt as well. But as much as she would have loved to destroy the woman in front of her, she stopped.

Her eyes widened, and she grasped her head, as if in pain. She was muttering under her breath, as if she was talking to someone, all the while glaring daggers at Mirajane who just looked on, confused at the massive power that had suddenly stopped.

" _But, Mard Geer-sama..._ " Those were the words that Mira was able to hear before finally, the woman glowed once again and disappeared of the face of the planet, as if she wasn't even standing there in the first place, against her. Mira just looked on, thoroughly confused at what had just transpired.

' _What just happened?_ ' Mira thought, her form glowing and dying down to her normal, Satan Soul form. She was all alone on the field but she could see Lucy and Gray in the distance fighting some of the 'grunts' of Mammon's army. She would head on over to help them. ' _Who was that woman? Who is this 'Mard Geer?' and how did she have so much power?_ '

Shaking her head off the confusion, she concentrated more in front of her. Things could be wondered about after they had dealt with all this.

* * *

"Gray, watch out behind you!" Lucy cried out, her whip lashing out and grabbing onto the arm of a soldier that was about to hit on top of Gray's head with a large, deadly looking hammer. Using a sort of a surprising strength, she pulled onto the man causing him to stumble ono the ground with his own axe digging into his shoulder.

Leo was beside her, fighting all that tried to come close to Lucy, using Regulus from all sides, hitting multiple enemies at once.

"Gray, Lucy, we need to retreat." Loke said, jumping back to stand beside Lucy who was panting as well. Gray had barely managed to dispatch some of his opponents, 6 lower level grunts who didn't even have numbers on their chests. "There are too many of them for us to defeat."

"I can still fight." Gray said, taking in a deep breath and exhaling, putting his fist on top of his palm. " **Ice Make:Arrows!"**

Out of a magic circle in front of him, a lot of frost gathered out of nowhere and created arrows made out of pure ice, shooting towards a bunch of opponents that were charging towards them, crashing down against them. Most of the arrows were fast enough to skewer through the opponents, but Gray had deliberately blunted the arrows least he kill someone. The arrows, however, crashed hard enough to atleast knock some of them out when impacting straight on their heads, and slow most of them down due to the unstopping barrage of arrows.

" **Fleuve d'étolies!** " Lucy also used her own attack, using her whip. The Cylinder suddenly erupted out with a magical water with glowing golden lines forming the whip on the top of the cylinder She waved the whip around, smacking back many of the cultists that were still conscious sending them crashing into the other onslaught of the cultists. "See, we can still fight."

"So it will be as you say." Loke said, holding his hand up to show a peculiar ring. " **Ring Magic:Twister!** "

Loke, even though was a Celestial Spirit, he was also a mage of Fairy Tail due to certain Circumstances. He had used Ring Magic for a long time, almost 2 and a half to 3 years, before he was allowed to go back to his home. By the flick of a magical ring, a magic circle appeared on top of the Mage's, who cried out as wind started to whip around carrying many of them in the twister that appeared.

"Alright. Now, all we have to do is wait them out until the army shows up." Gray said. His attention, and everyone's actually was gained by the large, golden coloured Chinese Dragon made out of fire that appeared in the side of the field completely made out of flames erupting from a large man's form. "What the?!"

"What sort of a magic is that?" Lucy exclaimed. "Even _Natsu_ cannot make his flames take such a form!"

"Whatever it is." Loke's attention shifted towards Erza who was facing the mage who had conjured that Dragon, her sword held in a cross grip in front of her. "It is going to attack Erza."

"We have to help her!" Gray shouted, icy magic now concentrated in his palms. " **Ice Make:Freeze Lancer!** "

"And what will you do with that Gray?" Lucy asked, looking at him as if he was an idiot. "That dragon will completely melt your ice!"

"I can't just do nothing!" Gray exclaimed back, preparing to rush forward. "Come on!"

"No wait, we should help Elfman!" Loke stopped him, pointing at the spiky white haired man that was fighting a horde of enemies on his own, with his arms that of a scaly monster. "He will be overpowered soon enough."

"Alright then." Gray said, changing his direction and charging towards Elfman, his ice lances ready in his palm. "Here we go!"

"I'm right behind you." Loke said, running behind with white and golden arcs of magic trailing him. " _Regulus Dash!_ "

"Alright, I can do this." Lucy took a deep breath. " _ **Gate of the Maiden; I open Thee! Virgo!**_ "

There was a bright flash of magic as a maid with pink hair jumped out of nowhere in front of her. She was wearing a standard black and white maid outfit and had chains around her wrist, blue eyes and short pink hair.

"How shall I help, princess?" She asked, and then suddenly had to jump to dodge the oncoming spears and spikes. She deadpanned. "A little late to summon me don't you think?"

"Just shut up and help me." Lucy panted, flicking out her hip. Nope, no magical attacks for her now. She whipped around her magical whip and it caused enough damage to smash a couple of guys back. Virgo sighed, and started to fight many of her enemies. She then spotted Loke and her eyes widened.

"Princess, you summoned me _and_ Loke!" She was worried, it took a _lot_ to summon 2 Celestial Spirits, especially someone as high as herself and Loki. Considering there was nothing above herself and Loki, well, this was a difficult job to do. "Are you alright?"

"I'll not be if you stop fighting now!" Lucy shouted, ducking in desperation as a sword seemed to almost decapitate her, missing her by inches. She could feel her hair flying around with that strike. Luckily that got Virgo into action as with renewed vigour one of her most trusted spirits moved to destroy her enemies, literally. "Thank you!"

On the other side of things, Natsu was easily _destroying_ his enemies. Arcs of flames left each and every single one of his moves and soldiers upon soldiers, or cultists in this case fell. He saw the Dragon made out of fire magic, and was going to jump towards it, but it seemed it wasn't only him who had gotten new tricks as Erza easily held off her own as well. Mira was fine and could easily take care of herself and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with Gajeel either. That only left one thing.

Ever since he came here, he was getting mixed signals. Because of his Dragon Slayer magic, which literally meant he was sharing the _soul_ of a dragon, and now the fact being that he _was_ half dragon, he had a sixth sense of sorts, and that sixth sense told him that the demon in the pillar was not as idle as it seemed. He could see the forever snarling face of that demon getting an even bigger snarl, and the pillar slowly starting to crack. He knew he would have to do something or the other, and luckily he could see just the person he needed.

"Loki!" Natsu made a push towards the celestial spirit, easily destroying a couple of enemy cultists and coming a stop in front of the Lion. "Lucy said to me you knew who Mammon was."

"Yeah, I've heard rumours about him." Loki said, once again causing a magical tornado. He was going to go and help Lucy as she seemed tired _and_ had summoned another Celestial Spirit to battle, that also Virgo. "Why?"

"You see that pillar he's stuck in?" Loki looked towards the pillar and a pit of dread suddenly opened up as he stared at the slowly largening cracks. "Yeah, that causes me to have the chills as well. Do you think if I launch the biggest attack I can on it, it will stop?"

"I honestly have no clue." Loki said, gulping at the thought of facing Mammon. "But if Mammon gets free, aside from uniting all the Wizard Saints, Gildarts and you unleashing your draconic powers, and through some miraculous reason, both Gajeel and Wendy somehow activate dragon force, nothing will stop it."

"Damn it." Natsu muttered, his hands going up in flames. "Well only one way to find out then. **Fire Dragon's Sword horn!** "

His entire body was engulfed by the flames, towering above the mages. The ground shoo beneath him and without even a sound of indication he was doing so, Natsu dashed at the pillar that contained the demon, and took fight after a couple of seconds, impacting straight upon the pillar, right where Mammon's face was just as the pillar for Natsu, he wasn't fast enough to stop the breaking of the pillar and instead the newly freed Mammon was able to unfold his rock hard wings in front of him protecting him from the strike. Fortunately for Natsu, Mammon was weakened.

Mammon was one a great prince of Hell. Commanding 8 of the 'great kings' of Hell and their legions including the ones like Phenex and Belial, Mammon ruled over the western parts of hell with an iron fist with only 1 opponent, in his eyes. The Great Morningstar himself. Mammon and Lucifer had clashed hundreds of times when it came to making decisions, where Mammon didn't give a care about what happened to the Demons, while Lucifer did care about what happened to them. Simply put, Mammon was a dictator who didn't listen to the public and ruled as he wanted to, while Lucifer, well, he wasn't quite the nice person himself but he _did_ care about the demons under his command, mainly because he didn't want the devils to lose. All in all, Lucifer was much well liked than Mammon and that pissed of the Demon that controlled over the element of earth.

In a fight, Mammon got cocky and paid the price when he killed one of Lucifer's favourite Generals, and earned the ire of Morningstar, leading to him being completely sealed off in the human world for thousands upon thousands of years, and it wasn't just any seal. The seal slowly drained his power, making sure his seat in hell stayed active, until a heir could be chosen. So now he was only 1/10th of his full power, and Natsu's flames, which were naturally destructive, once would have been nothing to the Super Demon but not it felt like he had been punched by Lucifer himself.

" **Gahhhhhh!** " The demon roared, ignoring the pain and gave a loud laugh of victory. " **Finally, I am FREEE!** "

Unfolding his still smouldering wings, he let lose a terrifying wave of earth magic, showering everything around with pellets of sharp stones, killing many of his own 'cultists' and completely destroying the remnants of the pillar he was sealed in. His snarling face grew in rage as he noticed Natsu land on a rock in front of him.

" **You have caused me enough troubles, Salamander!** " Having known about the pink haired brat from his 'most powerful servant', his eyes were set on the dragon slayer in front of him. " **You shall perish now, and I shall take your power for my own!** "

The broken rocks floated around him, slowly forming a big, giant sword and coming to rest in his hands. The smoke that had formed when he broke free now cleared and finally Natsu got a good look at his enemy.

It seemed that his earlier assumptions about Mammon's size were wrong. He wasn't as big as he seemed in the pillar, maybe he was suspended in the air. He was only 4 times bigger than Natsu, standing at what seemed to be 20 to 25 feet huge. His wings were larger than him, and strangely weren't made of skin or scales. Like Natsu only the 'spines' in his wings seemed to be a part of Mammon. The 'flaps' of the wings were made by what seemed to be pure stone, crumbled and crushed rocks conjoined together forming his wings. His skin was a dark brown in colour, containing cracks here and there. Much of his joints contained crystals like diamonds and sapphires, especially his elbows where giant spikes of sapphire seemed to jut out from behind. His head was the very same with the horns, but a crown now appeared around it, made out of pure gold studded with different jewls. His clawed feet crushed down the ground leaving impact tremors whenever he walked and his control over the earth was undeniable as rocks and giant boulders seemed to float around him. Combined with the Aura of pure terror around the being in front of them, no one from Natsu's side could deny the fact that they were facing a true Demon.

"Dear Lord, that is him." Loke muttered, gulping in fear and shaking in utter terror. "That is Mammon, the Lord of the western Hell. We're screwed."

Mammon roared once again and brought the sword down upon Natsu, who easily dodged it by using his small size to jump as high as he could, and dodged the oncoming sword.

"Alright big guy." Natsu muttered, looking around to see what he could do in such a situation. "You aren't going to be an easy one."

His fists igniting in flames once again, Natsu used a floating rock, one of many, that floated around the Demon and jumped towards him, his fists completely engulfed in flames, and he smashed it on the Demon's head.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!** " The flaming punch did almost no damage to the Demon. Said demon smirked very evilly.

" **Fool!** " Mammon grabbed Natsu in one of his large fists and slammed him on the ground, then created a hammer of rocks in his hand and slammed it where Natsu was, seemingly crushing him. " **I am an earth demon! Flames have no effects on me!** "

That was not true considering he still had the burning marks from Natsu's initial attack, but that didn't mean the Demon had to tell the truth. And Natsu wasn't going to actually believe the demon as well. He had trained hard enough to destroy rocks with his flames, there was no way that the Demon wasn't affected. So he easily destroyed the oncoming rock hammer with a single Iron fist, and glared at Mammon.

"Alright then." Natsu jumped up, his fists igniting once again. "Let's see how good your defences are when I'm done with you!"

Natsu had used all his power he could force into his legs so he could jump high enough to even go higher than the Demon. He was deliberately not using his wings for this fight so soon for he actually wanted to test his mettle against someone who could very possibly be stronger than Gildarts, and this would be the best test for him to test how much his training had come forth. His flames going even red then they already were, and the 'thrusters' on his elbows once again burst out with flames and energy of sorts as his hand was propelled forward, clashing right against Mammon's rocky fist. It literally wasn't worth anything as Natsu was completely smashed against the ground due to Mammon's terrifying power.

" **Mwahahaha!** " Mammon laughed, sending punches upon punches upon punches towards where Natsu had been smashed. " **You foolish little brat! Do you really think any of your powers are worth anything?!** "

The rest could only watch in horror as the undoubtedly only chance of them defeating Mammon got his arse handed to him.

 **The End.**

 **Authors notes- A Damned Lacklustre, I know it. Don't speak. I had this written down for months but couldn't just write more, I don't know why I cannot write more to this story. But don't worry, I will try my best and I am not going to give up on it so easily.**

 **I have great plans for this one, it is my first story after all, but I am much more interested in NGMA and Ash 'Red' Ketchum then this one right now, so sorry. Just, I hope this would live up to the other chapters and I promise the next chapter will be much better then this one.**

 **I will be working on this as fast as I can but the next upload will be on Ash 'Red' Ketchum. Thank you for supporting this story.**

 **Omnipotent97.**


	16. AN

Hey, sorry for not being able to update at all. I had gotten a new Job and was busy in doing said job. Just so you know, I am now working at , PM me if you need anything written and we can talk about it later on.

As I said, I was actually very busy with my new Writing job and couldn't write anything for my fanfictions because I was working on my own Professional Career as a writer. I plan on returning to Fanfiction by this weekend. My Schedule will now change from 3 stories in a week to 1 in a week, well, if i am able to keep that target on as well. I really hope i am able to keep up.

So be on the lookout for Ash 'Red' Ketchum first and then The Dragon King next. I hope to see the updates going on as soon as I can.

Regards,

Omnipotent97


End file.
